


i'll risk everything if it's for you

by aizensosuke



Category: Bleach
Genre: Adopted Children, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Feels, Improper Hogyoku Use, M/M, Mating Bites, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Soul Society Is Bad, Turn Back the Pendulum Arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 126,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizensosuke/pseuds/aizensosuke
Summary: hirako shinji discovers his lieutenant protecting a rukongai child from a group of hostile shinigami and finds himself doing the last thing he expected of himself: lying about his place as the future mate of aizen sosuke in a desperate attempt to keep this child within their care. sosuke deserves better than a beta with a complex on his shoulders but shinji is all he has, and they might just be what ichimaru gin needs to heal the scars left behind by his rough childhood. as it turns out, they just might be what the other needs, too.





	1. Chapter 1

When Hirako Shinji finds his lieutenant standing in the center of a group of lesser shinigami with a child cradled against his chest and Kyoka Suigetsu at the ready, he knows the night is pretty much going downhill from there. Coupled with the sickly sweet scent of flower rot wafting slowly into the air, Shinji is quickly catapulted into a foul mood.

“We having a party, boys?” His fingers curl around Sakanade’s hilt and he feels the thrum of reiatsu against his palm that signifies just how much his zanpakuto is itching to join the fold. “I’d like to know why ya got my lieutenant cornered like this.”

The shinigami back away from Aizen Sosuke slowly, though all of them seem unwilling to do so despite the fact they have an omega cornered and emitting distressed pheromones to attract help. The child clinging to Sosuke’s chest is unfamiliar to Shinji but he can pick up the scent of persimmon, rotting just as fragrant on the soft spring breeze. It drives his anger that much higher and he grits his teeth against the burn of it.

“Sorry to interrupt your evening, Hirako taichou. The situation is firmly under control, I reassure you.” Despite the fact Shinji can smell the distress on him, Sosuke has his typical soft and slightly enigmatic smile at the ready for his captain.

_ Under control, _ Shinji thinks, taking a step closer to the group and watching the man back off slowly even as he can pick up the undercurrent of displeasure at being forced to do so. Most of them are alphas, which is annoying; Shinji hates the stink of an alpha, the burn of their powerful scents in his nose and the way they use their pheromones to push others around instead of having functioning brains between their skulls. It was why he had a firm policy of refusing to take in an alpha as his lieutenant.

Alphas or not, they bow to the pressure of Shinji’s reiatsu and eventually he can walk straight up to Sosuke, who relaxes at his proximity and sheathes Kyoka Suigetsu so he can wrap both arms around the child whose small fists are curled in the soft black material of Sosuke’s kosode. The boy is unfamiliar even up close, a cap of messy silver hair lifting softly in the breeze, pale blue eyes peeking up at Shinji for a moment before he hides his face away in Sosuke’s chest, no doubt seeking the comfort an omega can provide.

The juxtaposition is a little shocking to Shinji, as if the entire night has not been utterly strange and unusual. Sosuke is an omega, that much is true; Shinji chose him partially because of that, his lily scent a soothing perfume in the office especially after a long and hard mission. But Sosuke has never shown any inclination in children, kind to them when he needs to be but otherwise seeming to lack the parental instincts an omega is supposed to have. Hell, he’s never even asked Shinji for time off to deal with a heat before.

“Who’s the kid?” Shinji asks, sliding Sakanade out of her sheath and then back in.

The resounding click is enough to soothe the tense set of Sosuke’s shoulders, a sound that is reassuring in the way an alpha’s scent can be when it’s used to soothe instead of to intimidate. A silent signal that Sosuke is safe now, that Shinji is here to have his back and protect him only if need be, if he decides he would rather allow someone else to deal with the threat instead of him. They worked out such an arrangement a long time ago because Sosuke is not the omega who wants to be coddled and pampered and taken care of, something Shinji can respect. He doubts it would be easy to fight with an arm occupied, though, especially by a living and breathing potential target.

“Ichimaru Gin.” Sosuke’s chin comes to rest on top of the kid’s— Gin’s— soft silvery hair and Shinji can pick up the faint whiff of comforting scent he wraps around Gin like a veil, trying to soothe him. It also lets Shinji know that Sosuke is probably attached which is something he does not want to expend the time to think about right now.

“Your kid?” Shinji asks, and maybe he puts a little emphasis on the first word.

The way Sosuke’s jaw tenses at the question, soft brown eyes suddenly glacier cold even though brown is not even close to a cool color, tells Shinji all he needs to know. “Perhaps.”

Shinji hums thoughtfully, turns his attention to the shinigami still watching them as if Sosuke is dangerous, an enemy instead of a friend. “So you all charged an omega taking care of a child? That’s interesting. That’s a heavy offense right there, you know.”

“The child is dangerous, Hirako taichou.” One of the shinigami bows his head but Shinji only looks at him, then at the child— at Gin, who presses himself into Sosuke’s chest like he wants to melt into him, like Sosuke’s sweet scent is doing nothing to make him feel better. “We found him surrounded by bodies with a sword in his hand.”

“Is that so?” Shinji surveys Gin, whose entire body seems to tense at the words, at the weight of Shinji’s gaze on his small back. He inhales through his nose and lets the scents he picks up rest heavy on his tongue. “An omega child defending himself, likely.”

“Defending himself, Hirako taichou?” The alpha who first spoke seems confused, though Shinji wonders how someone could misinterpret that. “Why would he have need of that?”

Slowly, Shinji rolls his neck. “You got two omegas cornered. Why don’t you tell me?”

The displeasure that rumbles in the air around him is not his problem; he takes a step closer to Sosuke, slow and easy so as not to startle him further because the last thing to do with a protective omega is frighten them. Sosuke knows him well enough that he eases his posture and straightens, and Shinji feels comfortable with stretching out a hand, cupping the back of Sosuke’s neck and watching him lean into the touch, breathing slow.

“Easy, Sosuke. You’re not alone now.” His eyes skip down to Gin, who peeks up at him through his own overly long bangs, and offers him a smile. “You too, kiddo.”

Another shinigami clears her throat. “Hirako taichou, we believe—”

“Unless you’re acting under orders from Central Forty-Six, I don’t really care what you believe.” Shinji keeps his palm against Sosuke’s skin, letting his lieutenant feed off of his strength so he can calm and center himself. “The fact I have to do this means you pushed them both far too hard. You will be reprimanded for such careless actions.”

Silence ripples through the company and Shinji tries not to grit his teeth too hard as he draws Sosuke closer against his side, making it obvious to anyone nearby that the two of them are a pair. Evidently comforted by this, Sosuke noses the top of Gin’s head and focuses his attention on the child once more; he trusts Shinji to protect them both.

Having the trust of a man like Aizen Sosuke is an honor, and Shinji well knows it.

“Be on your way. I’ll take care of the two of them. When morning comes, if the Captain Commander wants to discuss the child, we can do it then.” Shinji’s hand tightens on Sakanade once more, and her reiatsu coils perfectly with his, the ultimate weapon. “If anyone else wants to challenge my word, then you can face the consequences of that.”

“Thank you, Taichou.” Sosuke looks at him with eyes that have melted significantly and Shinji is an asshole for enjoying that look as much as he does.

“Yeah, yeah.” Shinji watches to make sure all of the shinigami go on their way, making a mental note of their division numbers before he sighs and turns a discerning eye back to the child. “It’s just like you to pick up a brat that’s killed somebody.”

Sosuke nuzzles the top of Gin’s head and the child relaxes visibly in his embrace. “He was being attacked and defended himself. We’re lucky he had that ability.”

“Guess so.” Shinji stretches out a hand, ruffles Gin’s hair gently.

“Leaving him on the street would feel too close to murder for me. I cannot justify doing such a horrendous thing to a child.” Sosuke blinks at him and, as if sensing that Shinji is being all kinds of stupid right now, tilts his head and looks up at him from under his lashes.

Shinji huffs a sigh at him. “You know the rules from Forty-Six as well as I do, y’know.”

“I know.” Sosuke tilts his head, pressing his cheek to Gin’s hair. “But just for tonight.”

“And what’s gonna happen if I end up getting dragged in front of Central Forty-Six and have ‘em asking me why I put the kid up for a night?” Shinji only half-means it, soothing Gin’s hair and trying to ignore the way Sosuke is looking at him right now.

Sosuke sighs softly, combing his fingers through Gin’s hair. “I will take the blame for it.”

“Ya know they ain’t gonna be easy on ya because of that omega status,” Shinji reminds him, Sosuke shooting him a look for it. “Whether it’s your status or the kid’s.”

“That’s not what I meant. I will take full responsibility and take any punishment that is handed to me without question.” Chin lifted, defiant as always.

When Shinji chose Sosuke for his lieutenant years ago, he knew that he wasn’t signing up for an omega who would simply follow his lead without question, do as he asked without challenge, and bow to his will in all things. Sosuke is fierce when he chooses to be, soft-spoken because of the reputation it affords him, but vicious and ruthless when it comes right down to it. The juxtaposition and contrast was what attracted Shinji, led him to believe he might have found someone suited to be his true lieutenant.

Central Forty-Six could have both of their asses for housing a child that might have committed murder, and whether or not they accept it as self-defense really just depends on their mood for the day. Though Shinji doubts anyone could just blame a child for not wanting to die, he knows better than to expect those in power to consider that versus the easy, black and white issue of  _ killing people is bad, don’t do that. _

“No.” Shinji sighs, smoothes a hand down Gin’s back. “Ya won’t. I’ll be there at your side.”

Sosuke tilts his head, as if considering the offer, before he nods and his posture softens once more. “Thank you, Taichou. In that case, we should take Gin home to bed.”

“Let me see him.” Shinji leans in closer. “First time I’ve ever seen ya like a kid, Sosuke.”

Ichimaru Gin is from Rukongai; Shinji can see it on him, can smell it on him. Even with his scent relatively relaxed from their presence and comfort, he can pick up the scents of dirt and blood and mistreatment. The persimmon scent is faint and almost lost on the breeze when it should be strong, an implication that the child is half-starved and his body is unable to formulate the necessary chemicals to fill out the scent.

“He needs to eat before we put him to bed.” Shinji runs a hand over Gin’s head, fingers sifting through soft silver hair. “How did you even find him?”   


Sosuke shifts, shoulders hunching around Gin just a touch. “His reiatsu is very high.”

_ Can it even be when he’s not eaten in days? _ “That’s my Fukutaichou. Let’s head home.”

“Home?” Gin’s voice is small and faint, scratchy from what Shinji assumes is disuse. He blinks up at both of them, looking both on high alert and exhausted all at once. Fighting off attackers must have taken up a lot of reiatsu. “Where’s home?”

Shinji leans in and taps him on the end of his nose, chuckling when Gin blinks at him, a flash of blue before his irises are hidden once more. “Home is where we live, Gin-chan.”

“I told you that we would watch over you,” Sosuke murmurs, and Gin looks up at him, and there’s just a flicker of trust there, but at least there is a foundation.

And Shinji’s heart does  _ not _ lurch when he realizes Sosuke said  _ we _ and not  _ I. _

The walk home is an uneventful one; Shinji scents the air off and on. Betas might not be good for much but their noses are typically sharper than an alpha’s or omega’s, chalked up to the fact they’re supposed to be able to read scent better so they can help soothe and calm anyone who needs their attention. Stupid calming pheromones.

_ Lily and persimmon goes well together, _ he thinks with a slight bounce in his step.

There are preparations that need to be made even just for tonight. They need to add another futon mattress to Sosuke’s room— Unless he plans on Gin sharing his, which would not exactly be surprising considering how omegas can be when their instincts kick in. That Shinji thought Sosuke was devoid of anything like parental instinct at all means nothing in this situation; he can see it in the way Sosuke nuzzles and noses at Gin’s hair, murmuring softly to him as he holds him close. In the years Shinji has known him, Sosuke has never held a child in his arms before, much less so protectively and tenderly.

The scene twists something in his chest into a firm knot, looping the strands together in an impossible woven pattern that makes it impossible for him to pick it apart himself. Instinct is stupid; the sight of the omega closest to him warm and soft with a child in his arms is doing things to him that it should not be able to, especially when Shinji has no real romantic attachment to Sosuke. The two of them are co-workers and colleagues, and he trusts Sosuke to have his back, and he has Sosuke’s. But that’s all it’s ever been.

“Your thoughts are very loud this evening.” Sosuke looks at him from behind the frames of his glasses, the moonlight reflecting off of them. “I apologize for making your night—”

Shinji holds up a hand. “Stop. It’s not difficult or ruined. Just different.” He stretches out that hand, smoothes Gin’s hair down. “Besides, kiddo needs us. So this is fine.”

“Central Forty-Six will likely reprimand me for taking the child in instead of turning him over to the shinigami who attempted to collect him,” Sosuke muses, and Shinji winces because yeah, that is likely. You go against the law, it happens. “You will have to stand witness that they were attempting to apprehend Gin without any official orders and with no proof, as well as surrounding me in such a way. I’m sure you noticed the pheromones as well, Taichou. There is a certain amount of disgust that should be earned if you tell them that your lieutenant was being chemically assaulted.”

The corners of Shinji’s mouth turn down. “Yeah. Yeah, I picked up on that all right.”

“I don’t know what will happen after that.” Sosuke’s voice dips in volume and he bites down on his lower lip. “Unmated omegas are not allowed to take in children in the Seireitei.”

“Take in?” Shinji rounds on him. “Since when did you ever want a kid of your own?”

Maybe it’s his tone or the question in general, or maybe Shinji is just  _ really _ terrible at being a beta who is supposed to be able to calm omegas— Hiyori would say that, yeah— but Sosuke frowns at him, shoulders hunched up high. “ _ Someone _ has to watch over him, and you saw how they reacted to something like self-defense. He needs someone capable.”

“Relax. Hey.” Shinji holds a hand out to him, perplexed. “What did I even fucking say?”

“Just because I do not currently have a child nor a mate does not mean I do not want those things. Being a lieutenant takes up most of my time.” Sosuke’s eyes narrow slightly and Shinji shakes his head; what the  _ fuck _ are they even talking about now? He doesn’t care one way or another what Sosuke does with his life and never has. He should have kept his mouth shut. “Gin needs to be taken care of. Do you have another proposition?”

“No.” Shinji touches Sosuke’s cheek, breathing a sigh of relief when his eyes go half-lidded and he leans into it. “Easy. Let’s just get him home and fed, all right?”

As soon as they reach the squad barracks, Shinji slips his hand into the bend of Sosuke’s elbow and directs him toward the kitchens. This time of night, the room is dark but Shinji lights the space and pulls out a chair at the table for Gin, frowning when Sosuke sets him down in the chair, whispers something into the top of his head, and takes off down the hallway. The trajectory seems to aim him toward their private quarters.

Gin blinks up at him and Shinji thinks  _ shit _ . “Okay, kiddo, what do you want to eat?”

“Anything is okay.” Gin looks down at the table and Shinji tips his head back, not sure what to say. What do you even feed kids? “I just don’t like prunes.”

“We can do no prunes. Uh… Rice. Meat. Vegetables. I can figure this out. Cooking Isn't that hard.” Shinji is talking more to himself than Gin and the child does not reply; he must think Shinji is crazy, which is fair. “Where did he go off to? He said something to you before he left the room, didn’t he? I saw him say something, I just didn’t hear it.”

“Going to make a nest,” Gin says, and the corner of Shinji’s lip twitches because  _ oh no, cute. _ “Said you’re safe, so I’ll be okay here with you until he comes back.”

The words make Shinji’s face hot but he brushes it off, patting Gin on the head as he walks past him to the opposite side of the room. “Yeah, I’ll watch your back.”

“Sosuke’s nice.” Gin looks over at him. “Am I really allowed to stay with him?”

_ Fuck. _ “We’re going to do what we gotta do to make sure that you can, okay?”

Gin seems to accept this and Shinji gives him water for his throat— he sounds parched— and sets about cooking him what he hopes will be an acceptable meal. He also makes the portions larger than he should; Sosuke should be hungry and Shinji can always eat, so best to make sure there is enough food to go around for all three of them.

He barely notices when he’s gotten Gin a fourth cup of water in the midst of his cooking; instinct takes over and it almost  _ screams _ at him to take care of the young omega watching him from the table. Pale and too skinny, in need of a bath and plenty of food and they might just be able to smell his scent properly. It eats at Shinji that there is such a faded and distant quality to it when Gin is right in front of him like this.

When he turns back around to check on Gin, he almost has a heart attack. “Sosuke, stop fucking using shunpo on me like that. I didn’t even smell you come into the room.”

“My apologies.” Sosuke is absolutely not sorry, sitting with Gin on his lap once more. He looks  _ exhausted. _ “How much food do you think a single child can eat?”

“You need to eat,” Shinji says, ignoring the flash of surprise in Sosuke’s eyes because  _ damni it, _ he can be considerate too. He has a brain between his ears. “I can eat. We can just eat all together since neither of us is going anywhere while the kid eats, anyway. Heard you went off to make a nest. I didn’t even know you could do that.”

Sosuke is quiet for a few minutes and Shinji thinks  _ you fucking idiot you upset him again _ before his lieutenant sighs and shrugs. “I was away for longer than I anticipated. It is not a natural thing for me any longer. I haven’t had to nest in years.”

“Right.” Shinji nods, then stops. “I never questioned why you never asked for time off.”

The smile Sosuke sends him is thin and strained. “I’m not capable of it, Taichou.”

“Oh.” Shinji wavers for a moment, ignoring the twisted sensation in his gut as the weight of that settles on his shoulders. “So that’s probably why. Okay. I understand now.”

Again, Sosuke’s smile is not quite true. “I am glad to be on the same page with you.”

Shinji sets the food out on the table and can only hope it’s even slightly edible, setting the table with a speed that would have him breaking something if he was even slightly more frantic about it. He brews tea while he does, a master at multitasking.

More likely a master at procrastinating so often that he can do many things at once to avoid doing one big thing. He should apologize for saying anything at all; Sosuke has let Shinji into more of his personal life tonight than he should have ever worried about.

He sets tea on the table and pours both omegas a cup before he serves himself, and he serves both of them food before he serves himself because Shinji is not an  _ animal _ and he pointedly ignores the expression Sosuke gives him for it. Sitting down to eat with the two of them feels oddly nice even with the late hour and the morning that is to come.

Sosuke is infertile; it makes more sense than it has any right to given how he’s never asked Shinji even one time to take off time for any of his heats. Omegas go into heat every few months, and Sosuke should have been asking him about every twelve weeks or so for the time off necessary to deal with the situation as it would compromise his work should he even try to work through it. Though Shinji toyed with the idea of suppressants, he knew better. Sosuke would never chemically alter his body in such a way.

It explains why so few alphas have bothered Sosuke despite how pretty he is.

Which is  _ not _ a thought Shinji has ever had before. He must be fucking exhausted.

Okay, he noticed. Hard not to notice when he spends some time every day with Sosuke and when it comes to important matters, he spends entire days with him. He chose Sosuke from all of the Academy students available at the time, hand-picked for his skills, his intelligence, and the fact Shinji thought they could work well together. You spend that much time with someone, you’re bound to notice what everyone else can clearly see.

Sosuke is pretty. Sosuke is  _ beautiful _ in terms of what qualities make an omega an attractive partner. Soft smooth skin, perfectly unmarred because his fighting prowess means that very few shinigami have ever landed a hit on him. Silky hair that gleams chestnut beneath the sunlight, tousled so that fingers twitch with the desire to run fingers through it. The warmest brown eyes Shinji has ever seen. His sharp and handsome features coupled with the fullness of his lips is a gorgeous contrast; his body is lean with muscle but the soft curves of his hips are visible even in his kosode.

Not that Shinji has  _ looked, _ okay, but cut him some slack. People talk. A  _ lot _ of people talk where Sosuke is concerned, but Shinji only had to chase a few prospective suitors away from their barracks when by all rights, Sosuke should have had dozens.

Shinji knows very little about how alpha noses work; he doesn’t have one, never gave a shit because he never liked alphas to begin with. But he knows there is supposed to be some part of their brain that picks up on omegas who are not as fertile, or who are infertile, so they can avoid them if they want to. The thought is stupid. Biology is fucked. Sosuke is a better choice for partner than most of the people Shinji has met.

Maybe that was the real reason why Sosuke didn’t have a mate or children yet. Having children biologically isn’t an option, and maybe alphas he actually wants are avoiding him.

Gin eats, and Shinji feeds him seconds and thirds and brushes away his concern about how much food he is allowed to eat here while telling himself  _ not _ to think about that. It would be bad for one of the Goten Thirteen to show up in the Rukongai wielding his released zanpakuto and demanding to know why the hell a child would think he is not allowed to eat as much as he needs. He’s already expecting  _ one _ Hell Butterfly in the morning.

Sosuke insists that he’s fine but Shinji pushes too much food on him anyway and is mildly amused when Sosuke goes along with it and eats for him. On some primal level, Shinji has probably been driven a bit chemically batty from so many alphas trying to push his lieutenant around, flaring up his protective instincts in the meantime.

Shinji eats and cleans up while Sosuke and Gin finish their food, trying to talk himself down from whatever the hell is going on in his head to make him feel this way. He tries not to be overbearing when it comes to them and chalks this all up to the fact Gin has obviously not been taken care of, and his instinct is just reading this as a moment to step in and do that very thing. Sosuke is just attached to Gin right now; Shinji is all over the place and he bets anyone in his line of sight would be subject to this.

“I should take Gin to bathe and then to bed.” Sosuke stands slowly and Shinji watches him, really just watches him easily lifting Gin higher in his arms. “If that’s fine, Taichou.”

“Of course it’s fine. Go, go.” Shinji flaps a hand at him and hopes the room will start smelling significantly less like an entire  _ field _ of lilies. Sosuke is reacting to being well taken care of, and Shinji. Is not cut out for this, at all. “Get him cleaned up.”

Within five minutes of Sosuke leaving the room, a Hell Butterfly flutters through the open window and Shinji leans back against a cabinet as he raises a hand to accept it, letting it perch on his fingers. This came much sooner than he thought it would have; he doesn’t think he can handle Sosuke’s expression if they take Gin away this quickly.

_ “Report on the matter at hand, Hirako taichou,” _ the Captain Commander directs.

“Group of alphas harassed my lieutenant for trying to take in a child who’d been defending himself from attackers,” Shinji says, letting the vitriol slip into his voice because he is beyond pissed right now. “I was not aware we indulged in such an act now.”

_ “What is your observation of the child’s capabilities?” _ Yamamoto asks.

Are they doing this? In the kitchen? “He’s half-starved. He doesn’t have capabilities.”

_ “Is that your official observation or a smart remark, Taichou?” _ The no-bullshit tone of Yamamoto’s voice has Shinji’s lips twisting because this is  _ not _ fair.

But he bites his tongue just the same. “My official observation. He’s harmless.”

_ “Evidence at the sight of the crime is being collected as we speak, though the men on the scene do seem to believe that the child was attacked and merely defended himself.” _ Yamamoto pauses and Shinji slumps back against the counter, relief seeping into his veins at the news.  _ “However, the child’s reiatsu is considerable. Central Forty-Six has decided that he should be placed in a home prepared to train a child with that power.” _

Central Forty-Six has already handed down their verdict because of course they have.

“Sosuke wants to adopt him officially. Already told me about that. He thinks he’s the one best suited to taking care of him, and I’d agree with that if I was asked.” Not that he was, but Shinji figures he should probably quickly interject and give his seal of approval just to make sure Sosuke knows what side he is on. “Gin feels safe with him, it’s in his scent. “And with all due respect, Sosuke’s power is immeasurable. He can handle this.”

_ “We will discuss this in-depth in the morning. I have been asked to make sure you are privy to knowing that your lieutenant may watch the child until morning. Make sure no harm comes to the child before we can properly meet him.” _ And the butterfly soars away.

Shinji counts to ten in his head, presses his palm against his mouth as hard as he can, and screams until some of the frustration bleeds out of his muscle and into the air around him. Satisfied, he finishes cleaning up the kitchen and heads down the hallway, glad that Sosuke can at least get away with spending one night taking care of Gin before tomorrow. If they take him away then… Shit, Shinji does not want to think about that. He wonders if they can get around the mating rule but he doubts it. Maybe they can figure out  _ some _ way to ensure Sosuke can keep the boy. Certainly he can train him; he does so well with the division members it kind of makes Shinji sick with jealousy.

He stops outside of the bathroom and listens intently; Sosuke is  _ crooning. _

“We’re going to get you nice and clean and get you in bed.” Voice low and soft and sweet, and it makes Shinji lean against the wall so he can listen. “Does that sound good?”

“Yes.” Gin answers promptly and Shinji smiles, resisting the urge to peek in at the two of them. “Is it okay if I stay here? It’s not going to cause problems?”

“No, darling.” Sosuke does not hesitate and is therefore a stronger man than Shinji can ever hope to be. “There will be no problems. You can stay here with me.”

An alpha peeking in on an omega’s nest is considered to be rude without permission, but Shinji is curious and overhearing that conversation probably is worse than anything else he could do. Might as well cut his losses. He peeks into Sosuke’s private room, the light left on dim so that he can see well enough in the dark. The futon on Sosuke’s floor is overrun with pillows and blankets and the sweet scent of lilies, and Shinji feels something funny press against his ribcage as he looks, head resting against the doorframe. It’s nice to see that Sosuke managed to do things in a way that appeals to him, though.

“Taichou?” Sosuke’s voice is pleasant. “Can I help you with something?”

The proximity has Shinji startled and turning to see Sosuke standing just behind him, Gin wrapped up in towels and cradled lovingly in his arms. “Oh, sorry,” he says even though he really isn’t, and something funny happens in his stomach this time at the sight of Sosuke holding a child in his arms so carefully but so casually. Infertile or not, maybe he has the instincts necessary to do this. “I just got curious, I guess. Rude as fuck, I know, but I wanted to see for myself. I should’ve just asked, but y’know, I’m a dope.”

“You’re not, Taichou. It’s fine.” Sosuke brushes past him into the room, setting Gin carefully on his feet as he turns toward the closet. “I’ve nothing that’s going to fit him properly, so we’re going to have to do something about that before too long.”

Shinji thinks about the rags the child was wearing and hopes Sosuke burned them, or used kido to obliterate them into nonexistence. “Yeah, you got a point. Good thing we got the extra money, huh? You ready to go to bed, kiddo?”

“Yes.” Gin wavers on his feet and Shinji immediately moves into the room— without  _ asking _ — and holds him by the shoulders, making sure he doesn’t tumble down to the floor. “I’m tired.” Gin stifles a small yawn against his palm, and Shinji smiles softly.

“I wouldn’t have expected you to be such a natural with children, Taichou, but I suppose that it’s not all that much of a surprise coming from you.” Sosuke kneels down on the floor and dresses Gin in a yukata that is much too big for him after all, tying the sash tightly to keep it on him before sweeping him off of his feet once more. “Would you like to join us? Your scent would be very soothing. It might help him sleep.”

Join them? Shinji blinks at him for a few minutes, his serious lieutenant and the sleepy child with his read resting on Sosuke’s shoulder, his breathing already slowing into something resembling sleep. “I dunno,” he says after a moment, looking toward the nest, thinking of how soft it looks, how welcoming, how— Sosuke built it for three people, he realizes. Sosuke built it with Shinji joining in mind. “Well, might as well. Gotta make sure the kid gets plenty of sleep because Forty-Six wants to see us in the morning, and we all gotta be at our best to pull that off, right? Maybe it’ll help you relax, too.”

“Thank you.” Sosuke’s smile is soft and pleasant. “You can go change and then come back. We can wait just a little longer for you, as long as you don’t take too long.”

Is that a crack about how long he takes brushing his hair? “I’ll get back right away, no worries.”

He’s back in the room within five minutes, changed into something to sleep with, and Sosuke passes Gin to him before entering the nest himself to situate his body. Gin goes down beside him, and he must know because he clings to Sosuke even in his sleep.

Shinji takes his time settling down, and gods, but it feels so nice. “You did a pretty good job for someone who didn’t know what he was doing, Sosuke. Ought to do this more often if just to give yourself some peace of mind late at night.”

“I see,” Sosuke murmurs. “Perhaps I’ll consider that in the future.”

Shinji has no idea what to do with his arms but one of them ends up pillowing his head out of habit and the other stretches out— And his hand lands on Sosuke’s side, just above the curve of his waist, so that it’s keeping Gin covered and is another anchor for him. He couldn’t just put his arm around the kid without pulling him out of Sosuke’s embrace and it might very well be impossible given how tightly he’s clinging to Sosuke in the first place, so this is the next best thing. If Sosuke minds, he says nothing, only tucks his face down into Gin’s hair and allows his own eyes to flutter shut.

“Taichou?” Sosuke lifts his head a moment later, and his eyes are blurry and exhausted and Shinji kind of wants to die at how cute that is. “Thank you for standing beside me about this. It is a large responsibility, I know, so thank you for this.”

Scoffing, Shinji pushes Sosuke’s hair back off of his face, ignoring the way he’s looked at for doing that; he does it for  _ himself _ all the time, it doesn’t mean anything. “No problem. The kid is important to you, so we might as well do something in the realm of trying to keep him. Maybe we’ll get lucky and Forty-Six will chill for the first time in their lives.”

“And if not?” Sosuke asks, and the note of sadness in his voice makes Shinji’s gut hurt.

He sets his jaw in answer. “Then I guess I’m gonna get arrested for fighting ‘em.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look another omegaverse story from me, we are all so shocked to have seen this happen, i'm sure.
> 
> this story is basically a combination of my feelings about how good shinji and aizen's dynamic was in the turn back the pendulum arc, how much i loved cute sweet child gin and wanted to pick him up and put him in my pocket, and like an impossible future where maybe aizen didn't become evil after all. a lot of things that happened in canon are still going to happen, but not in the same way.
> 
> also, we totally need more beta/omega stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Telling himself that things could be much worse, that they could be standing in front of Central Forty-Six instead of the other members of the Gotei Thirteen, is doing nothing to renege Shinji’s foul mood. Waking up in bed with two content, sleeping omegas knowing he had to drag them down here against their will and against his own on top of that is no way to spend a morning, and Sosuke’s mood has been nothing short of gloomy even as he tries to keep a smile on his face for Gin. Standing next to his lieutenant with the child between them, dressed in another yukata far too large for him, Shinji feels the need to lash out and fight and  _ protect _ even though that’s likely to get him arrested.

Instead, he faces down Yamamoto and keeps his hand on Gin’s shoulder. Gin’s hands are both wrapped up in one of Sosuke’s larger ones, his head resting against Sosuke’s thigh; his eyes are heavy with fatigue and Shinji wants to take him back home right now. Tuck him back into the nest with Sosuke and then guard the door with Sakanade drawn.

Her reiatsu chimes in harmony with his thoughts and he smiles despite himself.

“Come here, child.” Yamamoto’s voice is gentler than Shinji has ever heard it before, but Gin only tightens his grip on Sosuke’s hand, pressing himself further against Sosuke’s leg. “Aizen Sosuke, bring the child closer so that I may look at him.”

“Of course, Soutaichou.” Sosuke kneels down, picking Gin up in one fluid motion, propping Gin on his hip as he carries him forward to set him in front of Yamamoto.

The flare of distress in Gin’s scent and the match of his flare of reiatsu makes Shinji’s hands twitch with a desire to  _ do _ something. But Hiyori loudly clears her throat and it lets Shinji relax into himself, taking a deep breath to soothe himself.

Flying off the handle now is only going to get him into trouble, after all.

“This is Ichimaru Gin, Soutaichou.” Sosuke’s hands are gentle on Gin’s shoulders, nudging him forward. “It’s okay, Gin. Soutaichou would just like to meet you formally.”

“Where did such a young child come from?” The question comes from Shihouin Yoruichi and Shinji drags his teeth across his lower lip, his eyes fixed on his lieutenant’s back.

“He is from one of the districts in Rukongai, though he is unsure of which one. The men who were… Ah, who passed on attacked him, and he defended himself.” Gently, Sosuke runs his fingers through Gin’s hair, and the boy looks up at him. “There’s no crime in that, is there? The children in the Seireitei are so well looked after in comparison.”

Shinji tries not to grit his teeth too hard at the implication there; the children in Rukongai are hardly cared about in comparison, and that makes them likely to become the prey of anyone who tries to take advantage of them. Most of them are not strong enough to fight such men off, and they should be thankful that a child like Gin could defend himself at all. Of course, likely all the Gotei cares about is his strong reiatsu and training him to be an excellent shinigami one day, but Shinji could give a shit about his day job right now.

“Is that right, boy?” Yamamoto asks him. “Were they after you?”

Gin’s nod is small and he presses himself back into Sosuke’s legs; the fear wafting off of him is distressing enough that it’s affecting the others now. Shinji can see it; even Ukitake’s expression is pinched and Kyoraku has to rest a hand on his shoulder to calm him. Hiyori fists a hand in Urahara’s haori to keep him in place when he lifts a foot as if to take a step forward. Even Rose, usually so calm and collected when it comes to these sort of things, presses a hand over his mouth and shakes his head.

“I was scared.” Gin’s voice hesitant, frightened. “I thought they were going to hurt me. I— I didn’t mean to do it, it just happened. I was crying, and it just…”

He trails off and turns, pressing his face into Sosuke’s thigh to muffle a quiet little sob. Sosuke strokes the boy’s hair tenderly. “Soutaichou, I am aware his reiatsu is very strong. Uncontrollable, perhaps, for such a frightened child. It was an accident.”

“An accident with a body count,” Yamamoto saves gravely. “Your taichou informed me that you wanted to raise the child as your own. Do you think you can handle him?”

Sosuke’s nod is firm. “I can. I’ll put careful measures in place to make sure that he doesn’t harm himself. Certain seals will allow him to access his reiatsu as needed without it being a danger to him or anyone around him. And I can perform those.”

“And you, Hirako taichou?” Yamamoto asks. “Do you agree with this?”

Shinji steps forward so his shoulder brushes Sosuke’s and nods. “Absolutely. He was good with the kid last night. He could take care of him. And I’ll keep an eye on both of them to make good on that. It’s just one kid. It can’t possibly be that hard.”

“There is one matter you aren’t addressing,” Urahara says softly. “I’m loathe to even mention it, but we do have one rule in place when it comes to children.”

Yamamoto nods slowly. “Of course. To make sure that children are properly attended to, especially children with such high levels of reiatsu, we require there to be a minimum of two parents involved in the raising of said child. You are unmated, Aizen, correct?”

“Is that even really a concern?” Shinji demands, not concerned about speaking out of turn when it comes to this. “Sosuke’s one of the strongest people here, and he can easily handle Gin. Hell, he did last night. I saw him. No one can do it as well as he can.”

Kyoraku clears his throat. “With all due respect, Hirako, if Aizen goes off on a mission, the child would be all alone. We can’t have something like that happening in this case.”

Shinji’s fingers twitch toward Sakanade and he takes a slow, deep breath to stabilize himself. “We got a whole division that could keep an eye on Gin for us.”

“I’m in agreement with Kyoraku in this case. Gin deserves two parents to watch after him. Having a division to look after him simply isn’t the same thing.” Ukitake’s voice is soft, almost bordering on sad which just grates on Shinji’s nerves that much more.

Sosuke’s lips press into a thin line and Shinji’s brain thrums harder and faster the  _ second _ he picks up the slight distress in Sosuke’s scent. Right, right— Sosuke needs a mate because the Gotei Thirteen thinks it would be  _ best for the child, _ definitely not because they see Gin as a threat and cling to some outdated ideals of what is right and what is wrong. Out of the corner of his eye, Shinji can see the disapproving expression on Hiyori’s face and squares his shoulders. He doubts he could get a vote against this if he tried, not right under Yamamoto’s nose, but he does have some options.

Really, he has one option. And he should have talked it over with Sosuke first before going through with it, but, well… His lieutenant can bite his head off for it after this meeting is over. “Fine. I didn’t wanna announce it like this. Seems improper to me.”

“Announce what, Hirako taichou?” Yamamoto asks, gaze shifting up to him.

“But if we gotta do it this way ‘cause of the pressure on us, then so be it. I’m sorry, Sosuke. I know you didn’t want to do it like this.” Shinji gives his hand a shake and takes Sosuke’s hand in his own, slotting their fingers together. “I have every intention of putting a mark on him before autumn comes. He wanted to keep it hush-hush until then.”

The shock in the room is palpable but Shinji holds his face steady and he can see Sosuke’s face remain just as impassive, his head giving a little incline as if to say this is out of their hands.  _ Smart man, _ Shinji thinks, more proud of him than he has any right to be. If they can pull off this lie, Gin will be all theirs to take home and take care of.

Yamamoto taps his staff on the flooring beneath him. “Is that so, Aizen?”

“Yes, Soutaichou.” Sosuke has the good grace to  _ blush _ and Shinji is thoroughly impressed. “It was why Hirako taichou stood in my defense last night when I was cornered.”

“Which reminds me.” Shinji snaps his fingers, turns and points a finger at Kyoraku. “Those were your men. You better sit them down and have a talking to with them because I don’t appreciate my future mate getting ganged up on in the streets.”

Kyoraku’s eyes widen with alarm. “I had no idea. I’ll take care of it right after the meeting is over. My deepest apologies for that, Aizen.”

“It is no matter.” Sosuke’s fingers tighten against Shinji’s. “I was raised very properly, as you know, and we tend to keep relationships quiet until a mating mark has been placed. To avoid everyone saying inappropriate things and gossipping.”

“Ain’t happy to have to announce it out of the blue ‘cause I agreed to keep it quiet for Sosuke’s sake.” Shinji deserves an award for this level of acting. “I’ll be Gin’s other parent. I don’t wanna rush the mark, but it’ll be there for you to see before autumn.”

Yamamoto’s eyes shift between the two of them. “Is that so, now. Well, that should satisfy Central Forty-Six. You’ll turn up here after the mark has been placed for our inspection.”

“Sounds good to me. I ain’t ashamed.” Shinji lifts his chin. “So, is that good enough?”

“I don’t see why it wouldn’t be.” Yamamoto bows his head. “Place the seals on the child before the Gotei Thirteen so that we can be sure they are properly in place. Then you may take the child home with you. Make sure to train him properly.”

“Of course.” Sosuke kneels, placing his hands gently on Gin’s shoulders. “I need to seal some of your reiatsu away, darling. To make sure no more accidents happen.”

A flash of blue as Gin stares at him in horror. “But if someone hurts me—”

“Ain’t gonna happen.” Shinji unsheathes Sakanade and kneels down, holding the blade out where Gin can see it, her surface gleaming, reflecting the sky of his eyes into twin pools like small lakes. “See her? This is Sakanade. She’s my zanpakuto, my partner, you know? She ain’t gonna let anything happen to you, and neither am I. Neither is Sosuke.”

Gin stretches out a hand to carefully touch the blade. “Do you promise?”

“Of course. You’re going to be our son now.” Sosuke kisses his forehead and finally, Gin smiles, giggling and rubbing at his skin. “We’ll be all the protection you need.”

“Okay.” Gin shifts on his feet a little, then nods. “You can seal it away, then.”

The seals are quick and painless and perfect, and Yamamoto is pleased with the results, so Shinji sheathes Sakanade and Sosuke sweeps Gin up into his arms, burying his face in Gin’s hair in a touch so gentle it makes something in Shinji’s heart twist. The rest of the captains relax as well and Shinji tilts his head, motioning for them to follow him out of the hall while he presses his hand into the small of Sosuke’s back to lead him away. He should probably get used to doing this if he’s going to convince everyone the two of them are planning on becoming official mates. Oh shit, does he have to kiss Sosuke in front of them?

“That was a wicked thing to say, Taichou,” Sosuke murmurs. “But I know you did it for him.”

“For both of ya, yeah,” Shinji agrees, letting his body ease closer to Sosuke’s, trying to make it seem as casual as possible. “Gotta take care of both of my omegas, right?”

Sosuke huffs at him. “I suppose this will make me your omega after all, then.”

“Sorry about that.” Shinji shakes his head. “But it was all I could do to guarantee you could keep the kid, and better me than some weird stranger, right?”

“Perhaps,” Sosuke murmurs. “A weird stranger might have been more handsome.”

Shinji swings his head around. “And just what the hell is that—”

“I can hardly believe you’re going to have a mate in my lifetime.” Rose is the one who reaches them first, his fingers twisting in Shinji’s hair and giving it a gentle tug, laughing when Shinji tries to smack his hand away. “I’m surprised and proud of you all at once.”

“Real surprised,” Hiyori agrees, giving him a sharp look. “Since when are  _ you _ —”

Urahara clears his throat and Hiyori stops, huffing as she folds her arms over her chest. “Shinji, lovely to hear that you and Sosuke have found such affection with one another. You suit each other very well as captain and lieutenant, so I’m sure your relationship will be wonderful. And look at this, you’ve already got a kiddo of your own.”

“Isn’t he gorgeous?” Sosuke smirks, evidently happy to play up the role. “I think he’s going to take after Taichou, unfortunately, but there could be far worse things.”

If that is supposed to be a compliment, it sure as hell does not sound like one. “Better me than you. I, uh, guess our secret’s out of the bag. Sorry to have to announce it like this, everyone, but Sosuke was real keen on keeping it quiet.”

Love’s expression is blank. “Shinji, we know this is not real. You can drop the act.”

“What do you think you know? Just ‘cause I haven’t told any of you doesn’t mean it ain’t as real as anything else.” Shinji combs his fingers through Sosuke’s hair, letting as much tenderness as he can bleed into the touch; even Love looks surprised. “‘Sides, Sosuke woulda had my balls if I told everyone before he wanted me to. Keeps me in my place.”

“You sound just thrilled to mate to such a wonderful omega,” Sosuke says dryly.

Rose leans closer to Gin, tapping the smaller omega on the end of his nose. “Aren’t you such a little dear? I’m so glad Aizen found you and brought you home.”

“He is beautiful,” Sosuke agrees, and now his voice is softer, his cheek pressing down against Gin’s hair. “I was thinking about adopting over the last few years but being a lieutenant and single makes that difficult. And Gin just walked right into our lives.”

“For what it’s worth,” Shinji interjects, “I couldn’t do any better than you. So relax.”

He ignores the small little smile Sosuke gives him at that comment.

“It’s hard to believe someone like you could possibly keep your mouth shut long enough to hide something like an engagement,” Lisa informs him; Shinji rolls his eyes so hard it almost hurts. “But I suppose love might have finally been enough to make you somewhat decent of a man. Are you sure you’re ready to be a father?”

“We’re just all taking shots at me today, huh?” The last question Shinji considers; he knows this is what Sosuke wants, but if they play mates with one another, that makes him an official part of Gin’s life as well. He needs to make sure he can actually take care of the kid. “Why, you got tips for me? I see the way you are with that Nanao girl.”

Lisa’s eyebrow twitches, though her voice remains smooth. “Perhaps I do have tips.”

“Let me see, let me see!” Mashiro pushes almost all of them out of the way to get to Sosuke faster, stretching up on her toes so she’s on an eye-level with Gin. “What a cute little boy! Hi, Gin! I’m Mashiro. Welcome to the Seireitei officially.”

Gin blinks at her a handful of times before he smiles. “Hi. Thank you.”

“Oh, he’s so polite. Can I?” Mashiro gives Sosuke her best puppy eyes as she holds her arms out, and Sosuke presses a kiss to Gin’s hair before slowly passing him over to her.

Shinji hangs back to watch more than anything else, nose twitching as he takes in the myriad of scents in the air. Their little group has always been pretty decent as far as taking care of each other and getting along goes. In a perfect world, the Gotei Thirteen functions as a pack in and of itself, with each captain serving as the alpha of their own pack in the meantime. But Shinji thinks that their little group of friends is more like what a pack  _ should _ be outside of the rigidity of the rules of Soul Society and all of the trappings that come with their titles and responsibilities.

Or he could be totally off base, but he thinks he makes a decent point.

“Mashiro!” Kensei’s sudden, sharp tone does not even startle her as Mashiro lifts Gin easily above her head, giggling when he squeals and flails. “Don’t drop him!”

Mashiro gives Kensei a sharp look for that. “I’m  _ not _ going to drop him, Kensei, you should lighten up. Get the stick out of your butt for a change!”

Hiyori sidles up next to him, a light kick to the back of his calf his only warning she’s there before she speaks. “Shinji, since when do you see Aizen as more than a lieutenant?”

“For a while now,” Shinji lies, but Hiyori only sighs, folds her hands behind her head.

“Just don’t do something you’re going to regret ten years down the line or whenever this kid of yours is going to be grown up and going off on his own.” Hiyori eyes him meaningfully, but Shinji makes a point not to respond to her. “Being a captain and a lieutenant is one thing, but that’s not what this is going to be. And I know the kid is why you’re doing it.”

Her voice is pitched low enough that no one else seems to hear her; all of them are preoccupied with Gin, passing him back and forth, cooing over him, so Shinji drops his voice lower and looks down at Hiyori. “It could be worse. Sosuke’s, he’s pretty decent.”

“Decent.” Hiyori drags a hand down the length of her face and then turns and kicks him in the knee so sharply he yelps and hits the ground. “Don’t make bad decisions!”

“I won’t!” Shinji hisses, rubbing the back of his knee.

“Taichou?” The soft, smooth voice of his lieutenant has Shinji turning his head to see Sosuke kneeling down next to him, a hand bracing his shoulder to help him sit up properly. “That was a rather sharp attack. Would you like me to take a look at it?”

Shinji shakes his head, shooting Hiyori a scowl. “Nah, I’m used to it. That’s how she is.”

The expression on Hiyori’s face shifts as she looks between the two of them, and if Shinji did not know better, he would have thought he could hear the gears in her head turning as she absorbs the scene. “Well,” she finally says, spinning on heel, “I have to go catch up with Urahara before he blows up the entire squad barracks with his stupid experiments. Don’t make a fool out of Aizen, Shinji. He deserves a halfway decent mate, after all.”

Shinji sticks his tongue out at her and sighs, resting his arms on top of his bent knees as he glances back at Sosuke. “She’s a fucking terror. How are you feeling?”

“That was a very interesting choice you made without discussing it with me.” Sosuke’s tone is stern and Shinji winces. “I understand your thought process, though. Gin would not have been mine had you not spoken up in our defense. I think Soutaichou even believed you.”

That makes Shinji snort. “Of course the old man did. Don’t you know?  He’s so old-fashioned that of course he thinks shit like this going down between captain and lieutenant is  _ normal. _ Preferable, even, since that means it stays in-pack.”

“I am aware of that aspect of his personality,” Sosuke murmurs in a tone that suggests he wishes he were not aware of it. “So I was doomed to fall for you from day one because I was just an omega lieutenant. What a very traditional way to view the world.”

Gently, Shinji takes Sosuke’s hand in his own, lacing their fingers together. “I’m sorry. It’s shitty, and I know that better than anyone else. You don’t deserve to be treated like that. I just wish I could, I dunno, be better for you? I feel like I’m not a good choice.”

Sosuke’s eyes widen briefly behind his glasses before he smiles softly and shakes his head. “No, Taichou, you are a fine man. Your instincts are better than most, your prowess in battle is exceptional, and you have never treated me as merely an omega, or merely a lieutenant. I almost believe we could be considered good friends.”

“Well. Yeah.” Shinji drags his teeth over the corner of his mouth, not sure what else to say, so he shoves himself to his feet and offers Sosuke a hand. “C’mon, stand up.”

Sosuke takes his hand and Shinji draws him up to his feet, marveling at how easy it is, how Sosuke rises to his feet in one fluid and graceful motion. What has him wavering on his own feet is the way Sosuke tilts his head down a little, peeking up at Shinji through his lashes, a look that he knows all too well when it comes to this man. Before Shinji can say anything, Sosuke steps into his personal space, his head coming to rest on Shinji’s shoulder, his hands fluttering up to land lightly on his upper arms. An almost-embrace.

“Thank you, Shinji.” The sound of his own actual name rolling off of Sosuke’s tongue has his head spinning. “For being brave enough to break the vow you made to me not to tell so that we could have the family I wanted. I was correct to choose you as my mate.”

His voice is louder now, clearly meant to be noticed, and Shinji can feel eyes on them even as he forces his arms to move, hands coming to rest in the small of Sosuke’s back. The way Sosuke sighs and leans into him further, all sweet lilies and contentment, makes Shinji’s head spin a little. “Yeah, yeah, gotta take care of what’s mine, don’t I?”

Sosuke did not have to be anything more than his lieutenant to earn that protection.

“How romantic,” Rose murmurs, and Shinji tries  _ very _ hard not to roll his eyes at that. “I suppose love really can be found in some of the most interesting places after all.”

“Who thought it would be Shinji to be so old-fashioned?” Lisa’s tone is dry.

_ Old-fashioned? _ Shinji chooses not to make a comment on that one.

“It’s very rare that an omega and a beta choose to become mates without the assistance of an alpha,” Lisa continues, and Shinji glances in her direction; what the fuck is that supposed to mean? “Soutaichou obviously believes Shinji is more than man enough to protect Aizen and Gin. That’s what I find the most interesting about all of this.’

Shinji turns his head to look at her, trying to ignore the way Sosuke sighs and presses his face against Shinji’s exposed neck. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“As old-fashioned as Yama-gi is, he obviously believes you’ve done more than enough to prove yourself as a capable mate.” The sound of Kyoraku’s voice makes something in Shinji’s stomach drop just as a hand comes down on the shoulder Sosuke is not currently occupying. “So you should make sure you take good care of the two of them.”

That, now. That is a good point. When it comes to men like Yamamoto, Shinji fully expected him to be of the mind that betas were only good for being a decent intermediate between alphas and omegas, good enough to take care of distressed omegas or calm down upset alphas but otherwise not good for much. It’s a general opinion that Shinji fucking  _ hates _ but he knows how the rest of Soul Society is and is aware that being given this chance by a man who probably helped sow that awful opinion means something important.

“Like I’d do anything  _ but _ that.” Shinji shrugs off Kyoraku’s hand and lays his head against the top of Sosuke’s, not missing the way his lieutenant sighs softly and curls in closer to him as if this is natural for him. Maybe it is, to an extent. “I’m damn good at my job.”

Sosuke sighs against his skin, fingers flexing against Shinji’s arms. “You’re an excellent man and a wonderful mate, and I have never doubted how well you can care for me.”

“‘Course, Sosuke.” Shinji kisses the top of Sosuke’s head and doesn’t miss the soft purr of satisfaction that leaves Sosuke’s lips. “Gonna have to fortify the barracks and make sure the rugrat can’t get into any spaces he shouldn’t be crawling into.”

“We never expected to have to do it so soon,” Sosuke teases him, and Shinji feels something hard stick in his throat at the comment when he knows that, real or fake mates, they never would have been able to conceive a child on their own merits. “But I suppose we can make it work out, hmm? We don’t even have a room for Gin.”

Shinji blinks.  _ Oh shit, we don’t. _ “All right,” he says, determination entering his voice, “looks like I got a side office to clean out. Ain’t got anything on my schedule for the day and the kid’s gonna need his own room anyway. You think you can handle clothes, Sosuke?”

“I don’t see why not.” Sosuke kisses him on the cheek and Shinji’s face burns at the soft brush of warm lips. “Perhaps Mashiro would like to come with us?”

The woman in question squeals with delight and plucks Gin right out of Rose’s arms, almost leaping out of the group to plant him back in Sosuke’s waiting arms. “I would love to! Kensei, I’m going to go with them. Don’t bother me for the rest of the day.”

“I swear,” Kensei mutters. “Shinji, your damned mate is a bad influence on her.”

Shinji shrugs a shoulder, then turns a discerning eye on his friends. “Who wants to help?”

Most of them have an excuse but Love and Kensei agree to come back with him, so Shinji drags them off to his squad’s barracks and to the office he wants to clean out to make Gin’s bedroom. It’s right between his room and Sosuke’s own, which should make it easy for him to find them in the middle of the night if he needs anything. It also lets them bracket him, so Shinji can be sure there is someone strong and protective on either side of the room. Besides, from the layer of dust on the desk alone, he knows damn well that the office has hardly been in use. After all, the squad office room is the only office he can handle after a long day. No reason to bring work home with him.

Kensei sneezes when Shinji moves a stack of books, dropping them and sending dust flying everywhere. “When did you and Sosuke even start seeing each other anyway?”

_ Ah, fuck. Details. _ “How the hell couldn’t you figure it out? You couldn’t figure out we were together and yet you all act like we’re friends, huh? That’s pretty bad of you.”

“It was probably after that last mission to Rukongai,” Love says, and Shinji blinks at him, because there have been a lot of missions and most things, Shinji just forgets about after a while. “Sosuke got hurt out there, and you started getting weirdly protective of him after that and always asked for mission stats after it. Am I right?”

“You got it.” Makes as much sense as anything else, right? And now that he mentions it, Shinji  _ does _ remember that mission. He also remembers Kyoraku hauling him out of the captain’s office when he’d tried to bite Yamamoto’s head off for not knowing the finer details of what the lieutenants were walking into. “Had to take care of him, y’know?”

Kensei snorts. “One pretty omega has a mission go wrong and you lose your mind.”

“You think Sosuke’s pretty?” Shinji narrows his eyes at Kensei. “Hands off. You can just keep being the single alpha for the rest of your life as far as I’m concerned.”

Love snorts. “No offense, Shinji, but Sosuke is a very… Well-mannered omega. I don’t think Kensei would be well-suited to trying to take care of him in any sense of the phrase.”

That makes Shinji smirk, and they get serious about cleaning out the office. Everything is dusty and smells old, but by the time they get all of the furniture out of the room and into storage, all of the books and papers filed away, and the room wiped down and clean with the windows open to let fresh air in, it isn’t so bad. Maybe Shinji is giving off pheromones left and right, though, because Kensei and Love keep complaining to him to stop, but, well… If he’s going to be Gin’s father, his scent  _ has _ to be in the room.

They set up a futon roll, a desk with a chair, and a kotatsu by the time Sosuke returns to the barracks, Mashiro not far behind him and carrying the bags while Sosuke carries Gin. The child looks much better than he did this morning, wearing a yukata that actually fits him, a dark blue yukata with a white fox stitched into the fabric. When he sees Shinji, he turns and waves one small hand at him with a tiny smile.

All of this was well worth it as far as Shinji is concerned. Just for that smile.

“Kensei!” Mashiro shoves all of the bags at Kensei, nearly toppling him to the ground in the process. “Help me put all of these clothes away. We bought so much.”

“Bankrupting the entire division, I see,” Shinji remarks, and Sosuke smiles at him.

“Perhaps,” he murmurs, holding his arms out just enough for Shinji to get the hint to take Gin in his arms. The little omega presses his head up under Shinji’s chin, and that’s… Fantastic. “I see you’ve put together a room for our son.”

_ Son. _ Fuck. “Yeah, we figured he needed a room of his own since he’s gonna be a growing boy. Did our best to air it out, hope it doesn’t smell too bad.”

“Not at all. I’ll assist in finishing scenting the room. I can tell you’ve started to.” Sosuke kisses him on the cheek and he’s  _ really _ going to have to stop doing that, then steps past him closer to the center of the room just as lilies seem to burst from his skin.

“Sosuke told me  _ all _ about how well you were taking care of him after the Rukongai mission,” Mashiro tells him, and Shinji wants to fall to his knees in worship at Sosuke’s feet because he has the smartest, most ingenious lieutenant in the entire world who somehow  _ knew _ that Shinji would lean on the easiest explanation ever. “Who knew you were such a romantic? Now I understand why you made a fool of yourself in front of Soutaichou.”

Shinji scoffs, carrying Gin over to the desk. “I did not make a fool of myself. Kiddo, this is your desk now. Your chair, your bed, your kotatsu. Your room. You ever had a room?”

Gin shakes his head, looking up at Shinji with honest blue eyes. “I slept outside.”

“You’re not going to be sleeping outside anymore.” The comment has Shinji winded more than he wants to admit, the thought of this poor child outside and alone in the cold especially during the winter months. How could he  _ survive _ that? “You’ve got your own bed and everything. You want me to sit you down so you can see?”

When Gin nods, Shinji kisses him on the top of the head and sets him on his feet, watching Gin walk around the room, examining each piece of furniture and each crevice of the room while Sosuke simply walks around and perfumes the walls with lilies. When Shinji’s nose picks up hints of persimmon, he smiles softly and nods; the kid is a natural after all.

Kensei and Mashiro organize Gin’s new clothes into the closet and the dresser while Love opens each desk drawer and shows Gin where everything is. While all of this happens, Shinji just watches, leaning beside the window, gazing out at the warm summer day. He only has a few more weeks until autumn comes and wonders if they can cobble together a realistic relationship that will pass inspection and let a mating mark take root in Sosuke’s skin. Hell, if Shinji can make it stick, it’ll be a miracle. Betas traditionally have a much harder time making them stick in an omega’s skin compared to an alpha.

Sosuke walks up to him, fingers curling in the front of Shinji’s haori. “Well, Taichou, it looks like the two of us are going to be a true family after all. Aren’t you excited?”

“Absolutely.” He takes Sosuke’s wrists in his own hands, thumbs stroking over the thin skin covering his ligaments and veins. It makes Sosuke’s scent fan him in the face, and it’s… Strong, this close up. “You wanted a kid, right? And now you got one. How great is that?”

“It’s fantastic. And he’s such a beautiful little boy.” Sosuke tilts his head, his eyes fixed on where Gin is taking Mashiro by the hand, showing her the contents of his desk drawers. “And you’re going to be a wonderful father for him, Taichou.”

_ A father. _ Shinji nods, squeezing Sosuke’s wrists gently. “You, too. I’ve seen the way you held him. Kid’s already over the moon for you, Sosuke. Good for you.”

“He loves you too,” Sosuke says, dropping his voice to a low murmur. “He kept telling me how happy he was that he could stay here, how safe he felt when he woke up. It was your scent that let him feel that way, you know. He thinks you’re going to protect him.”

“I  _ am, _ ” Shinji stresses. “You saw me stand up to that old man. I’m not—”

Sosuke raises an eyebrow at him, and Shinji sighs and stops. “You’re right. I did. And it helped him feel safer with you. Alpha or not, you’re certainly doing an excellent job at making our son feel like he’s safe with us.”

_ Alpha or not. _ “Alphas can’t do anything better than I can do it.”

“So it seems.” Sosuke takes a step closer to him and Shinji’s brain threatens to short out at just how close Sosuke is, how sweet and  _ happy _ he smells. “You’ll be able to prove that when you inevitably take your place as my mate.”

“Damn straight.” Shinji lets go of Sosuke’s wrists so he can wrap his arms around Sosuke’s waist, cognizant of the fact that the others are watching them.

Sosuke looks up at Shinji through his lashes again before leaning closer, and Shinji realizes exactly what he’s doing when his eyes slip shut. So he goes with it, pressing his hands into the small of Sosuke’s back to pull him closer as he leans in to kiss him. Heavenly soft lips, sweet and warm against his own, moving against his with a slow hesitance that Shinji coaxes into properly kissing him a moment later. Their mouths meet perfectly and Shinji groans softly, his nerves firing as he runs his tongue over Sosuke’s lips.

“All right, you two,” Kensei says. “We gotta head out. Have a good afternoon.”

Shinji’s face is only a little hot when he looks at him. “Right. Thanks.”

Well, the others are  _ bound _ to believe it’s real now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm glad everyone is enjoying this story so far and that it's gotten such a positive response! i've really enjoyed writing about shinji and sosuke and gin and their little family dynamic, and i can't wait to show you guys some of those chapters. so here we have just a small taste of that, a start to their little family together.
> 
> i hope everyone enjoys this chapter! i love shinji/aizen and i really love exploring the idea of a good aizen whose fake traits were his true self all along and what he might have been like thus.


	3. Chapter 3

“Taichou, I want to be assured that you understand that a mating mark must be placed during sexual intercourse in order to remain permanent.” Sosuke’s voice is low and hesitant as he kneels on the other side of Shinji’s table, his untouched cup of tea steaming in front of him. “If we are to present a mating mark to Soutachio before autumn comes, then we will have to… That is to say, we will—”

Shinji sighs, sitting his own cup back down on the table. “I’m gonna have to have sex with you, Sosuke, I know. I got it. Ain’t a worry for me. You’re a pretty omega, ya know.”

As far as Shinji is concerned, this should be obvious to anyone with a pair of eyes in their head. Sosuke is every bit as desirable as any omega Shinji has ever seen, and enough of them have made it to the captain level that he knows damn well what is considered to be the most attractive aspects of one. The only thing weighing against Sosuke is his lack of fertility, but as far as Shinji is concerned, this means nothing. He never planned on having children in the first place mostly because he never planned on having a mate. Being tasked with taking care of Soul Society and his place as a captain is  _ enough _ effort for him.

If he spent the rest of his life not doing a damned thing, he would be fine with it. Just like he would be fine with it if Sosuke ended up mated to anyone else, especially an alpha better fit to take care of an omega with his unique needs. But Sosuke wants Gin, and Shinji… Shinji wants Sosuke to have Gin, and he wants to shield Gin from the cruelty of the world around him and let him have somewhat of a normal childhood for a while. The kid is already, what, six or seven? He has maybe ten years left before being considered an adult in the eyes of Soul Society, and Shinji wants him to have a normal childhood and be socialized around the type of omegas who are going to teach him to kick any alpha in the balls who comes near him with ill intentions ever again.

To do that, he has to mate with Sosuke. That’s hardly asking a whole lot out of him all things considered, especially when Sosuke is… Sosuke is the only damned man Shinji trusts to have his back these days considering half of his friends have their own issues to deal with, and Sosuke is capable in ways Shinji himself will never be.

“Thank you, Taichou.” Sosuke looks down at his hands and Shinji must be imagining the slight flush he sees in his lieutenant’s cheeks, downing the rest of his tea without a second thought. “I know this is not ideal for you. You never spoke of wanting to pursue having a mate or a child, so taking this on for my sake, and Gin’s—”

Shinji waves a hand, silencing him. “Stop it. I don’t like where that sentence is going. You got me. I didn’t think about having a mate or a kid before now, and I don’t mind it if it’s you and him. I’d do damned near anything to keep you two together, ya got it?”

Sosuke’s smile is soft and he bows his head fully. “Sometimes I wonder why I chose to become your lieutenant, but you never fail to remind me of those reasons.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Shinji demands. “I am a damned fine captain.”

“You are a damned fine captain, yes.” Sosuke picks up his cup, takes a careful sip of it. “But more than that, you are a damned fine man. Do you realize that, Taichou?”

The question has Shinji snorting as he pours himself another cup. “There ain’t a soul in all of Soul Society with a higher opinion of me than myself, I’ll have you know.”

They finish the pot of tea between the two of them and Sosuke leaves the room to check on Gin, who they tucked into bed just an hour ago when night fell and keeping him up any longer just seemed cruel. Sighing, Shinji falls back on the floor, covering his eyes with a forearm. What is he doing? Just this morning, he was lamenting this entire situation and how awful it was for them to be forced into such a position and yet here he is now, the soon-to-be mate of Aizen Sosuke and the adoptive father of a real, actual child.

If someone had told him this was where he would have ended up when he saved Sosuke and Gin from those bastards, he… Probably would have seen this coming, to tell the truth.

“He’s still fast asleep.” The warm tone of Sosuke’s voice is unmistakable, his footfalls quiet on the floor. “We should probably get to bed soon ourselves.”

Shinji sighs. Yeah, sleeping at a decent time will be somewhat essential if Gin turns out to be a kid who likes early mornings, which he probably will because that would be of the highest inconvenience to Shinji. “I guess that’s true. But I don’t wanna move.”

He picks up the sound of Sosuke moving closer but does not move his arm, content to just lie here and possibly get dragged to his futon like Sosuke occasionally does when Shinji gets drunk. Instead, the footsteps stop and Shinji has the vague, unsettling sensation of someone staring at him a moment before a warm weight settles across his hips.

Wait, what the hell? Shinji moves his arm and makes a startled, choked noise at the sight of Sosuke straddling his hips, holding most of his weight up on his knees. “What are ya doing, Sosuke? You just said we needed to get to bed, didn’t ya?”

“I did.” Sosuke settles more firmly on his stomach and Shinji bites back a soft noise at the sensation. “However, I do believe that we should be getting to know one another better before too long. If we’re going to be properly mated, that is—”

“Ya don’t gotta do this just ‘cause you’re grateful.” Even if his dick twitches in welcome at the thought of Sosuke wanting to get to know him better, it’s for the best if they absolutely do not do anything like that until they have to.

Sosuke frowns down at him but does not move, his fingers brushing over the edge of Shinji’s haori. “You know, I never did like alphas. For the obvious reasons, of course, but more than that. None of them ever treated me with very much respect.”

“Mm, alphas are dicks,” Shinji agrees even though Hiyori and Kensei would kick his ass for saying something like that. “Literally and figuratively, at that.”

“I’m sure I would be considered an anomaly for not finding them all that attractive, but the truth is that I simply… Never have.” Sosuke rolls a shoulder in a shrug, and his fingers slip over Shinji’s kosode. “I’ve always been much more partial to beta men. With softer, milder scents, and who treat me like a person and not merely a hole to use.”

That kind of harsh language coming from Sosuke makes Shinji wince, and then Sosuke’s fingers skitter over his collarbone. “What are you doing, Sosuke?”

“I’m touching your bare skin, Hirako taichou.” Sosuke’s breath hitches a little and he shifts forward on his knees, pressing down— Oh. “Because I want to. Perhaps you’ve never noticed, and I would not fault you for such a thing, but I’ve always admired you.”

“You did join my division. Figured there was a reason for that.” Admiration is normal. Most lieutenants join captains they look up to, divisions whose mottos they trust.

Sighing softly, Sosuke curls his fingers in Shinji’s kosode, dragging the fabric down a few centimeters. “No, that’s not what I mean. You’re the type of man that I’m interested in, Taichou. Perhaps a little rough around the edges, but I find it charming.”

“Every compliment from you has gotta be double-sided, huh?” Shinji mutters, his eyes widening a moment later as the words sink in. “Wait a minute, what did you just say?”

“You recognized my potential early on when the two of us met and provided me with an environment where I could continue to improve without having to worry about anyone chasing after me. You scared them away.” Sosuke chuckles, and Shinji just stops breathing altogether when Sosuke strokes a finger over his Adam’s apple. “You never tried to force me to fit any particular mold and always kept a close eye on me to keep me safe. And if the situation was under control, you never forced your way. I truly appreciate it.”

Shinji thinks his brain may be in danger of leaking out of his ears at any moment. “Sosuke, ya ain’t gotta say all this pretty stuff to me, all right? I already said I was gonna mark you, and I’m gonna go through with it no matter what you say to me.”

“Then I don’t have to worry, do I?” Sosuke leans over him and Shinji inhales nothing but sweet, sweet lilies. “Our division’s insignia has many meanings. In particular, you tend to carry sacrifice most heavily upon your shoulders for all of our benefit.”

The comment makes Shinji squirm. “It’s what any captain with a brain would do for—”

“You’re sacrificing for me. That could have ruined your reputation, telling the captain commander you wanted to mate with your barren omega lieutenant in order to protect a child accused of murder.” Sosuke’s hands move away and Shinji breathes a sigh of relief only to choke on his own spit when Sosuke reaches for his own obi. “But our insignia also symbolizes pure love. And I believe I can call what I feel for you—”

“Stop.” Shinji’s hands snap shut around his wrists and Sosuke blinks down at him. “I don’t want it like this. Not… Not like you feel all like you owe me. I don’t.  _ You _ don’t owe me.”

Sosuke’s expression softens. “How many self-deprecating comments have you made at your own expense that you’ve started to believe such things? I know I owe you nothing. If you tried to hold me up for owing you, I would have killed you by now.”

“Good. You should. Don’t ever let anyone make you feel like that.” Shinji shifts and then freezes the moment he realizes every little push up against Sosuke’s body is going to result in his cock sitting up and taking notice.

“Exactly. So you know my intentions here are pure.” Sosuke shakes Shinji’s hands off of him and resumes removing his obi, the soft black of his kosode hanging open without its presence. “If we are going to mate for Gin’s sake, then I want to do so properly, and I have no intentions of losing my virginity on our mating night when both of us are going to be nervous. I want to know pleasure before such an event occurs.”

Shinji’s brain nearly  _ explodes. _ “Virginity? Hell no. Your first time ain’t gonna be with someone like me. Why the hell haven’t you had sex before now?”

“Most omegas pursue a sexual partner because of heat-related purposes. I never went into heat, so I never bothered.” Sosuke shrugs off his kosode and Shinji realized that his lieutenant is one garment away from being almost nude and he’s still in his haori.

Yamamoto will skin him alive if he finds out he had sex while wearing it.

“I still feel like you deserve better than some thrown together bullshit at the last minute,” Shinji mutters, pushing himself up into a sitting position, which puts him at a level with Sosuke’s warm brown eyes. “Better than oh, we gotta do this for someone else and not for ourselves. Don’t seem right, but you wanted to keep Gin.”

Sosuke’s hand is soft as it strokes down the side of his face. “I do want Gin more than I want anything else. But if having a child earns me a loving mate in the process, then I am willing to do what needs to be done. Accepting your mark is no great sacrifice for me.”

Shinji is used to this strange, cottony feeling in his head when he drinks too much sake and finds himself sprawled out on the floor of his division office, whining at Sosuke to turn off the lights and to drag him back home so he can go to bed. There was nothing in the tea, though. Sosuke had been firm about that, their needing to speak to one another with clear minds so they could discuss the reality of becoming parents alongside each other. As far as Shinji is concerned, this was a great idea. So how did he mess that up?

“Sosuke.” It takes quite an effort just to get the lieutenant’s name out of his mouth, and Shinji blinks at himself when he realizes just how nice it sounds rolling off of his tongue like that. “Hey, uh, so. Doing this on the floor seems like a bad idea, yeah?”

“I suppose.” Sosuke leans down and Shinji knows what’s coming, the slow and careful brush of Sosuke’s lips against his own, not quite a kiss but a temptation. “Come to bed with me.”

If he is supposed to have the faculties to argue with such a fantastic-sounding idea right now, well, Shinji just does not. He has enough to stumble to his feet, ensure that the door is shut so that no one could possibly accidentally wander in on him and Sosuke in the throes of pleasure, and he throws his haori in the general direction of the chair he typically tosses it over the back of during the night. When he turns toward the bed, his brain misfires entirely at the sight of Sosuke sitting on it in only his shitagi.

“Taichou,” Sosuke murmurs, then gives his head a small shake. “Shinji. Come to bed.”

What is he going to do, argue the point? Shinji all but rips his own kosode off as he crosses the room, stooping down to grasp Sosuke’s chin firmly in his hand, planting a proper kiss on his waiting mouth. While Sosuke might not have the experience to be an excellent kisser, Shinji has no such excuse and takes his sweet time devouring Sosuke’s sweet mouth, tongue smoothing over his soft lips and between them to touch deeper. He can smell the spike in Sosuke’s pheromones, lilies filling the room a moment later.

A deep satisfaction spreads through Shinji’s gut at the scent;  _ his _ omega in  _ his _ bedroom, smelling so sweet just for him. It’s what he needs to clear the cobwebs out of his head, sinking down on the futon, hand worming underneath the shitagi to curl around Sosuke’s shoulder until he can feel the muscles moving against his palm and under his fingers. Sosuke makes a soft, breathy noise in the back of his throat, pressing up into his touch.

“Ya smell so sweet.” Shinji inhales again and he’s dizzy with how much he  _ wants, _ a little sick with himself at just how pitiful he has to be where Sosuke is concerned.

“So do you.” Sosuke noses under his jaw and Shinji lets him; he knows what his own scent smells like because Hiyori complains about it during the spring and the summer. Citrus and cedar, a rich and heavy musk that threatens some alphas when he’s pissed.

Shinji’s hand grows bolder, sliding down across Sosuke’s collarbones until he can hear his lieutenant gasp at the sensation. He leans back, intent on stripping Sosuke nude so he can see every inch of the omega who has been his constant companion for years now, but he can see the skittery edge of nerves in those beautiful brown eyes and chooses instead to give him a chance to breathe, shrugging his own garments off so that Sosuke can see his nude upper body. He should be used to that sight by now, at least.

“This is new.” Sosuke’s fingers are so careful on his skin, brushing along the length of a scar that trails down from his shoulder and over one pectoral muscle. “What happened?”

Scoffing, Shinji takes Sosuke’s wrist, pressing a kiss to the pads of his fingers. “Hollow sliced the shit out of me is all. Ya turn your back for five seconds—”

“Did it hurt terribly? It looks like it went deep.” The slight alarm in Sosuke’s voice is sweet and Shinji leans in, cups his chin and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth. A reward.

“Ain’t nothing out there can properly kill me. This is as close as anything’s ever gotten and look at it, just a flesh wound.” Unohana had given him a tongue lashing for letting anything cut him so deeply, but Shinji knew what he was doing, and he’d  _ won _ , so. “I’m fine, Sosuke. Don’t worry about me. I showed you mine, so you show me yours now.”

He sees the slight blush crawling up Sosuke’s face and smirks a little at the sight, at knowing he can make Sosuke look like that when he is usually so well-composed. Slowly, Sosuke shrugs out of his shitagi, baring untouched pale skin to Shinji’s eyes, soft-looking and scarred here and there, remnants of his childhood. Though Shinji had heard only a few things, he knows Sosuke had a rough upbringing despite how powerful he was.

“Beautiful.” The word leaves his mouth on an exhale and he leans forward, fingers tracing the path from Sosuke’s throat to his shoulder. “I should hunt down every man who ever left a mark on your body and pay them back in kind. I may still.”

Sosuke shakes his head, but Shinji can see the glow of pleasure in his eyes. On some level, every omega likes being defended like that. “There is no need, Shinji. Every man who has ever laid a hand on me has been dealt with.”

It should be a comfort, but it barely scratches the itch burning in his gut. Instead, he buries his face in the side of Sosuke’s neck, inhaling the sweet scent there, hands flattened against his shoulder blades, running the entire span of his back. His skin is so warm and soft to the touch and Shinji wants to touch all of him, with fingers and tongue and teeth. But for now he settles with dragging his tongue along the side of Sosuke’s throat, aware of his cock pressing hard against the front of his underwear.

Some stupid and savage part of him is glad that Sosuke has never had another lover before him. That the men who left scars in his flesh never had the pleasure of touching him, of feeling those muscles go sweet and lax under their hands. Shinji noses his throat and Sosuke lets him, head falling back on a sweet sound, thighs parting so Shinji can kneel between them. Sosuke can probably feel his cock pressing against his belly.

“You sure about this?” Shinji asks him, mouthing at his throat, tongue stroking over the scent gland beneath his skin. “Ain’t a whole lot of build-up to this.”

Sosuke laughs, his hands careful as they come to rest on Shinji’s shoulders. “That’s fine. I know you’ll treat me well, and I care about that more than anything else.”

“Of course I will. Ain’t some stupid alpha all fucked up over your scent.” Shinji wraps an arm around Sosuke’s waist and lifts him, and Sosuke makes a noise of alarm just before Shinji pivots so he can dump him on his back on the futon, pinning Sosuke beneath him.

This is better. This position is so much better for so many reasons.

Shinji kneels between Sosuke’s spread legs and shoves his own pants and underwear down in one quick gathering of fabric, kicking it off and away, hissing at how the cool air feels against his heated flesh. He doesn’t even get a chance to speak before Sosuke’s fingers stretch out and toward him, curling around the width of his cock. His eyes are soft and dazed and Shinji can smell the pleasure in his scent, his own gut curling with it.

“I hadn’t quite imagined the size, I suppose,” Sosuke murmurs. “At least you don’t knot. I don’t believe I could handle that even if I wanted to.”

Betas don’t knot, that much is true. Shinji has seen what happens when alphas do, knows that an omega will typically be wet enough, stretched enough, that it doesn’t cause as much pain as they expect it to, but Sosuke is not a fertile omega. He doesn’t go into heat and probably would hurt, would ache for days after, and Shinji is stupidly glad for being a beta. As far as he can tell, there would be no benefit to being anything but.

He sucks in a slow, trembling breath when Sosuke strokes his cock, fingers slow and hesitant, not quite holding on tight enough but that just makes the charm of the moment that much  _ more _ for him. Braced on his hands, his arms locked into place to bear his weight, Shinji holds perfectly still while Sosuke touches him, letting him explore to his heart’s content and trying to ignore the licks of heat in his stomach.

“Can I undress ya, then?” Shinji asks him, and Sosuke looks up at him, his eyes nervous behind the lenses of his glasses. “Better take the glasses off. Might break ‘em.”

Sosuke removes the glasses, and his eyes are so  _ warm, _ so soft. “Is this fine, then?”

“Very fine,” Shinji says, and Sosuke blinks up at him, peachy blush trailing down his cheeks, down his throat. “Am I allowed? I wanna see every inch of you, Sosuke.”

“Yes.” Sosuke swallows hard but nods, his voice determined. “Go ahead. Undress me.”

Shinji takes his time, trailing the thin white fabric down Sosuke’s thighs until he has him nude, stretched out on his futon. How many times has Shinji heard the alphas in other divisions snicker about him behind his back? Only for him to be the one kneeling between the spread legs of a beautiful naked omega, looking up at him with such trusting eyes.

When he inhales, it’s shaky. “You’re beautiful.” And he means it, stroking a hand up the inside of Sosuke’s thigh, feeling the muscles beneath soft skin jump at his touch. “Show me how you touch yourself so I’ll know exactly how to get you off.”

He thinks at first Sosuke might not have heard him, his voice dropping to a low and husky tone, but then he watches uncertain fingers slip between Sosuke’s thighs, drifting through the soft curls on his mound before rubbing over the soft swell of his folds. Shinji swallows back a groan and just watches Sosuke’s fingers, marveling at the soft noises that leave his throat when he strokes his own fingers over his throbbing clit.

Shinji wants to touch it, with his tongue and lips and suck until Sosuke’s spine is arching off the futon, pushing himself against Shinji’s mouth. Instead, he watches. He inhales and the air is heavy with Sosuke’s arousal, and he can see the soft flesh before his eyes growing slicker as Sosuke treats himself with pleasure. Shinji can only watch a moment longer before he grips Sosuke’s wrist, drawing his hand up to his lips, tongue darting out to taste the wetness on Sosuke’s fingers, sucking them into his mouth.

“You’re sweet.” His voice is shuddering now, his skin running with goosebumps.

To his surprise, Sosuke merely smiles. “Perhaps you would like to observe at the source?”

“There’s that personality of yours.” Shinji ducks his head, dragging his tongue along the inside of Sosuke’s thigh. “Damn straight I do. Spread your legs wider for me.”

Sosuke hooks his hands in the bends of his knees, holding his thighs wide open while Shinji settles between them. Being this close to a wet and ready omega has his cock throbbing but he ignores it, nuzzling against Sosuke’s thigh before licking up his slit. He tastes better than he smells and Shinji groans, burying his tongue inside of him. How can  _ any _ alpha deny themself something so sweet and hot and perfect over something stupid like not being able to knock him up?  _ Fucking alphas. _ Shinji digs his fingers into the meaty flesh of Sosuke’s thighs, nose brushing against his clit as he pushes his tongue deeper.

“You taste so fucking good.” Shinji’s fingers dig in deeper and he licks up his clit, stroking his tongue over the swell of it, sucking it so he can feel how hard the tip of it is against his tongue. “I could stay just like this for the rest of my  _ life, _ Sosuke.”

“Shinji, I’m—” Sosuke’s thighs tremble under his hands and Shinji looks up at him, suddenly dazzled by just how beautiful Sosuke looks like this, peachy skin bleached white under Shinji’s fingers, pink and wet between the thighs. The curls around his slit are plastered to his skin, and Shinji pushes them back from his labia, lapping along where they part. “O-oh!”

Carefully, Shinji teases a finger along his folds, dipping it inside to brush over his clit. “Is this new for you, too? Never had someone willing to do this for you?”

Sosuke’s laugh is soft and breathless. “No one would if they weren’t getting something out of it, and it’s not like I could give most alphas what they wanted.”

Shinji  _ growls. _ “Selfish motherfuckers. I’m going to make you come so many times tonight that you can’t remember what it was like to be without it.”

“Please do.” Sosuke’s hand is careful as it curls in Shinji’s hair, and there’s definitely enough of it for him to grab onto. “If you’re going to be my mate, you should.”

“That’s exactly right. I’m gonna treat you so good.” Shinji spreads Sosuke open, drags the flat of his tongue over him, up over his mound. “Fucking idiots think it’s not worth it if they can’t knot you but I’m going to show you just how good it can feel.”

He flattens his mouth against Sosuke’s flesh, tongue stroking over his folds, lapping up the moisture on his skin, dipping inside of him and smoothing over his clit. There is no rhythm to his movements, driving forward on instinct more than anything else and trying to draw as many soft, sweet moans from Sosuke as possible. The sharp scent of his arousal grows sweeter by the second and Shinji drives forward, fucking Sosuke open with his tongue, stretching the soft pink of his entrance wide. It only takes a few minutes for him to come with a soft cry, hips arching up against Shinji’s mouth, sudden and desperate.

Shinji pins his hips down and flicks his tongue over Sosuke’s clit, sucking it hard between his lips until his lieutenant mewls and squirms beneath him, too sensitized from his orgasm for the onslaught of pleasure Shinji is giving him. Instead of backing off, Shinji picks up the pressure and speed of his tongue until Sosuke comes again, his entire body shaking.

“There we go.” Shinji lets up, kissing up Sosuke’s belly and chest, flicking his tongue against one hard nipple. “How good did that feel, Sosuke? Tell me.”

“I didn’t know it’d feel like that with someone else.” Sosuke is limp against the futon, skin flushed and damp with sweat, a soft sheen visible in the candlelight. “It felt so good.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear.” Shinji kisses him on the mouth, pushes his tongue inside so Sosuke can taste how sweet he is when he comes. “You came so well for me.”

“What about you?” Sosuke looks up at him through his lashes again and Shinji shudders because fuck,  _ fuck. _ “Are we going to have sex? I was under the impression we were.”

Shinji is going to  _ die _ — Well, no, because then Sosuke would probably spend the rest of his life being a virgin, and Shinji should at least rectify that situation before he dies. “If that’s what you want, we’ll do it. You trust me with your body?”

“I know you won’t hurt me.” Sosuke smiles at him and it warms  _ everything _ in Shinji’s chest.

He slips his fingers down between Sosuke’s thighs, kissing him to distract him. Even without being in heat to make him wetter and readier, Sosuke is wet enough from orgasm that Shinji can work a single finger side of him without feeling any friction. He’s tight inside, hot and he grips Shinji’s finger hard enough that he knows he has to be careful. Slowly, he works Sosuke open, rubbing up along that spot just past his entrance. It makes his breath hitch, his hips jumping a little as Shinji curls his finger, opening him up. Once he feels little resistance, he slips a second finger inside and gets to work.

“There we go.” He scissors his fingers a little, swallowing the little noise Sosuke makes at the slight discomfort. “Easy, baby. Just relax. I got you.”

Sosuke’s hands smooth down his back, digging in at the line of his shoulder blades, holding him as close as he can. “I know you’re going to take care of me. I trust you, Taichou.”

The use of his official title makes Shinji’s cock throb, and he eases a third finger in, mouthing at Sosuke’s throat and down the center of his chest, listening to the sweet noises that leave his throat. He’s slicker now, proof that Shinji is doing a good job, and he manages to work a fourth finger inside, pressing the heel of his hand against Sosuke’s clit. The dual sensation has him quivering and trembling, his hips rolling down against Shinji’s fingers, trying to take them deeper inside of him.

“Think you’re ready, baby.” Shinji is slow pulling his fingers free, leaning over to pull the small bottle of oil out of his night table to slick his cock with it. After all, the last thing he wants to do is hurt Sosuke, who’s trusted him this much.

He’s startled when he’s suddenly on his back a moment later, his breath sticking hard in his throat when Sosuke settles on his hips once more, slick and hot and pressed right up against his dick. Before he can ask what Sosuke is doing, Sosuke rolls his hips, rubbing himself along the length of Shinji’s cock, a motion that makes him shiver and gasp.

“Far be it from me to stop you,” Shinji stutters, “but let me get inside you. It’ll feel better that way. You can use me however ya want.”

Sosuke blinks down at him, his pupils dilated. “You don’t mind me being on top?”

“Hell no.” Shinji passes him the oil without another thought. “It’s you losing your virginity. You wanna ride me to get off, you damn sure can. I want you to enjoy it.”

“Thank you.” Sosuke takes the oil from him, dribbles it onto his fingers and wraps his hand around Shinji’s cock. Something dark flares in his eyes.

His fingers are slow and clumsy and Shinji squeezes his eyes shut at the exquisite feel of them, not sure he ever would have thought a virgin could excite him like this. But Sosuke’s lack of experience is hard to think about when he makes up for it with how slowly he drags his hand, the calluses on his fingers an addictive texture. When Shinji bucks up into his hand, Sosuke squeezes and Shinji’s head falls back on the futon. He’s  _ amazing. _

Shinji never thought he’d see Aizen Sosuke sinking down slowly onto his cock. Sosuke adjusts his hand to hold Shinji’s cock in place, sliding the head of it along his slit before lowering himself slowly. He’s almost too tight for it to feel good, but the way he keeps his breathing calm, sliding down centimeter by centimeter, gives Shinji the time he needs to process it. He can see his cock steadily disappearing inside, can see the wet sheen of Sosuke’s slick on his shaft when he shifts up a bit just to slide back down.

“I’ve used certain instruments before when I was frustrated, but this is nothing like that felt.” Sosuke braces a hand against Shinji’s stomach, shifting his hips a little, grinding down against Shinji’s cock as he bottoms out inside. “This is much more satisfying.”

Shinji thinks his brain might be fried from the thought of Sosuke fucking himself on a fake cock. “I’m glad to feel good for you. You feel like fucking heaven around me.”

“What a nice sentiment, to be physically pleasing.” Sosuke  _ ripples _ around him and Shinji’s eyes roll back in his head; he can just barely hear Sosuke chuckling at him.

The hand on his stomach firms just as Sosuke rises off of his cock, almost all the way up and off of him before he lowers himself back down. The motion is slow, almost unsteady, a testament to just how new Sosuke is to this; Shinji cups his hands over Sosuke’s hips, guiding him, arms flexing as he helps Sosuke ride him. It takes time to find a rhythm that works for both of them but Shinji would be lying if he said he didn’t find it completely adorable how flustered and flushed Sosuke is, how uneven his breathing is.

“How’s that feel?” Shinji arches his hips up just a little, almost  _ grinding _ up into Sosuke, laughing when his lieutenant’s eyes blow wide. “Ya like how that felt, Sosuke?”

“Yes.” Sosuke’s voice is blown, the hand on Shinji’s stomach trembling faintly. “Do it again.”

Shinji keeps his hands tight on Sosuke’s hips and rolls his own again, grinding up into him, enjoying the breathy little moan his action draws from Sosuke’s throat. It’s a beautiful sound, so he tries to arch up when Sosuke comes down, their bodies meeting in an electrifying pressure that makes his gut hot and tight, his cock  _ throbbing _ for release. Sosuke pulses around him, clamping down so hard the friction is impossible to ignore, rubbing Shinji against every sensitive part of him until his thighs are shaking.

When he comes, head thrown back, chest heaving, it’s with a little cry he tries to muffle against his palm, body shuddering and heaving with the motion. Shinji swears and squeezes his eyes shut, the incredible tightness milking his orgasm until he’s groaning. Then they sit like that in the quiet for a moment, the room still smelling heavily of Sosuke’s sweet lily scent and the heavier scent of sex on top of that.

After easing out of Sosuke, Shinji helps him lie down, stroking a hand over his side where his muscles are still fluttering, tensing and relaxing in little aftershocks. “You okay?”

“Yes.” Sosuke nuzzles against his shoulder and Shinji lets him, pulling him in close, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I’m exhausted. I didn’t realize it could be so… Physically demanding. It wasn’t so much so when it was just me.”

“Ya were riding me, Sosuke. What did you expect?” Shinji runs his fingers through Sosuke’s sweat-damp hair. They’ll have to bathe in the morning before work. “If you’d been on your back for me, it’d be easier on you. Maybe we’ll try that out next time.”

Sosuke’s eyes flutter shut as he presses up into Shinji’s palm, his lips drifting into a drowsy smile. “I think I’d like that. Next time.”

Shinji drags the bedcover up over both of them, keeping Sosuke pressed close as he settles in to sleep, wrapping his body around him as tightly as he can. The urge to keep him safe is something he can hardly ignore, much less after a night like that.

Maybe mating with Sosuke is going to be easier than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha surprise, sosuke's been in love with him all along~


	4. Chapter 4

Shinji has to be up and out of bed early the next morning so he can prepare for division duties for the day, though he takes the time to tuck the blanket in around Sosuke’s still, warm body and, after he cleans himself up and dresses himself, he stops in to check on Gin. The child is still fast asleep, drooling onto his pillow, his body curled up into a little ball beneath the blanket; when Shinji leans down to kiss his head, he relaxes and stretches a little, and the sight of that makes Shinji’s heart beat a little faster.

Just because he never wanted a kit of his own before now doesn’t mean the idea of fatherhood isn’t appealing to him. A captain in the Gotei Thirteen never would have been able to raise a child on his own; Shinji was being pragmatic about the situation. Having a mate makes the situation different entirely though, and Sosuke is going to be a good father if his reaction to Gin has been anything to go by at all.

Before he can step back and go about his business, Gin rolls over and blinks his eyes open slowly, looking up at Shinji before he stretches his arms above his head and yawns. “Hi… I don’t know what I’m supposed to call you. Do I still call you Shinji?”

“You can call me whatever works for you, baby.” Shinji sits down beside his futon, combing his fingers through Gin’s hair, fluffy as fox fur. “Whatever feels natural for you.”

Gin rolls over to look up at him, almost leaning into Shinji’s hand. “Is Chichi okay?”

_ Shit. _ Shinji is going to have a heart attack. “Absolutely. If you want to call me that, you can. If you don’t want to, you don’t have to. Do you care if I call you my son?”

“It’s okay.” Gin catches Shinji’s hand when it leaves his hair and he just holds onto it, his smaller fingers wrapped around two of Shinji’s. “I don’t mind. Am I really going to be able to stay with you? It… It feels too easy. Like something is going to happen.”

Growing up in Rukongai must have been difficult. Dully, Shinji wonders if Gin was born there if he’d died as a child in the human world and came to Rukongai, struggling to scrape by. “Not gonna happen this time, kiddo. You’re going to stay with us for good.”

“Okay.” Gin sits up slowly in bed, but Shinji presses a hand to his shoulder, guiding him back down, pulling the blanket back up to his shoulder and tucking him in.

“Stay in bed, baby. You need to rest.” Shinji kisses his forehead when Gin protests, and the boy quiets. “I want you to get more sleep. You probably couldn’t get a lot of sleep out in Rukongai, and the last thing I want is you stumbling around the Seireitei because you didn’t get enough sleep. You can sleep as long as you want, I promise.”

Gin is quiet for a moment, studying his own nervous fingers toying with the bedsheet before he looks up at Shinji again. “Is it okay if I sleep with Touchan?”

_ Touchan. _ “Yeah, of course. I’ll carry you in there and everything. He’s still in bed, I think.”

By the time Shinji walks back into the room, he remembers that oh, he left Sosuke naked in bed and this might be hard to explain. Before he can think of an excuse or a deflection, he realizes Sosuke is standing up, washed and dressed in one of Shinji’s robes.

“Good morning, Taichou. I apologize for being in bed so—” When Shinji shakes his head, Sosuke stops, his gaze flickering toward Gin before his expression softens into a warm smile. “Good morning, darling. Did you want to come see me this morning?”

Gin nods and turns toward him, stretching his hands out, fingers grasping. “Touchan.”

Expression softening, Sosuke crosses the room and takes the boy in his arms, pressing a kiss to the top of Gin’s head as he holds him close. “And how did you sleep, little one?”

“Good.” Gin wraps his arms around Sosuke’s neck without another word.

Shinji rests a hand on Sosuke’s cheek. “Go back t’bed. He wants to sleep a bit longer and wanted to know if he could stay with you while he did. Ya don’t need to be up, Sosuke.”

His lieutenant eyes his clothing. “And yet you are dressed for work, Taichou.”

“I said you, not me. I can do whatever I want because I’m the captain.” Shinji’s hand slips into the small of Sosuke’s back, urging him toward the futon. “Get some sleep. It’s been a rough few days for you and the kid, and I insist on it. Ya wouldn’t disobey your captain, would you? You’ve always been a stickler when it comes to the rules last I checked.”

Sosuke frowns at him. “That’s only because you insist on not following any of them, Taichou. Someone in our division has to pretend as though the rules matter. You set such a bad example for everyone else, they think they can act like that. Are you sure you want me back in bed? Anything you can do would be done faster with two pairs of hands.”

“I want ya in bed with our kit.” Shinji says this firmly and Sosuke’s eyes soften as he presses his cheek to Gin’s hair. “That’s right. You can get up when the rest of the division does, which is what I asked of ya when I first took ya in. So back to bed with you.”

Without another word of argument, Sosuke lowers himself back down to the futon, lying Gin down first before curling around him, holding Gin close and nuzzling into his hair. Shinji helps him the only way he knows how, dragging the extra pillows out of his closet so Sosuke can put together a nest, and then he heads out on his way to get to work.

His division likely knows exactly what is going on considering they would have seen and heard everything yesterday, but Shinji motivates them to get started on their morning work just the same and refuses to answer any questions  _ including _ those about where Aizen Fukutaichou is this morning and when they can talk to him. Instead, he sets everything into motion, makes it clear there will be no explanations given, and finds himself sitting at his desk to go over reports just as the sun starts to climb into the sky fully. A good morning’s work if he does say so himself. He’s satisfied enough with it.

Of course, there are whispers. Many of the division never expected Shinji to pursue a mate, and that’s just fine as far as he’s concerned. Truth be told, finding a mate was the last thing he was worried about, and he never put much thought into the handful of other shinigami who tried to flirt with him and convince him to give them a shot. None of them ever appealed to him, especially the alphas. Sosuke is an anomaly in that right.

When he smells the familiar scent of lilies in the afternoon, he lifts his head just to see Sosuke walk into the room with an armful of paperwork of his own. Though he has his own office, it’s not abnormal for him to come to work in Shinji’s space instead. The companionship is something Shinji’s always quietly looked forward to each day.

“Where’s kiddo?” Shinji asks him, silenced a moment later when Gin keeps out from behind Sosuke, holding onto his kosode with both hands. “Hi, Gin. Come to see me?”

“I thought about finding someone to watch him but there’s no one who I trust to do that right now.” Sosuke’s voice is grim, but Shinji understands. “So I’ve kept him with me today, as long as that does not dissatisfy you? We spoke to a few other shinigami today. I believe your friends have made it clear their divisions must be kind.”

Gin nods shyly, looking up at Sosuke. “The man with the pointy hair was very nice.”

“Kaname was very kind to you, yes.” Sosuke smiles genuinely and Shinji hums; Tousen Kaname is under Kensei and would damn well have been told to be kind, but he likely would have been regardless. “Would you like to go say hi to Chichi, now? You can.”

Shinji’s heart threatens to swell too large for his ribs to handle when Gin nods and steps around Sosuke, all but running around Shinji’s desk to him. He only just manages to turn in time to catch Gin when he leaps up at him, holding him tight to his chest, pressing his nose into his hair and breathing a sigh of contentment at how happy and clean Gin smells now. All they have to do is make sure he eats plenty, and he’s going to be just fine.

“There’s my kid.” Shinji rubs a hand up Gin’s back and grins when Gin wraps a hand up in his haori, holding onto it as he looks up at him. “Have you been having a good day?”

“Uh huh. Touchan made us breakfast before we had to go out,” Gin tells him.

Sosuke nods and takes a seat on the other side of the desk, laying his own paperwork out. “That I did. We have to make sure he eats plenty, as he’s a growing boy.”

“Very true.” Shinji goes through his drawers, picking out a wrapped sweet and holding it up for Gin to see. “Here, this is for you. Any time you come see me, you can have one.”

Gin is quiet for a moment before looking at him uncertainly. “It’s okay?”

“Of course it’s okay.” Shinji takes his hand and sets the sweet in his palm. “Go ahead and unwrap it and eat it. I’m giving it to you, Gin. It’s a present, okay?”

With careful fingers, Gin unwraps the candy and eats it, and Shinji pulls him closer and looks down at the reports in front of him, now vastly less interesting than they had been a moment before. Gin is quiet in his lap, playing with Shinji’s haori and humming a song Shinji doesn’t recognize but one that’s nonetheless soothing; he catches the corner of Sosuke’s lip twitching as he listens and can’t help the ridiculous smile that spreads across his face.

Yeah, having a family with these two omegas is not even close to a sacrifice.

A knock at the door has Shinji lifting his head just before Shiba Kaien sweeps into the room. “Sorry to disturb you, Taichou, but Ukitake taichou sent me in with— Oh, hey.”

He stops short at the sight of Gin, his eyes fixed on the child for a moment before a huge smile spreads across his face. He drops the report in front of Shinji and leans over the desk, careful not to jostle Sosuke as he does. “Aren’t you just the cutest kid ever?”

“Hello, Shiba Fukutaichou.” Sosuke picks up the report before Shinji can, thumbing through it quietly. “Have you come to bring this paperwork or to see Gin?”

“I didn’t even know he was here. Ukitake taichou mentioned him to me yesterday after the meeting, but holy shit.” Kaien’s grin spreads wider and Gin makes a small noise, cuddling closer to Shinji’s chest as the scent of alpha hits his nose. “Oh, hey, it’s okay. Don’t be scared of me, I’m a good guy. I’m not gonna hurt you, kiddo, I just came to say hi.”

Shinji pets a hand through Gin’s soft hair. “He’s telling you the truth, Gin. This is Shiba Kaien. He’s a lieutenant here, and he’s not going to hurt you. You can trust him.”

“Kids are so fucking cute.” Kaien doesn’t notice the look Sosuke shoots him for swearing, but Shinji does and cackles. “I want a whole litter of ‘em one day. Can I hold him, or is he too shy for that? I don’t wanna scare him or anything. Scaring omegas is stupid.”

Gently, Shinji taps Gin on the nose. “What do you think? You want to see him?”

Gin is quiet for a moment before he nods, and Kaien picks him up and pulls him over the desk without letting him bump into anything, holding Gin up with a broad smile on his face. It’s an infectious grin, too; Gin smiles a little up at him, looking more comfortable now than he had a moment ago. The sight makes Shinji sigh in relief.

“You’re even cuter up close, aren’t you?” Kaien asks, and Gin giggles and hides his face in his shoulder. “You just found him out there, Sosuke? I can’t believe that at all.”

“I did,” Sosuke says softly, turning to look up at Kaien, his expression muted.

Kaien shakes his head. “Damn. I knew you were tough, but I can’t imagine being cornered by a whole group of alphas and still standing up to them. That’d have me rethinking my strategy, but I guess that’s just how omega instincts work. Seeing Ukitake taichou in action really brought it home that omegas are just completely badass.”

This time, Sosuke smiles slightly. “It’s good that you’ve finally seen the light.”

“You must be pretty tough, too.” Kaien tickles Gin in the ribs, and the boy laughs and squirms, but Kaien’s hold on him never wavers. “Rukongai’s a rough place, but you got all the way into here? Smart and crafty, too. You’re gonna keep your parents on their toes.”

Shinji pauses, considering those words. It’s true; Gin was from the Rukongai, obvious from the moment they laid eyes on him, but he had been found in Seireitei, which makes Shinji wonder how he managed to get in undetected. He could have snuck in, of course; children were smart, and Gin was small enough that he could have easily slipped by if he tried. While the nobles of the Seireitei liked to look down on those beneath them, you had to learn to survive in the Rukongai, and it was rougher training than the Academy was.

Of course, he could have been smuggled in. Maybe Shinji needs to look into the noble families and see if any of them are having kids smuggled in. They wouldn’t need them as servants, but there’s a hell of a much more unsavory reason to have a little omega brought in. The thought alone is sickening, his stomach roiling unpleasantly.

Kaien runs his fingers through Gin’s hair. “Ukitake taichou wanted to know if he could bring you some presents this evening, by the way, Hirako taichou. And I think that’s just a cover to know if he can come see Gin again. You know how bad he wants kids.”

“That I do.” Shinji had drunk with the other captains often enough to know how badly Ukitake and Kyoraku wanted children, and how difficult it was given how Ukitake’s illness ravaged his health. “That’s fine, I guess. He can come by if he wants to.”

“He’ll have a kid one day guaranteed.” Kaien holds Gin up and over his head, tossing him and catching up, sending Gin into a fit of giggles. “But no one’s ever gonna be as cute as you, huh, kitsune? They’ll be chasing after you when you’re older, though.”

“What did you just call my son?” Sosuke asks, fixing Kaien with a look.

Kaien smiles down at him, letting Gin settle back into his arms. “He looks a bit like a fox in the face, doesn’t he? And he’s smart. It’s not meant to be a mean thing to say.”

“I see.” Sosuke smiles faintly when Gin giggles, Kaien’s fingers picking at his hair, making faux fox ears with the soft silver strands. “As long as it’s always meant kindly.”

“Picking on kids is bad, Sosuke, I’d never do that to him.” Kaien tips Gin’s chin up with one finger, affecting his face into a serious expression. “Make sure that every alpha who ever talks to you is polite to you. If he’s not, you should stab him. He’ll deserve it.”

“I like that advice, actually,” Shinji says, and Kaien grins at him.

Gin is quiet for a moment, one hand twisting in Kaien’s kosode and pulling on it gently. “But I thought alphas were supposed to be in charge? You have to let them do what they want.”

The playful air in the room drops instantly, Kaien’s eyebrows drawing together as he rubs a hand up Gin’s back, slowly shaking his head. Shinji’s breath catches in his throat at that and he’s going to go down to Rukongai and hunt down whatever bastard told Gin something so ridiculous and have him fucking gutted for every alpha to see.

Kaien shakes his head slowly, petting a hand down the side of Gin’s face. “No, baby. You don’t have to do what an alpha says because they’re an alpha. If someone wants you to do something you don’t want to do, tell them no. Alphas are supposed to be  _ nice _ to omegas. You’re sweet and delicate and beautiful and it’s our job to make sure you’re safe and taken care of and happy. That’s how things are supposed to work between alphas and omegas.”

“If anyone ever tries to tell you otherwise again, let me know,” Shinji says softly, and Gin looks at him, and he sees a sliver of blue once more. “You’re not in trouble. No one’s mad at you. Just if someone tells you that, let me know. Because I want to tell them they’re wrong so they know better than to go and tell other things that. You get it, sweetheart?”

Gin nods slowly. “Okay. I will. I understand, Chichi.”

_ Fuck, my heart. _ “Smart boy. Just know we’re all gonna take care of you now.”

“Absolutely,” Sosuke agrees, and Gin smiles, a small and quiet little expression, fingers curling in Kaien’s kosode once more. “You’re safe and sound with us, darling.”

Kaien can only visit with them for a few minutes longer before returning to his duties, and he sets Gin back in Shinji’s arms without having to be told. The afternoon has been a long one and when Gin yawns, his head lolling against Shinji’s shoulder, Shinji carries him over to the couch on the side of the room that he usually catches his own naps on and lays him down, shrugging off his haori to cover Gin like a blanket.

“Have a good nap, doll.” Shinji kisses him on the forehead and Gin smiles up at him.

“‘Night, Chichi.” Gin snuggles under the haori and Shinji just about dies at the sight.

When he sits back down at his desk, Sosuke is giving him a long and considering look over the top of his desk that makes him only a touch uncomfortable given the intensity of his gaze. “Something on my face?” he finally asks, raising an eyebrow at his lieutenant.

“I never thought of you as a true father figure,” Sosuke tells him without hesitation, and okay,  _ ouch, _ but Shinji figures that might be fair. “All of your immature fighting with Sarugaki Fukutaichou gave me the impression that you were not mature enough to handle raising a child, and yet you seem to be something of a natural with our little one.”

Shinji shrugs a shoulder at him. “I don’t know what to tell you. Just something in me wants to protect him and make sure he gets to grow up happy and safe.”

“It’s a good quality to have,” Sosuke muses. “It certainly makes you much more attractive.”

That absolutely does  _ not _ matter but it does bring up something important Shinji wanted to talk to him about anyway. “Speaking of that, was what you said last night true?”

“What aspect of what I said last night, Taichou?” Sosuke plays dumb, picking up his pen and turning his attention back to his paperwork. “You will have to refresh my memory.”

Shinji grits his teeth but accepts that Sosuke is doing this to get him to be honest with  _ both _ of them. “You told me last night that you’d been in love with me for some time. I thought we probably ought to discuss that. It seems important.”

“Does it?” Sosuke’s eyes meet his, and Shinji wonders what kind of test this is.

“It does.” Shinji pointedly ignores the voice in the back of his head that tells him that this conversation would go much better if he had some sake first. “Is that true? I thought I was getting pretty good at figuring you out, but that blindsided the hell out of me.”

Sosuke is quiet for a long moment, staring down at his paperwork before he heaves a small sigh and shakes his head. “Forgive me for saying so, Taichou, but you have never trusted me truly, and as a result, you have kept me at a distance. You do not know me well or else I’m certain you would have long since discovered my affection for you. Is it my power level? My intelligence? Or the combination of the two along with the fact that I’m an omega, and should naturally be much more subservient?”

_ Fuck, he really went straight for the jugular.  _ “I’ve been keeping an eye on you for as long as I can remember, y’know. Ain’t because I hate you or anything. Just… You  _ are _ powerful.”

“I know that the Gotei Thirteen is not overly fond of unnaturally strong shinigami, but there is little I can do when it comes to my natural strength.” Sosuke shakes his head, but Shinji can see the disappointment heavy in his eyes and feels like he definitely failed in some aspect of all of this.  _ Failed Sosuke. _ “I joined your division because I thought that Central Forty-Six would understand I was choosing to live a peaceful life here.”

“So not because of all those flattering reasons you said last night.” Why is he so upset that Sosuke had just been talking? It was sex. People said things all the time during sex.

To his surprise, Sosuke only laughs and takes his glasses off, dragging a hand over his face. “No, those reasons were also why I chose this division. If I would be subservient to anyone, it would be to a man who never seemed to try to force it. But you never asked me to do anything more than my duties. I was able to find true happiness here.”

“I got work to do when it comes to trusting you naturally, I know.” Shinji hesitates, then pushes himself up from his seat and rounds the desk so he can rest his hands on Sosuke’s shoulders, feeling the muscles relax beneath his fingers and because of his touch. That sends a little thrill through him that he couldn’t have explained if he wanted to. “But I’m going to work hard so that you always feel trusted and loved with me.”

Sosuke leans back into his touch and Shinji rubs his shoulders, smiling when Sosuke sighs sweetly and tips his head back to look up at him. He really is such a lovely sight that it’s a pity so many damned alphas would try to force him to bend or break him instead of just learning to appreciate him for the perfection he so naturally is. And Shinji takes full advantage, leaning down to kiss him, the angle making it awkward but not impossible and it’s worth it for the way Sosuke sighs and presses up against his lips.

“You’re so beautiful, Sosuke.” Shinji kisses the line of his jaw, teeth nibbling at the skin there. “I’m so lucky that I’m gonna have a mate as pretty as ya in my life.”

Sosuke chuckles softly. “Aren’t you so lucky? You get me for the rest of our lives.”

“The luckiest.” Shinji tips his head back farther so he can kiss him again, and Sosuke makes a small eager noise against his lips that makes his kosode uncomfortably tight.

“This is not proper, Taichou. Not while we’re working, at least.” There is regret in Sosuke’s eyes as he draws away and Shinji can hardly help the low growl that leaves his lips as he wraps his arms around Sosuke, sudden and possessive. “Taichou, what—”

He presses his mouth against the curve of Sosuke’s throat. “No one’s gonna tell me when I can and can’t show you affection. Haven’t ya gone without it long enough?”

“Fair enough. I won’t argue with that.” Sosuke leans back into him and Shinji makes a small noise of satisfaction against the side of his throat, wondering what it’ll feel like to sink his teeth in deep, leave permanent marks in Sosuke’s skin. Make Sosuke  _ his. _

Omega children are supposed to be lavished with affection from the moment they’re born, teaching them the quality and level of attention they should receive from the mates who eventually win them over. Those tend to be  _ alphas, _ Shinji knows, because too many people think that betas can’t do anything to protect their mates. As if Shinji is so helpless; becoming a captain of the Gotei Thirteen proves how false that line of thinking is. But he’d known Sosuke’s mother, known Sosuke would have been raised in a home where he was taught to be his own version of strong but  _ surely _ taught to expect affection, too.

And then almost no one showed any interest in him because of something as stupid as biology.  _ Fools.  _ Shinji is going to reap the reward of that massive mistake now.

He’s still nuzzling the side of Sosuke’s neck, listening to him start to giggle softly, when footsteps startle him from behind. He turns around just in time to see Urahara knocking on the door, pulling a face at the sight of the scientist. But Sosuke is up and turning to greet him warmly, which makes him wonder if Sosuke’s burgeoning interest in Urahara’s work has been steadily expanding the longer they get to know each other.

“Sorry to interrupt the lovebirds,” Urahara quips, raising an eyebrow at them, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. “And here I was thinking that this was a relationship born of convenience rather than actual passion. I suppose I was wrong after all.”

“It appears some things  _ do _ escape your notice after all,” Sosuke says with a smile.

Urahara shrugs, hands raised. “It was bound to happen, I suppose. No one can be perfect forever. I’m surprised I never picked Hirako’s scent up on you, though.”

“We were careful. We were keeping this just between the two of us until we were mated. As it were…” Sosuke’s eyes drift toward the couch where Gin is still sleeping, and Shinji only needs to scent the air to smell smooth persimmon. “Our hands were forced. It isn’t ideal but I would do it no other way. What did you want, Kisuke?”

_ Kisuke? Since when are the two of them on a first-name basis? _

“Yeah,” Shinji says casually, wrapping an arm around Sosuke’s waist, resting his chin on Sosuke’s shoulder, “what’d ya need with my lieutenant?”

“My, my, I wonder what.” Urahara’s eyes dart between them before his gaze moves to the couch, to Gin, and Shinji frowns at him. “I was coming to see the little one, actually. Have you decided how you’re going to go about training someone with so much potential?”

Sosuke shakes his head slowly. “It’s not an immediate concern. Gin’s reiatsu was only ever out of control when he was attempting to protect himself and at no other moment. In my opinion, the seals are barbaric, but if it’s to ensure his safety, I will do it.”

“Training the child to use his reiatsu is the surest way of having those seals removed,” Urahara points out, and Shinji’s eyes narrow slightly at him. “Of course, it’s up to the two of you as his loving parents, so I won’t push it. I merely thought I would offer the option of creating a training field specifically set up so that he doesn’t have to worry about, shall we say, going too far? Nothing and no one else for him to damage.”

Shinji’s other arm creeps around Sosuke’s shoulder, pulling his lieutenant back against his chest. “And  _ what _ would you have to gain from that, Urahara? I’m not not an idiot. If you’re offering up anything, then ya want something from the results.”

“I want to see this exceptional child taken care of, that’s all.” Urahara sighs softly when Shinji’s eyes only narrow further. “You know, I grew up in the Shihouin Mansion. If I hadn’t had Yoruichi looking after me, I imagine I would have been much like that child in the end. You know how omegas are looked upon when they are abnormally strong.”

Sosuke tenses in his arms and Shinji’s teeth click together as his jaw tightens at the thought; he knows all too well how such a thing can be perceived especially in places outside of the Seireitei. Here, at least, most of the strong omegas are children of noble families and are treated well, but the Rukongai is another matter entirely. The thought of Gin having to suffer because of matters entirely out of his hands makes Shinji pissed, and he knows there is nothing he can  _ do _ about it. Things are the way they’ve always been.

“He’s the son of a captain and a lieutenant,” Shinji says smoothly, “and anyone who comes near him without permission is going to experience exactly what such a thing can come to mean. Unless you have an objection to that idea, Urahara Taichou.”

Urahara smiles thinly at him, and Shinji can see something dark glitter in his eyes as he merely shakes his head. “Of course not. Why would I? Those who choose to harm an omega should suffer the harshest penalties possible. But what do we do when the law fails us?”

“All it does is fail,” Sosuke murmurs. “What are you implying with that, Urahara Kisuke?”

“Your child killed several men in self-defense, that I absolutely do believe. But there are interesting sentiments floating around and I wouldn’t want anything to happen to him.” Urahara flash steps and kneels beside the couch, smoothing a hand down Gin’s small side, and Shinji has to remind himself that Urahara is also an omega, the soothing scent of jasmine trailing after him. “But others are not so kind. I am merely offering to help you teach him how to defend himself properly so he can be more efficient.”

“You would allow me to examine any training ground you built with my son in mind, of course,” Sosuke says, and Shinji turns his head, staring at his lieutenant in disbelief.

Urahara nods, glancing back at him. “Of course, Aizen Fukutaichou. I would even encourage your presence there to monitor him as needed. Yours as well, Hirako. I want him to have the best environment possible to grow in. It would need both of you there.”

Shinji hums softly. “And the old man knows you’re setting this up?”

“No. But I see no reason why he should. There were no rules put against how Gin is raised other than the placement of the seals.” Urahara stands, fingers brushing Gin’s hair back from his forehead before he flash steps to the door once more. “We can keep this between the four of us, if you’d like. It need not be a public matter.”

Sosuke nods once. “I would prefer that. The safety of my son is of utmost importance to me, and it would be safer should no one know every location he could possibly be.”

“I see. Thank you, Sosuke.” Urahara bows his head. “I’m happy for you, you know. You’ve told me before that you wanted a child, and now you have one. A little omega, even, just like you wanted. One who could be just as fearsomely strong as you.”

_ A little omega, just like you wanted. _ Shinji’s guts twist up at the words but he keeps his thoughts to himself while Sosuke sees Urahara out, leaning back against his desk. He knew Sosuke was infertile and understood the ramifications of that and how it could affect Sosuke’s life, but he had not bothered him for the details. Did he have any  _ right _ to ask such questions? Sosuke wanted an omega and that makes something in Shinji’s heart hurt just a little more than he wants to think about right now.

He doesn’t realize that Gin has moved until the child is suddenly gone and then suddenly at his side, and it takes him a dull minute to realize that Gin has just  _ flash stepped _ just as small fingers wrap around his own. “Chichi, what’s wrong? You smell funny.”

“Do I, now?” Shinji curses himself for not being able to better mask his scent as he lowers himself to his knees, scooping Gin up into his arms. “I’m sorry, baby. Happens sometimes. I was just thinking about how sad I am that you and your Touchan have had hard lives.”

Gin frowns, laying his head on Shinji’s shoulder. “Touchan looks happy now, though.”

“Yeah, he does, huh? I hope he’s happy.” Shinji moves back toward the couch, dropping down on it and setting Gin down on his lap. “What about you? You think you can be happy here? ‘Cause I want you to be as happy as you can be now that you’re home.”

“Uh huh.” Gin curls himself in against Shinji’s chest and Shinji picks up his haori, tucking it over the boy, making sure he’s good and covered. “You’re going to take care of me and protect me, so I don’t have to be scared anymore, right? No one can hurt me.”

Shinji nods, tucking his chin down against Gin’s hair. “A friend of Touchan’s wants to teach you how to use your powers. Do you think that’s something you’d want to do?”

For a long moment, Gin is quiet. When he speaks, he threatens to break Shinji’s heart all over again. “I was scared when I did it. I didn’t mean to. It just happened.”

“I know, baby. You were protecting yourself. You couldn’t control it.” And that tells him all he really needs to know, does it not? If Gin ever grows strong enough to break the seals on his power and can access it again, he might frighten himself in the process, and Shinji absolutely cannot have that. “I’ll be there and Touchan will be there, so we’ll watch over you while you get stronger. Touchan’s friend promises you won’t be able to hurt anyone there, he’s going to build a special place to keep you safe and sound.”

Gin nods, tilting his head just enough to kiss Shinji on the cheek. “I’m tired, Chichi.”

“Then go back to sleep. I’ll hold you.” Paperwork be damned. He can catch up on it tonight or something when Gin is tucked into bed and sleeping through the night.

Sosuke returns and his face softens impossibly when he finds Shinji sitting there, Gin asleep in his arms, wrapped up in his haori. He returns to his paperwork and despite Shinji’s murmured protests, drags Shinji’s own work across the desk to begin working on it, far more efficient than Shinji could ever be. The sight of Sosuke so hard at work makes something in his chest flutter and he  _ hates _ how fast he grew soft for his lieutenant, but he’s damned proud of himself for already being a good mate for him.

“Shall I take him, Taichou?” Sosuke holds his arms out. “You have a meeting this evening.”

_ Damn it. _ “Of course. Thanks, Sosuke. He’s a cute little thing, y’know.”

Sosuke’s smile is warm as Shinji lays Gin in his arms. “I know. Oh, your haori—”

“Let him keep it.” Shinji kisses his protests away before he can object.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm glad this story is being received so well~ i couldn't get the idea out of my head of an au where shinji and aizen raise gin together instead of him being the tiny murder child of the division and so this was born, and i'm glad to see so many people are enjoying it!


	5. Chapter 5

The day proves to be a long one that plucks at Shinji’s self-control, though he hardly remembers such problems before he tasted Sosuke’s body for the first time. Gin remains in his office or at his side until nightfall, and Shinji pointedly ignores the rest of his division and the looks they give him for bringing the boy everywhere with him. The sunlight does Gin good, after all, and he’s a quiet and polite child, small hands curled up in the fabric of Shinji’s haori to keep himself close as Shinji walks throughout the division to speak to its members. By the time the moon rises, Gin is exhausted.

After dinner, Sosuke tucks Gin in to bed and extinguishes the lantern in his room, closing the door quietly behind him. “I do believe you tired him out today, Taichou.”

“Did I, now?” In the privacy of their own personal rooms, Shinji doesn’t have to consider being the least bit reserved, sweeping his hand through Sosuke’s hair to listen to the soft way he sighs. “I’m glad. Kid needs as much rest as he can get.”

“I would like a bath, Taichou.” Sosuke tilts his head, mouth soft against the inner flesh of Shinji’s arm. “You can join me if you like. I know it’s quite scandalous to share a bath with an unmated omega, but I believe it will be fine if we do not tell anyone.”

Shinji snorts. “I’m gonna tell  _ everyone. _ Go ahead and get started. I’ll join you. Gotta walk the grounds and make sure no one is creeping around this late at night.”

“Do you want me to come along?” Concern bleeds through the soft playful air around them, soft brown eyes meeting Shinji’s own without a moment of hesitation.

“No, Sosuke. I can do it.” Shinji keeps his hand cupped around the back of Sosuke’s head and kisses him softly. “Go get in the bath. I’ll be with you shortly.”

Just because Shinji is a beta, that does not shake the desire to keep his division safe, something akin to the way an alpha reacts around their pack. He keeps Sakanade at his hip as he walks the grounds, ignoring his own patrols, nose twitching for alien scents and eyes picking out each blade of grass, each stone, searching for any sign of an intruder on his grounds. Only when he is certain there are none does he retire back to his private set of rooms, leaving Sakanade in his room, hanging up his haori because the last thing he wants to do is get it wet. He’d already gotten looks for the way it was wrinkled.

Showing up to a captain’s meeting without his haori had gotten him quite a tongue lashing from Yamamoto, but Shinji bore it without too much thought. The meeting was long but it turned up interesting information, that there were people in Rukongai going missing and that it should be investigated thoroughly. It made Shinji wonder, his gut clenching, if Gin had anything to do with this investigation. Could someone be killing the Rukongai citizens to smuggle children into the Seireitei? But he needed evidence before suggesting it.

And while the easiest way to obtain any evidence would be to ask Gin outright, Shinji has no desire to upset the child this early into his stay here. They’ll investigate, and if evidence turns up to connect the two events,  _ then _ Shinji will  _ consider _ it.

He finds himself hovering at the doorway to the bathing room, listening to the soft sounds of the water, the softer sounds of Sosuke’s humming beneath it. Was it traitorous of him to benefit from this situation in such a way? Certainly, it was not  _ uncommon _ for captains and lieutenants to share one another’s beds but Shinji had been thinking long and hard today about Sosuke’s words when they joined for the first time.

Just how damned long had Sosuke been in love with him without him noticing it?

He told himself he had always been aware of Sosuke from the day he was born, then just a child himself but aware of that immense reiatsu and the power that fell on those small shoulders. Shinji was far from becoming a captain then, still bitter that he’d been born a beta in a world where alphas pretended to dominate everything, but he had known Aizen Sosuke existed. Seeing him only fleetingly in the Seireitei proved that well enough.

By the time Sosuke was in Academy and Shinji had  _ finally _ grasped the title of captain, it only made sense to him. Reach out to the young and powerful omega who had learned restraint and grace and poise, give him a division he could flourish within without having to worry about what being an omega meant, about the trappings that often came along with it. Shinji’s mere presence was a constant and it kept plenty at bay, but he never stopped to consider why Sosuke would say  _ yes. _ He could have joined any division he wanted to.

_ When did it start for you, Sosuke? _ He can’t help but wonder this, fingers tracing the handle on the door. A handle because the door has to lock fully to preserve privacy, a measure Shinji implicated to make sure Sosuke always felt safe here.  _ And why? _

He knocks on the door before opening it and stepping inside, twisting the lock and making sure the door is secure before turning to face the bath. “The perimeter is sa…”

The word drops off on an exhalation of air, the sweet sweep of Sosuke’s back visible above the top of the bathing pool, the curve of his ass just a tease as he turns to look at Shinji. The glasses are gone, set aside with his clothing, and damp fingers have pushed his hair back, leaving him looking astoundingly young, emphasizing just how beautiful this man is.

“Safe?” Sosuke asks helpfully, and Shinji nods, just staring at him. “That’s good. I wouldn’t have thought anyone would make an attempt considering you’re the talk of the Seireitei.”

“Excuse me?” Shinji should  _ undress _ but he just stands there, the room far too warm for as many layers of clothing as he has on. “What have people been saying? I’ve been in a meeting for the last  _ three fucking hours _ but I don’t remember anyone—”

Sosuke chuckles softly, head tilting. “It seems that news of you riding in like a gallant knight to shield Gin and myself from harm have spread quite a bit.”

“Of course they have.” Shinji finally moves, untying his obi with each step, kicking his hakama off and shrugging out of his kosode. “And I’m sure ya had nothing to do with spreading that around  _ at all, _ I’m sure ya just heard it innocently, huh?”

“Yes, Taichou.” Sosuke’s smile is breezy and he pats the edge of the tub when Shinji finally manages to get the rest of his clothes off, leaving them in an undignified heap next to where Sosuke’s are so carefully folded and placed, his glasses resting atop them.

Shinji sits down on the edge of the bath with him, legs sinking into the warm perfumed water, taking in the milky liquid, the bubbles atop it. “You’ve been having fun, I see.”

“I wanted it to be a relaxing bath for both of us.” Sosuke smiles at him and then shifts forward just slightly, his body sliding down into the water in one fluid motion.

With far less grace, Shinji joins him, and a small strangled noise leaves his throat when Sosuke presses up against him, picking Shinji’s arm up and folding it around his shoulders. He doesn’t question it, tucking his face into Sosuke’s hair, the other arm slipping beneath the water to slide around his chest, keeping him close. The water is just the right temperature and Shinji can imagine dosing off here with his lieutenant tucked up against him, the soft curves of his body tempting Shinji to lean into him. Without realizing it, he bows his head, mouthing kisses along the length of Sosuke’s pale, delicate throat.

“Imagining where you’re going to mark me?” Sosuke asks him, tipping his chin up to give Shinji access to the rest of his lovely throat. “I won’t stop you. You could do it now—”

“I set a date. I promised.” Shinji palms his hip beneath the water, lapping over his throat, over this scent gland and he imagines Sosuke carrying his teeth  _ right _ there—

Not yet, though. They have a story to keep up, and he plans on doing just that.

Until then… “When did ya decide ya were in love with me, Sosuke?”

The question is met with silence and Shinji frowns until Sosuke sighs softly, stretching his arms above his head, little droplets of water tracing thin rivulets on his skin. “That is a difficult question to answer. It was not a decision, more like a sudden realization. And to answer your question, it was when I went with you to see the cherry blossoms about five years ago. Do you remember that day, Shinji?”

He does. He remembers insisting on dragging Sosuke along with him even though he was not quite part of their core group, not yet, always distant and on the edge of it. Mashiro and Hiyori wanted to see the freshly blooming trees and Shinji was happy to go along with them, enjoying the warm spring air, the sun on his face, the fragrant air. There had been a lot of flowers shoved into each other’s hair that day, though Rose had enjoyed the treatment far too much and even Lisa had cracked a smile or two.

Sosuke was always on the very fringe of their group and to Shinji, it had looked sad, him off on his own, standing beneath the shade. He hadn’t thought much of it then, taking the blossoms and twisting them together, braiding them into something of a crown, dropping it on top of Sosuke’s head with the command to  _ cheer up, it’s spring time. _

“Never thought much of it.” Shinji’s nose brushes along Sosuke’s throat, up to the slope of his jaw that he kisses so tenderly. “Just really brought it home how sad ya looked all the time, though. What’d I do that made ya realize how ya felt about me?”

Sosuke’s fingers slip beneath his chin, tracing over the swell of his Adam’s apple. “You doted on me. Made me a flower crown and dragged me along with the rest of you. Kept checking on me, asking me how I was, what I wanted to do. I felt… Special, under your considerate gaze. And at the end of the day, we all watched the sunset together.”

Shinji remembers that, too; his arm slung around Sosuke’s neck to keep him close, make him realize he  _ could _ be a part of them if he just opened up. “Ya  _ are _ special, Sosuke.”

“Before that day, I thought I could have lived a long, fulfilled life without a mate, but gods, I wanted one then. I wanted  _ you _ to look at me like that all the time.” Sosuke laughs and the sound is unbearably sad, pulling at Shinji’s heartstrings. “Is that silly? I think it may be, to have wanted you so much but never speaking a word of it.”

Huffing, Shinji leans back, looks down into those warm brown eyes, see the steam rolling off of Sosuke’s bare skin. “Not at all. Ya were always a little withdrawn, y’know.”

“I don’t want to be. I want to open myself to you in all ways.” Sosuke shakes his head, long lashing casting delicate shadows on his cheekbones. “Ridiculous, perhaps, I know. This is all for Gin’s sake, more than anything, but is it silly of me to want it to mean more?”

_ Do ya still think that down in your heart? _ “It can mean whatever ya want it to mean. Said I’d take care of ya, make ya mine. Whatever that means to ya, I wanna know.”

“Ah, but I want  _ you _ to choose me of your own accord, Shinji. And I don’t think that you can do that any longer.” Sosuke laughs softly and Shinji wonders what happened between the last time they saw one another and now to put this doubt back in his mind.

He slips his fingers beneath Sosuke’s chin, tilting his head up so he can kiss him. The taste of his mouth is sweet and addictive and Shinji wants to sink into him, wed their bodies together again so Sosuke has no reason to doubt. “Why’re ya doubting me now, Sosuke? Had those big soft eyes for me all afternoon in the office, and then—”

“Yadomaru Fukutaichou and I had a conversation on my way home.” Sosuke is quiet and Shinji frowns, unable to help himself. What had Lisa said? “She asked about us, about when all of this started, about… She said you’d never wanted a family before now. That you’d never wanted a mate and used to say omegas were too much upkeep. And I—”

“Talk, Sosuke. Between friends. Not serious.” But Shinji is an ass, and he should have figured out something like this might occur. “Don’t care how much upkeep ya are. I’ll do anything to make ya happy. Haven’t I made that plenty clear?”

Sosuke is quiet, trailing his fingertips through the bubbles, his expression melancholy. “I want you to want me for the right reasons. Not because we were forced into a corner.”

“Ain’t ideal circumstances, but who suggested it?” Shinji prods at him, watching Sosuke’s eyebrows draw together a moment before his eyes widen, before he turns and looks at Shinji properly. “There it is. Think I didn’t want ya when I was telling everyone ya were already mine? Just ‘cause it wasn’t a traditional romance—”

“You did that for Gin’s sake,” Sosuke argues, and Shinji sighs petulantly. “Which I appreciate, and you do seem to love him. Seeing the two of you together… It made me feel whole, for a moment. Happy that I could have given you a child that you loved.”

_ By the gods, Sosuke, how deep does that self-loathing run? _ But Shinji understands. The Seireitei is a hell of a horrible place to grow up for young omegas. “If it was really so horrible for me, ya think I would’ve been under ya last night? How could—”

“It’s sex. Alphas are driven by biological instinct alone. Any hole is good enough for them.” Sosuke shakes his head, turns away, and Shinji feels lost and pissed at Lisa all at once. “I aroused you last night. It was only natural to have a reaction to that.”

Shinji rakes a hand through his hair, then grips Sosuke by the shoulders, turning the omega to look at him. “Ya on that sacrifice shit again? I ain’t  _ suffering _ by having someone so smart and sharp and damned beautiful as a mate. Ya really think I don’t want ya? Fuck, Sosuke, I was all over you in my office. That wasn’t a show to put on. That was real.”

Sosuke drags his teeth across his lower lip. “I don’t… I’m not sure how you feel, I—”

“Then trust me to tell you.” Shinji cups his chin and kisses him, putting as much heat and passion into it as he can. “I want ya. Everything you’re willing to give me, I’ll take it.”

Sosuke swallows hard and Shinji knows it’s hard to shake that self-loathing, accepts it when Sosuke casts his eyes downward, trailing his fingers through the water before he exhales slowly. “I’m sorry I’m making this so difficult. You’ve done so much for me.”

“Gonna keep doing it, too.” Shinji kisses his forehead, the side of his nose. “Not gonna stop if you’ll be my mate. I’m gonna take care of ya and Gin. Keep a smile on your pretty face.”

The comment has Sosuke flushing as he giggles and Shinji beams, cupping his face and kissing him again. His lips are so soft and sweet and pressing his tongue between them feels like heaven, bringing Sosuke to life under his touch. Their tongues curl together and Sosuke makes a small noise in the back of his throat, and Shinji  _ yearns _ for him.

Maybe there’d been another reason he quite literally rode to Sosuke’s defense. Maybe so.

“You really want me?” Sosuke asks him, eyes wide and soft with wonder. “But I’m… I’m—”

“Lovely,” Shinji interjects, and Sosuke smiles and seems to warm, his cheeks picking up a sweet pink flush. “Keep me on my toes, stronger than you’d ever let on, made to take care of our kit. The way Gin looks like you’d hung the damn moon for him. Protected him, didn’t ya? Put yourself between him and danger ‘cause it was the right thing to do.”

Sosuke’s flush deepens further and Shinji chases it with kisses, smoothing his hands down Sosuke’s back as he pulls the omega into his lap, wrapping him up in his arms, leaving no room for him to doubt, for an argument to sit sugar sweet on his tongue. More than anything in the world, Shinji wants to give him a happy life, the life he’d wanted. It’d fucking broken his heart to hear Urahara confirm that Sosuke  _ did _ want children, did want a little omega of his own. This is the most Shinji can offer him right now.

“Let me help ya wash up, Sosuke.” He rubs soothing circles into his lieutenant’s back, enjoying the way Sosuke sighs for him, head falling back and baring the long line of his throat. “That’s right, just like that for me. I’ll take care of ya, baby.”

“I may as well,” Sosuke agrees, and Shinji beams up at him as he shifts so he can pick up a washcloth and soap, lathering up the cloth as liberally as he can.

There’s a satisfaction that comes in caring for Sosuke this way, the same satisfaction he felt being able to feed him and Gin, wrapping Gin up in his haori and keeping him warm while he slept. It’s bone-deep, embedded in his very being; taking care of an omega feels better than anything else, feels like he’s managed to complete some longterm and lofty goal.

“So beautiful,” Shinji praises while he rubs the cloth up and down Sosuke’s bare back. “Ya take such good care of yourself. Could spend all day touching this perfect body.”

“I would let you.” Sosuke bites down on his lower lip, dragging his teeth over the soft pink flesh until Shinji feels his cock stir. “For as long as you wanted to.”

“Gods, Sosuke.” He drops all pretense and hauls Sosuke down against him, kissing him, hands slicking down his back to grip his ass, digging into the soft cheeks.

With Sosuke in his lap like this, pressed against him, Shinji can feel the soft press of his mouth against his cock and groans into the kiss, rolling his hips against Sosuke’s soft heat. It would be so easy to just roll his hips at the right angle and slide all the way inside, the oil in the water likely helping ease the way. He could fuck Sosuke like this, let the water splash over the edges of the tub until the entire room is soaked.

But Sosuke stops him, presses his hands against Shinji’s shoulders. “Taichou, it is very late. Perhaps we should just wash up and retire to our rooms for the evening.”

“If ya don’t want sex right now, that’s fine.” Shinji kisses the corner of his mouth, returns to washing Sosuke’s skin. “I want ya in my bed tonight. Safe and warm in my nest with me.”

Sosuke nods, and the smile on his face is small. “Only if I can build the nest.”

With that settled, Shinji goes back to soaping up his lieutenant and lets Sosuke reciprocate, his fingers tangled up in Sosuke’s hair, determined to scrub ever lock clean and leave his mate sweet and relaxed. They probably stay in the bath far longer than they should but Shinji is content that Sosuke is clean and happy once all is said and done, so it was well worth it. He’ll try to have Sosuke in bed early tomorrow night.

After they dry off and head to bed, Sosuke takes it upon himself to drag all of his bedding into Shinji’s room, setting up a proper nest before he lies down comfortably, looking safer and more content than Shinji has ever seen. He changes into his night clothes in record time, throwing himself down into the nest, luxuriating in how it smells like him and Sosuke, and the way Sosuke curls up against his side, fingers pressing against the side of Shinji’s neck as he pulls their bodies close and tight together.

“I’m glad it’s you.” Shinji says the words with as much meaning as he can, and Sosuke peeks up at him through the shadows of his room, only the moonlight giving them any visibility at all. “That’s gonna be my mate and my forever. No one else could ever fill that spot but you.”

Sosuke blinks up at him and Shinji thinks he sees a faint shimmer of tears before Sosuke huffs, tucking his face against Shinji’s neck. “Then you had better be glad for me.”

Before Shinji can answer him, he hears a frightened wail that makes every single instinct in his body rouse to life in a moment, his instincts screaming  _ kill _ as he bolts to his feet faster than he ever has before. He’s down the hallway in an instant, shoving open Gin’s door almost hard enough to rip the paper, throwing himself into the room. There’s nothing but shadows but he’s still in fight mode when Sosuke hurries in to pick Gin up off of his bed, smoothing his fingers through Gin’s soft hair as he soothes him.

“He had a nightmare, Shinji,” Sosuke tells him, and the  _ fight _ instinct starts to abate.

“Oh.” Shinji rubs the back of his neck, feeling bad as he crowds in around both of them, rubbing a hand up and down Gin’s small back. “It’s okay, angel, we’re right here.”

“Touchan.” Gin clings to Sosuke’s neck, snuffling against his shoulder and every little hiccuping sound makes Shinji’s gut twist. “Chichi, I was so scared.”

“I’m sorry.” Sosuke presses soft kisses to Gin’s hair, turning to carry him out of the room, Shinji quick to follow, needing to protect them. “We’re just going to take you to bed with us, okay? Ah, Shinji, is that okay with—”

“Do ya need to ask?” Shinji wraps his arms around them both as soon as they clear the doorway, nosing the back of Sosuke’s neck until his omega sighs and relaxes back into his arms. “There we go. Get him in bed, I’m just gonna shut the door.”

As soon as the door is shut, Shinji lights a lantern to give them a little light to work with, crawling into the nest with his mate and son. Gin is still sobbing softly and Shinji pulls them back into his arms, pressing kisses to Gin’s hair and forehead and soft, tear-wet cheeks until the little boy is laughing through the tears, pushing at Shinji’s face, trying to hide behind his fingers. When Shinji curls his fingers between Gin’s ribs, the boy shrieks laughter and squirms, and Shinji catches him, picks him up and holds him above his head.

“There’s my pretty baby’s smile,” he croons, and Gin laughs and hides behind his hands again. “Wanna talk about the bad dream, or do you wanna just go back to bed?”

Gin quiets and Shinji sets him back down on his lap, watching those pale blue eyes blink up at him. “I was having a dream that I was getting hurt again. But… No one ever came.”

“I’m sorry, my love.” Sosuke rubs his back and Gin hiccups softly, fingers curling in Shinji’s night shirt, clinging to him. “You’re safe. If anyone ever tries to hurt you, we’re going to be there to stop them. So are all of the rest of the Gotei Thirteen.”

“All my friends would keep you safe and sound,” Shinji reassures him, and Gin nods, his cheek pressed against Shinji’s collarbone. “Ya know I’m always gonna be here, right?”

Gin nods, then peeks up at Shinji uncertainly. “Chichi… Are all alphas bad? I know the alphas who hurt me are bad, but are they bad because they’re alphas, or…”

Shinji wants to break something. He wants Sakanade’s reassuring weight in his grip, wants names and locations and blood. “Most alphas are bad,” he says, and Sosuke frowns at him but says nothing, “but some alphas are good. My friends are good. You can trust them. Remember Kaien from this afternoon? He’s good. You can trust him too.”

“Okay.” Gin nuzzles against Shinji’s chest, and he looks so tired. “I just don’t wanna get hurt anymore. I liked it today. Everything was happy. People were nice to me.”

Gods, Shinji wants to burn something. “Everyone is gonna be nice to you or Chichi is going to pick up his zanpakuto and make sure that the last thing they do—”

“We’re  _ both _ going to protect you,” Sosuke reassures him, cutting off Shinji’s tirade before it can pick up any steam. “I promise you, my sweet little kit. Remember when I protected you the first time? I’m always going to because you’re my baby now.”

Though it is  _ absolutely _ an awful idea to pick at this right now, Shinji finds himself slipping a finger under Gin’s chin, tipping his head back. “What did the alphas do, kit?”

“Hit me mostly when I was bad.” Gin curls tighter against Shinji’s chest and Shinji soothes him, wrapping his scent around Gin like a blanket against those bad memories, keeping him warm and calm. “They said they had to bring me here. And then I ran away.”

“Did they bring other kids here, too?” Shinji asks, his mouth pressing tight when Gin nods.

“Only omegas, though.” Gin sniffles a little and Shinji hitches him up higher, blowing a raspberry against Gin’s cheek that has him laughing and squirming all over again.

He wipes the last tear off of Gin’s cheek. “Don’t gotta say anything more, baby, ya did such a good job for me just now. I’m so proud of ya, Gin, so strong and brave. Let’s lay you down between me and Touchan for the rest of the night. Safe and sound here in the nest.”

“We’ll keep you safe from all the bad dreams,” Sosuke promises, and Gin beams at him.

“Okay.” He crawls into Sosuke’s arms and Sosuke sweeps him up into his embrace, kissing his face and billowing lilies all over the room so that Shinji honestly feels a little light-headed from how happy Sosuke smells. “I love you, Touchan. Goodnight.”

“I love you, too, Gin,” Sosuke murmurs, and Shinji really is just about to die.

He isn’t ready for it when Gin looks back at him from the safety of Sosuke’s arms. “I love you, too, Chichi. Thank you for making me feel better.”

“Don’t gotta thank me for taking care of ya.” Shinji strokes his hair, putting as much feeling into his words as he can. “I’m always gonna cherish ya, Gin. For the rest of time.”

He waits until Sosuke lies down with Gin in his arms, waits until both of them are settled before he covers them with one of the blankets, sliding beneath it and getting both of his arms around them. Gin’s small back is shielded by his chest, his hands pressed against Sosuke’s back, rubbing the tense muscles there until they relax under his touch. His pretty, pretty omegas safe and sound, tucked into his nest, warm and relaxed.

This is all he ever could have asked for, and he’s getting it tenfold.

“Gonna talk to the others tomorrow,” Shinji murmurs, and Sosuke frowns at him as if not understanding. “Make it clear you’re both mine so they know not to make any crude jokes.”

Sosuke ducks his head. “There’s no need to make such allowances for—”

“If I ain’t making them for the two most important people in my life, what good am I?” Shinji runs a finger down the bridge of his nose, stroking the spot where his glasses usually rest. “It ain’t an allowance, either. It hurt ya, Sosuke. I want ya happy. I want that gorgeous smug smile that says ya think you’re better than everyone on your face.”

“Do I smile like that?” Sosuke asks him, carding his fingers through Gin’s hair. “I don’t.”

Shinji huffs at him. “Ya do. I love it, ‘cause it’s true. Ya really are better.”

“Touchan’s the best,” Gin murmurs sleepily, and Shinji growls softly in agreement, nuzzling Gin’s hair so the boy knows that he definitely was on the right track with that.

He also likes the way Sosuke flushes, hiding his face in Gin’s hair in an attempt to mask it.

Gin falls asleep first and Shinji all but purrs when he hears the child’s breathing slowly relax, his little arms still wrapped around Sosuke’s neck. And Sosuke falls asleep not longer after, still holding Gin as close as he can, and he  _ is _ purring, a deep and beautiful sound that makes Shinji want to fucking  _ yell _ or something because it makes him happy. Sosuke deserves to be happy and warm and safe with their kit every damned day.

He settles for petting the back of Sosuke’s neck, palming the skin there to keep him calm and happy even in his sleep, wanting him to get the most of it that he can.

Gin gave him enough information to go to Yamamoto tomorrow, and he plans on it. No more omega children are going to be dragged into the Seireitei; Shinji will protect them  _ and _ the two omegas that he calls his own no matter what it takes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm gonna go ahead and drop this author's note here since this is the most popular story i have an update for:
> 
> i'm going to be taking the weekend off from writing. i just bought a nintendo switch and let's go eevee and when i played yesterday and didn't do much else, i felt horribly guilty about it. and then i overslept and tried to feel bad about that too before realizing that between work and writing, i was burning myself out pretty bad and chastising myself for enjoying a game i worked hard to be able to afford. i'm not being terribly fair to myself in this assessment and i need to relax.
> 
> i'll have two entire weeks off from work starting on sunday so there is no reason why i can't enjoy some time to myself to play a video game i had to work hard to be able to afford (we aren't terribly well off). so i've posted some things i was saving for a rainy day as well as this chapter with the hopes that you guys enjoy reading them while i'm gone.
> 
> have a good weekend, all of you! i appreciate your support so much!


	6. Chapter 6

“I don’t think this is enough to take to the old man,” Kensei says, chin resting heavily in the palm of his hand, eyebrows drawn together. “It should be. Doesn’t mean it  _ is, _ though.”

“Don’t I know it? More concerned about maybe apprehending a little kid than doing anything about the damned bodies going missing.” Shinji shakes his head, the irritation prickling at his scalp. He’s certain he must smell like wood and fruit rot by this point.

Hiyori’s eyes are fixed on him, but he tries to ignore the weight of her gaze and reminds himself that he needs to talk to Lisa face to face before he goes home for the evening. The hour is not late, not yet; he’d gotten through all of his duties for the day, rushed the paperwork and  _ maybe _ he signed off on some things without reading them through all the way. While he wants to go straight to Central Forty-Six and demand they do  _ something _ about this, he knows he needs more evidence. He needs proof that traffickers are likely responsible for the deaths of souls down in Rukongai as well as the trafficking.

The thought that only chance— Gin’s impossible reiatsu saving him— had kept his son from suffering in someone’s home makes Shinji sick. But he knows he’s right now, that his gut reaction to all of this was the truth. Somewhere in the Seireitei is someone, probably multiple people, with Rukongai children locked away from the world.  _ And how the fuck do we stop that when no one seems to know anything about it or care? _

Mashiro pats him on the shoulder. “We’ll figure something out,” she says, though her normal cheerful mood is quiet and subdued. In the wake of learning that children are likely being trafficked into the Seireitei, no one can be cheerful.

“I’m not gonna ask Gin for more details unless he’s willing to give ‘em,” Shinji says, staring down at the map in front of him, eyeing the edges of the Rukongai. “Ya know, he had those powers to protect himself with, and they still only activated on accident. What about all the kids who don’t got those powers? How do they even fight back?”

“They probably don’t,” Rose murmurs, and Shinji winces. He knew it was likely the truth, but hearing it stated out loud still does not make it any better.

In the back of his mind is also the growing irritation that Yamamoto would have punished Sosuke for protecting Gin from the shinigami who came to pick him up if Shinji had not been there to stake his captainship on them. What if he hadn’t been there to tell the old man he would gladly become Sosuke’s mate in order to ensure Gin could have two parents and therefore a home that would be stable enough to support him?

He’s  _ pissed. _ The fact that Kensei and Love both lean away from him, fanning their faces, while Hiyori sneezes and Lisa frowns at him, lets him know that his scent is starting to sour enough to bother them.  _ Good. _ He’s suffering. Let everyone else suffer with him.

“I think,” Hachi says lightly, “that our chance at uncovering more of the truth would be to investigate on our own. I don’t know how we could go about that, though.”

Kensei clears his throat. “I could take some of my division out with me and scout Rukongai, see what we can find. If we do it under cover of night, maybe borrow some reiatsu-concealing cloaks from Urahara, no one would know we were there. Mashiro’s obviously not going to cause any trouble. We can take Kaname, he’s trustworthy.”

The mention of Tousen Kaname has Shinji lifting his head. “Reminds me. Tell him I said thank you for being kind to Gin. Gin even specifically said Tousen was good to him.”

“I will. He’s a good man. Seemed real delighted to get to meet Gin.” Kensei shrugs a shoulder, as if he doesn’t understand why but he’s not going to question it.

“Gin’s a good boy,” Mashiro says, and she finds her pep once more, clapping her hands together. “He’s so small and cute. I hope he’s doing okay with you and Sosuke?”

“He is. Making sure he gets to bed on time, that he eats, that he’s never got to question if he’s safe or loved.” Shinji has to admit he didn’t think it would be  _ easy, _ that it would come  _ naturally _ to him. Maybe it helps that Gin is already old enough to have a personality, old enough that they can talk to him directly. “Sosuke adores him, too. It helps a lot.”

Mashiro touches him on the shoulder. “I’m sorry,” she says, and before Shinji can ask her what she means, she tells him herself. “I know you two probably wanted to start a family on your own time, but you’re doing a good thing, taking care of Gin.”

The words make Shinji’s throat want to fuse shut and he finds himself just coming out with it even though he  _ shouldn’t _ because fuck, he  _ needs _ to tell someone. “We couldn’t have. Sosuke’s infertile. Ain’t ya ever noticed how he doesn’t take time off for his heats?”

The silence in the room is so heavy it could crush Shinji. Rose clears his throat, his expression soft. “I’m sorry, Shinji. None of us knew about that, I don’t think.”

“I did.” Lisa’s voice is low and she looks almost guilty at knowing at all. “Ukitake taichou told Kyoraku taichou about it one day, and I was eavesdropping. He has to visit Unohana somewhat regularly to make sure there are no health complications as a result of his infertility and to make sure the organs themselves aren’t malfunctioning in a way that might damage his body. I’m sorry, Shinji. It must have been hard on you to hear that.”

Shinji shakes his head. “Ain’t a thing to me. I was just worried about him. Ya know, he wanted kids. Wanted ‘em real bad. And he can’t have ‘em no matter what we do.”

“Is he gonna be okay?” Kensei asks, genuine concern bleeding into his voice.

A sigh leaves his lips. “I dunno. I hope so. I’m doin’ the best I can to support him, but that’s why I gotta say this. The next one of ya who says anything about how I never wanted a kid or a mate gotta… You gotta stop. It’s getting to him. He already feels distant, and I get why. I do. It’s ‘cause he does that to himself, but it doesn’t help to reinforce it.”

“I spoke out of turn,” Lisa says, and Shinji nods once. “I’ll apologize to him if I get—”

Shinji interrupts her. “Don’t do that either. Let him be. I’ve got him. I don’t want him constantly reminded about it, though. I know ya mean it in a nice way ‘cause none of you thought I’d never pick a mate for myself, but it makes him feel inferior anyway.”

“Shinji,” Hiyori says, and he glances at her. “Why is it him, anyway? I know what you said. But I want to know why. I want to know why you chose Aizen Sosuke.”

“It’s not like we aren’t happy for you, it’s just… It seems like a strange choice for you,” Rose adds helpfully before Shinji can properly wind himself up about this topic.

Part of him wants to lash out at them and remind them that if they were  _ happy _ for him, they would just accept his choice and let it go. After all, none of them have even seen anything having to do with his relationship with Sosuke, so he has no idea why they feel the need to ask these questions. It isn’t as though they would have seen a fight between the two of them because the relationship was not real before a couple of nights ago— And Shinji never expected it to be real in the first place. It was supposed to be just playing pretend, a game that a child could easily keep up with if he wanted to.

_ Ya never cease to amaze me, Sosuke, _ he thinks, and realizes his friends are staring at him.

“Why wouldn’t it be him?” he finally asks instead, and he sees Kensei’s brows furrow at his words. “I get it. He’s especially polite and proper but he ain’t real close to anyone. Keeps to himself. So like, I get it. You’re all worried I’m jumping in over my head with someone who doesn’t wear his heart on his sleeve or, hell, maybe not even in his chest. Right?”

The silence is palpable, almost tangible. Shinji drags the back of his hand across his forehead, and it comes away damp with sweat. Summer is ending soon here in the Seireitei, but it is not going out without leaving an awful vengeance behind, he sees.

Hiyori huffs a sigh at him. “That’s putting it mildly, but yes. That’s how we feel.”

“I don’t feel that way,” Mashiro interrupts, and Shinji glances at her. “I don’t get it but that’s only because I haven’t seen it. You two kept it secret, and you did a really good job! None of us had any idea. But that doesn’t mean that you don’t love Sosuke for your own reasons, and I’m glad that there’s someone. You shouldn’t be alone, Shinji.”

She beams at him and Shinji tries to ignore how tight his throat feels at this and how  _ bad _ he feels hiding the truth from his friends who are clearly just worried about him. His brain seems intent on swinging back and forth between  _ pack _ and  _ mate _ so that he always feels just a bit guilty but can never summon the energy to be properly mad at anyone.

Rose exhales slowly and shrugs a shoulder. “I suppose Mashiro has a point. If you’re happy with Aizen, then that’s what matters the most. I just never thought you’d—”

“It ain’t like you think.”  _ What am I saying? _ Being honest with them means that the secret could get out faster, and the last thing he needs is Yamamoto demanding to know why he spoke up to save Gin, why he  _ lied. _ “Look, just give him a chance. Get to know him. Maybe you’ll finally see what I’ve always seen in him. Ya should come see Gin, anyway.”

That has Mashiro bouncing up almost out of her seat. “I want to see him again! He’s so little and cute and shy. It makes me want one of my own so  _ bad. _ ”

Shinji shakes his head at her. “Give it time. Getting your hands on a kid is a big deal.”

“You must have a lot of faith in him,” Hiyori finally says, and Shinji looks at her. “I mean, sure, you stood up for your would-be mate in front of the old man. I get that. But you did it for that kid, too, and you barely knew him. You must have trusted Aizen’s judgment on taking him in. So I guess there’s a bond there we just didn’t see.”

“Bingo,” Shinji says, relieved that they’ve more or less  _ given _ him an out from this.

The sound of footsteps interrupts their conversation and he tilts his head to see Kaien and Ukitake walking toward him, huffing an annoyed breath as he pushes himself away from the railing, Lisa plucking the map off of the grass and quickly rolling it up to tuck into her kosode and out of sight. Luckily, the conversation shifted before it could reach a topic that Ukitake might insert himself into— And come to think of it, hadn’t Ukitake meant to come by yesterday?  _ Probably health issues, _ Shinji thinks. There seems to be no end to Ukitake’s lung disease, though Shinji has never known the extent of it or its cause.

“Sorry to have interrupted, Hirako.” Ukitake’s voice sounds tinged with fatigue. “I had Kaien go through the trouble of asking you if I could see your son and then I ended up in the Fourth for the rest of the evening anyway. I hope the offer is still on the table?”

When it came to omegas who fit the ideal of what an omega should be, Ukitake Jushiro was certainly up there. His gentle personality, always quick to smile or lend a shoulder to anyone in need, and the way he almost seemed to foster everyone who ended up in his division, had led to quite a few crushes floating around. But for as long as Shinji has known him, Ukitake has carried the white scar of a mating mark on the side of his throat.

“Sure thing, Ukitake. We were just catching up.” Shinji wonders what excuse he would have used if Ukitake had shown up ten or fifteen minutes earlier. “Gin went with Aizen to calligraphy but they should be back soon. We’re trying to let him get adjusted to life here before we start thinking about trying to train that enormous power of his.”

Ukitake smiles softly and nods, as if he approves. Not that it would matter if he didn’t. “That’s good. I’m glad he’s been able to adjust to living here at all.”

“It is a change of pace for him,” Shinji agrees, his eyes darting to Kaien. “Ya really charmed my boy yesterday, y’know. Better be good to him.”

“He will,” Ukitake says before Kaien can speak, and there is the slightest edge to his smile that Shinji knows how to read perfectly. “Everyone in my division has been instructed to be nothing less than polite to Gin-chan when he’s near. From what I understand, Kyoraku has spent the better part of this morning and last night taking care of his subordinates.”

The news is good, finally. Shinji had relayed to Kyoraku during the captain’s meeting that it was his division who showed up to cause trouble, and it  _ was. _ Shinji wants to know why it was them, why they showed up to take Gin away if they were not answering to Central Forty-Six, were not under the command of Yamamoto, and if Kyoraku had no idea they were doing it. It bothers him that they had taken matters into their own hands when there are strict rules in place to keep any of the Gotei from doing just that.

The sound of soft footsteps behind him has him turning to see Sosuke standing at the other end of the hall, pausing when he sees everyone gathered here. Gin, holding his hand, squeaks and hides behind his leg, clinging to Sosuke’s hakama as tightly as he can.

“I see we have many guests, Taichou.” Sosuke smiles politely but Shinji can see the guard in his gaze, in his posture. “Should I put on some tea for everyone?”

Shinji shakes his head and extends a hand. “Nah, c’mere. We were just catching up when Ukitake showed up to see the kit. Ya wanna bring him on over to say hello?”

“Ah, I see. Were you too ill to come by last night, Ukitake taichou?” Sosuke bends at the waist, all delicate grace as he picks Gin up, propping him on one hip as he walks toward them. The way he holds him makes it clear he’s uncomfortable and Shinji frowns at that, though it’s soothed somewhat when Sosuke takes his hand, drawing up close to him.

“I was, unfortunately.” Ukitake takes a step forward as well, chuckling softly when Gin squeaks and hides his face against Sosuke’s neck. “It’s all right, little one. I’m an omega like you, can’t you tell? I’m not going to hurt you, I promise you that.”

Gin lifts his head slowly from Sosuke’s neck, nose twitching in the air before he finally straightens up, looking more comfortable to be in Ukitake’s presence. When Ukitake holds out his arms, Gin hesitates for a long moment before leaning forward into them, letting Ukitake take him from Sosuke’s arms, though every movement is slow and careful, almost calculated like he’s weighing the risk of the situation. It breaks Shinji’s heart to know the child likely does have those very qualities and he presses his nose into Sosuke’s threat, taking some solace in the scent of his omega to help himself remain calm.

“You smell awful,” Sosuke murmurs to him, fingers brushing the edge of his jaw.

“Rough day,” Shinji admits, nosing at his scent gland. “You have a bad day too, huh?”

Sosuke nods once, and Shinji understands. They’ll be talking about this later, then.

While Ukitake croons to Gin, Kaien reaches into the bag at Ukitake’s hip, drawing out a few small items and turning to Shinji and Sosuke with them. “Taichou brought gifts for your little kit. Scent-based things, mostly. One of ‘em is pretty standard, you can burn scented oils while he sleeps to help him relax. All premium blends and all safe, especially for little omegas.” He holds the burner out and Sosuke takes it, eyes narrowing as he assesses it.

“These.” Kaien holds up what appear to be nothing more than a stack of small, thick white sheets of parchment. “These are especially wicked. You scent ‘em, Hirako Taichou, and rig ‘em up around his window. Anyone who comes in gets instantly scent-bombed. They detect motion from outside the window, which means people who are climbing through it.”

“Urahara Kisuke designed them, and they are flawless,” Ukitake reassures them as Shinji takes them to examine them. “I had Kaien test them to make absolutely sure.”

Kaien winces. “Yeah, getting scent bombed by Kyoraku taichou really sucked. I don’t recommend it. But it’s a good deterrent, and your scent can get pretty harsh.”

“I like that,” Shinji says. “The defense  _ and _ the compliment, Shiba Fukutaichou.”

Another wince, but Kaien is good-natured enough to tip him a wink. “Of course. Ah, and this last one’s a bit expensive, so be careful of it. It’s the only one like it in the Seireitei.”

“It was a gift from an old friend,” Ukitake murmurs, “but I find it particularly fitting.”

Sosuke passes the oil burner to Shinji and takes the small ornate wooden box, running a finger across the sleek wood before his finger encounters the small switch on the side of it. Carefully, he presses it and the box slowly springs open, a soft melody lilting into the air, and Shinji is about to ask what’s so special about a music box when he realizes there is movement inside, leaning down to peer closely at the delicately carved glass fox that appears to be leaping through grassy hills to the tune of the music.

“It runs on reishi, and you only need to close it when you want it to stop working.” Ukitake tucks a strand of hair out of Gin’s face tenderly. “Your son has the look of a fox, and while I do find it beautiful, I think it will do well to help him sleep.”

Sosuke closes the box carefully, bowing deeply at the waist. “Thank you, Ukitake taichou.”

“No need to thank me.” Ukitake stretches a hand out, sifting his fingers through Sosuke’s fine hair. “I want your life as a family to be a happy one, and if any of these gifts can ensure your little son sleeps soundly and safely at night, then I’m happy to help you.”

Having apparently decided Ukitake is safe and having long since decided Kaien was a good alpha, Gin leans across Ukitake, his tiny fingers grasping until they brush the edge of the lieutenant badge on Kaien’s bicep. Before Shinji can speak, he yanks the badge free from Kaien’s kosode and leaps out of Ukitake’s arms, darting under the railing and out into the grass. The rate at which Kaien turns to chase after him is comically slow, but he does catch on, leaping over the railing and yelling after Gin, who squeals and runs faster.

“I wanna play!” Mashiro takes off after them and Kensei swears, hurrying after her to keep up. Gin outstrips all of them well enough, though, and Shinji is pleased.

Sighing softly, Sosuke shakes his head. “I’ll take these gifts to Gin’s room while he plays. He’ll be safe as long as Kaien and Mashiro are near, of that much I am certain.”

“He’s on our division grounds, too. No one’d dare.” Shinji presses his face into Sosuke’s neck once more. “I’ll go with you. Don’t wanna drop nothing.”

Hiyori glances back at them. “We’ll watch out for kiddo while you do that. No worries.”

Shinji nods and wraps his arm around Sosuke’s waist, pressing his palm into the small of his back, guiding him inside of their barracks and to their own private quarters. This time of day, the space is quiet, and Shinji is relieved to have Sosuke in a quiet and peaceful place. Gin’s room is immaculate, his bed carefully made, which means he had come in here to make it after they brought him back to bed with them.  _ Fuck, _ the poor kit probably thought he had to or something. Shinji could not give less of a shit.

“What happened?” Sosuke asks him, setting the music box carefully on Gin’s desk. “You smelled awful the moment I walked up to you. What were you discussing?”

“What the kit told us last night.” Shinji presses one of the white sheets to his neck, rubbing it furiously against his scent gland as he comes to stand in front of the window. Through it, he can see Kaien chasing Gin around a tree, always just out of reach, though it looks more on purpose this time. “We’re gonna investigate on our own time and see what we turn up, and go from there. Ain’t gonna involve the old man just yet.”

“That is probably for the best.” Sosuke takes the oil burner, setting it up as well, combing through the bottles that have come with it. “These should help him sleep.”

Shinji makes a noncommittal noise, discovering the white sheets have sticky backings to them that adhere tightly to the windowsill, which is pleasing. He makes it a point to scent them as furiously as he can, as vigorously as he can, before sticking them around the window, close to the glass so that people will not be able to notice them as easily from the outside, pressed right up against the frame. After what Gin told him, he has every reason to believe their enemies may very well be in the Seireitei itself, and they might not be too happy one of their victims managed to save himself and ended up in the home of a captain who would damn well hunt down all of those who had hurt him.

It occurs to him, not really for the first time, but with its full weight behind it, that Gin could have already been a victim of sexual assault. The thought staggers him, has him leaning against the sill, his head dropping.  _ Have I already failed ya, kit? _

“Taichou?” Sosuke’s voice is soft, concerned as he steps closer, rubbing a hand up and down Shinji’s back. “Shinji? You can talk to me about what you’re feeling. I’ll help if I can.”

He could, but he doesn’t want to weigh Sosuke down with this right now, not when it would only worsen his day when he already hasn’t been smelling too well this afternoon. “Nah, darlin’, ain’t nothing to worry about, really.” Shinji takes him by the wrist and draws him closer, pressing an indulgent kiss to his lips. “Tell me about your day. I wanna know.”

Sosuke sighs softly and curls into him, fitting against the harsher planes of Shinji’s body like he was always meant to. “Of course. Shall we brew tea? I am parched.”

They walk to the kitchen hand-in-hand and Shinji lets him pick the blend he wants and brews it for him, setting a mug before him and keeping one to himself as he sits next to him. Beneath the table, their knees touch. “All right. Why’s my pretty omega not smiling?”

“Some of the alpha Academy students frightened Gin quite badly. Some of them, I believe, were only meant to be kind to him, but others…” Sosuke presses his lips into a thin line, gives his head a shake. “Some of them were of noble birth and looked down on him for being from the Rukongai. It made me… I was not sure of what to say to the, but I gave quite a few of them a tongue lashing for their comments in private after class.”

“Fuck.” Shinji presses his forehead against Sosuke’s temple. “‘M sorry you had to go through that. I’ll keep him with me tomorrow. Ain’t no one gonna say  _ shit _ to me.”

Sosuke chuckles softly but nods, sipping from his mug, exhaling softly as if content and perhaps Shinji feels a slight tug in his chest at the sound, the way Sosuke smiles sweetly at him. “Thank you, Shinji. Until he grows a bit older, I want him to remain with the two of us as often as possible. He hasn’t had any sense of a parental figure caring for him. All of the adults he’s known until now were trying to… I don’t know, for certain, but the prospects are not pretty. And I am so, so afraid for him still.”

“I know.” Shinji cups his chin and kisses him. “We’ll keep him good and safe. The first idiot here that lays a hand on him to hurt him is going to lose their entire fucking arm.”

He pours Sosuke a second mug of tea and stays close to him, an arm situated around his waist until he hears small footsteps running down the hall leading to the kitchen. When he turns, it’s just in time to see Gin run into the room, pink cheeks and wheezing, still clinging to Kaien’s lieutenant badge. He sees Shinji and squeals in delight, leaping into his arms, burying his face in Shinji’s neck, keeping the badge between the two of them, huffing soft giggles against Shinji’s skin as he peeks around to see who’s following him.

Kaien stumbles into the kitchen a few minutes later, bending over, hands resting on his knees. “Damn it,” he says, punching himself in the thigh. “I thought I could keep up with a kid and I couldn’t. He’s so fucking fast. How did he learn to run that fast?”

“Dunno.” Shinji taps Gin on the nose, and he giggles, wrapping an arm around Shinji’s neck. “Looks like ya won, baby doll. You gonna give Kaien his badge back now?”

Gin looks thoughtfully, tracing the insignia on the front of it before he nods, twisting around to hold it out. “Here, Kaien,” he says, sticking it in his direction.

“You’re a saint.” Kaien takes the badge and secures it to his bicep once more, then leans down so that his face is closer to Gin’s, resting a hand on top of his head. “You’re great. Seriously, you’re amazing. Do not change. That was the most fun I’ve had in a while.”

Grinning up at him, Gin twists around, hiding his face in Shinji’s neck. “I won’t.”

“Have some tea,” Sosuke says mildly, though the tone of his voice suggests he finds the situation amusing. “You too, little one. You must be thirsty after all of that running.”

Gin sits down comfortably in Shinji’s lap, leaving Kaien to bring them mugs to the table, and then Gin happily sips what Shinji pours for him with no complaints. He looks better than he did when he’d come home and for that Shinji is more relieved that he has words for. If he’s gotta walk through all of Soul Society and tell them all to keep their nasty comments about his son to themselves, then he will. It’s the least he can do for Gin.

“Chichi?” Gin finishes his tea and then looks up at Shinji, suddenly subdued like he expects Shinji to scold him for something. “I’m tired. Is it okay if I take a nap?”

Shinji smiles softly and nods, wrapping his arms securely around Gin as he rises to his feet. “‘Course, little one. Give your Touchan a kiss goodnight and I’ll go tuck you in.”

Gin kisses Sosuke on the cheek and Shinji carries him to his room, pulling the curtain over the window to give the room a shadowy, darkened appearance to make it easier for Gin to sleep. He helps him change into something to sleep in, setting his clothes aside for when he wakes up and to change back into. Before he can get Gin in bed, Gin walks over to his desk to inspect the presents from Ukitake, studying both of them curiously.

“Wanna try them?” Shinji picks Gin up, sets him on the edge of the desk, and holds the small bottles of oil out to him. “Go ahead, pick any one you want. I’ll burn it for you.”

After sniffing each one, Gin holds one out to him. “I like this one. It smells like you.”

Shinji studies the bottle of bergamot oil and feels a low kick in his gut as he sets the burner up to warm, adding a little oil so that the room becomes fragrant with it, and yeah, it  _ does _ sort of smell like him. With careful fingers, Gin opens the music box, the sweet melody filling the room without being too loud or too forceful. And from the way Gin sways slightly to the music, he must like it. Maybe it’s a lullaby of some sort, then.

“Come here, little love.” Shinji picks him up off of the desk, holding him close as he walks toward the futon, kneeling down to pull back the blanket and lay him down on it. “Did ya make your bed this morning? Ya didn’t have to. It’s okay if things are a little messy.”

“I didn’t want you to be mad.” Gin looks timidly up at him and Shinji smiles sadly as he combs his fingers through Gin’s hair, leaning down to give his forehead a gentle kiss.

When he leans back, he can smell a tentative spice of persimmon.  _ Thank fuck. _ “Ain’t ever gonna be mad with you, Gin. I’m always gonna be good to you, take care of you and make sure you always feel safe and loved. No yelling, no fighting, no arguing, and  _ definitely _ no hitting. If you do something wrong, we‘ll just sit down and talk about it. And then I’ll tell you how much I love you anyway. Does that sound good to you?”

Gin nods, reaching up to him. “I want another hug, please, Chichi.”

Shinji leans down so Gin can hug him, pressing a hand against his small back, letting Gin have all of his warmth and none of his weight. His hair is everywhere ridiculously but Gin seems happy enough with that; maybe it makes him feel safe, Shinji has no idea. But he gives Gin a kiss on the forehead, and on his cheeks, and on the side of the nose until he’s giggling and squirming, trying to hide behind his fingers away from the kisses.

“There we go. Got ya smiling again.” Shinji draws the blanket over him, tucking him in carefully, not too tight and not too loose. “Get ya tucked in, keep ya nice and warm.”

Gin yawns sweetly and Shinji feels his heart wobble against his ribs. “Thank you.”

“Sweet dreams, baby. If ya need us, we’ll be near. Just follow our scents, okay?” Shinji strokes a finger down the bridge of his nose and Gin nods up at him. “Me and Touchan both love you so much. I hope you have a real good nap.”

“I love you, too.” And then Gin curls up on his side, and Shinji lets him be.

He closes the shoji and returns to the kitchen, his heart in his throat and feeling ten different ways about that child, all of them positive but also so sad he just wishes there was an enemy in front of him right now. Sakanade sings at his hip, wanting to desperately cleave apart those who would impart such fear into such a young child that he’d be afraid that not making his own bed would get him into trouble even though he’d slept with them.

When he steps into the kitchen, the answering chime he feels across the room jolts him.

_ What the fuck was that? _ He looks down at his zanpakuto and Sakanade hums in answer when he curls a hand around her hilt.  _ What did you just do there? _

_ It wasn’t me, _ Sakanade all but purrs in response.  _ It was her, wasn’t it? _

Her? Shinji lifts his head toward where Sosuke sits, and though Kaien is evidently speaking to him, Shinji can see the way his fingers have drifted to Kyouka Suigetsu. The shock of it disorients him for a moment, but he has to know. So he squeezes Sakanade’s hilt.  _ Go ahead, show me that trick of yours again. Evidently, ya been working on it. _

_ Only as long as you. _ But Sakanade chimes once more, and he  _ feels _ Kyouka Suigetsu answer.

This time, Sosuke turns around to look at him directly, brows drawn together in question, and Shinji only shrugs, removing Sakanade from her sheath and walking toward his lieutenant. Sosuke stands as well and Kyouka Suigetsu slides from her sheath, gleaming beautiful in the sunlight spilling through the kitchen windows, a graceful blade if Shinji has ever seen one. The blades seem to glow for a just a split second in tandem.

“I knew that’s what I was feeling,” Shinji muses. “Looks like our ladies have been talking to each other. Guess that’s bound to happen when you’re fixing to mate with each other.”

Sosuke’s head inclines slightly. “Kisuke and I have been studying this,” he admits. “It’s a rare phenomenon even among mated pairs. For instance, Katen Kyokotsu and Sogyo no Kotowari are not yet in perfect harmony, though they appear to be growing closer by the day. We’re still theorizing on what might cause it, but…”

The blades gleam again, brighter, and Shinji, experimentally, places Sakanade’s blade directly against Kyouka Suigetsu’s. The way the blades brighten is  _ definitely _ not a trick of his imagination, not when it becomes almost too hard to look at them, but Sosuke only watches in wonder and disbelief, the light reflecting in the frames of his glasses, glowing in his beautiful brown eyes. He looks like a fucking  _ angel _ like this.

Kaien stands up slowly to watch, his voice faint when he speaks. “If your zanpakuto are in harmony, your souls are in harmony,” he says, soft and awed. “Zanpakuto are a part of us, a facet of our very beings. Do you have any idea how rare it is to be this  _ strong? _ And you haven’t been working on this yourselves? They just? Are like this?”

“I haven’t,” Sosuke murmurs, and Shinji nods, because neither has he.

Touching the zanpakuto of another shinigami is pretty much unheard of without real permission outside of battle, but when Shinji stretches a hand toward Kyouka Suigetsu, Sosuke does not stop him. Rather, he seems to press the safe edge of the blade up toward Shinji’s fingers, and Shinji touches her as delicately as he would Sosuke, always aware of the fact that she is a beloved and powerful piece of his soul given form.

_ Thank you, Hirako taichou. _ The voice slips through his mind unbidden.  _ Your Sakanade is rather lovely too in her unique shape and ability. _

“Was that her?” Shinji asks, and Sosuke laughs softly and nods. “She sounds a real proper lady, Sosuke. Suits you considering you’re real proper yourself.”

“Your Sakanade has your accent.” Sosuke sounds like he can’t quite believe it.

“I don’t get the soul harmony thing,” Shinji admits. “What’s it mean, Kaien?”

“Well.” Kaien is quiet for a moment. “No one can ever be quite sure what anything means, but he popular understanding of zanpakuto being in harmony like this… It’s that—”

“The popular theory,” Sosuke interrupts him gently, “is that, if your zanpakuto are in harmony with one another, then the two of you are soulmates.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh~


	7. Chapter 7

If he was coming to the Twelfth Division of his own accord, Shinji would drag his feet and complain the entire time. Because it is early morning and Gin his holding his hand, though, he sees fit to actually put forth a respectable countenance to set a good example for him. He has to grow up to be as well-respected as Sosuke after all because the gods help him if he ends up picking up any of Shinji’s personality in any meaningful way.

“You ready to learn how to fight?” Shinji asks him, looking down at that cap of silver hair, smiling softly when Gin tilts his head back to look at him. “You’re gonna be great at it.”

“I guess. I don’t like fighting much but I guess I have to know how.” Gin smiles up at him and Shinji’s heart hurts a little at his words. Growing up in Rukongai and not wanting to know how to fight? How had he come up so soft and sweet in a place like that?

Shinji gives his hand a squeeze. “It’s just to make sure you’re safe and sound, okay? You don’t have to fight if you don’t want to. I just don’t want you to be unprepared ever.”

“Like with those men?” Gin’s voice is subdued and Shinji tries very hard not to let it show on his face just how much that comment affects him. “I don’t want it to happen again either. I want to be able to protect my friends, too. Well, at least the one.”

“Your friend?” Shinji stops walking, his stomach curling into a tight knot.

Gin pauses and looks up at him, little eyebrows furrowed. “Why are we stopping, Chichi?”

He is going to fucking  _ die _ at this rate, which would likely end with him right back in Soul Society anyway. “I just… What did you say about a friend there, kit?”

“Rangiku!” Gin’s face lights up at the name and Shinji tells himself right then and there that he is not going to march down to the Rukongai on some wild goose chase because there are thousands of citizens, and what are the odds on finding a child who might very well be dead right now? “She’s my best friend. She was there the night… She was there. I was running because she was gonna stay and fight. She’s an alpha, and they like to fight.”

_ They sure fucking do, _ Shinji thinks. “Same age as you? Older? What does she look like?”

He kneels down on the path until he and Gin are on an eye-level and wonders if he could find this child, if she might still be alive… Wait, that night?  _ Does that mean she’s hiding out somewhere in the Seireitei? _ It would be unlikely that she would last that long, but if she is within the city limits, when Shinji could feasibly find her. It would take time, possibly, but he could pull it off. Put up posters, ask around. Do at least  _ one thing _ to make sure Gin’s life here is good for him, and not just good in general.

If she was Gin’s only friend, he owes it to Gin to find her and bring her back safely.

“Older, but she’s shorter.” Gin holds his hand out just a little under his own head. “She’s really pretty. She has blue eyes and long blonde hair. She smells like hickory, I think.”

_ A scent? Score. _ Scents would make everything far easier for him because that was a lot bigger of an identifier than just an eye color or hair color. “Tell you what. I’m going to ask around and see if anyone’s seen her, okay? Because if she’s in the Seireitei, someone will have. Don’t… Don’t get your hopes up, though, just in case.”

“Okay.” Gin is quiet for a moment, then takes a step forward, wrapping his arms around Shinji’s neck as tightly as he can. “Thank you, Chichi. For even trying to find her.”

Shinji pulls Gin against his chest and just holds him for a moment, breathing in his scent and pressing a kiss to his cheek before he lets him go, standing up and taking him by the hand again. “When you get a little older, I might think about letting you walk out here on your own, but you’re still a little one, and a little omega at that.”

“Why can’t I walk out here on my own now?” Gin looks up at him, and Shinji sighs softly.

There are a thousand reasons he could give that Gin would likely accept because he hadn’t fought Shinji on anything. In fact, he seemed to accept that his parents always knew what was best for him. “Because there are a lot of alphas in the Seireitei.”  _ And I don’t know how many of them might be involved in trafficking, or who those alphas even are. _

“Are alphas always mean to omegas?” Gin asks him, holding his hand with both of his own.

It would be  _ so _ easy to bring him up being afraid of alphas other than his one friend, or hating them, and Shinji is so tempted, but he has to be an adult about this. “No, baby, they’re usually not. They’re supposed to be good to omegas, but some alphas are bad and since no one tells them to stop being bad, they just keep going. But most alphas here are nice. You can trust Hiyori-san. She’s Urahara’s lieutenant and my best friend.”

“I thought you didn’t like alphas, Chichi,” Gin says, peeking up at him through his hair.

“Truth be told, I don’t like most of ‘em. Some of them like to be mean because someone else is a beta or an omega.” Plenty of his Academy mates growing up, for instance, had thought he could get a seat, but that would be it. No one thought he could go captain. “But Hiyori’s nice, and so are Kensei and Lisa. If you ever need help, you can go to them.”

“And Kaien!” Gin adds, and Shinji grins and pats him on top of the head.

“And me!” The voice comes out of literally nowhere and Shinji whips around to see Shihouin Yoruichi lounging against a nearby tree, though he  _ definitely _ would have noticed her had she been there a moment ago. “Don’t look so startled, Hirako taichou. I wasn’t here when you walked by. I’m just waiting for Byakuya-bo to catch up with me.”

As far as alphas went, Yoruichi was a good one. Shinji had always liked her. She was from a  _ royal _ family, even higher up than a noble family, but she never acted like it and never used it as leverage for anything. When she joined the Gotei Thirteen, Shinji anticipated a hell of a rocky relationship between the two of them, though it would have been strictly work-related and nothing more. He tried to interact with as few alphas as possible.

_ Sue him, _ okay, but he has a thing about them, and few of them prove him wrong.

But then he walked in on Yoruichi fucking her third seat and that pretty much put a kibosh on the whole feeling like she was better than them thing. Not that she ever  _ acted _ like she was, either. But you can’t have a complex about someone when you walk in on her fucking her future mate up against the wall because she thought they could get away with it.

Shinji clicks his tongue at her. “Shameful, the way you tease that poor boy.”

Yoruichi grins at him, and when she uses shunpo to appear in front of them, Gin jumps and presses tight up against his leg. “Oh no, little one, don’t be afraid of me. I wouldn’t ever hurt you. Wasn’t that cool? That’s called shunpo, and I’m the goddess of it.”

“Oh.” Gin steps away from Shinji, but only a little. “Hi. I’m Gin.”

“Sweet little baby.” Yoruichi kneels down, not seeming to care that she’s likely to get dirt all over her haori, so Shinji respects her a little more. “Come here, let me look at you. I love children. If Kisuke would take a break from research, I’d have him laid up in bed pregnant right now. I want a whole litter with his pretty grey eyes.”

Shaking his head, Shinji scoffs at her. “I ain’t ever known anything like that to stop you.”

“He’s been busy  _ constantly _ these days, says he’s making a breakthrough in his research.” Yoruichi rolls her eyes as if the whole thing is beyond her. “Believe me when I say I’m trying my damnedest. His heat should be coming up soon, though.”

“Ain’t gonna see either of you for days, then.” Having  _ two _ captains missing at once is always a time. It happens with Kyoraku and Ukitake, and Love and Rose. “Sounds like a plan.”

Yoruichi winks at him, then turns her attention to Gin. “What’s wrong, little one? You shy? I didn’t mean to scare you. Come here, I want to get a better look at you.”

Shinji pats Gin gently on the head, nudging him forward a little. “It’s okay, kit. Yoruichi’s a real good alpha. If you’ve ever in trouble, she’ll definitely come to save you.”

“Oh, okay.” Gin smiles up at him and then walks into Yoruichi’s outstretched arms.

“What a beautiful baby you are.” Yoruichi pulls him in close, combs her fingers through his hair and Gin giggles at her. “Precious little thing. Kisuke’s going to make you nice and strong but I promise it’s not gonna hurt at all. He’ll take good care of you.”

This display is not an unusual one, all things considered. Shinji knows how much Yoruichi loves kids and how much she wants some of her own. She’d had a little brother growing up but had been a single member of her own litter, something that was pretty unusual especially in royal families. The moment she laid claim to Urahara, she had been loudly proclaiming how if she had her way, they would already have kids. He wonders if Urahara can have them or not, or if Urahara simply doesn’t want them.

He  _ is _ married to his science, whatever the hell it is he does with it.

Gin smiles at her. “He was nice when he came to talk to Chichi and Touchan about it.”

“Kisuke’s an angel. He might seem scary sometimes but he’s a big softie.” Yoruichi pokes him gently in the belly and Gin laughs, twisting away from her. “Well, I won’t keep you any longer. Besides, it sounds like I’m just about caught after all.”

She kisses Gin on the forehead and vanishes, and not three seconds later, Kuchiki Byakuya storms across the path, twisting his head this way and that in search of her. “ _ Damn _ her, I know she was just— Oh, good morning, Hirako taichou! How are you today?”

“Fine, Byakuya.” Shinji notes that Gin doesn’t bother to shrink away this time, his twitching nose no doubt clueing him in that Byakuya is an omega. “I’m just walking Gin over to the Twelfth so he can start training. Your grandad tell you about everything that happened?”

Byakuya nods, his expression solemn as he walks up to them. Even at such a young age, his reiatsu is definitely noticeable. “Yes, he did. I’m sorry the two of you were forced to reveal your intentions to one another early. It’s shameful they would make you do that.”

Right. Byakuya was raised noble, so he would have seen it as logical to keep such a relationship quiet until they were ready to reveal it. “Glad to know others think that.”

“Of course. You keep the relationship quiet for a variety of reasons, but doing so means that you are respecting your partner and ensuring that there is no gossip about the relationship.” Byakuya looks down at Gin, and the corners of his lips twitch. “Though I suppose there are some good reasons. Is this your son? Ojisama told me he was a silver-haired little boy but this is the first time that I’ve seen him.”

Gin bounces up to him without hesitation, all smiles. “I’m Gin!”

“That name suits you, little one.” Instead of kneeling down, Byakuya bends at the waist and Gin makes a delighted noise, stretching his arms up toward him. Byakuya picks him up around the waist, balancing his weight easily on one hip. “Aren’t you a pretty one?”

“Thank you.” Gin smiles up at him. “You smell like flowers like Touchan does.”

Byakuya smiles softly, taps Gin on the nose. “Very astute. Your Touchan smells like lilies, and I smell like cherry blossoms. You smell like a fruit. Are you enjoying living here?”

“It’s pretty here and everyone is nice to me, so yes.” Gin beams up at him and Shinji notes the moment Byakuya’s eyes soften and sadden as he picks up on the meaning of those words, wondering just how much Ginrei might have told the boy about what happened.

“I’m glad. The Seireitei has always been my home. I’m glad you’re here now.” Byakuya tickles Gin under the chin, and his smile returns when Gin laughs. “Hirako taichou, you said he’s going to train? At this age? So it’s true that Soutaichou made it a requirement.”

Shinji nods once, stretching out a hand to ruffle Gin’s hair. “That he did, and now that Gin’s better settled in, I figured it’s time to stop putting it off and just get it over with.”

“That’s terrible. But if you ever want to bring him to my family’s home, I’d be glad to show him what I’ve learned so far.” Byakuya bumps his forehead against Gin’s gently. “Would you like that? I’m going to be the next head of my family. I have to be the strongest to do that, and my family’s known for how many strong omegas we turn over.”

Gin looks to Shinji, his arms resting so comfortably around Byakuya’s neck. “Chichi, can I?”

“Let’s see how things go today with Urahara and then we’ll see,” Shinji tells him, and that’s not a  _ no. _ He just really also needs to discuss it with Sosuke and see that he thinks. “So we should get you over that fast, huh? Also, Byakuya, aren’t ya looking for a certain woman?”

Byakuya, who has just set Gin back on his feet, frowns hard, his brows drawing together, one eye twitching. “I  _ am, _ ” he says delicately. “Would you mind telling me where she went?”

Sighing, Shinji points him in what he thinks is roughly the right direction before he leads Gin to the Twelfth Division barracks where Urahara has been housing his science department, or whatever it is that he calls it. While Shinji should know the finer details of such things as a captain, no part of him can really be bothered to know that much about it. Science was never a thing he was interested in, after all, though he knew Sosuke had a taste for it. Maybe that means he should make a better effort to understand it.

All he knows is what Sosuke tells him, and he only bothered to remember that because, as captain, he should at least know what his lieutenant gets up to in his spare time. Not in an effort to be nosy, but some of Urahara’s experiments have been known to be dangerous.

Hiyori is waiting for him in the courtyard, and she at least spares him the physical assault. “Oi, baldy, you kept us waiting long enough. How are you feeling this morning, Gin?”

“I’m good.” Gin lets go of Shinji’s hand to walk up to her and Shinji lets him, pleased to see the two of them getting along. “There was a funny house cat lady that we met on the way.”

Shinji freezes, frowns. “Gin, how’d you know Yoruichi could turn into a house cat?”

“I always know.” Gin looks back at him and Shinji cocks his head, wondering what that is supposed to mean.  _ Are you gifted in more ways than we already know? _ “Most people turn into really big cats but she just turns into a very small cat. I knew that. That’s how I know that you turn into a big yellow tiger but Touchan turns into a black one.”

He makes a note to mention that to Urahara, simply resting a hand on top of Gin’s head. “Smart little thing, whip sharp just like your Touchan. Ready to go see Urahara?”

“He’s in a state this morning,” Hiyori tells him, and Shinji raises an eyebrow at her as she walks around him, hands tucked behind her head. “Have fun dealing with him. He already chased Kurotsuchi away because he knew the bastard would scare the shit out of your kid. Yoruichi’s been by this morning and you know how he is after she visits him.”

Horny. That was how Urahara Kisuke was after Yoruichi visited him, and it was made perfectly clear when Shinji guided Gin inside that he was, indeed, going to have to face down Urahara flushed with arousal and completely furious with Yoruichi winding him up like this. It never seemed to effect the caliber of his work no matter how desperate she left him, but there was no mistaking what it meant when an omega’s scent was so syrupy sweet in the air. The pair of them were by far the  _ worst _ when it came to doing this.

“Having a good morning, Urahara?” Shinji asks him, plucking Gin off of the floor and sitting him in an empty chair to make sure he doesn’t touch anything he shouldn’t.

“I’m always having such a lovely morning until Yoruichi-san visits me,” Urahara grouses, running a hand through his hair. His color is high. “Ah, sorry, let me just put this away and then I’ll come see little Gin. Has he been getting plenty to eat, and sleeping? I don’t want to strain his energy levels by having him undergo something he cannot control.”

Shinji makes a noise at the thought, petting Gin’s hair gently. “We’ve been fattening him up best we can. He’s got a pretty good appetite. You been sleeping okay, kit?”

“Yeah.” Gin bounces in his chair, looking up at Shinji. “Are you gonna ask him about the swords? I heard you and Touchan talking about that while I was getting ready.”

_ Shit. _ That was the last thing Shinji wants to talk about, but Urahara’s expression tells him there is no way he is going to get out of explaining; Sakanade chimes at his hip, as if chastising him for trying to get out of talking about it at all. She had slept next to Kyouka Suigetsu in the night, the zanpakuto placed together at their own urging. If he had tried to tell her no, she likely would have kicked his ass for the effort.

“The swords? Your zanpakuto?” Urahara pauses in putting away something that looks small and glowing, though Shinji doesn’t look too seriously at it. He has all manner of strange things in this room. “Has something happened with Sakanade recently?”

Shinji might as well be honest with him even if it means undergoing some weird experiment to see if it was real or not. “Sakanade and Kyouka Suigetsu are in perfect harmony.”

“Are they? How strange. I don’t believe I’ve seen more than six or so zanpakuto in all my life that could achieve such a state with one another. May I see her?” Urahara holds his hands out and Shinji rolls his eyes, unstrapping Sakanade from his waist, setting her sheath and all in Urahara’s hands. “Thank you. Ah, Gin, come with me. I’m going to take you to where you’re going to be training. I’ve got an asauchi for you and everything.”

“How many hoops did you jump through to pull that off?” Shinji asks him, nudging Gin toward him and following every single step of the way.

Urahara looks pained. “You have no idea. You’re not supposed to hand them out outside of the Academy but, well, he needs one. And we’re not doing Academy training.”

“We’ll think about that  _ well _ into the future,” Shinji mutters. The last thing he wants is for Gin to be a classmate of the same alphas who had snubbed their noses at him.

Urahara keeps Sakanade near as he leads them over to a doorway, pressing his hand against it to open it. “Gin, you’ll go in alone. This system will allow you to fight Hollows, but not real ones. They’re only projections, and they cannot physically harm you.”

“Are you sure?” Gin looks at him doubtfully, then eyes the empty room with uncertainty.

“I’m sure.” Urahara kneels down, slips his fingers under Gin’s chin so the child has to look up at him once more. “I wouldn’t ever want to do anything to harm you. If you don’t manage to defeat a Hollow, it will merely disappear. None of them can touch you. They’re not real.”

Shinji squeezes Gin’s shoulder gently. “Remember, I told you that we’d all keep you safe.”

“Okay.” Gin looks up at Shinji and smiles, then turns his eyes back to Urahara. “What’s an asauchi? Is it like a sword? I thought shinigami swords were special.”

“It’s kind of like that.” Urahara picks the blade up from a nearby table, handing it to Gin. “It’s a perfect blank slate. The more you train and use it and develop your powers, it’ll become your very own zanpakuto. Just like Chichi’s Sakanade here.”

Gin takes the asauchi very carefully in his hands, nodding up at Urahara. “Okay. So all I have to do is go inside and fight Hollows, and they can’t hurt me? That’s all?”

“That’s all, darling.” Urahara smiles warmly at him. “And we’ll be watching, so if you get scared and need me to turn it off, I will in a heartbeat. We’ll just go until you want to take a break. Try to channel your reiatsu into the asauchi if you can.”

“I’ll be rooting for you.” Shinji leans over, kisses him on the top of the head. “My brave little boy. Go in there and learn to kick ass like your Touchan does.”

That seems to serve as proper motivation and Gin marches resolutely into the room while Shinji takes a seat in front of the large screen against the wall. As soon as Urahara shuts the door, he sits at the desk, tapping at the buttons in front of him until an image of Gin appears on the screen. He’s so careful as he attaches the asauchi to his obi, removes the blade from the sheath and holds it in front of him. And the room shimmers around him for a moment, the pale yellow walls quickly replaced by what looks like a night scene.

“He’s really gonna be okay in there?” Shinji asks, hating how much all of this worries him.

“Hirako, no offense, but your son was able to murder several adult alpha shinigami when pressed. Even with his reiatsu bound, he’s still fearsomely strong enough to defend himself.” Urahara presses a button and a Hollow appears in front of them, creeping out from beneath the wall of a building. “So, Sakanade and Kyouka Suigetsu.”

Shinji nods minutely, watching Gin shift into a defensive pose. “Yeah, the ladies. Kaien saw it happen, said it was perfect harmony. Ain’t know much about it myself.”

“Are you able to hear Kyouka Suigetsu’s voice?” Urahara asks him, turning his attention to a smaller screen. “And is Aizen capable of hearing Sakanade’s voice?”

“Yep. I heard Kyouka Suigetsu for the first time yesterday, and I know Sosuke heard Sakanade because he knew what her voice sounded like.” Shinji frowns at him, watching as he runs  _ something _ over Sakanade, a red light that blinks green a moment later. “What the hell are ya doing to my sword? Best keep in mind she belongs to me.”

Urahara scoffs at him. “I would never forget that. I am just examining her.”

“Is there anything valid to what Kaien and Sosuke said about the whole harmony thing?” Shinji asks him, and Urahara raises an eyebrow at him. “About the soulmate thing.”

To this, Urahara is quiet, his eyes rising to the screen in front of them once more. Gin dispatches Hollows surprisingly well, and Shinji wonders if his reiatsu makes him such a natural for it, or if he’s seen enough horrible things in his life that this is far easier for him to deal with. They’re also small, and slow, and Gin seems… Focused and calm. Maybe he’s taking what Shinji said about being as strong as Sosuke to heart.

“He’s very good.” Urahara taps a few more buttons in front of him. “I won’t increase the difficulty today, though. Not for his first time. I meant it when I said I had no intention of straining him this early. That can come later as he perfects his technique.”

Shinji nods slowly, unable to stop the proud smile twitching at the corners of his lips. “I’m glad. If he’s gotta do through this shit, I’m glad he’s at least good at it.”

“You know, I’m not happy to have to do this to a child. I want you to know that. The reason that I offered is that this is a safe and controlled environment, and even if my technology were to become flawed, and the Hollows were too large, or too fast, they also are not real. They could never harm him.” Urahara looks at him, looks at him  _ hard _ and Shinji feels bad for being so concerned about Urahara being the one to handle Gin’s training. “The only other option would be to take him out into the field and let him fight real ones.”

“Fuck that. I’m not going to put a seven-year-old child in life-threatening danger just because he’s too strong.” And Shinji bets not a  _ single _ captain would argue that point.

Urahara smiles briefly, passing Sakanade back to him, and Shinji returns her to her place at his hip once more. “I share a similar sentiment. If I was so cruel toward a child, do you think Yoruichi-san would be so insistent on impregnating me at the first possible moment?”

That… Is a good point. For the flaws of most alphas, Yoruichi had never been someone Shinji thought unsafe around children. She wouldn’t choose a mate who wouldn’t make a good father and then try to make him into one. “Right. I apologize. Just, it’s not easy. None of this is easy. He’s a baby. He should be at home with Sosuke, not training to fight.”

“Which is why he’s here. Fighting false enemies and under his father’s watchful eye.” Urahara turns toward the smaller screen once more, seeming to assess the data present, though it’s all numbers to Shinji. Nothing coherent. “He’ll grow stronger like this, strong enough. I’ll make sure Soutaichou knows that his training is coming right along.”

“When did you decide this? Probably before you came and saw us to talk to us about it.” Had he been thinking about it from the moment it was mentioned in the captains’ room?

Urahara’s smile is enigmatic. “Yoruichi-san and I discussed it after the meeting. She knew I had been perfecting this system and wanted to know if it would be safe. Of course it is. All that was left was to speak to you and Aizen directly to ensure it was safe.”

“Well, I’m glad he’s here and safe instead of out on the field.” The last thing he needs is to have to kill everyone in the Gotei Thirteen for helping to advocate for a child learning to control his strength and then said child being injured because of that monumentally  _ stupid _ idea. “I wonder how Sosuke got out of this, given how strong he’s always been.”

To that, Urahara only shakes his head. “He didn’t, Hirako. He was in training from a young age as well, though he was in the Academy then. It was the only way.”

Shinji is going to kill several people by the end of the month at this rate. “Fucking hell.”

“So, your soulmate question.” Urahara turns to face him directly, crossing his ankles neatly, tucking his hands behind his head. “It’s hard to say for certain. Zanpakuto being in harmony is a very rare occurrence, and it’s one that we’ve only registered as being true in couples that have been together. You know, of course, that a zanpakuto is part of you.”

“Of course I do. It’s not just an extension of power. Ya put your literal soul into it.” Which is why the swords would break and crack during serious, draining and dangerous fights.

Urahara nods once. “Exactly. Therefore, you can extrapolate this to mean that two zanpakuto are in harmony because the souls of the shinigami who bear them are as well.”

_ What the hell? _ “I guess that makes sense since we’ve been together for a—”

“Cut the shit.” Urahara’s eyes narrow at him and Shinji freezes. “I’m not an idiot, Hirako. The rest of the Gotei, certainly. Your own friends believe you at face value because they have no true reason to think you’d lie to them. I’m much more observant. You and Aizen were never together, preparing to partner yourselves. That was a lie to adopt Gin.”

Shinji presses his lips together. “So, you gonna tell the old man and the rest of ‘em that?”

“Of course not. You think I don’t understand? I do. You wanted to save that child from a fate worse than death, and I think you’re a good man for doing it.” Now, Urahara’s face softens, and he looks up toward the screen once more, thoughtful. “Aizen wanted a baby so bad. Now he’s got one. I understand his choice. I think you both made the right one.”

_ Well at least we got one person on our actual side. _ “So you can see why I’m so damned confused over this whole thing about our zanpakuto being in harmony, then.”

“The soulmate ideology comes from the very real fact that it means your souls are in harmony as well as the fact it’s only ever been observed in mated couples.” Urahara presses his fingers to his lips, his gaze dropping down to the ground. It almost feels like he’s just  _ saying _ things, not actually talking to Shinji. “It’s never been observed in anyone who wasn’t already part of a mated pair, much less two people who aren’t together—”

“We are,” Shinji says, and Urahara looks up at him, brows furrowed. “Look, I know it ain’t ideal, but Sosuke’s… He’s got feelings for me, and maybe I’ve always loved him, too.”

“Ah.” Urahara tips his head back, staring up at the ceiling. “That would make more sense. But still, for it to happen so quickly…  _ Soulmates _ is an ideal, you understand, not a concrete. Not in a scientific or factual sense of the word. I’m certain most people would, for instance, view Ukitake taichou and Kyoraku taichou as soulmates, and yet their zanpakuto have yet to settle with one another. Congratulations, on that front. You’re winning.”

Shinji huffs at him. “So, is there any real validity to calling it a soulmate thing?”

“Depends on how you look at it.” Urahara leans toward the larger screen once more, pressing a few buttons before settling back into his seat. “We don’t know what causes it. It’s only been observed between longtime mated couples. If you think it’s a soulmate thing, that’s your belief. I don’t know, myself. I’ve never thought much about it.”

“Well, I guess I’m just gonna say that must be what it is ‘cause it makes sense to me.” Shinji presses a hand to Sakanade.  _ You surprise me all the time, y’know. _

Urahara’s hand is on his shoulder a moment later and Shinji looks at him, frowning at the sudden contact. “I want to reassure myself that you do, in fact, have feelings for Aizen.”

“I… Yeah.” Shinji nods firmly. “I do. Maybe it took me too damned long to admit that’s what it was, but that’s what it is. When I mark him, it’s gonna be for real. Not any long con.”

“Good. Because I don’t think I could tolerate the idea that Aizen was in a loveless bond. He has gone through enough, I believe.” Urahara smiles at him, gives his shoulder a squeeze before settling back into his own hair. “Has anyone ever told you about how Yoruichi-san and I became a couple? It was for convenience, much like yourself.”

“Since when? Fuck, I hate… I hate everything. I fucking hate that convenience even has to be a thing.” The frustration is bubbling up in him again, a reminder of how shitty this all is.

“This was before the two of us came to this part of the Seireitei, you understand. Yoruichi is a royal alpha. That carries a hell of a lot of weight.” Urahara’s voice goes soft, almost distant. “Yushiro isn’t an alpha, which makes Yoruichi the only one in her generation. It was important she found a mate. I was an omega, and her closest friend at the time.”

Shinji winces. “So you two mated to make sure her family would let up on her.”

“We had planned on coming here together and breaking the mark as quietly as possible so that she could have somewhat of a freer life as a captain.” Slender fingers brush the scarred mark on Urahara’s throat, the shape of Yoruichi’s teeth pressed into his skin before his smile softens. “We waited until I went into heat and then she marked me. We came here, I became her third seat, and… We just never got around to it.”

“When did ya decide ya weren’t gonna break it at all?” Shinji asks him.

Urahara winks at him. “Pretty soon after, to be honest. It’s not an ideal start, I understand, but you are doing the right thing. Giving Gin a chance at a better life and being Aizen’s mate, those are good things, Hirako. I hope you have a good life together.”

“Urahara-san?” The voice startles both of them and they glance toward the screen, Shinji standing as he contemplates the pile of dead Hollows on the screen. Gin stands there, still holding his asauchi. “I think I ran out of Hollows to fight. Are we already done?”

“For the day, we are. You did an excellent job, Gin, I’m very proud of you.” Urahara presses a button and the image fades, returning the room to its former appearance.

As soon as he opens the door, Gin comes bounding out of the room, looking energetic and excited, not the least bit tired. He has carefully sheathed his blade, too, which Shinji is proud of. And then he’s throwing his arms up to catch Gin when the boy leaps at him, laughing as he hides his face in Shinji’s long hair, pulling it around him like a curtain.

“Ya did so good, my love.” Shinji rubs a hand up and down his back, and Gin purrs in answer.

“I was scared at first but then I remembered that Touchan fights those monsters all the time and that they couldn’t hurt me.” Gin grins up at him. “Are you proud of me, Chichi?”

“The most proud. Ya were so good up there, Touchan would have been so proud of you, too. Would have been singing your praises as soon as you came out the door.” Shinji shifts his hands so he can hold Gin up above his head, grinning when Gin laughs and squirms, not quite strong enough for Shinji to worry about dropping him. “That’s our kit! You fight just like a captain’s kit would. You can pick anything you want for dinner tonight to celebrate.”

“Okay!” Gin reaches for him and Shinji brings him back down into his arms to hold him tight, nuzzling against his neck until Gin giggles. “Chichi, that tickles!”

Urahara’s smile for both of them is soft. “I’m going to analyze the data I received from that training and we’ll go from there, Gin. But you did excellent for your first time.”

“Do you want the asauchi back?” Gin asks him, twisting around to look at him.

“No, that’s all yours now.” Urahara pats him on the head gently, and Gin smiles at him. “Take good care of it, and it’ll be a part of you. Now, go on home and have a good day, and come see me sometime just to have fun. I have all sorts of nice things here.”

Gin nods at him and then leans into Shinji’s arms once more, his own wrapping around Shinji’s neck so he can hold himself as close as possible. Seven-year-olds don’t tend to be so clingy when it comes to their parents, something Shinji has noticed, but Gin is different and so Shinji lets him cling as much as he wants to, happy to bear his weight. He presses a kiss to the side of Gin’s head, thanks Urahara once more, and carries him out of the division barracks, planning on taking him back to his own.

He has work, unfortunately, much as he would like to forego all of it to spend time with his little kit. Maybe he can clear some time in his schedule for that.

The sight of Sosuke waiting in the doorway of the office for them is a welcome sight and Gin squeals at the sight of him, launching himself out of Shinji’s arms to run for Sosuke. Watching Sosuke swing Gin up into his arms makes something in Shinji’s chest tighten and he thinks, yeah, it sucks to have to force a mating for convenience, but damn, he’s glad they have this family. That both of his omegas are so happy.

He’s going to spend the rest of his life taking care of them, and he’s glad to.

“Welcome back, Taichou.” Sosuke’s voice is soft and shy and he smiles as he rests his cheek against the top of Gin’s head. “It’s been a slow day. All of the paperwork is handled.”

“You’re a marvel. I’ve never in my damned life met someone who  _ likes _ getting that taken care of.” And because he can, Shinji walks right up to him to embrace him.

With Gin between them, he doesn’t want to be  _ too _ intimate. But he can kiss Sosuke hello, and he does, enjoying the way Sosuke’s soft lips mold against his own, soft and warm, just a hint of tongue making his pulse jump. Sosuke  _ purrs _ and Shinji damn near drops to his knees at the sound. Making an omega  _ that _ happy is definitely an achievement.

“Ya look lovely this morning.” Shinji pecks him on the lips and Sosuke smiles, cuddling closer to Gin once more, who just looks at both of them and giggles before hiding in Sosuke’s shoulder. “Ya missed quite a training session. Our kit kicks all kinds of ass.”

“I’m glad. I knew Urahara would look after him.” Soft eyes meet Shinji’s own and his mouth feels dry at the sight. “Did you discuss the zanpakuto with him like I asked?”

Shinji nods, rubbing his hand along the slender curve of Sosuke’s waist, imagining running his bare fingers over this spot once more. “I did. The soulmate thing ain’t a thing you can scientifically confirm, I s’pose, but the only pairs it’s been seen in are mated pairs. Get used to it, Sosuke. Ya were always meant to be my omega, after all.”

“There are far worse fates, I’m sure.” Sosuke leans in to kiss him again and Shinji could just fucking  _ die _ from this affection. “I’m glad you both had a good day. Kuchiki Byakuya was here this morning inquiring as to whether or not he could train our son.”

“Yeah, we ran into him and Yoruichi on the way out there. Gin really took to him.” The memory makes Shinji smile fondly as he runs his fingers through Gin’s hair.

Gin turns around to look up at Sosuke. “I like Byakuya! He’s a nice omega.”

“That he is. Very well-raised.” Sosuke kisses Gin on the tip of his nose, smiling softly when Gin giggles at him before leaning in to do it back. “Thank you, darling. So, what do you think? Would you like to spend more time with Byakuya after all?”

Immediately, Gin nods. “Yes! I want to learn to move fast like he and Yoruichi-san.”

“So it’s decided.” Shinji hums softly, leaning in to press his nose against Sosuke’s scent gland. Sweet lilies, freshly bloomed. “Since the paperwork’s done, let’s spend the day together just as a family, alright? Ain’t like the division’s doing shit today.”

“I sent our third seat to go train the newer members with the intent of the two of us getting the majority of the work done in the office, and then it went by so fast.” Sosuke shrugs a shoulder, and Shinji thinks  _ good _ because he kind of fucking hates their third seat and wants to get rid of the man if he can. “So yes, we can spend the day together.”

Shinji grins at him. “Well, let’s get changed, then. Ain’t walking around in this get-up if we’re taking the day off. Wear something pretty if ya go it.”

“I assure you that I do.” Sosuke readjusts his hold on Gin. “Come, little one, let’s pick out something pretty for you to wear. We bought you so many nice things.”

So the day is looking up, then. Shinji slings an arm around Sosuke’s waist to keep him near as they walk back to their private quarters, glad that so many of the shinigami he knows have been kind to his son so far. The moment one of them slips, he’s going for the kill.

But until then, he’s going to have a nice day with his two favorite omegas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god i LOVE little gin so much guys... i really do. i adore everything about him. also i... couldn't resist putting byakuya in this story LMAO he's my favorite character...
> 
> there's gonna be a special shout-out in the next chapter, so until then~


	8. Chapter 8

Gin finds him before Sosuke does, colliding with his leg and throwing his arms around it, smiling up at Shinji and reaching for him. Sosuke had dressed him in a kimono that Shinji does not recognize but that fits him beautifully, a deep green that goes well with his silver hair. When he glances up toward the doorway, he finds himself stopping entirely when he sees Sosuke standing there, watching them both with a small smile. His own kimono is a deep and vibrant blue, lilies stitched in white overlaying the soft silk. Though Shinji has seen him dressed formally, it has never been like this.

“Sosuke,” he exhales, his mouth opening, no sound coming out. He has to swallow and try again, not missing the way Sosuke tips his head, his smile widening. “I’ve… I can’t remember seeing you in that before. Saving it for a special occasion or something?”

“It was a gift from my mother before she passed away, and I wanted to save it, yes.” Sosuke steps forward, turns to that Shinji can see the kimono in its entirety. “Do you like it? Your expression would imply that you do. I thought you might.”

Shinji carefully sets Gin back on the ground before walking up to Sosuke in quick, long strides, catching his lieutenant around the waist. “You have  _ no _ idea how beautiful y’are, do you?” he asks, and Sosuke blinks at him. “By the gods, I am so astoundingly lucky. Yes, I like it. I love it, even. You look stunning in it. I’m buying you ten more.”

Laughing softly, Sosuke rests his arms on top of Shinji’s shoulders, fingers linking neatly against the back of his neck. “Is that so, Taichou? I would never ask you to spoil me.”

“As if you’d have to ask. As if I don’t want to already.” Shinji presses their foreheads together, grinning when the perfume of lilies touches his nose. “You’re so sweet.”

“Your scent is very fragrant now, as well. You must be pleased. I’m glad. Far be it from me to ever seek approval, but I like the way you look at me.” Sosuke kisses him on the corner of his mouth and then dances just out of his grasp, holding a hand out to Gin. “Come on, little one, I want you to hold my hand so you don’t risk getting lost.”

Gin takes Sosuke by the hand and holds the other out for Shinji, making a delighted little noise up at him when he takes it, which he can just barely hear over the sound of his own heart breaking. Do couples with children who expected and prepared for them find themselves just as disarmed when their little ones do something like this? He has no way of knowing without asking, but none of his friends have kids. Considering he has to take Gin to visit Byakuya sometime, maybe he can ask Sojun if he was ready for Byakuya to be cute.

Shinji definitely was not ready. Everything is hitting him harder and faster and more strongly than he thought possible, but it’s welcome. He loves the way Gin smiles for him.

“Where are we going to go today?” Gin asks him, swinging their arms back and forth.

Sosuke hums softly, smiling down at their son. “Would you like to go to the market and look around? I’m certain there are many fun things for you to see there.”

“I want to go!” Gin pulls on Shinji’s arm, looks up at him pitifully. “Chichi, can we please?”

_ Does he know he’s killing me or does he have no idea? _ “‘Course we can. There’s all kinds of food stalls out there so if you wanna pick up something to eat, we can do that, too.”

Gin squeals and squeezes his hand. “I’ve seen markets in Rukongai, but I didn’t have money.”

“Well, Touchan and I have money, so we’ll buy you what you want.” And then Shinji is going to pray to the gods for guidance so that he doesn’t start swinging Sakanade wildly and just hoping he starts hitting people who have hurt his son. “Pretty much anything you want.”

“I’m going to pick up a few sets of calligraphy pens and brushes while we’re out. I need to replace them.” Sosuke leads the way and Shinji is content to follow.

He nods; Sosuke loves calligraphy. It’s a beautiful art form, not that Shinji has ever had talent for it, but he sat in on a class or two while he was doing paperwork and was just amazed at how incredible Sosuke could be, how measured and careful and yet effortless each stroke seemed on the paper. There was no wonder the Academy had all but begged him to take up the position when the former teacher had retired.

“I’ll pay for them,” he says, and Sosuke raises an eyebrow at him. “What? Ain’t like I spend my money on much of anything anyway. It’s the least I can do for my mate, right?”

He might be imagining it, but he thinks he sees Sosuke’s cheeks flush just slightly. “Well, Taichou, I would assume that your extensive collection of hair care products—”

“I ain’t got  _ that _ big of a collection. Besides, have you seen how much hair I have? It takes effort to maintain it.” And he is not about to go into how he spent a good six minutes just trying to tie it back for the day to keep it out of his face. “And are you telling me you don’t have one? Your hair ain’t naturally that soft and shiny, is it?”

Sosuke raises an eyebrow at him. “I hadn’t realized you had noticed such a thing.”

“Well… I did.” Shinji lifts his chin, jutting it out in defiance even as his face warms.

“I’ll have you know that it is, in fact, naturally this way. All I do is wash it when I bathe.” Sosuke brushes his fingers through Gin’s hair gently. “And Gin takes after me it seems, his hair is very soft. You don’t use anything on your hair, do you, baby?”

Gin blinks up at him. “No, Touchan. Byakuya has pretty hair, too! Is it because we’re omegas? There weren’t that many other omega kids in Rukongai so I’m not sure.”

That… Is certainly an interesting fact to learn but Sosuke seems to take it in stride, laughing softly as he nods. “Yes, Gin, supposedly it’s a biological trait, which means many omegas have very soft and pretty hair. Remember Ukitake taichou? And Rose of course.”

“They have pretty hair, too.” Gin swivels his head toward Shinji. “Why do you keep your hair so long, Chichi? It’s longer than anyone’s I’ve ever seen.”

“I just like the way it looks when it’s long. Used to keep it shorter when I was in the Academy but then I grew it out one winter ‘cause I was too lazy to cut it and I liked it.” And then he just kept growing it for lack of a better thing to do.

Sosuke smiles kindly at him. “You do have very nice hair, Taichou.”

“Would ya drop the title when we’re having a day together? I know you’re a good polite lieutenant who abides by all the rules but also I don’t give a shit.” Shinji stops, turns, cups Sosuke’s cheek in his hand so that Sosuke looks at him. “You’re gonna carry my mark and be my mate. I want ya to call me by my name, okay? Just Shinji. It’s fine.”

Soft brown eyes blink up at him before Sosuke nods, tilting his head to press his cheek further against Shinji’s palm. “As you wish, Shinji. It’s nice to just use your name.”

The  _ one _ downfall of this entire plan to mate with Sosuke and adopt Gin is that Shinji never expected to fall in love and he’s not been in enough relationships to be able to process all of this in an acceptable adult fashion. Instead, he feels like a stupid child when his heart rate picks up, beating staccato against his ribcage while Sosuke leans into him like his touch is all he wants right now. When they get home and turn in for the night, Shinji is going to touch every inch of him until he can’t feel the ache of a lack of it ever again.

Gin pulls on their arms. “Is Touchan okay?” he asks, his voice soft and worried.

Shinji nods, patting Gin on the top of the head. “Sure is. You ready to go?”

“Yes!” Gin grins up at him and Shinji thinks  _ damn, I almost wasn’t gonna have any kids. _

The market is always a busy place during the day and Shinji does not miss the way people glance at them as they walk past considering this is the first time the three of them have been out and about together. Sosuke makes a soft noise and picks Gin up not long after they enter, likely to keep him safe, which frees up Shinji’s hand. He takes advantage of this, wrapping his arm around Sosuke’s waist to pull him in close, nuzzle at the side of his neck so that no one here has any reason to doubt the validity of their relationship.

For obvious reasons, but also because damn it, he loves Aizen Sosuke. He wants that known across the entirety of the Seireitei by nightfall, if not sooner.

Predictably, Gin wants to look at everything. Shinji coaxes him to the calligraphy tools right away so they can get what Sosuke wants first and foremost, and Gin quiets as he watches Sosuke inspect each pen, each brush. It’s so cute, the intense way he watches his father, his arms wrapped around Shinji’s neck for the time being.

Shinji watches him brush his fingers over one set almost longingly before moving on, catching Sosuke gently by the wrist to get his attention. “What was that?”

“They’re nice, but expensive.” Sosuke shakes his head. “I don’t need such luxury items.”

What part of Shinji saying he would pay for it does Sosuke not understand? “Okay, ya don’t need ‘em. But do you  _ want _ them? ‘Cause I’m the one paying for them.”

Sosuke’s face flushes delicately. “Shinji, there’s no need. There are plenty of other—”

“Okay.” Shinji leans past him, picks up the set he was looking at. “So we’re going to take these because you want them. Get whatever you want. I’m serious, Sosuke.”

“There’s no need to be so generous, really.” Sosuke shakes his head, though there is a very small, fond little smile that touches his lips just the same.

Carefully, Shinji hands the set of pens to Gin so he can free his hand, cupping Sosuke’s chin to make his omega look at him. “But I  _ want _ to be. You’re mine. I wanna spoil you because I can. It’s one of your favorite hobbies, right? So enjoy it with all the nice things you can buy. If it puts a smile on your face, then as far as I’m concerned, it’s a need.”

“Thank you, Shinji.” Sosuke tilts his head, nuzzles against Shinji’s palm.

_ Shit, he’s pretty. _ “So get anything else you want. I ain’t gonna bat a lash at the price tag on any of it. And you can write me something real pretty when we get home.”

They buy the expensive set of pens, another expensive set of brushes, and various sheets of dyed paper, and true to his word Shinji has no reaction to the price and is happy to pay it because gods, the way Sosuke smiles at him is worth it. He’d grown up in the Seireitei and always had money, and he meant it when he said he rarely did anything with it.

Best to use it now to spoil his pretty mate and son, let them both have all the nice things in life. And if Sosuke had been forced to train for the military at such a young age, the least Shinji can do now is pamper him and spoil him to make up for all of that.

“Thank you, dear.” Sosuke kisses him properly midway through taking Gin back from him, his lips warm against Shinji’s own. “I’ll put all of these to good use.”

“Even if ya didn’t, it’s worth it to make you happy.” Shinji warps a hand around the back of his neck to kiss him properly, and Sosuke sighs against his mouth.

Gin throws an arm around each of their necks, seemingly content to be right where he is. “Will you teach me how to do calligraphy, Touchan? It was really pretty when I went to the school and watched you do your class. I can kind of write a little.”

“Of course, my darling. I’ll teach you to write beautifully.” Sosuke kisses him on the nose and Gin giggles, nuzzling him back in return, and Shinji’s heart really  _ cannot _ take this.

There are plenty of stalls to visit and Gin is keen on all of them, and Shinji is happy to walk with his arm around Sosuke’s waist, listening to his son chatter away about everything around him like it’s his first time here and not his billionth. When they reach the animal stall, though, Gin falls abruptly quiet and then leaps out of Sosuke’s arms, making a beeline for one of the cages situated on the ground. Shinji swears and hurries after him, not wanting his son to get trampled by the large crowd.

“Chichi!” Gin whirls toward him when he catches up, a hopeful smile on his face. “Can—”

Shinji kneels down next to him. “Don’t do that,” he says, and Gin stops and blinks at him. “Don’t ever run away in a crowd, okay? We don’t want you to get hurt or lost.”

Gin nods, dropping his head a little. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Hey, hey, don’t look so sad over it.” Shinji tips his chin up, butts their foreheads together gently. “I’m not yelling at ya over it or anything, okay? Just letting you know. Remember when I told you that no matter what, we’d talk about things, and then I’d tell you I love you anyway? I love you, Gin. Please don’t look so sad. I just want ya to be safe.”

“I love you, too, Chichi.” Gin steps into his arms and hugs him, and Shinji hugs him maybe just a touch too hard, wondering how anyone can possibly prepare for this.

“Did ya see something? A furry critter catch your eye?” Shinji asks him, wondering what the logistics would be of keeping a cat or a dog in the barracks. He knows one of Love’s men keeps one but has no idea about doing it himself. He’d had a dog growing up, but—

Gin bounds over to one of the cages, kneeling down in front of it. “This one, look!”

The animal in the cage is not a cat or a dog. “I swear to the gods, this fox thing—”

“What a lovely animal.” Sosuke surprises him, coming to kneel at Gin’s side as he holds his fingers toward the mesh of the cage. The fox within sniffs at his fingers and whines softly, pawing at the cage. “Are you going to ask us if you can have a pet, Gin?”

_ A fox? _ “Can ya keep foxes as pets? I thought they were best as wild animals.”

“Silver foxes can be kept as pets, though they require loving care.” Sosuke smiles softly when the fox sniffs at his fingers again. “You seem friendly enough, don’t you?”

Shinji sits down on the ground properly, eyeing the woman watching them from inside of the stall. “Any way we can like, meet the animal? I don’t exactly wanna purchase it if it turns out that it’s gonna rip my kid apart, if ya know what I mean.”

“I can set up a kido barrier,” Sosuke adds helpfully, because of course he does.

The woman nods, producing a key from a ring at her hip. “That’s fine with me. It’s not often I can actually sell the foxes anyway, so I’d be happy to help a possible buyer.”

“Foxes are so pretty.” Gin bounces excitedly and Shinji rubs a hand up and down his back to settle him, not wanting that nervous energy to translate negatively to the animal. Sosuke is quiet, murmuring to himself before the shimmering barrier is erected around them. “I’ve seen them in the wild and I used to feed them but I’ve never had one.”

The woman kneels down, pulling the cage back into the stall so she can unlock the door. “They’re surprisingly good pets. And I imagine a captain and lieutenant would be excellent caretakers. She’s also the cub of domesticated foxes. Her parents are lovely.”

“Are her parents yours?” Sosuke asks, humming when she nods. “Interesting.”

The woman pushes the cage back beneath the stall and the fox nudges it open, stepping out of it and shaking out her fur. “She doesn’t have a name, though. Thought it’d be more suitable for her possible owner to name her. Isn’t she a pretty one?”

“Did ya say silver, Sosuke?” Shinji asks, and Sosuke nods, watching as the fox circles Gin curiously, sniffing at his ankles. “She ain’t exactly silver, though, is she? Mostly black.”

“Some of them are more black than silver. It’s due to the distribution of the black hairs with the silver.” Sosuke curls a hand beneath his chin, smiling softly when the fox makes a weird little chittering noise up at Gin, sitting back on her haunches to paw at his leg gently. “I think she’s asking you to pet her, Gin. Go ahead. She wants the attention from you.”

Beaming, Gin sits down in front of her and lets her sniff her fingers before he pets her, giggling when she makes a contented little squeak of a sound and immediately crawls into her lap. “I think she likes me, Touchan! Does that mean we can keep her?”

“Owning a pet is a very big responsibility,” Sosuke tells him, and Gin nods up at him seriously, his little face intense as he looks up at him. “You’ll have to feed her and make sure she always has water. I imagine we could just let her do her business outside on the grounds. Would be an interesting training exercise to make the recruits pick up after her.”

Shinji rubs a hand over his jaw. “Sounds like a job for the third. Ya think you can handle giving her food and water and attention? You’ll have to play with her a whole lot.”

“I like to play.” Gin picks the fox up in his arms and she’s just small enough still that he can hold her comfortably. A kit, just like him. “See, she likes me! Her nose tickles.”

Sosuke sighs softly, looking thoughtful. “Well, a pet would be a good way to teach him responsibility, after all. I think all of us had at least one pet growing up.”

“Ya really want her?” Shinji asks, and Gin nods immediately, putting on what is probably his best pleading expression. “Gods, when you look at me like that, how can I say no? Ya want a pet, I guess this one fits. The jokes are never gonna end now, y’know.”

Gin giggles at him, then laughs louder when the fox makes a strange, squeaking wheezing noise that almost sounds like a laugh of its own. “See, Chichi! She does like me.”

“Looks like it, huh. Okay. Since you promised to take good care of her, then you can have her. But you gotta take care of her, absolutely.” Shinji rests his hand on top of Gin’s head. “And if ya don’t, we’re gonna have a talk about it. But I trust you to do the right thing, kit.”

He should be expecting it, but he isn’t. Gin looks at him, all wide blue eyes over the top of his new foxy friend, and then Shinji’s back hits Sosuke’s kido barrier at full force, startling a yelp out of him until he realizes the cause is that Gin has pounced him. One arm is still carefully cradled around the fox and the other is wrapped tight around Shinji’s neck, his face pressed against Shinji’s shoulder. His arms are already moving to embrace Gin when he hears a soft little sob muffled against his shoulder and freezes.

“What’s wrong?” Shinji leans back as best he can, dipping his head so he can see that Gin’s eyes are, in fact, wet with tears. “Baby, did I say something to hurt your feelings? Please don’t cry. The last thing I wanted to do was make you cry. I didn’t mean to—”

Gin shakes his head, hiccuping softly, and the fox whines and presses her nose into his cheek. “I’m not  _ sad, _ ” he says, and Shinji’s heart just fucking shatters. “I’m happy.”

“Sweetheart. Angel.” Shinji gathers Gin up in his arms and stands, glad when the fox doesn’t immediately leap down and make a run for it. “How much is the fox?”

Putting the animal back in the cage is a no so they buy her a small collar with a bell on it and a leash that Gin keeps held tight in his hand. Not that the fox seems keen on walking, as it turns out, because she perches happily on his shoulder, going back and forth from one to another, sniffing in his ear until he giggles and nibbling at his hair.

Sosuke folds up the list of instructions given to them by the seller and tucks it into the bag with his calligraphy supplies. “You’re going to spoil both of us pitifully.”

“I should. Gonna set a good example for Gin to take with him whenever he’s older and someone inevitably thinks they have the balls to come ask us if they can court him.” And Shinji will tell them  _ hell fucking no _ and draw Sakanade and— “‘Sides, it’s just a pet, right? And she likes him, look. I ain’t ever seen an animal take to someone like that.”

Again, Sosuke looks thoughtful. “You know, Gin seems to be exceptionally gifted in several areas. I wonder what his parents were like, though I suppose we’ll never know.”

Shinji nods, but he can only find it in himself to be a little sad about that given he doesn’t think he could give Gin up for anything in the world now. How the hell has it only been  _ days _ and he’s already this attached? Is that normal? He has no idea. How could he have an idea?

They buy a few more things. Sosuke insisting on buying him a fancy brush and Shinji only gets a little flustered about that, but he buys Sosuke tea and considers that even. Sosuke buys  _ something _ at a stall he refuses to let Shinji come near, insisting he should take Gin over to look at fruit, and Gin ends up making eyes up at Shinji until he buys him an entire bag of persimmons, stupidly happy over the idea that his son likes the fruit as much as he smells like it. He eats one as he walks, feeding little pieces to his fox.

“Ya got a name for her?” Shinji asks him while they wait for Sosuke.

“Hana,” Gin tells him immediately. “Like flower. I like that name. I think it’s pretty.”

When Sosuke returns, he’s tucking the bag with his purchase into the calligraphy bag as well. “Shall we be on our way? What would you like to look at next, Gin?”

They eat lunch out and pick up a few things to make ginger salmon after Shinji holds Gin up to give him an answer about their celebratory dinner. He gets a kick out of the fact Sosuke lets him feed him bites of fried tofu, tongue curling suggestively around his fingers, giggling when Shinji swears at him for being such a tease. Gin seems oblivious to both of them, eating and sharing his food with Hana, who gobbles it all down thankfully from her perch on his shoulder before tickling his neck with her nose.

When someone inevitably bumps into him, Shinji rounds on them only to find someone already standing there, helping Gin up off of the ground. “Now, now, I do believe you should apologize for bumping into the son of Hirako taichou and Aizen fukutaichou.”

The voice is not an unpleasant one but Shinji feels an undercurrent of  _ something _ just the same. Nevertheless, the shinigami in question quickly bows and apologizes several times before scurrying off while Yamada Seinosuke turns to Gin with a smile.

“Let me see, let me see.” He checks Gin over, fingers brushing over a scrape on the back of his hand. “Ah, careless behavior. Shall I heal this for you, little one?”

“Yamada fukutaichou,” Sosuke says softly, “it is unusual to see you out and about.”

The lieutenant of the Fourth chuckles softly, fingers tracing a delicate path over Gin’s scrape that quickly heals it. “Ah, I wonder why. I suppose I am a bit of a shut-in.”

“Who are you?” Gin asks him. “I haven’t met you. How did you know who I was?”

Yamada chuckles softly, pats Gin gently on the top of the head. “I was there when you were brought before Soutaichou, little one, though I suppose you would not have noticed me in the background. My name is Yamada Seinosuke. I am the lieutenant of the Fourth Division, the healing division. Should you ever be injured, you will likely come to visit me.”

“Oh. Okay. Thank you for fixing my hand.” Gin beams up at him, and Shinji frowns.

He knows the kid is friendly, that he would be kind to anyone, but there are certain people he  _ really _ should do his best to avoid. “So what are you doing out and about, then? Sosuke ain’t wrong. You usually stay shut up with your books until you’re needed to heal.”

“One must always challenge his knowledge with an intention to expand it if he can. If I am to be a healer, I must always learn more. There should never be an injury that is beyond my capabilities to heal.” Yamada straightens, combing his fingers through Gin’s hair, and of course Gin smiles up at him before turning to his food. “What a beautiful child. Ah, but you asked me a question. I came to retrieve a few herbs to test their capabilities in handling some poisons. Kido can only do so much, and natural remedies work quite well.”

Sosuke inclines his head slightly. “Then I wish you luck in finding them. Thank you for taking care of Gin. We’ll have to watch him a little more closely to make sure no one else bumps into him, though as you can see, the market is very busy today.”

“I detest large crowds,” Yamada muses. “Children are naturally inclined for injury the more adventurous they are, but no worries. As I said, I will always be here to aid.”

Shinji clears his throat. “How’s things around the Fourth? Heard there was a bit of a stir.”

“Nothing we cannot handle, I reassure you. And it is the typical drama.” Yamada rolls his eyes and Shinji wonders what  _ typical _ means for them. “Anyway, not to cut our conversation short, but I do really need to be getting back. It was lovely to meet you, Gin-chan.”

Gin smiles and waves at him. “It was nice to meet you too. Thanks again!”

“He is a very interesting individual,” Sosuke muses, and Shinji hums in agreement. Truth be told, the man is fucking  _ detestable _ but his power had earned him his place as a lieutenant fairly even if Shinji wanted anything other than that to be true. “Well, as long as he is kind to Gin, I do not mind. Though I was not joking when I said he rarely leaves his office.”

“Nah, I know. He’s always reading, always studying. Unohana says it makes him a good healer to always be trying to learn more.” Shinji has no doubts about that, at least. She would know. She’s much more skilled at it than anyone else he knows.

Sosuke shakes his head. “I’m overthinking things, I suppose. It was just an odd coincidence, as many things are. Shall we go, if we’re all done eating?”

They get back in time for Sosuke to give Gin a bath while Shinji cooks for all of them, and he makes too much food because they had a long day out and also he has no self-control today. Gin doesn’t complain and the extra food comes in handy for Hana anyway, who squeaks approvingly at Shinji as she devours her own bowl. Sosuke thanks him with a kiss and maybe Shinji chases more of those kisses during the meal, keeping his hands innocent with their son in the room. Division members wander in and out since the kitchen is not a private one, a few of them pausing to greet Gin and ask him about his day.

Shinji loves his division. He loves them even more when they take the time to listen very seriously to Gin and then compliment him on starting his training. A few of the ladies especially croon over him and then kneel down to meet Hana in person.

Sosuke helps him with the dishes while Gin chases Hana around the table. “This was a lovely day, Shinji. Thank you for showing both of us such exceptional care.”

“What the hell are you saying? Like it was any effort on my part. I love you both, I just wanna shower you both with presents.” Shinji bumps their shoulders together gently and Sosuke smiles, looks down at the water. “And putting that pretty smile on your face just does it for me, so think nothing of it. I’d do this every day if I could.”

Sosuke hums, tipping his head back. “You’ve been calling me pretty all day long, you know. Don’t think I haven’t noticed. Where do you think your flattery will get you?”

“Don’t matter if it gets me nowhere long as you know you’re pretty.” Shinji noses the side of his neck, grins when Sosuke huffs softly and splashes him with water. “You wanna stay with me tonight? I don’t care where you sleep but I wanted to make the offer anyway.”

“Mm, I’d like that. I like waking up next to you.” Sosuke steals a kiss, leaving him at the sink. “I’ll go nest, then, while you finish the dishes. Do have fun.”

Shinji should be less surprised that Sosuke managed to stick him with the dishes but just the same, he finishes them up and then scoops Gin up off of the floor to take him to bed while Hana jingles after them, her toenails clicking on the wood flooring. Sosuke meets them at Gin’s doorway, taking him to give him goodnight kisses and tuck him in while Shinji sets up his music box and the scented oil once more. If it relaxes him, Shinji is more than willing to go through the motions for him every single night.

Hana curls up on the pillow beside his head, giving his cheek an affectionate lick. Shinji kneels down on the other side of the futon, stretching out a finger toward her. “Listen to me,” he says, trying to make his voice as stern as possible, “you better watch over Gin tonight. He’s very precious to us and right now you’re still a guest here.”

He gets a sharp nip for that one but Gin laughs, so it’s worth it.

After they tuck Gin in and trade off giving him more kisses, Shinji takes Sosuke back to his room. The nest looks softer and more inviting and he makes a small, pleased noise in the back of his throat and tries not to think too hard about the way Sosuke smiles at him for it as he closes the shoji behind them, giving them the privacy of this shadowy room.

“Did you have a good day, Shinji?” Sosuke catches the ribbon holding his hair back and pulls it, sending a cascade of yellow down Shinji’s back and around his shoulders. “You looked so handsome dressed up for us today. I was quite swept away by that.”

_ What was that you said about flattery, Sosuke? _ “What can I say? Ya dressed up pretty for me, so it was the least I could do. I’d kill to have the damned uniform to throw out so you could lounge around looking like that every day. Not that you aren’t always beautiful.”

“I made an effort and it moved you. That’s not unusual.” Sosuke steps in front of him, hands slipping under Shinji’s hair to press against the back of his neck. “No one has ever treated me like you do. I’m not sure I’m ever going to grow used to it.”

Shinji hums, traces the line of Sosuke’s waist before he hugs him up against his chest, nose pressing against his throat, chasing his scent. “I want ya to. I want you to know I’ll give you anything and everything you’d ever want. Ain’t even a concern for me.”

“When you spoke up for me in front of Soutaichou, I thought you were doing this merely for Gin’s benefit and my own happiness. I would never have guessed you felt anything for me.” Sosuke purrs softly when Shinji kisses his throat, tilts his head back farther so that Shinji can kiss the skin there properly. “It was a dream, and nothing more to me.”

“Ya shoulda just told me how you felt so I coulda figured out I loved you. We could be mated by now.” He can almost imagine it, Sosuke beneath him, trembling as he sinks his teeth in to show the entire world that Aizen Sosuke is his omega, his mate.

Sosuke shivers in his arms and Shinji mouths at his throat. “I should have. You’re such a wonderful man to me, to him. You were always a wonderful captain, but this—”

“Hush, Sosuke.” Shinji’s hands slip lower over the swell of his ass, the backs of his thighs so he can pick Sosuke up off of the ground, carrying him toward the nest. “It’s late and ya really should get some sleep. We had a hell of a long day today, didn’t we?”

He busies himself with untying Sosuke’s obi for him, helping him out of his kimono and freezing all over at the sight of something soft and silky beneath. His lungs just shut the fuck off when he sees the pale fabric stretched across Sosuke’s hips, soft and pale yellow beneath his fingers, a delicate lace trimming the underwear. His brain short circuits.’

“Surprise, Taichou.” Sosuke smiles up at him, shifts his hips so that Shinji’s fingers brush over his mound. “I didn’t want you to see what I bought at one stall, remember?”

Shinji nods, his breath coming in a shuddery little sigh. “Ya did. Fuck, Sosuke.”

“There are more, but I want them to be surprises. Do you like them?” The edge of laughter in Sosuke’s voice tells Shinji that he can damn well see how much this is affecting him.

“Yeah. Hell yeah I do.” The silk is so thin he can see through it, fingers tracing lower until Sosuke mewls softly, head falling back on the pillows. “Are ya asking me to take you again? Because you really don’t have to ask. I mean, you  _ really _ do not have to ask.”

Sosuke laughs softly up at him, stretches a hand up, slides it under his own kimono. “I want you to make love to me again, yes,” he says, and Shinji loses his ability to have coherent thoughts for a second. “It was so enjoyable the first time. Will you, again? Touch me like that, with your mouth and your hands? It was wonderful.”

“Yes. Oh fuck yes.” Shinji peels the kimono out from under him, almost ripping his own clothes off in the process, Sosuke moving to help him. “I’ll make damn sure ya sleep through the night. You want everything? Ya got it, Sosuke.”

Sosuke purrs softly up at him and Shinji leans down to kiss the sound off of his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //cups hands around mouth// big shout-out to the aigin shippers and heirverse writers specifically for cherry the fox aka my favorite part of like every aigin story. i love u guys. i'm sorry i don't comment but my thoughts on things are usually lacking in coherency, but i will comment one day. hana was inspired by cherry-chan.
> 
> find the entire pack here my lovely readers:  
> [TheDrunkenWerewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDrunkenWerewolf) (the actual creator of the lovely cherry-chan, thanks so much i love her... she's perfect)  
> [SesshomaruFreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SesshomaruFreak/pseuds/SesshomaruFreak)  
> [timewaster123456789](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewaster123456789)  
> [GanymedeLullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanymedeLullaby/pseuds/GanymedeLullaby)  
> [Spunky0ne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne)
> 
> and their collaborative works can also be found here:
> 
> [TheFoxPack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxPack)
> 
> the next chapter is just gonna be porn i'm sure everyone is fine with that.
> 
> yamada: has basically no lore or backstory about him beyond like 3 facts  
> me: oh my god i love him, king of existence


	9. Chapter 9

The dangerous thing about Aizen Sosuke is that he is all-consuming.

Shinji’s worldview narrows to the omega lying beneath him on his futon, framed by the soft sheets and pillows he brought in with him to make a nest for the two of them. In nothing but the soft pale gold stretched across his hips, Sosuke is radiant. His color is high, his eyes are soft and hazy, and the way he smiles as he stretches a hand up to run his fingers down the side of Shinji’s face rockets sensation through his entire body. His brain refuses to function. He can hardly think about anything but Sosuke’s smile, his scent, his touch.

How much he wants to pin him down and lavish him with attention and affection and praise.

He kicks off instincts Shinji was pretty sure were long since dulled by the fact he hardly ever had need to use them. The only omega in his pack was Rose, and he had never affected Shinji in the same way Sosuke did. Most of his pack were alphas and though Shinji had been aggravated with them from time to time, they all got along well enough that he never had to worry much about it. Their division had more omegas in it, but by and large, Sosuke handled those affairs. Shinji never had to worry about it.

As his true lack of experience with children made it difficult for him to foresee just how much Gin was going to tug at all of his heartstrings wound together, his lack of time spent around other omegas in a meaningful fashion left him woefully unprepared to process how Sosuke seemed to consume all five of his senses at once.

“The way you’re looking at me is very enlightening, Taichou.” Sosuke’s fingers are whisper soft on his face and Shinji groans softly, tilts his head to press a kiss to Sosuke’s palm. “Is it strange that I don’t believe I would be content unless you desired me in such a way?”

“Hell no. If it’s important to you, then it’s important to you.” Shinji kisses his palm, licks into the cup of it and shudders all over when Sosuke sighs so sweetly for him. “I ain’t ever gonna stop wanting you like this. Fuck, Sosuke, you’re killing me.”

Sosuke’s brows furrow gently and he cocks his head. “How so? I’ve hardly done anything.”

“Do ya think ya  _ have _ to?” Shinji takes his hand, kisses over his palm again, down to his wrist where he can drag his tongue over the tendons there, the veins beneath soft skin. “It’s just you. Ain’t nothing you did, ain’t nothing you wear or say, just… It’s you.”

What better way is there to say it? If there is one, Shinji sure doesn’t fucking know it.

“How sweet of you to say.” Sosuke giggles when Shinji nuzzles his forearm, nips at the skin there with his teeth before he trails his kisses higher to the sensitive bend of his elbow. It feels like his brain is ready to misfire at any given moment, at any single breath.

In the back of his mind, he knows how ridiculous this is. He knows he needs to calm down, get his shit together, and go slow so Sosuke can appreciate this experience. It will only have been his second time and that helps Shinji take a breath, slow his kisses up Sosuke’s shoulder, letting him linger and search for sensitive places. The way Sosuke gasps when he nips at the roundest part of his shoulder brings a small smile to Shinji’s face.

“Soft, ain’t ya?” He slides a hand down Sosuke’s side, cups it over his hip and squeezes gently, feeling the plush give there, driven just a little more wild at the sensation of it.

Sosuke closes his eyes and Shinji carefully plucks the glasses off of his face, folding them neatly and setting them aside so that nothing will happen to them. “Shinji…”

His name comes out on a soft exhale of air and Shinji relishes the sound of it, slipping an arm beneath Sosuke’s back to hug his omega closer to him. His mouth is slow and tender and careful, mapping out the expanse of skin between Sosuke’s shoulders, the shape of his collarbones, the hollow of his throat. Every brush of his lips draws a soft noise from Sosuke’s throat, wordless little sounds that make his cock twitch in answer.

Mating marks are so often placed on the throat but he wonders what it would be like if he left one on Sosuke’s collarbone, arranged neatly around this ridge in his skin.

“I love the way you taste.” He laps a stripe up Sosuke’s throat, sucks sensitive skin until fingers curl in the hair on the nape of his neck, urging him closer. “Could just lie you out and eat you up all night long. You’d make a hell of a meal, Sosuke.”

Soft laughter echoes in his ears and he nearly purrs at the sound of it, thrilled that he can make Sosuke laugh. “You’re ridiculous. Give me a kiss. You’re already so close.”

That he is. Shinji still takes his sweet time, leaving a soft blooming mark on the side of Sosuke’s throat before he nips over his jaw and finally lays a gentle kiss on his lips. The plush warmth of them is sinful with the way they move against his own, still a touch hesitant and uncertain though bolder than the first time they kissed. This time, no one else is here to see and Shinji takes advantage, sweeping his tongue through Sosuke’s mouth, sucking Sosuke’s own tongue into his mouth. It’s wet and he leans away to wipe spit from the corner of his mouth, breath coming a little heavier, a little thicker.

He can smell the scent of arousal in the room, both his and Sosuke’s. It’s a heady blend that makes it harder for him to think, to process what he’s doing and how he feels.

“I wouldn’t have guessed you had enough experience to make it feel like this,” Sosuke says, and Shinji barks laughter because of  _ course _ he still runs his mouth in a moment like this.

So Shinji leans in, presses his thigh between Sosuke’s. “Do ya need a reminder, darling?”

That has Sosuke’s breath hitching, his eyes fogging over as he rolls his hips down against Shinji’s thigh, rubbing damp silk against Shinji’s skin. “Yes, I do. My memory these days is so poor. You may have to remind me over and over again.”

“I think I can do that as your loving captain and mate.” Shinji grins wolfishly at him, leans down to claim his lips in another kiss. “Who’da thought there was something I’d teach ya?”

He stays there for a while, kissing Sosuke with long sweeps of his tongue, soft movements of his lips as he ruts his thigh up between Sosuke’s legs, feels the silk dampening against his skin the wetter his omega becomes for him. One hand wanders along his side, pressing into the spaces between his ribs until he huffs laughter, tracing the line of his waist down to the curve of his hip, lower still to dig into the meat of his thigh. When Sosuke’s soft stuttered sighs bloom into low moans, he moves away, slides down the length of his body.

The silk really is beautiful, soft beneath his fingers, sliding gently against Sosuke’s skin when Shinji grips where it wraps around his hips. It’s thin enough that he can see the dark curls on Sosuke’s mound through it, can see the soft shadowy cleft between his folds and that makes his cock throb  _ hard _ because he knows Sosuke had chosen them specifically because he could see like this. The fucking  _ tease. _

“You can take them off, Shinji.” Sosuke slips a hand down, nudges the waistband just a little lower, giving Shinji a better view of the soft skin beneath.

He catches Sosuke’s fingers, kisses them and then pushes them away. “In due time.”

Before Sosuke can ask, Shinji presses his mouth up against Sosuke’s mound, tongue lapping hard over his folds through the silk. It’s thin enough that it molds to his skin almost immediately, letting Shinji press his tongue between Sosuke’s folds, teasing over his clit the best he can through the silk. The reaction is exactly what he wants, Sosuke’s hips bucking up against his face while he cries out softly, hand sliding into Shinji’s hair to  _ yank. _ It  _ hurts _ and he hisses, but then he licks over Sosuke’s clit to egg him on.

A little pain never hurt, after all. At least, not him. Not where he’s concerned.

Even through the silk, he can taste Sosuke getting wetter, flushing and swelling against the assault of his mouth. Shinji grips his hips tighter, holding him stiller so he can suck through the silk, grinning against Sosuke’s skin when he hears the soft mewl above him.

“See? Ain’t a need to take them off yet.” Shinji traces his finger along the edge pressing into the groove between Sosuke’s thigh and his cunt, teasing him. “Ya smell so good.”

Sosuke shivers all over, spreads his legs wider. “Taichou, please,” he implores.

“Y’know, I don’t like it when you beg me like that even when it turns me on.” He hooks his fingers in the waistband of the underwear, drawing them slowly down Sosuke’s thighs, watching as the silk slowly peels away from his slick skin. “It’s sexy, don’t get me wrong, but I hate that you think you gotta beg me for a single damned thing.”

He sees the pink of Sosuke’s tongue flash as he wets his lips. “What would you rather have me do when I want something from you? Should I just ask you?”

“You should demand it.” Shinji hums thoughtfully, holding the underwear in the tips of his fingers. “This is real fine, Sosuke. You must have paid a lot for them.”

Soft laughter. “You should have seen your face. It was well worth the cost.”

“Good to know.” And then Shinji wads them up and presses his nose into them, groaning at the scent of Sosuke’s slick on them, the sweetness of lilies and the sweetness of his body.

His eyes threaten to flutter shut but he forces them to remain open so he can see the way Sosuke’s eyes widen, his mouth falling open on a pathetic little whimper and the scent of his arousal deepens in the room once more. It’s a gorgeous scent and Shinji purrs, setting the underwear aside before he crawls back between Sosuke’s thighs, dragging his tongue up the inside of one. The skin there is so soft that he can’t resist biting just a little, a press of his teeth into the soft flesh that has Sosuke trembling above him.

“Wait,” Sosuke says when Shinji turns his head, breathes soft and hot over his mound. “You’ve already done this for me. I want to do something for you first.”

“If ya think it’s a sacrifice to eat you out until you’re sobbing under me, I got more to teach you. But what is it?” Shinji has to forcibly drag himself away.

Sosuke sits up and reaches for him and Shinji makes a faint noise in the back of his throat when Sosuke’s fingers slip around his cock. “I want to put my mouth on you.”

That is almost more than enough to make it impossible for Shinji to think once more, but he drags himself through the haze of desire, wets his lips. “Ya sure about that? Ain’t wanna risk choking you or anything. Can be real unpleasant the first time around.”

“I’m sure.” Sosuke peeks up at him through his lashes and  _ damn _ him, that always undoes Shinji at the very seams of his being. “Lie down where I was. It’s so warm.”

Sosuke coaxes him to lie down and kneels between his thighs, hands coming to rest on top of them as he looks down at where Shinji is hard, his cock curving up to lay against his stomach. The tip is already wet with precome, swollen and red and he’d be embarrassed about it except that every time Sosuke shifts, he presses his own thighs together. He’s turned on, slick and swollen and puffy, and that only makes Shinji throb when he thinks about the fact it’s  _ him _ who has his usually unruffled lieutenant like this.

Then Sosuke wraps a hand around his cock again, stroking from his balls all the way up to the head, and Shinji has to fucking  _ think _ so he doesn’t just come in Sosuke’s hand.

He has nice hands, broad and warm and soft where they aren’t rough from wielding his zanpakuto. The first time, he’d been much more uncertain but now he builds a slow and steady rhythm, his thumb brushing along the vein that runs along the underside of Shinji’s cock until it throbs desperately. Shinji’s breathing is already off but it only becomes all the more unsteady, little gasping noises that sound like he’s drowning as he bucks up into Sosuke’s hand. The precome only makes it a slicker slide within minutes.

“Is this because of me?” Sosuke asks him, fisting his cock a little more sure, a little more confident in himself. “You’re hard like this because of how much you want me?”

Shinji laughs and throws an arm over his eyes, squeezing them shut as he fucks himself up into Sosuke’s hand. “Hell yeah. How could I not be? Have you fucking  _ seen _ you?”

“I have.” Shinji hears the shifting of fabric and yelps when something wet and warm teases the tip of his cock. “Lay still. You wouldn’t want to choke me.”

_ Fuck.  _ “Ya got a point. Just try not to tease me so damned much.”

“Can’t handle it, Taichou?” Sosuke licks up the length of his shaft and Shinji bites back a swear, squeezing his eyes tighter shut. “You were perfectly happy to tease me a moment ago. I don’t see why it would be so wrong to return the favor.”

His lips are soft against the head of Shinji’s cock and Shinji realizes, dizzily, that Sosuke is  _ kissing _ him, trailing soft brushes of his lips over the head and down the shaft, tongue flicking out just beneath the tip, striking against that sensitive little nerve right there that makes Shinji’s entire body jolt. His gut floods with warmth when he hears Sosuke chuckle, feels the vibration of it against his cock just before Sosuke’s lips drift lower.

The fact he can spend so long just exploring is enough to make Shinji almost painfully hard, hissing softly when he finally feels Sosuke’s lips against his head once more. There’s a soft, wet brush of a tongue before those lips slide around him, slowly easing their way down. He can tell the approximate moment when Sosuke is sure he’s gone as far as he can, can feel the slight pause before he bobs his head back up and then down again, a little further.

It’s maddening. The first handful of blowjobs Shinji had ever been given were complete shit in most ways but he had so little experience that he was never able to pick up on the nuance of any of it. This time is different. Even the small things, the way Sosuke pulls back a little before going back down, the soft huff of his breath against Shinji’s skin, the careful and tentative brushes of his tongue— He’s teaching himself as he learns, going slow so he doesn’t choke himself and still trying to make it as good for Shinji as he can. That more than anything is what helps Shinji stay where he is, not moving, not wanting to risk choking his omega when Sosuke is trying so hard for him.

That being said, a pathetic little noise leaves his lips when Sosuke swallows around him, the wet heat of his mouth tightening. That combined with the wet slurping noise he makes bobbing his head again would have well been enough to make Shinji come if he wasn’t trying so hard to stay as poised and careful as he can. Sosuke is too damned  _ good _ —

“Fuck,” Shinji wheezes when he feels  _ something _ brush against him, dragging his arm away from his eyes so he can look down, see Sosuke’s nose touching his skin. “Oh  _ fuck, _ Sosuke—”

“Hmm?” Dark eyes flick in his direction and Sosuke shifts so he can look at him properly— So Shinji can see those pretty lips flushed red and wrapped around his cock.

His hand flails for a pillow to hold onto, his breath coming out harsh and stuttered as he tries to control himself at that sight. Oh, he’s going down between Sosuke’s legs and not coming up for air until it kills him after this. And he can barely fucking breathe at that sight when Sosuke shifts, bobs his head up and back down in one smooth motion, his throat tight and slick and his lips like heaven, his tongue curling around Shinji’s shaft gently.

It’s too much. It’s too fucking much and Shinji is only one man, and he thinks Sosuke knows that, too. How the  _ fuck _ can he so easily swing between being surprised that Shinji wants him and then being able to please him like this seemingly without effort—

The thought Shinji has is unpleasant, so he shoves it away to take out and look at later.

“Your mouth feels fucking incredible.” Shinji stretches a hand down, running his fingers through Sosuke’s hair, brushing the soft tumbled curls off of his forehead so he can look at him properly. He doesn’t miss the way Sosuke flushes, the way his eyelids flutter. “You like being told you’re doing a good job? Fuck, you couldn’t do anything else. It’s taking everything I got to keep from coming in your mouth right now.”

He  _ feels _ the way Sosuke chuckles and whines, throwing his head back into the pillows, fighting hard to keep his body still while Sosuke sucks him off. It’s hard because his lips and tongue pull at Shinji’s flesh as if encouraging him to just fuck the velvety throat but he won’t, not now, maybe not ever. Not until Sosuke  _ knows _ he’s owed gentle care and attention and affection and never stops to question it ever again.

When Sosuke’s mouth slides off of him, Shinji is  _ thankful. _ “That was illuminating.”

“Was it?” Shinji asks weakly, hips stuttering when Sosuke’s fingers grip his cock once more. “Let me do you now. I wanna make you come before I fuck you.”

Sosuke looks down at him thoughtfully, his hand still moving in slow and smooth strokes. “Would you mind if I remained on top for that? You told me that I could last time.”

“Baby, if you wanna sit on my face, I’d welcome it.” And he’s already reaching for Sosuke, his heart beating stupid fast at the way Sosuke giggles as he crawls up to him.

This is heaven for Shinji in more ways than one, his hands biting into Sosuke’s thighs as he pulls him down against his face, lapping over where he’s hot and slick and swollen. His folds petal open around Shinji’s tongue and he takes full advantage, sucking them into his mouth, devouring Sosuke and the sweet syrupy taste of him. The way Sosuke whines for him, presses down against his mouth and grinds against his face, only spurs him on.

Shinji has shown off for other partners in the past when it comes to sex but he has to go above and beyond for Sosuke, holding his thighs tight while he nuzzles against him, breathes him in until Sosuke moans above him. He’s so achingly  _ soft _ here and it makes Shinji that much harder, tongue dragging over and between his folds until Sosuke mewls and writhes on top of him, almost riding his tongue in his fervent need. Shinji lets him, licks inside of him and pulls him down further, pressing his face in so close that it hurts a little, but he doesn’t give a shit. A little pain never bothered him.

He presses the tip of his tongue against Sosuke’s clit, teases it and licks it and sucks it until Sosuke moans and rocks his hips down hard enough that Shinji’s body jolts.  _ Yes, _ he thinks, pressing his nose up against Sosuke’s clit while he licks inside of him again.  _ Take whatever the fuck ya want from me, Sosuke. It’s all yours. _

Sosuke is so wet he’s making a mess of Shinji’s hair, slicking his nose and cheeks and chin with every movement of his hips. When Shinji can actually properly look at him, he’s pleased to see just how darkly flushed he is, how needy and how desperate. And he drags his tongue over all of that, lapping at Sosuke’s cunt until his moans are all that Shinji can hear, echoing in his ears as he fucks Sosuke open with his tongue.

“I can’t.” Sosuke squirms on top of him and Shinji stops so he can look up at him, his breathing coming labored and strained. “I can’t stay up like this, Shinji, it’s… Too much—”

Shinji flips him over, laying him back down on the futon, slipping a hand under the bend of his knee and pressing it up against his chest. “Say no more,” he murmurs, his voice dark and heavy. “I’m not gonna stop until you can’t move, Sosuke. I want ya  _ exhausted. _ ”

“Oh?” Sosuke gulps air, squeezes his eyes shut. “Then do it. Put your mouth back on me.”

_ Perfect. _ Shinji keeps his knee pinned and dives back between his legs, lapping at where he’s wettest, teasing him open with the very tip of his tongue before spearing him open. Sosuke nearly screams, the sound ripping out of his throat while Shinji eats him out, chasing the taste of his slick and then dragging back up over his clit, backing off so he can suck the moisture from his folds only to dive back in again.

“I’m gonna spend an entire afternoon doing this.” Shinji pries his folds apart with his fingers, dragging the flat of his tongue over Sosuke’s clit just to hear the breathy way he moans. “I’ll make an entire fucking meal just out of you.”

Sosuke laughs softly, threads his fingers through Shinji’s hair. “You say such dirty things.”

“I can say more.” Shinji lowers his head, laps over his clit until Sosuke’s thigh tenses up under his hand, telling him just how close Sosuke is. “If you wanna hear it, that is.”

He feels Sosuke squirm beneath him and chuckles softly. “Shinji, you’re— I’m close—”

“Are ya?” Shinji dips his tongue inside of him again, then back up over his clit, taking his sweet time as he feels those delightful little tingles start up again. “Ah, that why you’re shaking so much? You make such pretty sounds when you’re right on the edge.”

Sosuke makes a small, choked noise at him. “You’re teasing me—”

“Ah? But you said we should be able to take what we dish out.” Shinji traces around Sosuke’s clit with just the tip of his tongue, taking a moment to admire just how hard it is. “What did I tell you to do if you wanted something, huh?”

“To demand it.” Sosuke swallows hard; Shinji can hear the sound of his throat clicking with the force of it. “Shinji, I want you to make me come with your mouth.”

The words send a bolt of heat right to Shinji’s cock and he all but  _ purrs _ . “That’s what I wanted to hear. Just hold on baby and you know I’ll give you what you want.”

He flattens his mouth against Sosuke then, tongue and lips working a fervent pace that has Sosuke bucking up against his face in seconds. Shinji is all kinds of proud of himself for that alone but he doesn’t slow down for even a second, not until Sosuke’s moans are stuttered little hiccuping sounds, until his thighs are squeezing tight around Shinji’s head to keep him right where he is. He shoves his tongue as deep as he can get into him and Sosuke mewls and wrenches his hair almost enough to rip it out of his scalp.

When he actually comes, it’s nearly soundless. Shinji looks up at him, watches his eyes squeeze shut, his mouth falling open only for a breathless little wheeze to leave his lips. That’s better than sound, better than any scream could be. And he doesn’t pull away until the little aftershocks have ended, until Sosuke is lying limp beneath him.

_ Beautiful.  _ Shinji licks the moisture off of his lips and chin, what of it he can reach, and traces his fingers along Sosuke’s slit. “You still want my cock, Sosuke?”

“Yes.” Sosuke spreads his thighs the best he can, and Shinji shudders at the sight. “Don’t… I don’t want your fingers, though. I want to see how tight it feels without…”

Shinji has to brace himself up on one of his hands at that. “You sure? It could hurt.”

“Won’t.” Sosuke twists his head, shoves his face against his arm, panting softly against his own skin, sweetly flushed and trembling. “I know it won’t. I’ve… done it to myself before.”

“All right.” Shinji grips his cock in hand, shifting toward on his knees so that he can drag the head over Sosuke’s clit, between his folds to gather the wetness up there. He can feel the way Sosuke’s entrance  _ throbs _ against his cock. “You ready for me?”

“Yes.” Sosuke looks directly at him, then. “I’m ready. Just… Just  _ fuck me. _ ”

Shinji doesn’t argue with him, then. Instead, he rolls his hips forward so that he can sheath himself inside of Sosuke, slow little movements, a push-pull to give him time to stretch around Shinji’s length. He’s impossibly tight like this but so wet, so welcoming, opening up around him even as his walls create a delicious friction with the way they rub against Shinji’s cock. And he looks at Sosuke’s face, watches his face, watches his eyebrows furrow just a touch, his mouth opening against his arm once more, muffling softly little noises there before he rolls his hips down, taking Shinji in faster.

_ Does he like it to be overwhelming like this? _ That’s something Shinji didn’t expect but everything about Sosuke has been unexpected so he takes it in stride, fucks deeper into him as slowly as he can. He lets Sosuke set the pace, unsurprised when one of those long legs wraps around his waist to keep him close when their bodies are fully joined.

“How’d that feel?” Shinji asks him, half to check up on him and half out of curiosity.

Sosuke lets his head fall back into the pillows. “It was a lot,” he murmurs, his eyes hazy as he turns to look up at Shinji. “I could feel… Everything. The friction was wonderful.”

_ He does like it. _ So Shinji will make sure to give him as much of that as he wants in the future. “You gonna let me take care of you now? Let me make you come again?”

“Yes.” Sosuke closes his eyes, takes a slow and deep breath that makes his chest rise and fall. “I trust you to take care of me, Shinji. So do it properly.”

The edge in his voice makes Shinji smile as he pulls himself out slowly, rocking back inside, going slow and easy as he watches Sosuke heat up for him. He’s so beautiful, so gorgeous, taking everything Shinji gives him and demanding more, demanding that Shinji make him come again. And he’s so tight, squeezing around him, rippling around him, his body just barely letting Shinji move enough to give them the pleasure they both want.

“You’re so beautiful.” The words trip over Shinji’s tongue as he rocks deeper inside of Sosuke, thumbs rubbing along the hollows of his hips. He just wants to touch him, caress every part of him reverently. “Gods, Sosuke, thank you for giving me this privilege.”

Sosuke giggles softly, hips canting up to meet one of Shinji’s thrusts, his breath stuttering around a moan. “I’m happy to. No one has ever made me feel this good before.”

“I’m gonna make you feel this good every single day.” Shinji kisses him, leans over him to capture that soft mouth with his own, groaning when Sosuke’s lips part to let him in.

_ In every conceivable way, _ he adds, his mouth full, his hands occupied.

With Sosuke’s mouth on him, he could hardly control himself. Now, he can hold it in. He doesn’t want to come yet, not with Sosuke squirming and moaning beneath him, pressing up into him, gripping him so sweetly tight. All he can think about is making Sosuke come around him, because of him, gripping his shoulders and his waist so tight he might have marks in the morning. Sosuke’s pleasure is more important to him than his own and briefly Shinji wonders when he was able to become so selfless like this.

He kisses Sosuke between movements of his lips, muffling the sounds coming out of his mouth, tasting the sweetness of his moans, the tartness of his cries. Their tongues are a wet tangle but it’s a perfect contrast to how tight he is, how his inner walls seem to cling to Shinji’s cock, unwilling to let him move. Every thrust is a bit of a fight and Sosuke wheezes under him, grips his shoulders so hard Shinji thinks they will bruise.

He hopes they will, but he won’t be able to be certain until morning.

When Sosuke tries to plead with him, Shinji sucks the sounds off of his tongue, hand skimming down between their bodies to brush over his clit. It’s all it takes to bring him with a sudden shout that Shinji gulps down, and he’s  _ painfully _ tight on orgasm, rippling around Shinji forcefully, milking his orgasm out of him before he can process it. The pleasure rolls down his spine and he groans into Sosuke’s mouth and around his tongue, pressing himself against him as firmly as he can.

The taste of salt on his tongue has him reeling back to see Sosuke twisting his head away, the heels of his hands mashed over his eyes to hide the fact he’s crying.

_ You fucking idiot, you made  _ both  _ of them cry in one fucking day. _ Panic wells up in his chest and he slides out as carefully as he can, sitting up so he can gather Sosuke in his arms. “Darlin’, what’s wrong? Please look at me. I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

He won’t be able to forgive himself if he did. He’d rather fucking  _ die _ than hurt Sosuke.

“Baby, please.” His voice is soft, ragged, and a little fearful, his fingers curling under Sosuke’s jaw, bringing those teary brown eyes to his own. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Sosuke shakes his head, turning to nuzzle into Shinji’s palm, lips brushing against his skin. “Nothing is  _ wrong. _ I just… I was so overwhelmed, I… You make me feel so good.”

Shinji blinks down at him a few times before venturing, “Are ya crying over the sex?”

“ _ No, _ Shinji, I… Well, a little.” Sosuke sniffles, tries to rub at his eyes but Shinji takes his hands away, kisses the tears off of his cheeks. “It’s not just the sex, though. It’s everything. Do you know how much of my life I’ve spent only having alphas be interested in me  _ despite _ the fact I was infertile? Or even  _ because _ of it, so they didn’t have to risk having children before they were ready to have them?”

The question makes Shinji’s stomach drop and he curls inward around his omega, nuzzling the top of his head. “‘M sorry. I can’t imagine how hard all of that was for you.”

“I know… I know betas aren’t treated well. That people looked at us today and probably thought the only reason we could be together was because I’m defective and no alpha would have me.” Sosuke laughs, but the sound is bitter and painful and rips through Shinji’s chest, clawing at the inside of his ribcage until he can barely breathe through it.

He hunches in a little further. “I wish I could make them all stop thinking that.”

Sosuke sniffles softly and then finally presses into his embrace, curling up against his chest so Shinji can hold him close, safe and warm and protected. “I know you do. You get so angry over it. I’ve been so alone in my anger at the unfairness of it all that it’s a new experience to have someone angry on my behalf. Much less someone who cares about me.”

“Ya know I don’t see you like that. I never will.” The thought makes him sick to his stomach, that people look at Sosuke like he’s imperfect, less than. Not good enough. “I know that can’t fix it, I just… Don’t ever want you to think I don’t love you as you are.”

Soft brown eyes meet his own, Sosuke’s gaze beseeching. “Do you love me? Or are you only saying that because you know I’m in love with you and you feel bad for me? Is it pity?”

_ Fuck, what kind of life have you been leading right under my nose for me not to realize it was this bad? _ “I mean it. Took me too damned long to figure it out, I admit it, but I mean it. You’re fucking perfect, Sosuke. There’s no one else in this world I’d ever want.”

“I have to take you at your word or I’ll spend my entire life doubting. I trust you.” Sosuke sits up a little, but just enough to lay his cheek against Shinji’s shoulder. “I want this to work, the two of us. I want us to be a family with Gin. But I can’t do that if you’re… If you see me as less. So I have to trust you, and you’ve never given me a reason not to.”

That makes Shinji’s chest warm, that he’s been doing well enough that Sosuke believes in him, believes in his words despite how he’s been treated. All the doubt that’s already been sewn in him. “I’m always gonna be here to take care of you, y’know?”

“It makes me feel better. And it hurts a little, too.” Sosuke tilts his head, kisses the side of Shinji’s neck. “Because I wish I could have met the child we’d have had together.”

Shinji’s arms tighten around Sosuke just as another small wave of sobs rack his shoulders and every single part of him feels like he’s not good enough, not able to handle this. There is  _ no _ way to fix this that he knows of; if Unohana Retsu has been unable to help, then how the hell could he ever do anything? But he feels awful. His future mate is crying in his arms and short of holding him close and reassuring him, there is nothing Shinji can do to fix this. He can’t make Sosuke fertile. He can’t give him the baby Sosuke’s always wanted.

The only thing he can do is be the mate Sosuke deserves, the one who is going to stand by him. As little as that is, it’s going to have to be enough for now.

“I love you.” Shinji tilts his head, kisses Sosuke’s forehead, his cheek, his nose, his lips. “I’m gonna stand right here by you through everything. I want you to know that.”

Sosuke smiles softly up at him, thumbs away a few tears. “I love you, too.”

It’s not going to fix things, it’s by no means perfect, but Shinji lies him down in their nest and holds him close for the rest of the night. Even though he  _ knows _ there is nothing he can do, the thought comes unbidden just the same, making it hard for him to sleep.

_ There has to be something I can do for him to fix this. There’s nothing I wouldn’t try. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: writes this on my birthday
> 
> me @ me: =/


	10. Chapter 10

Hauling his paperwork halfway across the Seireitei after setting his third seat to lead the training for the day is not exactly an easy task, but Shinji finds himself on Urahara’s doorstep right on time despite the ache in his muscles and the bags beneath his eyes. Gin is all bright and shiny energy this morning, Hana squeaking and keening to him when he talks to her as if she can understand his words. Shinji watches them with fond eyes but says nothing himself, nudging him toward the Division building.

Urahara gives him a sharp up-down before stepping back to let him into the building. “You look like shit, Hirako. Did you sleep at all last night, or did you and Sosuke stay up?”

“I stayed up. He’s still in bed and he’s off for the day.” Shinji holds up a hand when Urahara opens his mouth. “Let’s get Gin set up, yeah? I got a lot of work to do today.”

“I’m ready to train today!” Gin hurries up to Urahara without a moment’s hesitation, giggling when Hana squeaks up at him and then nips at his ear gently. “Can Hana come with me, since the Hollows aren’t real? They’re not gonna scare her, are they?”

“I couldn’t stay. I’ve never had an animal in there before.” Urahara bends down, holding out his curled fingers toward Hana’s nose, smiling when she sniffs at him. “I guess we can find out, though, if you wanna take her inside. We’re gonna start out slow today.”

Shinji drops his stack of paperwork down on Urahara’s desk and steals a bottle of ink and a pen, scowling at the work he has for the day before he starts on it. Gin bounces past him and into the training room, and Urahara closes the door before raising his eyebrows at Shinji, obviously expecting him to talk about what happened that Sosuke is taking the day off when that would be the last thing he would ever choose for himself. It’s only when Urahara sits down, turning on the screen before them to simulate Gin’s training, that Shinji is comfortable enough in his belief that Gin will not overhear this.

“I’ll be damned,” Urahara murmurs, his eyes fixed on the screen where Hana sights a Hollow and snarls at it, her fur standing on end, but she does not leave Gin’s shoulder.

Shaking his head, Shinji looks back down at his work; the budget plan for the month, filling out boxes as necessary. “Shoulda known he’d find the one Hollow-proof fox in the city.”

“So, why would Sosuke be taking the morning off?” Urahara asks him, taking his seat.

“He ain’t taking the morning off. He’s taking the whole day off. Until tomorrow morning, he ain’t acting as my lieutenant.” Shinji yanks out a notepad so he can do some quick math on it, thinking that he really ought to have paid better attention when he was learning about how to do these in the first place.  _ How pissed would Ukitake be if I asked for lessons? _

Urahara frowns at him. “Why, though? Everyone said he looked so happy yesterday.”

“Well, yesterday— Who the hell is everyone?” Shinji yanks his head up, sweeping a lock of yellow hair out of his face. “Who told you about yesterday? What did they say?”

“You’re awfully defensive this morning. Do you really think I would be indulging in any gossip that was meant to be the least bit harmful to Sosuke? My, my.” Urahara shakes his head, and Shinji can feel how disappointed he is with him. But he’s tired and doesn’t care.

He sets his pen down very firmly, careful that it doesn’t leak all over his hard work. “I spent all night long holding him because he fell asleep crying on me. Ya know how that feels? He feels fucking useless because he can’t have kids. He’s been told his whole life that no one’s gonna want him because he is the way he is, or the only alphas who did want him didn’t want kids at all. I can’t… I can’t fucking  _ fix _ that, Urahara.”

“I know you can’t. Sosuke and I have discussed this before.” Urahara presses his lips together before sighing softly, his shoulders drooping a little as he pulls up the smaller screen once more. “I wish I could tell you what to do. I do. I wish I could help at all. And to answer your question, I mostly meant Hiyori. She saw you two together yesterday.”

Shinji nods, picking his pen up once more, feeling all the more exhausted after that little outburst instead of the least bit better. “That’s good, I guess, that she saw it. I just want the others to believe it. I mean, it’s true now, but the story was that it’s always been real.”

“Simply continue on the way that you two are and everything will be just fine as far as that is concerned, I believe.” Urahara pats him on the shoulder, and Shinji doesn’t miss the hint of jasmine in the room, annoyed that anyone feels like they need to scent him to calm him down. “As for Sosuke’s concerns… Has he ever told you what Unohana found in her examination? Because he did go to her when he was still in the Academy.”

“Nah. I feel like asking is just… Insensitive. It upsets him to talk about. Which means you shouldn’t fucking tell me either, probably.” The fact Urahara brought it up at all pisses him off because now he  _ does _ wonder what could have happened to cause—

Urahara cuts off his line of thought. “He was wounded, Shinji. Physically. Probably when he was very young, as the scar tissue is quite severe. That’s why Unohana hasn’t been able to do anything about it. You can’t heal something that’s already healed itself over.”

“I can’t fucking do this.” Shinji throws the budget back on the desk, not caring if he smears the ink or not. “Every time I turn around there’s something fucking awful right there waiting for me to learn about it. It’s killing me. I just wanna take care of him and all I’m doing is finding out that there ain’t a damned thing I can do that’s gonna make a difference. I can’t give him the kids he wants, I can’t erase all that pain he went through before now, I can’t even fucking keep him from crying.”

The outburst shocks him even a little but Urahara’s face only softens and he stands, yanking Shinji up out of his chair before he can protest and pulling him into his arms. Shinji is about to protest the fuck anyway and then jasmine hits him hard and he just drops his head onto Urahara’s shoulder and swallows back a silent scream of frustration. How does it have to be this hard? Why? They started this to give a child who deserved a home the most loving home he could get with the situation he was in, and now Shinji feels like he’s floundering to put two and two together. How could things have gotten this serious?

_ I’m a fucking idiot for thinking they were less serious at any point in time, _ he thinks.

Urahara rubs a hand between his shoulder blades, humming softly in his ear. “You need to breathe, Hirako. You’re taking in a lot of information in a very short amount of time.”

“You’re making it worse,” Shinji mutters, but Urahara only laughs softly.

“You’re a good mate for him. You’re a good father for his son. You have to understand that he’s probably experiencing emotions he’s not had to handle before, having a family, having people who love him in such a way.” Urahara fans him with more jasmine and Shinji feels a little unsteady on his feet. Can he really be intoxicated by an omega who isn’t even his? He hopes not. “You just being there to hold him is probably doing wonders you don’t even know about just yet. Just hold him. Kiss him. Tell him you love him. Mark him as you said and stand by him in the way no one else ever has. You already have his heart in your hands.”

Shinji has no reply to that so he only nods, squeezing his eyes shut, forcing himself to breathe and to relax, to keep his head level. The last thing he needs is his scent going so sharply sour that someone else notices, or that Gin smells it during his training especially because the last thing he wants is for his son to worry about him. Time, he thinks. Sosuke needs time, acceptance, and love. Shinji can give him all three of those things. So can Gin.

They can do this together. Even when it feels like it might be ripping him apart, they can do this together. There is nothing standing in their way as long as they have one another.

“Now sit down and do your budget,” Urahara tells him. “Make sure Sosuke doesn’t regret staying in bed to rest by you letting everything pile up on him tomorrow.”

With nothing else to do, Shinji sits back down and works. Urahara joins him, tapping a few keys, learning forward to what appears to be a microphone to inform Gin that he is going to increase the level of difficulty now if he wants, and Gin enthusiastically requests it. Bless the child who is somehow so naturally skilled that fighting Hollows as large as he is is boring to him, that he wants more of a challenge before he has a proper zanpakuto.

If he can fight true Hollows this efficiently, he’s going to make everyone proud.

Shinji remains quiet until Urahara asks him if he wants tea, reaffirming that he does before he returns to his work. Budgeting out of the way, he moves on to reviewing reports on the new recruits, making notes as he goes. This is at least something he has more confidence in, after all, something he knows he can do well.

He’s so wrapped up in his work he doesn’t realize Hiyori is standing right behind him until she shouts directly into his ear. “Oi, Shinji!” And he almost leaps out of his chair.

“Fuck you. What was that for?” He rubs over his stinging ear, scowling at the smirking alpha behind him. “Can’t you see I’m busy? I have to get this done.”

“Doesn’t your lieutenant usually do that, anyway?” Hiyori asks, peering down at the reports. “Oh, no, this is the one thing you actually do. I heard talk that Aizen’s off for the day.”

Shinji grumbles, takes a sip of tea far stronger than he would ever make it. “Yeah, he is. So I’m handling the work. I told him to stay in bed. Got a problem with that?”

“No. Just checking up on gossip and rumors. I had reports to bring Urahara and now I have more work to do. Ah…” Hiyori hesitates, her eyes moving toward the screen where Gin expertly dispatches two Hollows in a row without hesitation, movements smooth and fluid. “You do realize that someone’s taught him how to fight like this, right?”

The question startles Shinji. He  _ hadn’t _ thought about that, actually. “You think so? Why?”

“I couldn’t tell you why, of course, I don’t know who brought him here. Idiot.” Hiyori purses her lips, gazing up at the screen. “His style is very good, though. Very efficient. He would have been trained to fight like that. Are there shinigami down in the Rukongai anywhere?”

“Shouldn’t be,” Shinji says, “because they’re supposed to stay here in the Seireitei in the barracks. Your captain arranged for Gin to get his own asauchi, but it ain’t like anyone else’d have access to one unless… Well, unless they killed to get it, I guess.”

Hiyori hums softly. “I see. That might be a new layer to our investigation, then.”

“Yeah. Kensei’s supposed to head down tonight and start looking around with his division.” Shinji cannot truthfully say whether he is dreading their findings or excited to finally get a move on and potentially bring child traffickers to justice. It’s a bit of both— He’s just so afraid of finding out that Gin has suffered in new, untold ways.

“What are we going to do with what he finds?” Hiyori asks, and Shinji sighs softly, tipping his head back. “There’s a problem, you know. The Noble Families, should they come together, can override Central Forty-Six. If this goes back to them—”

Shinji interrupts her without hesitation, his eyes fixed on the screen. On Gin’s small hands, gripping his asauchi. At his determined face, at the small smile. “Then I’ll fucking slaughter all of them. I don’t care. I’m done caring. If this goes back to Kuchiki, if it goes back to Shiba, if it goes back to Shihouin, I don’t care. I’ll take ‘em all out.”

“How are you going to do that? Going to use your bankai? It’d be the only way to take them down en masse,” Hiyori quips, and Shinji smiles, palming Sakanade’s hilt at his hip.

_ Whatever it takes, _ she sings through his mind, and he nods resolutely. “Hell yeah.”

“Are we talking about overthrowing one of the oldest powers of Soul Society? I’m always game for that.” Urahara takes his seat, accepting the reports Hiyori gives him. “For what it’s worth, I did overhear you. What are you investigating, Hirako?”

“You’ll keep it between us,” Hiyori snaps at him automatically. “This isn’t a game.”

Urahara smiles politely at her. “Of course. Now, what are we investigating?”

“The likelihood that there are child traffickers in the Seireitei. Gin pretty much confirmed that to me himself when he told me he’d been brought here. That they only bring omegas here.” The thought still makes him ill, those poor children brought here for who knows what purpose. Likely nothing good. “We have the theory it might go back to the nobles. They’d have the means. It can’t be an inexpensive venture.”

“Ah, I see. And you’re concerned this goes back to the original five clans.” Urahara sips his own tea, picking up a pen to start on what Hiyori brought him. “If this proves to be true, I’ll fight alongside you. If you want, I can pass this information along to Yoruichi-san with the assurance she’ll keep it to herself. She can properly investigate her own family.”

Shinji blinks at him. “You’re really willing to help us? This is basically treason until we find evidence, you know. Especially if we’re investigating the five original clans.”

“I’d rather take down such poison at the source than let it infect all of the Seireitei, if I’m being honest. The idea that such children…” Urahara looks up toward the screen, to Gin, to the sound of his shrieking laughter as he dodges a Hollow. “Could suffer a fate so cruel does not sit well with me. I’ll speak to Yoruichi-san. She’ll investigate for us while you investigate down in the Rukongai. That will give us a base to work with.”

“Your captain’s not so bad after all,” Shinji tells Hiyori, who only scowls at him.

Urahara, gaze still fixed on Gin, speaks again. “It would be wrong of us to let children suffer, no matter the cost to save them. So let’s do what we can together to stop it.”

“I have to go, but. Thank you.” Hiyori looks pissed about saying it at all, but Urahara only smiles placidly at her and escorts her to the doorway.

Gin turns toward the screen and calls out, “Can I take a break down? I’m sweating.”

“Hmm?” Urahara hurries back over, leaning closer his keys. “A break, did you say?”

“Yeah. I want a drink.” Gin bounces on the balls of his feet; Shinji grins at him.

Urahara turns toward him. “I want to try something, Hirako. Will you let me?”

“What is it?” Shinji asks him, eyes already narrowed. The last thing he wants to do is be a part of whatever scheme Urahara has managed to cook up in seconds.

“I want him to see your shikai in its true state so that we understands what he’s truly fighting for.” Urahara winks at him. “So I’ll give you a proper opponent. You’ll defeat it.”

Ah, that he can understand. Shinji nods, shifting his paperwork off of his lap and onto the desk so he can stroll toward the door. Fight a fake Hollow? Anyone can do that. Maybe Urahara will take some pity on him and give him something worth fighting.

What is disarming right away is that the room does not feel like a room when he steps into it; he can feel the breeze, the cool night air on his skin as he walks to where his son is waiting for him. And then he feels it, the press of a powerful reiatsu prickling on his skin, one that has Gin flattening against his leg and Hana squeaking pitifully as she curls tighter against his neck. From behind a building just ahead of them, a Menos Grande looms.

_ Seriously? Quite a flair for the dramatic, _ Shinji thinks, removing Sakanade from her sheath. “You ready to show this bastard who’s boss, Sakanade?”

_ Of course, _ she reassures him.  _ Anything to protect Gin, just like we promised him. _

So she remembers what he said in front of the other captains. Excellent.

“Gin, I want you to cover your nose, as well as Hana’s. I don’t want either of you to be able to smell the scent that this zanpakuto is going to give off.” It would be too disorienting, and the last thing he wants is for Gin to be afraid of Sakanade. “And I want you to watch very carefully. Remember that she and I together will always protect you, and that you never have to be afraid of me, or of her. She and I are here to guard you.”

He looks down, watches as Hana’s tail presses up against Gin’s nose while he presses his own fingers to hers. “It’s okay, Chichi. We won’t be able to smell it.”

Shinji smiles softly and nods, then turns his eyes to the Menor. “Collapse, Sakanade.”

The inverted world is Shinji’s perfect trick, an ace up the sleeve; the Menos is so immediately overcome by the change that Shinji can’t help but play with it. Striking it head-on, only to have it miss him wildly in its attacks, only to be wounded from another angle. It shrieks and whips its head around, too late; he slashes it again. By the time he properly takes pity on it and ends its life, the creature is almost begging for it.

He sheathes Sakanade and picks Gin up, kissing him on the nose. “Got you, baby.”

“Chichi’s so strong!” Gin throws his arms around Shinji’s neck immediately and Shinji carries him out of the room and back into the office; Urahara smiles knowingly at him.

“You did an excellent job again today, Gin.” Urahara’s face goes a touch solemn. “Has someone taught you how to fight like this? You seem adept at it.”

Gin opens his mouth, closes it. “I have reiatsu,” he finally says. “I… I tried to train myself so I could be a shinigami one day. I’d watch the soldiers train and copy it.”

That makes Shinji’s chest fucking  _ ache _ but it’s a better answer than he expected, so he presses a kiss to Gin’s cheek and smiles against his skin. “Very good. Tough little kit, ain’t ya? That’s how I know you’re mine. Let’s get you a snack and something to drink.”

“The data he turns up by fighting like this is incredibly surprising to me. His reiatsu really is astoundingly high for a child, but I’m not going to question it. He’s blessed.” Urahara taps a few buttons and the screen changes while Shinji goes about letting himself into Urahara’s food without a second thought. “Look at this chart.”

Shinji glances at the collection of lines and shrugs. “What does all that mean?”

“The blue line is Gin’s reiatsu level when he fights,” Urahara says, “and the red line is what you would expect out of a first year Academy student.”

Once Shinji has cut some fruit up for Gin and gotten him some tea, he brings him back to the desk and lets Gin sit in his lap so he can properly see the chart. The moment he glances up, though, he feels something in his stomach drop, along with his own jaw.

The blue line is staggeringly higher than the red line. He feels momentarily faint.

“I’m keeping this information to myself. I’ll lie to Soutaichou for the time being. But I wanted to be honest with you about it.” Urahara leans over, tapping Gin on the end of his nose. “You’re a powerful little thing. A prodigy in the making at this rate.”

Shinji immediately shakes his head. “Don’t tell anyone. I ain’t having my kid hauled into the goddamn Academy at seven years old. I want him to be happy, have a childhood.”

“Precisely why you and Aizen will be the only ones who see this data. I want to be honest with you since he’s your son.” Urahara taps a few more keys, and the blue slips beneath the red. “But this is what Soutaichou will see. Elevated for a child, but not so extraordinary that they feel the need to send him to Academy. I’m going to make an excellent case for his reiatsu straining itself when he protected himself so they don’t question it.”

“Thank you. Thank you so fucking much. You have no idea how grateful I am to you.” Shinji would do something— hug him, touch him at least— but Gin takes up all of his attention right now, letting Hana nip little bites off of his fruit while she squeaks to him.

Urahara’s smile is soft. “Of course. Ah, it seems we have a visitor.”

Shinji smells him before he sees him, sitting ramrod straight in his chair, mouth falling open just a tiny bit when Sosuke appears in the doorway, looking poised and put together as always. His expression smoothes into a warm smile when his eyes meet Shinji’s own and something about that smile makes everything tight loosen around Shinji’s heart, his breath coming out in a stuttered little sound. Sosuke looks beautiful but he also looks  _ happy. _

“I told ya to stay in bed,” Shinji finally manages, his voice a bit strangled.

Sosuke laughs and shakes his head. “Honestly, you worry so much. Besides, I grew bored, and I wanted to see my darling little kitten. Have you been having fun training, Gin?”

“Touchan!” Gin leaps out of Shinji’s arms and runs to Sosuke, jumping up toward him even before Sosuke bends down to pick him up. “Chichi said you weren’t feeling well.”

“Chichi was right. But I rested and now I feel all better.” Sosuke kisses all over his face and then giggles softly when Hana keens at him, leaning forward on her little paws to lick his cheek gently. “Thank you, Hana. Have you been having fun, then, little one?”

Gin nods, all but bouncing in Sosuke’s arms. “Chichi showed me what Sakanade can do!”

“I did,” Shinji confirms when Sosuke glances at him, not missing the way his lieutenant smirks and gives his head a little shake. “Oy, don’t make that face at me.”

“I’m going to take Gin back in to do some partner training,” Urahara announces, standing and turning to offer his arms to Gin, who leans into them quickly. “Aizen, I’m glad you came, would you mind taking a look at our little project while you’re here? You can show Hirako if you really want to, he’s not gonna tell a soul. We have a bit of an understanding, he and I.”

Sosuke nods. “Of course. Be a good boy, Gin, and help beat all of those nasty Hollows.”

“I will.” Gin kisses Sosuke goodbye on the cheek and Shinji realizes that Urahara is trying to give them a moment alone, and he’s stupidly grateful for that.

“What project?” Shinji asks, standing and following Sosuke when he swiftly crosses the room, half-tripping after him down a hallway and down a set of stairs. “Sosuke, wait—”

“You’re very slow today, Taichou.” Sosuke turns to flash him a dazzling smile. “Why?”

Shinji scowls at him. “I am not slow. You’re just walking very, very fast.”

The room they step into is a large and massive room, shadowy at its corners and dimly lit by the lights of several screens on one wall. It disorients Shinji for a moment but he follows behind Sosuke loyally, happy to have his omega here to lead him along the correct path considering he has no idea what they are looking for or where they are going. He knows Sosuke and Urahara work on projects together but what project would require a room of this size? Maybe they just need the screens. How does Urahara decide how to set up all of these rooms in the first place? How can he predict what he needs?

“Did you know that your scent changed as soon as you saw me?” Sosuke asks him, and Shinji twists his head around to see Sosuke pausing in front of the opposite wall, lighting up a keypad there. “I noticed that. It was a little stronger and sharper when you saw me.”

“You ever look at your smile? ‘Course I’m happier when you’re around,” Shinji says.

Sosuke glances over his shoulder at him, one eyebrow raised. “The smile that says I think I’m better than everyone else? Is that the one you’re referring to?”

“It’s my favorite smile.” Shinji winks at him. “‘Cause you are better than everyone else.”

The way Sosuke has to turn his head back around rapidly makes Shinji’s chest swell.  _ I made him blush again.  _ “Honestly, Taichou. You’re incorrigible.”

“I know that. So.” Shinji glances around the room again. “What do you got in here?”

“It’s a very top secret project. We’re not… Entirely sure what capabilities this device has, but we do know that it’s very powerful. We’re working on it together as a result. Urahara has named it the Hogyoku.” The pass code just to get the thing out is very long, Shinji notes, though Sosuke seems to have it flawlessly memorized. “Urahara seems to believe that we can increase the strength of a shinigami with it, though obviously we’re still examining it. It’s quite developed outside of what we thought it would be.”

The Hogyoku… Is a small glowing blue orb, nothing really impressive in size. It looks like it would fit comfortably in Sosuke’s palm and have room to spare. Such a small thing has to be kept in a room with this level of security? “It’s pretty, I guess.”

“It is very beautiful,” Sosuke agrees, picking up the small orb, kept safe by a crystalline prism around it. “We’ve been working on this together for quite some time. I’m happy to say I think we’re getting closer to discovering all of its true powers.”

Shinji notes the moment that Sosuke’s scent becomes softer, sweeter, and realizes just how proud he is of the thing, of whatever it must be able to do. Science is beyond him but this is something he knows so he wraps himself around Sosuke from behind, nuzzling into his scent gland, rubbing his hands up and over his abdomen. The way Sosuke relaxes back into him reassures him in all kinds of ways he didn’t think were possible. He’d left Sosuke in bed and felt like a horrible failure of a mate for not being able to do more for him, but just the way Sosuke is soft with him, vulnerable with him, makes him feel better.

“I wanted to apologize for last night,” Sosuke whispers, and Shinji is already shaking his head. “You treated me so well and then I broke down on you like—”

Shinji tilts his head to kiss him, stealing the unspoken words from his lips. “Don’t ever apologize for needing to lean on me. I want to be here for you. I wish I could do more, but I’m going to do everything I can to make sure you’re reassured.”

“You’re truly… Everything I wanted in a mate and more. You’re more than my fantasies could have ever made you.” Sosuke kisses him this time, and Shinji purrs softly against his lips. “I’m glad. Perhaps it wasn’t a traditional start, but I have you in my life now.”

“Gonna keep me, too, right up until the end.” Shinji nips at his lips, smiles when Sosuke giggles. “For what it’s worth… I’m sorry. I know you wanted to have kits of your own so bad. I’m sorry you can’t. I wish I could give them to you. A whole litter of ‘em, maybe with those big brown eyes. They’d be as smart as you and they’d be so damned beautiful. If there was anything in the three worlds I could give you to make it so, you know I would.”

“I know.” Sosuke closes his eyes, lets his head fall against Shinji’s shoulder. “I know.”

He cups Sosuke’s chin so he can kiss him again. “But it ain’t like you mean less to me because you can’t have ‘em. Hell, you already gave me the most beautiful kit in the whole fucking world before I was even ready to appreciate him. You gave me Gin.”

Sosuke’s breath hitches and their kiss becomes a little more passionate, a little more frantic as his hand slides up into Sosuke’s hair.  _ Not here, _ he thinks,  _ I’m not gonna fuck him here. _ Urahara could walk in, and with their luck he would, and Sosuke deserves better.

“I wish I could give you more,” Sosuke whispers, and it makes Shinji’s heart ache, a small sting that blossoms slowly. “Beautiful little golden-haired kits. Just like you.”

That fucking  _ burns _ but Shinji swallows it down, not willing to let it show on his face as he draws Sosuke tighter against him, mindful of the fact he is still holding the Hogyoku. “Maybe one day we’ll find a way. For now, I’m happy just to have you and Gin in my life. I’m so damned lucky to have two strong, badass omegas. No one could ask for more.”

“I’m lucky, too.” Sosuke looks up at him through his lashes. “To have a beta who loves and respects me and provides so well for me and for our little one.”

Shinji steals another kiss from him, half-jumping when the Hogyoku abruptly shifts color, flashing from a deep blue to a bright, vibrant purple and then back again. “What was that?”

“I think its power has awakened more. Hold on.” Sosuke steps out of his arms and Shinji tells himself not to pout like a fucking child as he follows Sosuke across the room, watching him slip the Hogyoku into some kind of device. The monitors flare to life.

He has no idea what any of the information means but he takes a seat and watches Sosuke work, enamored with him all over again now that he gets to see this side of him. There’s something sharp in his eyes as he glances across the multiple screens, something about the way the light illuminates his bone structure, creates shadows behind his ears and beneath his jaw. It’s almost wicked, like he looks cruel, and it makes something in Shinji’s gut curl tight with  _ want. _ It appears as though no matter what Sosuke looks like in any lighting, Shinji is going to find a way to be stupidly attracted to him.

When Sosuke glances at him, his eyes widen slightly. “Shinji? You’re staring.”

“You’re beautiful.” Shinji leans over to touch his face, trace the lines of his lips, fingers pressing into the shadows. “Providing Gin sleeps through the night, I want you tonight. All smiles this time, no tears. I’ll exhaust every thought out of your head so that all you can feel is what I give you. I’ll show you with actions just how perfect you are to me.”

“Oh.” Sosuke wets his lips, and nods, tilts his head to kiss Shinji’s fingers. “You’ll have me.”

While Sosuke goes back to science, Shinji examines the Hogyoku curiously, wondering how Urahara had decided to go about making shinigami stronger and why he thought such a thing was necessary. He figures there must be a reason. Urahara might be a strange one, but he usually has a method to his madness and Shinji trusts him enough to know what he’s doing. The Hogyoku glitters cheerily in its little prism and he wonders about that flare.

“Just as I suspected,” Sosuke says. “We have awakened a little more of its power.”

Shinji blinks at him. “How’d we do that? I certainly didn’t do shit to wake it up.”

“It may be related to the synergy of our souls. We were kissing when it reacted.” Sosuke rubs a hand over his lips. “It’s hard to say, but that’s my theory. Our bond is already an unusual and rare one as far as shinigami go. The Hogyoku reacting makes sense, then.”

Grinning at him, Shinji drags his chair closer, nuzzling up against his neck. “Wanna see if we can light it up again? I can kiss you in all sorts of places if you ask me to.”

“You’re awful. I’ll let Urahara know it happened and we’ll go from there. At any rate, thank you for assisting me in my research even if you did it by accident.” Sosuke tilts his head, lips brushing against Shinji’s forehead. “You truly are a wonderful mate to me.”

“I’m gonna be the best mate this side of the Seireitei. Everyone’s gonna be so jealous of your happiness and fulfillment. I’m gonna make sure you get everything you’ve ever wanted.”  _ No matter what it takes, Sosuke, I’ll do anything to make sure you’re happy. _

And he’ll do anything to keep Gin safe, make sure no one ever hurts their kit.

Once Sosuke has finished his examination of the Hogyoku, assembled his report, and put the sphere away, he and Shinji return to the main room. Gin has taken up Shinji’s hair and is listening, rapt, as Urahara regales him with a story that sounds like one of his missions alongside Yoruichi. He finishes the tale and Gin claps, and he’s beaming when he takes the report from Sosuke, skimming it at first, then again as his smile fades.

“The Hogyoku woke up a little more, hmm?” He glances up. “You think your soul bond caused this? We should see what happens if you release your shikais at the same time.”

Sosuke huffs at him. “Ridiculous. You won’t even be able to see if it responds properly if Sakanade’s shikai is released. But yes, explore this line of thought if you can. It’s difficult to say what truly wakes it up. Sometimes it happens in front of us, sometimes not. I wonder if there’s any rhyme or reason to why its power fluctuates like this.”

“It’s a very unique object, so I couldn’t say,” Urahara says. “Well, at any rate, Gin is done for the day, so you’re free to take him. I’ll be assembling my report for the Soutaichou soon, Shinji can tell you more about that on your way home. Partner battling with your little kit was very satisfying. He’s so gifted at teamwork. You should be so proud.”

Gin giggles, claps his hands and then turns to reach for Sosuke. “I learned how with Rangiku! One day maybe you can all meet her and you can see how strong she is, too!”

Immediately, Shinji turns toward Urahara. “Hey, you wanna help me print some posters?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a softer note to end on than last time! a tiny bit of sosuke's backstory revealed, but it's okay because shinji has got him now. the hogyoku makes an appearance! i wonder what it can do in this story~
> 
> rangiku incoming soon!


	11. Chapter 11

Three days later, Shinji and Sosuke take Gin to visit Byakuya at the Kuchiki Manor.

As one of the great Noble Families, the Kuchiki Clan has a sprawling estate to themselves, heavily guarded and requiring quite a few security checks just to get onto the grounds. Gin walks between the two of them with an awed expression, his hands secured in theirs, Hana perched happily on his shoulder, nuzzling at his hair and tickling his ears. Though Shinji himself has only been on these grounds once or twice in his life, Sosuke has visited on a somewhat regular basis to give Byakuya private calligraphy lessons. The entire Seireitei had long since recognized he was the best teacher when it came to that art form.

A familiar omega waits for them just past the gates, his arm resting around Byakuya’s slender shoulders. The two of them are nearly identical in appearance, though Kuchiki Sojun’s eyes are a deep and pronounced violet while Byakuya’s are a pale dove grey. From what Shinji has gathered, Byakuya has the eyes of the mother he only knew for the first few years of his life before she was killed by a Menos Grande.

“Good morning, Aizen fukutaichou and Hirako taichou.” Sojun smiles kindly to both of them, then kneels down so that he is on a level with Gin. “And hello, little Gin. Who is this fox?”

Sosuke clears his throat. “Don’t be ridiculous, Sojun. You know you can use our names.”

“This is Hana.” Gin beams at Sojun, giggling when Hana promptly licks up on the nose.

Sojun hums softly, holding his fingers out to Hana, who sniffs them inquisitively. “I suppose the rumors that you were able to charm such an animal were true after all. I’d already heard the tales about the little silver-haired fae of the Fifth Division.”

“So we’re just making up all kinds of shit these days,” Shinji says. “That’s just fantastic.”

“Darling, you’re being far too negative. These are, at least, much more positive rumors than the usual.” Sosuke leans over, presses a kiss to his jaw. “Relax for me, why don’t you?”

Hana seems to have decided that Sojun is safe and allows him to pet her, his pale fingers sifting through her long dark fur. “What a charming little lady you have here, Gin. Byakuya told me you were quite adorable yourself, but words simply do not do you justice. Sosuke, I’m happy you found him. He looks to be in much better health than he was at the meeting.”

“I knew what was best for him. I meant that,” Sosuke says firmly, and Shinji smiles at him.

“Truth be told, had any of the rest of us been in a place to discuss the merits of it, I would have taken your side. I know a thing or two about what a young omega needs to grow up to be happy.” Sojun gives Hana’s ears a gentle scritch before cupping Gin’s cheek gently. “Look at you, almost glowing with good health. You look so well rested, too.”

Gin blinks at him a few times before smiling broadly at him. “Thank you!”

“Of course, little one. It’s nice to have finally gotten to meet you in person.” Sojun kisses Gin on the forehead and stands. “Well then, Shinji, Sosuke, can I offer the two of you tea in our garden while Byakuya and Gin amuse themselves? Everything is in bloom, so it makes quite a pretty scene. I assume you don’t simply want to leave your son here.”

“We ain’t quite up to that point yet,” Shinji admits, and Sojun’s smile softens.

“Naturally. I watched over Byakuya for most of his life, lieutenant duties aside.” Sojun turns to Byakuya, planting his hand on top of his son’s head. “Why don’t you take Gin to the garden? Be kind to him, Byakuya, he’s much smaller and younger than you are, so keep that in mind and don’t do anything that you think is going to push him too far.”

Byakuya nods, kneeling down and holding his arms out to Gin, who immediately runs into them with a delighted little squeal. “Got it, Tousan. I’ll take good care of him.”

The fact he can still shunpo away while he has Gin in his arms is truly impressive; the three of them take a more leisurely walk toward the gardens in contrast, Shinji shifting closer to Sosuke so he can wrap an arm around his shoulders and hold him close. Today is a lovely day, warm but not too hot, a nice breeze in the air that lets him pick up the scent of the gardens they are on the way toward. He can also smell Sojun, a subtle peach blossom scent.

Not as sweet as Sosuke’s lilies, but not all that bad, either.

“I promise you that Byakuya is going to take good care of your son,” Sojun says, and Shinji chuckles. Yeah, he can believe that. “How have you been settling into parenthood, Sosuke?”

Sosuke hums, laying his head on Shinji’s shoulder. “It’s wonderful. Gin is so smart and watching him bloom into himself the longer he stays with us warms my heart.”

“That’s wonderful to hear. I know we talked about children the once. I suppose this is the way of the universe, letting you know that you are meant to be a father after all.” Sojun stretches out a hand to squeeze Sosuke’s shoulder, who only smiles benignly at him.

The words make Shinji’s gut churn, but he fans his scent over Sosuke to keep him calm instead, reveling in the way Sosuke sighs as he leans closer to him. How many of the other omegas in the Seireitei knew intimately just how much Sosuke wanted a child? Maybe he leaned on them in his weaker moments, which only makes Shinji wish he could have done something to comfort Sosuke as well.  _ Just keep him happy, now, and be there for him when these moments come up. That’s an easy thing you can do for him. _

“He gave me the prettiest kit in the whole world, so I’m pretty damn pleased,” Shinji says, and Sojun flashes him a knowing smile while Sosuke mewls softly next to him.

“That he did. Gin is absolutely beautiful. He really does look like a little fae child.” Sojun leads them into the gardens, and Shinji takes a moment just to look at the voluminous blooms before shrieking laughter catches his attention.

He knows how impressive Byakuya’s shunpo is for someone so young, that his competition with Yoruichi has forced him to learn faster than most shinigami cared to. Shunpo in and of itself was a useful technique with a massive disadvantage attached; stepping away from one attack could potentially mean stepping into another, and those without the reflexes necessary would not be able to detect that until it was too late. But using it for playing seems fine enough and Gin squeals in delight every time his arms close around nothing more than air, Byakuya stepping smoothly away from him to appear behind him, always a step or two farther than he was the last time.

When Shinji notices Gin’s shoulders are bare, he glances around and spots Hana lounging in a patch of sunlight in the flowers, shaking his head. “Looks like your gardens have an admirer. We’re gonna have to see about planting her some flowers, I guess.”

“We actually do have foxes who wander in and out of the garden and I’ve noticed what their favorites are, so I can always give you a list,” Sojun offers with a smile.

They kneel around a table already prepared with tea and Shinji has to admit it must be useful being a noble around here. Even within the barracks, he knows Ginrei and Sojun have servants who follow them there, special bodyguards to protect the current head and the future head of the Kuchiki Clan. Byakuya probably has a guard or two who shadow him without his knowledge, though his shunpo is going to give them a run for their money.

“I have to say,” Sosuke says, “I didn’t expect it to be so easy. Even when it’s difficult, it’s so easy to remind myself that the good moments are well worth the effort.”

“Isn’t it? That’s what I told myself during the pregnancy, that once Byakuya was born, all the pain would be worth it.” Sojun sighs and presses his fingers to his temple, wincing.

Shinji frowns. “You still feeling it? I thought maybe it’d gone away by this point.”

“No. The health problems come and go. I’ve simply gotten better about balancing them alongside my duties as a lieutenant.” Sojun sips his tea. “I have to if I want to maintain the position, and I am determined not to let Tousan choose anyone else over me.”

“To have been able to raise such an intelligent and thoughtful young man alongside your own health problems and duties makes you very strong indeed,” Sosuke insists.

Sojun smiles politely at him. “Thank you. I want to, eventually, when I become head of the clan, work my way around to taking possession of Muramasa. No one has in several generations, but I am certain it is time to free him from where he lies in wait.”

“Family sword?” Shinji asks, and Sojun nods to him. “I still don’t understand that shit.”

Sosuke gives him a scandalized look but Sojun only laughs and sits up, and there’s a glitter in his eye that implies Shinji might have asked him a good question. “Muramasa was the first zanpakuto wielded by the Kuchiki Clan. When our forefather passed away, he remained. Every so often, one of us lays claim to him. You have to have incredible spiritual fortitude because Muramasa requires a powerful bond with a shinigami.”

“Why is that?” Sosuke asks. “Is there something about him that is particularly draining? I seem to remember that his power had something to do with other zanpakuto.”

This time, Sojun’s smile is enigmatic. “He can turn the zanpakuto of other shinigami against them by amplifying their distaste with their shinigami. Thus, your bond with him must be strong or else he may stray from your side. Only a theory, though. He never has.”

“Ginrei doesn’t want him for himself? Seems like a waste of a powerful sword just to leave him locked up with no one using him.” Shinji could get some  _ mileage _ out of such a sword.

Sakanade chimes angrily at his hip and before he can respond, Kyouka Suigetsu responds, a soft glow that he thinks is meant to be calming.  _ One day, I’ll be used to seeing that. _

“Was that your soul bond in action?” Sojun asks, his eyes drifting between the hilts of their zanpakuto, a thoughtful expression on his face. “I’ve never seen it in action before, though I’ve heard about it. They were just talking to each other, weren’t they?”

“They were,” Sosuke confirms. “Shinji had an uncharitable thought that annoyed Sakanade, it seems. My love, you should school your thoughts or she might invert  _ your _ world.”

“Better not,” Shinji grouses, patting Sakanade’s sheath. “‘Sides, she knows she’s the only zanpakuto for me. I wouldn’t use anyone else even if I had a blade to my throat.”

Sojun curls a hand beneath his jaw. “That’s such a unique talent, isn’t it? I bet you could keep track of each other even if you were on opposites sides of the Seireitei as long as your zanpakuto are in such harmony. Maybe you can even enter each other’s Inner Worlds? It’s a thought, I suppose. Everything is rooted so much in theory about this subject.”

_ Enter Sosuke’s Inner World? _ Shinji had never stopped to think about that because it was rare for a shinigami to have that ability, and even then, those that did never seemed to use it for anything short of evil. He sees Sosuke’s considerate expression and wonders how that would even work. Performing Jinzen was a sure way to speak to Sakanade, but could he perform such a thing with Kyouka Suigetsu? Sakanade chimes furiously at his hip and he scoffs, slapping a hand down on top of her.  _ Okay, okay, I’ll give it a fucking shot. _

What would Sosuke’s Inner World look like? Probably something beautiful. Kyouka Suigetsu is a water-type zanpakuto, that much Shinji knows, using fog to distort the sight of the enemy. Would his world be one of water, one of fog? One of both? Shinji wants to see it.

_ You’re a fool, _ Sakanade tells him, though her voice sounds oddly sad.

Before he can ask her what he’s evidently done now to earn her ire, Gin’s voice startles him so suddenly he slams his knee into the table. “Chichi! Chichi, hurry!”

“What’s wrong?” Shinji is up and moving before he can stop himself, half-tripping over his own feet to get to his son, twisting around in Byakuya’s arms to point to the wall.

“There was a commotion. I think someone’s inside of the grounds who shouldn’t be.” Byakuya tightens his arms around Gin, who wriggles harder. “Hirako taichou, I don’t—”

“I can smell her!” Gin’s voice is frantic, his face flushed. “Chichi, it’s Ran-chan!”

_ Gin’s friend is inside of the grounds of the Kuchiki Clan manor. _

Shinji knows very little about the true history of where most shinigami get their beast forms from. He knows it has something to do with the Beast Clans, about the inherent abilities one can keep if they were descended from such creatures. None of it ever made sense to him or interested him because it was always just a facet of who he was, and beast forms were more of a hindrance in battle than they were an assistance because what could a large cat do that a zanpakuto could not do better? No shinigami ever used them to battle. No shinigami ever used them to become a better fighter.

Beast forms were a remnant of a terrible past; beast forms were a punishment on those who committed grave sins, who needed to atone for what they had done in their past lives, a sin so great but not quite great enough for hell. And some shinigami had kept theirs. Only Yoruichi ever seemed to think hers was useful enough to use on a regular basis.

In contrast, Shinji feels nothing similar to his own beast form. He knows what it is. But as he takes a running sprint at the wall, something feral inside of him twists and when he clears the wall in a single bound, he lands on the other side on four paws, claws digging into the dirt to keep his balance. The startled shriek of several shinigami guards tell him that they most definitely see him, had no doubt felt the flare of reiatsu it takes to make the change. That was another reason not to do it; it took up so much raw power to pull off.

_ They work in the Rukongai, _ he thinks, nose twitching, picking up the very obvious scent of hickory and alpha fear in the air.  _ They work when you don’t have a sword to protect yourself. They work to pick up scent faster. They just ain’t shit for fighting Hollows. _

He swears it makes more reiatsu to hold his form for any length of time than it does to maintain his fucking  _ bankai, _ but this one time, he allows it and twists around to bolt.

Shunpo would be faster than this but shunpo doesn’t let him roar; a tiger’s roar at close range can nearly paralyze prey, which is useful he  _ guesses _ when the shinigami near him stumble over themselves as their legs refuse to work properly. Most of them don’t know enough advanced shunpo, anyway. The stealth guard are the most advanced at that.

_ Why would there be an alpha Rukongai child in your walls, Kuchiki Ginrei? How could she have gotten in when I couldn’t see any weaknesses on my way in here? _

The shinigami guards who are chasing the girl freeze with one more powerful roar, at least.

Shinji lopes ahead of them and leaps, landing before the girl in human form, a dizzying change that leaves him a little weak, but not too weak that he doesn’t catch her when the momentum of her run propels her right into his arms. The fear rolling off of her makes his stomach churn; even alphas who are children have powerful scents when afraid.

“Easy, easy.” He stands with the girl in his arms, pressing his nose down into her hair, wrapping his scent around her until he feels her go slack in his arms. Then he lets himself inhale, picking out hickory through the fear, the metallic scent of blood.

_ This is her, then. Gin smelled her all the way through the wall. She threw off that scent. _

“Hirako taichou!” One of the guards skids to a stop in front of him and Shinji eyes the man silently, daring him to come closer. “We found her sneaking around the property and—”

“What the fuck is it with you people and chasing  _ children _ around until they’re fucking terrified?” Shinji demands, and the man stops talking instantly, the color draining from his face as he no doubts remembers  _ exactly _ who he is talking to. “How would a child be wandering around the grounds anyway without being let in? Want to answer me that?”

The guard looks at a loss for words, mutely shaking his head. He has no answer.

It takes the others only moments to catch up with flash step and Sosuke immediately hurries up to him, hesitating only when he sees the girl quivering in Shinji’s arms, her face shoved against the side of his neck while she clings to him. Her scent of distress has softened but not nearly enough yet; Sosuke crowds in against his side and fans her with his own scent, and only then does the shaking finally abate. Gin twists wildly in Byakuya’s arms, reaching for her, his little fingers grasping at the empty air between them.

“Is this her, Gin?” Shinji calls out to him, and the girl freezes, lifting her head and turning to look. “She smells like hickory. Is this the girl you told me was your friend?”

“Rangiku!” Gin vaults out of Byakuya’s arms and sprints to her, and Shinji has mere  _ seconds _ to shift her to one arm so he can catch Gin when he leaps at him.

“Oh dear,” Sosuke whispers. “It looks like we found her in the worst way possible.”

“I missed you!” Gin throws his arms around her neck and mewls, little excited and desperate noises that make Shinji’s heart fucking ache like he thought might finally abate now that they had settled down with each other. “I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.”

The girl— Rangiku— blinks a handful of times before she leans back. “Gin? It’s really you?”

“It’s me!” Gin leans into Shinji, and he can read the expression on his son’s face. Uncertainty and fear, like he expects Rangiku not to recognize him. Or he thinks she might not have missed him the way he missed her. “We’ve been trying to find you.”

“Gin.” Rangiku’s face crumples and then she  _ throws _ herself at him to hold him.

Sosuke presses himself in against them from the front and Shinji presses his forehead to his omega’s, letting their scents wrap around the children in Shinji’s arms, letting them know they are safe and protected here, that no one is going to hurt them. That they can be calm. Gin’s soft sniffling makes Shinji feel like a failure all over again but he has to remind himself he did something  _ good _ this time, that these are happy tears, that he found the precious friend Gin missed so much. He saved her from… What  _ did _ he save her from?

“I need you to take the children,” Shinji tells Sosuke, who blinks at him. “I want you to hold onto them, Sosuke, because I can’t promise that I can stay calm. Take them from me.”

“Okay.” Sosuke takes Rangiku first, then Gin, and Shinji makes sure Sosuke is stable holding them both before he walks around him to where Sojun is speaking to his guard.

“Sojun, I ain’t gonna walk into your house and accuse you of shit. I don’t think you’d be responsible for anything that could have happened here.” His voice comes out louder than he means it to, loud enough that Sojun turns to look at him immediately, his guards forgotten. “But I want to know why the hell a Rukongai child would be on your grounds. Ya know, I been wondering the same thing about Gin ‘cause it ain’t easy getting into the Seireitei. We’ve had invaders do it in the past. But kids? I don’t think so. I don’t think they got the kind of power you’d need to get through our walls, if ya know what I mean.”

Byakuya frowns up at him, pressing tight to his father’s side. Protective, even at his age. “I don’t know what you’re implying, Hirako taichou, but Tousan would never do anything—”

“And I don’t think he would either.” Shinji stops in front of them, meeting Sojun’s eyes dead on. “But someone sure did. Someone snuck these kids into the Seireitei and I want to know why, and I want to know why one of them would be here on your grounds.”

Sojun wraps an arm around Byakuya’s shoulders. “You think someone brought her in? I don’t think she could have snuck in, either. Our walls are too fortified for anyone to walk in, much less a child. Considerable reiatsu or not, she would not be able to escape my guards.”

“Tousan?” Byakuya looks up at his father. “What are you saying? No one in the clan…”

“Someone in the clan,” Sojun counters. “It’s the same connection you’ve made, correct, Shinji? Someone in my clan brought this child onto our grounds. Just like someone would have brought her into the Seireitei. You and I both want to know, in this case.”

Shinji nods, glances over Sojun’s shoulder at his guards. “They chased a kid, you realize that? A little girl. Look at her, she’s even smaller than Gin. Alpha or not,  _ look _ at her.”

“You have every right to be upset with them. I’m going to punish them properly myself before my father finds out about this and can counter my words.” Sojun clasps his shoulder, and Shinji lets him because he really wants to believe that Sojun would never involve himself in something like this. Not at this level. Not this man. “I’ll be your witness when you no doubt have to come before Soutaichou about this.”

“She’s staying with us. I ain’t even gonna let anyone argue that fucking point with me.” His voice is rough with emotion now. He can’t  _ possibly _ let anyone separate Gin and Rangiku now.

Sojun presses his lips together, takes a slow breath and releases it before he lifts his chin. “As a member of one of the five original Noble Families, I will ensure that my privilege assists you in ensuring this. Take her home now, if you want. I imagine that if she has been kept her, she likely will not want to remain on these grounds any longer.”

“You’re going to have to investigate your grounds,” Shinji tells him, and Sojun nods.

He turns, lowers his eyes and slips his hand beneath Byakuya’s jaw, tilting his son’s face toward him. “I want you to go stay with Yoruichi-san for the time being. You absolutely should not be here while this investigation is going on. Can you do that for me?”

Byakuya’s lips twist. “I don’t  _ like _ her,” he protests, “but I will if you tell me to. Is that girl going to be okay? Why is she even here? I don’t understand how she couuld—”

“I’ll tell you later, my love.” Sojun kisses the top of his head, then turns to Shinji once more with a meaningful gaze. “Would you mind escorting him to the Second Division? I want no harm to come to my son on that trip, and he can be… Rambunctious, sometimes.”

“Tousan!” Byakuya protests, his cheeks picking up the hint of a flush.

Shinji nods. “I can do that. C’mon, Byakuya. Sosuke, we’re going home. Rangiku is coming with us. Gin, where did you leave Hana because I can’t imagine she—”

He gets halfway through that sentence before four paws land on top of his head and he sighs just as Gin bursts into tearful giggles, glancing up to see a small black nose not far away from his eyes. “Right. Okay. Everyone, we’re going straight home for the day.”

After convincing Hana to sit on his shoulder rather than ride on top of his head, Shinji leads his mate, his son, Gin’s friend, and Byakuya out of the grounds of the Kuchiki manor. Once he is absolutely certain no one can hear them from within the grounds, he turns to Byakuya, leading him just enough away that the tree cover should be enough to hide them.

“You go to Yoruichi and you ask her to send members of her stealth force to the house to help your dad investigate,” he says, and Byakuya’s eyes widen even as he immediately nods, conditioned to follow the words of a captain. “Someone has been using your home to do something very bad, I think, and Sojun wants to put a stop to it.”

Byakuya glances over his shoulder, then back to him. “Someone in my family hurt her?”

“I think so,” Shinji admits, and Byakuya’s expression grows stern and grim. “I know. So go to Yoruichi and tell her what happened. Your father doesn’t need me to escort you and he’d never ask my mate to go home alone with two kids anyway, but he couldn’t tell you in front of the guards that he wanted you to go to Yoruichi and ask her for this. Some of those guards might have been in league with who’s doing this. Do you understand?”

“Tousan believes the reason they were chasing her was because they wanted to capture her before she could get out, I think.” Byakuya wraps his arms around himself and Shinji can just pick up a hint of rot in his flowery scent, proof of how upset he is. “That’s what I think. That’s why I think he wants Yoruichi’s help. He can’t trust our own guards.”

“Smart boy. You get it.” Shinji takes Byakuya’s face in his hands, urging the young omega to meet his eyes. “Your father is a good man. I never meant to imply he was involved, but I was worried he might not realize the severity of the situation. So few people have.”

Byakuya’s face softens. “I understand. Please take care of the girl. You should take her to the Fourth. Yamada fukutaichou has further improved kido in the last few weeks.”

“Is that even possible— No, you know what, I’ll see for myself.” Shinji pats Byakuya on the cheek. “Thanks for the tip. And thanks for understanding. You’re a smart kid.”

“Thank you, Hirako taichou. I’ll go get Yoruichi immediately.” And with that, Byakuya uses his shunpo to vanish, no doubt making a direct beeline for the Second Division.

Sosuke stands waiting for him, and Shinji plucks Gin out of his arms, knowing that Rangiku needs an omega’s tenderness right now but also not about to make Sosuke carry these kids that far. “So, we’re going to the Fourth Division? Forgive me, I was eavesdropping.”

“As if I could ever be upset with you about anything.” Shinji kisses him briefly, tasting Sosuke’s smile on his lips. “Yes, we’re going to the Fourth. If Yamada is there, I’ll ask him myself to take care of her. I’m going to be indebted to him until I fucking die, likely.”

“If that’s what it takes.” Sosuke kisses the top of Rangiku’s head. “We’re going to take you to the healers, baby doll. They’re going to be able to take care of you.”

Immediately, Rangiku leans back to look at him. “Are you going to leave? What about Gin? What if they come back? I don’t want to go back. I don’t want to leave Gin.”

“We’re not going anywhere. We’re going to stay right there with you while you’re being healed, all three of us. Even Gin.” Sosuke keeps his voice so smooth and even for her, bouncing her gently in his arms to keep her calm, unafraid of the emotional demand in those pale blue eyes, in the way she looks up at him. “I don’t know who they are. The people who took you, who hurt you? They won’t come back, not now that we have you safe and sound. And you don’t have to leave Gin. He’s our son now, and if you want to stay with him, you’re allowed to do that. Neither of us will separate the two of you.”

“Not in a million years,” Shinji promises her, and Gin clings to him and mewls softly.

Rangiku’s lips quiver and she nods a moment before her eyes go soft and wet and she hides her face in Sosuke’s neck, sobbing softly. Shinji can see the cuts and bruises on her body, her clothing torn, her hair dirty and unkempt. It makes him absolutely terrified to think of what might have happened to her, but he supposes Yamada will be able to give him more details. Maybe enough details so that he can start making a list of names to introduce Sakanade to. They won’t even see what’s coming until it’s too late.

“Ran-chan,” Gin says softly, reaching for her; Shinji moves close to Sosuke so Gin can touch her. “It’s going to be okay now. Chichi and Touchan will take care of you.”

Rangiku twists toward him and hugs him, nuzzling into his hair. “I should have protected you,” she says, and Shinji feels something in his stomach just fall all the way out.

“You did, you know,” Sosuke says, rubbing a hand up and down her back. “You protected him. You made it so that we could find him and take him in and take care of him, so you did a very good job for such a small alpha. Now, let’s get you taken care of so you can go back to protecting Gin. I’m sure you’re going to do a wonderful job.”

Hana squeaks in agreement, climbing into Gin’s shoulder so she can nuzzle Rangiku’s cheek.

The walk to the Fourth is far too long for Shinji’s peace of mind but he doesn’t want to use shunpo and risk frightening either child considering how wound up both of them are. Besides, he has to walk close to Sosuke so neither of them are far from each other, and shunpo at this range might risk them running into each other. And Sosuke is faster anyway.

“I’ve never seen your beast form before,” Sosuke muses, and Shinji raises an eyebrow at him. “I wonder about that. Do you not like using it very often?”

“It eats up as much reiatsu as my bankai if not more and at that point, it’s just brute strength. Ain’t got any of Sakande’s grace. Why use it?” Shinji shrugs, resting his chin on top of Gin’s head. Even now, he can still feel the drain. It’s going to take a significant amount of time to restore his reiatsu, though perhaps Yamada can assist in that. “I dunno why I used it at all. It just happened. Felt more like instinct than anything else.”

Sosuke tilts his head back; the sunlight from above casts golden light on his face one moment and then the shadows of the leaves shade it in the next. “Perhaps it was instinct. You believed Gin, didn’t you? Maybe you had already decided Rangiku would stay with us. So you already decided she was a kit worth saving and protecting.”

“Think that beast instinct won out, then? Well, I dunno. Ain’t like I ever did much research into it.” He knows some captains know more, but why would he even bother with asking?

“I know what is popular belief but so much of it is difficult to set in stone because it isn’t as though we can reach out to the Beast Clans ourselves to ask. Most of them don’t care much for shinigami.” Sosuke looks at him, and Shinji thinks he sees a slight glitter in those eyes for a moment before he smiles softly once more. “I wonder if there would be a way to combine the raw power of it with our own much more developed power to make it useful? Ah, but that’s just a flight of fancy. Forgive me. Your tiger form is very beautiful.”

“Ya think so?” Shinji grins at him. He’d been that golden ever since he was a kit, fluffy white and sunny gold, his stripes fainter than they have any right to be. Fainter than any other tiger’s he’s ever seen before. “Maybe on a slow day I’ll show off for you, then, but just for you. Ain’t like I need anyone else to gawk at me like that.”

Sosuke giggles softly. “Perhaps I’ll do the same for you. My beast form is a black tiger.”

Gin had said as much, which means he was right.  _ I wonder how he can see it at all, though. _

The Fourth Division finally looms before them and it takes little to request Yamada’s skills specifically given who they are and the situation. Yamada joins them in the front of the building, frowning when he walks up to Sosuke, bending down slightly to look at Rangiku more directly, murmuring something to himself as he examines one of her wounds.

“Where did you find this child?” he asks, looking up at Sosuke.

“The Kuchiki Clan grounds,” Shinji tells him, and Yamada’s expression is briefly disgusted before he smoothes it out once more, straightening up. “Can ya help her, Yamada?”

“Of course I can. Her wounds appear to be very superficial, but I’ll do a more thorough examination once we have her in an examination room. Her reiatsu is also depleted, as is yours, Hirako taichou.” Yamada raises an eyebrow at him, and Shinji scowls in return.

Gin twists around to look up at Yamada. “You can really help Rangiku? You promise?”

“I told you, didn’t I? That I could help.” Yamada pats Gin gently on top of the head. “If you sit in the room with her, Hirako taichou, I can also work on restoring your reiatsu.”

“Would be nice considering we’re all staying in the room with her,” Shinji says.

Yamada nods once. “Of course, I understand entirely. Shall I anticipate the delivery of a hell butterfly, then? I’m not quite fond of having them in my examination rooms, but I suppose it is out of the hands of all of us. My, my. Follow me, then.”

He turns on heel and walks ahead of them, and they all follow him loyally, Shinji frowning at his back and wondering what the hell his strange behavior is all about. Had he seen something in Rangiku’s wounds that none of the rest of them have noticed? Maybe he’s waiting to tell them when they’re all behind closed doors and have some measure of privacy. One way or another, he’s going to tell Shinji exactly what he saw whether he likes it or not. He needs to know what he’s dealing with.

“Right in here.” Yamada opens a door and ushers them inside, closing it behind them and gesture for Sosuke to sit Rangiku down on the bed. “My, what a strong little alpha you must be. I’ve sent for some clean clothes for her while I work on healing her.”

“Thank you.” Sosuke sits down in a chair and Shinji drops down next to him, Gin in his lap.

“I need no gratitude. This is my chosen path.” Yamada has Rangiku lie down, then turns sharp eyes to Shinji. “We’ll speak in private before you go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh drama! i wonder what seinosuke knows.
> 
> also i've implied it with the mewling/purring and gin outright stating it but yes instead of werewolves in this omegaverse they're werecats. big cats. except for yoruichi who is very small. the idea is that they get their tiger forms from the forefathers of soul society who were members of the beast clans and they just kept their animal forms since they properly made up for their crimes and they've just passed them on.
> 
> not terribly useful, but they there.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **big warnings:** i'll try to remember to include these at any point if i can remember but: know going forward into this story that child trafficking is something going on in the background, and that gin and rangiku are both victims, and it will be discussed. it is in this chapter somewhat.
> 
> i'm not ever going to include anything super graphic but i know it's an upsetting and awful subject so everyone be warned that it is a theme going forward in this work. never condoned, of course.

Having his reiatsu restored does not erase the fatigue from Shinji’s limbs as he sits down in Yamada’s personal office to talk. He left Sosuke with Rangiku and Gin in the examination room so Sosuke could continue comforting her, something they would likely need to spend the rest of their lives doing. It was a fluke they found her at all, that much Shinji knows, and he can’t ignore the hot coals in his gut that stoke to a flame every time he imagines one of her captors spotting the posters he and Urahara made trying to locate her. The fuckers had probably laughed at the absurdity of it all.

“So,” Yamada says, as pleasant as ever, “where did you find Matsumoto Rangiku?”

“On the grounds of the Kuchiki manor. Gin smelled her. I jumped the wall to chase her down. The guards were chasing her.” The memory is too fresh, the scent of her fear as the guards hounded her. She was a  _ child, _ how could they do that to her?

Yamada hums softly, tents his fingers in front of his mouth. “And I presume you sent for the stealth forces to help search the grounds. You understand that trusting the Kuchiki guards is about as foolish as one can be in a situation such as this one.”

“Of course.” Shinji presses his lips together. “What the fuck do you know, Yamada? You’re not my lieutenant but you are a lieutenant. I don’t wanna pull rank, so out with it.”

“My, my.” Yamada’s lips twitch. “Ever the forceful captain when you need to be.”

Yamada Seinosuke had been an excellent student in the Academy even though many of the other students had given him a wide berth, something Shinji had not understood until he became a seated officer in the Fourth Division and their interactions had begun. While Yamada was a genius when it came to kido and his healing techniques were far ahead of their time, his icy disposition kept most at bay. It seemed to be that very aspect of him that Unohana liked so much, and for the most part, Shinji ignored him.

If he wanted to be a cryptic asshole to everyone around him but could easily reattach limbs, regrow organs, and revive those on the very edge of death, why grow concerned with what his personality is like? It probably made Unohana’s life easier not having a hoard of alphas hanging outside of her barracks all day long trying to court her lieutenant since, as far as Shinji could tell, none of them wanted anything to do with him.

“The wounds on Rangiku’s body were made with a blade,” Yamada says briskly, and Shinji feels his blood run cold all over again. “All of them were very shallow, so I assume they were meant to be warnings. I’ve seen similar sighs on bodies of Rukongai children— Ah, but you didn’t know that I’ve gone down there to look after them, did you?”

Shinji shakes his head, the color draining out of his face. “No. No offense, Yamada, but I got a whole division to look after. I can’t look after you on top of it.”

“You’re so cruel to me. I thought your policy was to be nice to omegas.” Yamada smiles, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. Shinji doesn’t think he’s ever seen the man truly smile.

“I’m sorry.” He grits his teeth, sets his jaw. “Can you please explain more, Fukutaichou?”

“There we go. There’s the polite man I’ve grown accustomed to. I used to ask myself how such a thing could happen to these children because, you know, seeing as almost every shinigami save a few fight with swords, you get used to seeing stab wounds.” Yamada raises an eyebrow at him and Shinji nods because that does seem pretty logical all things considered. “But why children? Why so many? I had a week’s vacation a few months back so I went to stay in the Rukongai to help who I could find to help.”

“You took a vacation to go help people. Interesting choice,” Shinji muses.

Yamada hums softly, brushes the hair off of his forehead. “I have a debt of gratitude to Unohana taichou. I try to make up for her sins in her name. Now, where was I?”

_ What sins? _ Shinji has no desire to know anything about Unohana’s past considering her reiatsu level and her polite smiles always put him a little on edge. “You were on vacation.”

“Ah, yes. I didn’t bother taking my kosode with me because I wasn’t there as a lieutenant and I don’t care for others treating me strangely. All they knew was that I was a healer.” Yamada’s face hardens, and Shinji sees something like rage burn in those dark eyes. “But that was how I was able to discern where the source of the wounds came from. I believe you may have drawn your own conclusion about Rukongai children in the Seireitei.”

Shinji nods, leans back in his chair and wonders how much he can tell Yamada. He’d kept it between himself and his trusted friends, and he let Urahara in on it, and Yoruichi by extension. Sojun was an accident, an imperative one. No one else knew. If it spread too far, it might be impossible to do anything about it without everything being covered up.

“Child trafficking,” he finally says, and Yamada  _ ahs _ softly. “That’s what I think is going on.”

“You would be correct in that assumption. I brought it up to Unohana taichou but she said that without proof, it would be taken as slander. And slander against the Nobles would have landed me in front of Central Forty-Six.” Yamada spreads his arms side, as if gesturing to the office around him, and laughs. The sound lacks any humor. “We’re their military force and they can do anything they want under our noses because doing anything about it would only get us in trouble. No wonder they lock up retired shinigami.”

To say Shinji feels physically ill right now would be a gross understatement of the facts at hand. “So what do we do? We can’t just let them get away with this.”

“Yoruichi taichou’s stealth forces will find evidence, of that much I’m certain. However, the others will have time to hide.” Yamada stretches a hand out, rests it on top of Shinji’s own where it lays limply on the desk. “Lay low for me, won’t you? Raise your son, care for his friend, take extravagant care of your mate. I want to see what happens next.”

The idea of sitting passively by while children possibly  _ die _ inflames Shinji all over again, and his voice jumps up in volume before he can stop it. “If we just let them do this—”

“If you get involved before you understand the scale of what you are dealing with, you risk yourself and the lives of your family.” Yamada shuts him down immediately. “I know what I’m asking you to do is hard, but it is for your own good. Have your friends come back from the Rukongai with a report about what they’ve seen down there yet?”

Shinji’s spine stiffens. “There’s no way you can know about that. We’ve kept it private.”

Yamada’s smile is, for the first time that Shinji has ever seen, kind. “I know you have, but Yoruichi taichou isn’t the only one paying attention. The moment I realized what was happening, I kept watch. I don’t think anyone outside of me knows, though.”

“Fucking hell. This is the last thing I wanted to hear. I figured they’d tortured the poor girl but  _ fuck. _ ” Shinji rakes a hand through his hair and even he can tell when his scent upticks in distress and anger and fear from the way Yamada sneezes.

“Betas and their unusually potent scents,” he mutters, pushing himself up out of his chair, and Shinji is too upset with himself about the fact that two different omegas have had to comfort him like this is one week to do anything when Yamada leans against his back, his cleansing scent of mint making it hard for Shinji to hold onto his anger. “There we go. Let it out. I know it’s hard, Hirako. I understand what you’re going through. It must be harder, because your son was nearly a victim of it, and Rangiku is a victim now.”

Shinji trembles at the words, not sure if he wants to scream or cry, not sure of how he feels about anything until the first traitorous tear slips down his cheek. “I hate this.”

“Let it out,” Yamada murmurs against his ear. “Keeping such emotions tied up inside of you will make you sick, and I don’t think you want me healing you from something like that.”

“I feel so fucking useless. I couldn’t protect  _ any _ of ‘em from the shit they went through. All I do is sit here and listen to what happened and feel like I can’t even do anything now ‘cause the worst of it’s all over.” And putting it out there makes the tears come faster, and Shinji is ashamed at how fast he breaks now that Yamada has worn his edges down.

The refreshing mint scent intensifies. “You have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“No,  _ you _ don’t. I fucking… Gin asks me if he’s allowed to do perfectly normal kid shit all the time because he’s used to having to ask, to being punished. He slept with us in my bed one night and still got up and made his own bed. I gave him candy and he asked if that was okay. I just…” Shinji folds in on himself and heaves, and Yamada presses warm and insistent against his back, hand rubbing along the curve of his shoulder. “Sosuke’s been treated awful his entire life. I want to be a good mate for him and I want to be a good father for Gin but there’s so little I can do to fix  _ any _ of that.”

Yamada’s hand slides across his throat to his other shoulder, an awkward embrace. “When I said you don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says, voice as calm as ever, “I meant it. Trauma cannot simply be cured, that much you know. But the simple act of being there for someone can do so much more for them than you can possibly realize.”

Shinji drags his fingers across his eyes and under them, trying to stop the flow of tears before it can intensify. “I’m trying. I’m trying so hard. But everything I learn—”

“I never said it would be easy. It’s going to be difficult.” Yamada pulls him upright in the chair, wraps his other arm around Shinji’s chest and mewls softly in his ear. All of his omega tricks on display without even using any of his healer ones, and Shinji can already feel the calm creeping over him. “And if you need to talk it out, by all means, come back and visit, and I’ll calm you through it every time. But you are doing a good job, Hirako.”

He wonders why Yamada even  _ cares _ but figures it must be because of Gin and Rangiku, because Yamada had probably been unable to save any children at all. “How bad were her injuries? I… I think what they’re doing with the omega children is—”

Yamada’s fingers are over his lips in an instant. “Don’t,” he says softly. “I expended much of my energy restoring you and healing Rangiku. I took it upon myself to do the same for your son, just in case. He was not assaulted. That is all I can assure you of right now.”

“And her?” Shinji presses, sick with the relief that rolls over his body.

“Alpha children fight,” he says, and well, now Shinji feels sick for a different reason. “She was not assaulted in the way you are thinking, but she probably would have been forced to fight other children. She seems remarkably kind for a Rukongai alpha. Perhaps it is your son’s influence in her life that grounded her. I couldn’t say. Are you keeping her?”

Immediately, Shinji nods. “Absolutely. I’m not letting anything happen to her.”

“Then I’ll be your official witness when you come before Soutaichou that my professional medical opinion is that she should remain with you.” Yamada squeezes him once more before releasing him. “If Gin is happy and healthy with you, then she could be, too.”

The hell butterfly is waiting for them just outside of Yamada’s office door and he heaves a sigh, holding up a hand to let it light on the tips of his fingers. “How may I assist today?”

_ “We have been made aware of the situation involving the Rukongai child.” _ The voice belongs to Sasakibe Chojiro and Shinji winces at the sound of it, leaning against the frame of the door while Yamada only inclines his head.  _ “We need all of you to come before—” _

Yamada immediately cuts him off. “That will not be necessary. Matsumoto Rangiku is my patient. She needs to rest in a peaceful environment, not be subjected to the scrutiny of a captains’ meeting. My professional opinion is that she should remain with Hirako Shinji and Aizen Sosuke until she feels safe and secure. Then, perhaps, a meeting.”

_ “While we understand the situation is a delicate one, Yamada fukutaichou, we need to ask the child several questions.” _ Sasakibe’s tone is smooth and professional, leaving no room for argument. It makes Shinji wince.  _ This is not a debate, _ that voice is saying.

And yet, Yamada’s polite smile only nudges upward another centimeter. “Then I will have to go on record officially stating that you put your own selfish desires over the health and well-being of a child that we were sworn to protect and yet failed to do so, Fukutaichou.”

Shinji blinks at him, as if seeing him in a new light.  _ When the hell did you grow a spine so thick it’d let you stand up to the lieutenant of the First Division? _

“While I understand that you may need answers about the girl’s confinement on the Kuchiki grounds, it would do you a greater service to simply ask them yourself. Obviously, someone must be guilty.” Yamada’s eyes flicker in Shinji’s direction and his smile widens into something almost-cruel. “Unless you believe this is an elaborate hoax.”

_ “No one believes that the girl has not suffered. However, we must speak—” _ Sasakibe starts again, but Yamada only rolls his eyes and immediately interrupts.

“No, you must not. Hirako taichou brought her to me almost immediately and I have only recently finished healing her wounds and restoring him. You have not had adequate time to search the Kuchiki grounds and question all subjects, much less turn up meaningful evidence that you need corroborated.” Each word rolls off of Yamada’s tongue like he has been practicing it, and Shinji realizes he likely has been in the event anything like this ever occurred. He had been expecting it and rehearsing his lines for when he would need them.

Silence for a moment, the butterfly’s wings rustling softly.  _ “I see. However, Yamada—” _

“Seinosuke, there you are. I’ve been searching for you.” The voice makes Shinji jump three feet in the air and swear, gripping Sakanade out of habit. “Oh, a message?”

“They want to call a captains’ meeting to talk to Rangiku-chan,” Yamada says shortly. “My professional medical opinion is that she should remain with Hirako and Aizen until she feels well enough to talk of her own accord. What do you think, Unohana taichou?”

_ “Due to the circumstances that she was found in—” _ Sasakibe starts again.

With a gentle touch, Unohana lifts the butterfly from Yamada’s fingers. “I agree with my lieutenant, of course. The girl is just a child, no older than Hirako taichou’s son, who was greatly stressed when we held a meeting to discuss him, and he was uninjured and already in the case of Hirako taichou and Aizen fukutaichou. Matsumoto Rangiku needs rest and to be taken care of. Surely you still need time to gather proper evidence and interview the members of the Kuchiki Clan currently being hauled into custody.”

Silence. Then:  _ “Very well. We leave the child in your care, Hirako taichou.” _

“Right.” Shinji wets his dry lips. “We’ll take care of her. Don’t gotta worry about her.”

The quiet hangs in the hall while the butterfly flutters away and then Unohana turns to look at him, a measured expression in her soft blue eyes as she rests a hand on her shoulder. Though Shinji by and large sets all alphas at a distance from himself because he has no desire to interact with them more than he has to, Unohana is one of the few alphas that truly sets him on edge in more ways than one. Something about her polite smile and her calm demeanor never fails to scare the absolute shit out of him.

“Hirako taichou,” she says, her voice soft and pleasant, “take good care of her, all right? If Seinosuke healed her, then she should be ready for you to take her home.”

“I will. And thanks, both of you. I… I’m really grateful.” Shinji bows, because he feels wrong just standing here doing nothing, and then hurries off to gather up his family.

Sosuke has both children sitting on his lap when Shinji steps into the room and  _ fuck _ does that sight do a few things for him. He lingers in the doorway for a moment, and he remembers Yamada’s words, that he is doing a good job. That he is helping. He needs to deal with it, to accept that these three have been through hell and back and the least he can do is be here for him. He can’t change the past. So he has to give them a good future.

“Sosuke?” His voice comes out low and a little raspy, and he wonders how visually obvious it is that he’s been crying. “We sent the hell butterfly away. Rangiku can go home with us.”

Gin slips out of Sosuke’s lap and walks up to him in slow, measured steps, Hana shifting restlessly on his shoulders before she peeks up at him from Gin’s shoulder. “Chichi,” he says softly, stopping in front of Shinji, “can she stay with us forever?”

“Look at me, baby.” Shinji kneels down on the tiles and draws Gin into the circle of his arms, brushing soft silver hair off of his forehead so he can press a kiss there. “Rangiku is your best friend in the whole world. I wouldn’t dare separate the two of you now. Of course she can stay with us forever. We’re gonna take good care of her, too.”

He isn’t expecting Rangiku to be brave enough to just walk up to him and he wonders if being the one who picked her up has softened her opinion of him somewhat. Despite what she must have gone through, her eyes are surprisingly sharp. “Hirako tai—”

Shinji shakes his head, resting his hand gently on her shoulder. “Just Shinji, baby girl.”

“Thank you for taking care of Gin.” Rangiku takes Gin by the hand and Shinji’s heart does a somersault in his chest. “I tried. I got him away from the bad people at least.”

“You did a great job. Look at me, Ran-chan.” Shinji shifts his focus to her, freeing up an arm to wrap around her, too. “I want to thank you for taking care of my son. He told me about how you took such good care of him and protected him and taught him how to fight, and I’m so grateful to you. I’m glad you’ll get to be staying with us now.”

Rangiku sniffles softly and nods, and Shinji quickly brushes a tear away before it can fall, but her hickory scent doesn’t turn up sadness. “Me, too. I missed Gin so much.”

“I bet you did.” Shinji kisses her on the cheek. “C’mon, let’s get out of here. Kinda dreary, isn’t it? Let’s take you home so Gin can show you his bedroom.”

“Shinji?” Sosuke’s voice is soft, is warm, slightly concerned? “Come here for just a minute.”

After assuring himself that the children are as fine as they can be given the situation, Shinji crosses the room to where his mate rises to his feet, yanking him into a bone-crushing hug that rips the oxygen out of his lungs and has him wheezing. Lilies surround him more fervently than any garden ever could and he rubs his hands up and down Sosuke’s back, trying to soothe him because he can sense something is wrong. It takes so much to shake Sosuke, but this… This is definitely one of those circumstances.

“Are you okay?” Shinji asks him, tilting his head so he can kiss Sosuke’s head.

“It’s been a very long day and I just want to go home,” he says, and Shinji hugs him as tight as he can, nuzzling into the side of his neck. “And I’m certain that Yamada fukutaichou was only trying to help you, but you smell like him and I don’t like it very much.”

The situation does not warrant a smile but Shinji finds himself hiding one against Sosuke’s skin just the same. “That’s fair. Let’s all go home and rest for the day.”

Gin holds Rangiku’s hand on the walk home, insisting they can both walk, and Shinji silently watches the two of them as they walk just a step ahead. He might be a fool too oblivious to realize the most beautiful omega in the entire world was in love with him, but he knows what a childhood crush looks like and he sees it in the way Gin’s face lights up every time he talks to Rangiku, how her smile softens as she watches him. When the fallout comes and the full force of her trauma comes back on her, she’s going to suffer, but the three of them will be here for her and whatever comes next.

For now, though, it’s nice to see the two of them having a soft and quiet moment together.

“You’ve done it this time,” Sosuke tells him, and Shinji looks at him, wings a brow up at him. “Found a kit and brought home. Now we’ll have two to watch over as they grow up.”

Shinji winks at him. “What can I say? Gotta give you that family you want so bad.”

“I’m glad. Even if this just opens up a massive can of worms across the entire Seireitei and throws everything we know into chaos, it was worth it for them.” Sosuke looks at him through his lashes and  _ fuck, _ Shinji feels that heat rolling just beneath his skin.

“I gotta agree,” he says. “And the fox, I guess, she’s pretty cute.”

Hana, as if hearing him, squeaks at him, then proceeds to tickle Gin with her tail until he giggles and squirms, and fuck if Rangiku doesn’t have stars in her eyes for him.

Their Third Seat, Daigo Hisao, is waiting for them outside of the barracks and Shinji kisses Sosuke on the cheek, sending him inside with the children while he waves Daigo down a bit and away from the doors. Though the man is severe and stern-looking, Shinji trusts him to be able to run things when he has to step away, and he owes him some well-earned vacation time for how much he has had to shoulder the last few days.

Well, it is his  _ job, _ but Shinji likes to be as fair as he can to his Division.

“I see we have another child joining the barracks,” Daigo muses. “And everyone has been gossipping quite a lot about the raid on the Kuchiki Clan this afternoon.”

“‘Fraid I just can’t go anywhere without rousing a little trouble,” Shinji says, rubbing a hand up the back of his neck. “But yeah, that’s Ran-chan. She’s Gin’s friend from when they grew up together in Rukongai and she’s gonna be staying with me. She was there.”

Daigo’s face grows sterner, somehow. “So she really was found there. So many people believed that could not possibly be true. So, members of the Kuchiki Clan—”

“I don’t know.” The last thing he wants to do is discuss the finer details, and his sobering conversation with Yamada had put things into perspective for him. “I’m gonna wait to see that the investigation turns up, and I’m gonna take care of the kids. Best any of us can do.”

“Of course. I’ll make sure the Division know to treat her with respect and care, Taichou.” Daigo pauses, then clears his throat. “Some of our Division have been wondering about the relationship between you and Aizen fukutaichou. Specifically, when you’re going to—”

Shinji cuts him off. “Soon. I wanted to wait a little longer because we have a grace period but I think it’s for the best if I do it sooner rather than later. Think it’ll give him some much-deserved peace of mind given everything that’s happened. I assume none of you have gone and started spreading rumors about how we don’t belong together.”

“The entire Division seems to be greatly in favor of it. I, ah… Suspect that many of our members believed the two of you were involved from the start,” Daigo says softly.

_ Honestly, I kinda wish we were. Might have let me head off some of that awful shit said about him over the years. _ “Well, s’good then. Everything’s gonna eventually work out. Anything been up since I’ve been busy? I know you been kept in work, sorry about that.”

“It’s fine, Taichou. Given the gravity of the situation, I can hardly fault you for it.” Daigo pats him on the shoulder and Shinji breathes a sigh of relief, glad one of his high-ranked men doesn’t hate him. “Feel free to take the time you need to reassure Fukutaichou and the children that everything is going to be fine. This Division is running smoothly.”

_ Thank the heavens for one thing going right. _ “Let me know if you need me, then. I’m gonna be in my private quarters with Sosuke and the kits for the rest of the day.”

Sosuke is waiting for him in the hallway when Shinji comes to join them, raising a single finger to his lips. When Shinji walks past Gin’s doorway, he isn’t surprised to see the two of them curled up in bed together, Gin’s head tucked under Rangiku’s chin as she holds him close. Ever the protective alpha; it stirs something soft in his heart to know that she’s watching over him like this even though she’s the one who needs to be cared for.

For the moment, Shinji can let it go. Let her take solace in being able to protect Gin.

He takes his omega by the hand and leads him straight to his room, closing the shoji quietly behind him and half-dragging Sosuke over to the next. “C’mon, figure you want to scent me properly if you’re gonna be unhappy about me smelling like another— Hey!”

Before he can process it, Sosuke pounces him, flattening down on top of him in the nest and clinging to him so tightly that for a moment, Shinji isn’t sure he can breathe. He braces himself for Sosuke to cry again, not sure he can handle it after today but knowing he has to do the best he can for him. Relief courses through his body when Sosuke kisses him instead, covering his face in kisses that have him sputtering and squirming underneath him especially when Sosuke’s glasses press into his skin. He frees up a hand to send the glasses flying at the very least, wincing when he hears the glass break.  _ Fuck. _

“It’s fine.” Sosuke kisses him properly on the mouth. “I don’t need them to see.”

Shinji blinks up at him, then frowns. “Then why the hell you been wearing them so long?”

“Because it makes me look sweet and harmless and scholarly, and maybe that’s how I wanted people to think about me. Boring. Uninteresting.” Sosuke scoffs and Shinji can see the hurt creeping into his eyes, stretching up a hand to touch his cheek. “If I was plain, no alpha would pursue me. It would cut down the rate of heartache quite a lot.”

“Ya were beautiful no matter what ya wore,” Shinji tells him, pleased when a soft blush creeps along Sosuke’s cheeks. “Been a long day already, hasn’t it?”

Sosuke nods, curling down against his chest, face pressed against the side of Shinji’s neck. “It makes me think about how much I love you. You were so immediately fierce and protective of her even when you didn’t yet know her. Quite a man to fall in love with.”

“Gin said it was her, so it was her. I knew he was right.” Shinji loops an arm around Sosuke’s shoulders, holding his omega as close to him as he can.  _ Too many clothes, _ he thinks. Bare skin would feel nice right now, but the kids are in the next room napping, so maybe just shitagi. Bare legs, at the very least. “I wanna mark you up soon.”

“Oh? Autumn’s not for another month, we still have time.” Sosuke’s voice sounds too innocently curious to be true but it makes Shinji smile just the same.

He slips his fingers under Sosuke’s skin, brushing over his scent gland, over his pulse. “I know. But I want to. Fuck waiting for autumn, that was just bullshit we spouted at the old man to make him let us have Gin. This is for real. And I don’t really want to wait too long.”

“You’re a sweet man, Shinji.” Sosuke pushes himself up once more, the soft afternoon sunlight filtering in through the window showing up gold in his hair and eyes. “Are you sure you want to be tied to me in such a way? Marks aren’t permanent, but just the same—”

Shinji kisses him to shut him up. He’s heard enough about Sosuke’s inferiority complex to last a lifetime and it’s time for him to show him that he  _ does _ want him. That someone could want to be with him for the rest of their lives. “Yes, baby, I want you. I wanna wake up in bed every morning and finding you sleeping next to me. I want to see that mark on your neck just as bad as I want everyone else to see it and know how much I love you.”

“We’ve rushed right into parenthood,” Sosuke muses, and Shinji just smiles because yeah, they have. There is no denying it. “I don’t want you to go through with this if ten years down the line you’re going to break the mark when you realize I can’t give you children.”

The thought that Sosuke has gone through something like that makes Shinji’s gut lurch until he reminds himself that no, it has never happened. Sosuke has just merely spent so much of his life preparing for the worst that he expects it now. “Don’t need a litter of kits out of you, Sosuke. Just need you to tell me how much you love me.”

“I just want to be sure.” Sosuke lies back down on top of him, and Shinji hugs him closer, nuzzling into his hair, soft brown curls warm against his nose.

“Why don’t we work on entering each other’s Inner Worlds and when we accomplish it, we’ll go through with the mark?” he ventures. “Gives us a benchmark to measure our progress with. ‘Sides, if we really are soulmates, then we’re meant to be together. Growing pains aside, some force out there thinks our souls were meant to be entwined.”

Sosuke huffs laughter against the side of his throat. “And what if you go into my Inner World and find something you don’t like there? What if it’s a nightmare?”

“Somehow I really doubt I’m gonna walk into the soul world of my soulmate and find it to be anything less than beautiful.” Shinji rolls them over, pinning Sosuke down beneath him, hand sliding under his kosode and shitagi to touch warm, bare skin. “Look at me. I want all of you, no matter how rough some of the edges are. I’m gonna learn every part of you.”

“Even the parts that aren’t as pretty to the eye?” Sosuke challenges him.

_ You hiding something in your Inner World you don’t want me to see? When are you going to realize there’s nothing about you that’s ugly to me? _ “Fine. Even the parts that are ugly and twisted and broken. I want all of you. And if you want to take those parts and dust ‘em off and make ‘em bright and shiny and new, we’ll do it. No pressure. I just want you.”

Sosuke blinks up at him before losing his eyes, turning his head away as he rests it on the pillow, the demure movement highlighting the line of his neck bared to Shinji’s eyes in trust and submission. Carefully, he bends his head to press soft kisses to that column of flesh, intent on showing Sosuke that his trust will be rewarded, that his bravery is appreciated. It breaks his heart to think about the fact that Sosuke has spent so much of his life hurting that anything like love is too much for him to handle.

After today, Shinji is intent on making sure Sosuke knows just how much he loves him.

He pauses only to make sure the kits are still asleep before he unties Sosuke’s obi, spreading his kosode open and yanking at his shitagi until he has a decent amount of his chest bared to the eye. This type of contact isn’t sexual, is reassuring, Shinji pressing his hands to Sosuke’s bare skin, his mouth, leaving his scent all over him, soothing him through his hands and lips in ways that words have simply not caught up to yet.

Omegas especially respond to positive touch and touch-based reassurance and in this, at least, Sosuke is no different. He gasps softly, mewls and presses up into Shinji, encouraging him to touch more, kiss more. Every part of him that is on display is perfect and Shinji wonders about the scarring inside, the evidence of Sosuke’s pain hidden from a skin-deep level. Had he erased it? Scars could be hidden with advanced kido healing years down the line; had Sosuke visited the Fourth to erase the remainders of his past? To give himself at least the barest hint of a clean slate to work with?

The thought makes his chest ache so he’s careful when he kisses down over Sosuke’s abdomen, pressing his cheek against the flesh there. Feeling the way it vibrates slightly when Sosuke starts purring under him, a rich and deep sound that rolls up from his chest. A glance up reveals what he already knows; Sosuke’s eyes are still closed, his face flushed warm, completely relaxed except for a twitch of muscle here and there.

_ I’m gonna take care of you now, _ Shinji tries to tell him through touch.  _ I want every part of you, even the parts you don’t like, because it all adds up to you. _

When he moves back up Sosuke’s body, it’s to kiss him, glorying in the taste of his mouth and the way Sosuke responds so readily, lips pliant beneath his mouth, opening under the barest pressure of his tongue. They kiss lazily like that, Shinji keeping Sosuke’s vulnerable body covered with his own, one hand wrapped around the back of his neck and the other threaded through his hair, holding him as tenderly as he can.

In the back of his mind, he wonders what part of Sosuke’s Inner World could be so twisted and ugly that Sosuke himself would caution Shinji against it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gee i wonder why sosuke would be worried about shinji going into his inner world. it's definitely not like he never told every captain and lieutenant of the gotei thirteen multiple times that kyouka suigetsu is a water-type zanpakuto.


	13. Chapter 13

“We haven’t found much of anything down there yet,” Kensei tells him when he comes over for tea a week later. The trek down to the Rukongai areas of interest, where shinigami uniforms had been discovered with their wearers missing altogether, had turned up nothing useful so far other than more apparent victims. “I swear it’s happening right under our noses or the moment we turn our backs. They’re mocking us, whoever’s doing it.”

“I still think it’s connected to the child trafficking. You hear how many members of the Kuchiki Clan ended up in prison?” Just the memory is enough to make Shinji shudder.

In the end, Sasakibe came to their Division building himself to apologize in person for possibly upsetting their family and causing any distress to Rangiku. There were enough documents located on Kuchiki grounds that having her appear before the Gotei Thirteen was no longer necessary— Something Yamada had seemed certain of when he turned away the hell butterfly in the first place. Shinji is grateful. All he had to do was sign some paperwork, the adoption forms for Gin finally complete and guardianship papers for Rangiku so that she and Gin would not be considered family under the law.

Shinji is no fool. He has no desire to make them into siblings when they clearly have their own little childhood crushes to get through. Best not to make it a problem for them.

Kensei frowns down into his mug. “I heard about that as soon as we came back to the Seireitei. Ginrei’s fucking furious about it. Did Sojun really do it without him knowing?”

“I had Byakuya go get Yoruichi and her stealth force to look through the grounds while the old man was occupied doing who knows what.” He was probably back at the barracks of the Sixth while Sojun visited his son, creating a perfect storm of opportunity for Rangiku to escape and the grounds to be searched without his say-so being necessary.

“Smart move.” Kensei picks up his mug, sips his tea. “Just in case. I don’t wanna say shit about the old man but you never know these days, I guess. I figured at least one family was involved in this but I wouldn’t have pinned that on the Kuchikis at all.”

The mere thought is enough to make Shinji’s stomach churn. “I know what you mean, but there she was right in front of me. She gets along well with Gin, at least.”

“Mashiro says she’s sweet on him,” Kensei says, and Shinji gives a nod. “Surprised. You’d said you wouldn’t let an alpha around him and I took you at your word for it.”

“Well, she’s an exception to the rule considering she’s already protected him well enough to make me think I can trust her.” Besides, what kind of monster would he be if he split them up now when they finally had each other again, and could be well taken care of?

Kensei smirks at him. “You’re going soft. Fatherhood will do that to you, huh?”

“I’ve been spending half my damn time running my Division and the other half trying to Jinzen with Kyouka Suigetsu. She’s a tricky lady.” Shinji lifts his head at the sound of laughter, eyes drifting toward the window where he can see Tousen playing with Gin and Rangiku, Gin all but hanging off of him as he chatters up at him.

“She giving you trouble?” Kensei clinks their mugs together. “Good luck. I’ve never heard of someone successfully pulling off what you’re trying to do, so if you manage it, I’ll be impressed. What’s supposed to happen if you manage to do it?”

Shinji shrugs a shoulder at him. “I’ll get to meet her, I guess. I wonder if Sosuke has bankai. You know, he never really talks about things like that. I wonder why.”

“Kyouka Suigetsu’s got a nice ability to be attached to a shinigami who never wants to fight,” Kensei says, and Shinji wings an eyebrow up at him. “I’m just saying. Those illusions that she creates are something else. But I guess he’s just a peaceful omega.”

“Yeah. I think he wanted the whole family thing with kids so he’s been settling in. Got a stomach bug, though. Probably just the stress.” Shinji still feels a little guilty about that, though, feeling like he should have taken some of the strain off of him.

Kensei clicks his tongue at him. “You can’t get him to just stay off for the day, can you? Heard the last time you tried, he just got up and went back to his duties anyway.”

“He’s a hell of a hard worker. You’d be shocked, I think. My office has never looked as good as it does these days.” Shinji sips his tea, wondering if Sosuke is having a good day with Urahara, investigating the Hogyoku and the recent changes in the orb. That is another reason to attempt to achieve Jinzen together; it might help that research. “Guess everyone’s happy to get my reports when they’re due, though. He’s good about keeping everything together. And he’s a natural with kids like, it really knocks me on my ass.”

“He’s an omega. What did you expect?” Kensei asks, and Shinji frowns at him.

His hand darts out, gripping Kensei’s forearm enough to have the alpha looking up at him, startled. “Don’t. I know what you’re saying but don’t you ever just narrow him down to such a nothing trait. Yeah, he’s an omega. Don’t mean shit. He’s a genuinely good father.”

“I’m sorry, Shin. You know I don’t mean it like that.” Kensei pats him on the arm, and Shinji lets him go. “It was a stupid remark to make, you got me there. You know, you’ve been a hell of a dad to those kids, too. The way they look up to you is so fucking cute.”

That makes Shinji smile down into his mug and then he looks out the window once more, watching Gin squeal in delight as Tousen takes him by the hand and twirls him around, Hana’s tail flying out around him as they spin together. Despite all of the odds, the fox had clung to Gin like a lifeline and rarely went anywhere without him near, though Shinji saw her creep out onto the grounds in the night sometimes to catch mice on top of what they already feed her. At this rate, they’re going to have a fat little fox on their hands.

Gin holds his arms out and Tousen catches him around the waist, tossing him up in the air and catching him easily. Though Shinji had only invited Kensei over for tea to talk about the Rukongai project, Tousen had come by to request if he could play with the children, and Shinji was happy to let him when he saw how excited Gin was at the prospect.

“He’s good with kids, huh?” Shinji asks, nodding toward Tousen outside. “Real good.”

Kensei hums in agreement. “He’s always been good with little ones. Figured he’d have a mate and a litter of his own by this point but you… You know why that isn’t so.”

“‘Course I do. Fucking shame there hasn’t been anyone who can look past it,” Shinji says.

“Someone will eventually. There’s someone for everyone after all.” Kensei stands to refill his cup and Shinji glances over at him before turning his attention toward the yard once more, smiling when Hana abruptly slips off of Gin’s shoulder and Tousen catches her easily, smoothing the fur on her back before gently tucking her back onto Gin’s shoulder.

There’s a difference in the way he plays with Rangiku, the way she poises her small body before leaping toward him, shrieking with delight when Tousen turns and catches her, tickling her mercilessly before setting her back on her feet. There is no mistaking it, not when she does it again. Does she even realize it? The sharp pouncing movements, the way her body gives that telling little wiggle before she leaps— She’s treating this like she’s hunting and Shinji wonders what their Rukongai life must have been like together.

Had she hunted for Gin to keep them both fed? He knows better than to ask when Rangiku has been having a relatively peaceful time here. As long as Gin is near her, it seems like the breakdown Shinji anticipates is quashed, or at least put on hold. Maybe his presence is enough to naturally soothe her and comfort her as an omega usually can.

“You think she’s gonna make a play for him for real one day?” Kensei asks when he sits back down, watching as Rangiku skirts just around Tousen’s legs to pounce Gin.

Shinji shrugs a shoulder. “Dunno. You never know how it might go with these things. Maybe they get over it. Maybe they fall in love when they’re older. Kids are like that.”

“Malleable,” Kensei says, and Shinji thinks that’s not quite right but lets it go.

“I want to solve this mystery for them,” he says. “What do we need to do to do that?”

For a moment, Kensei is silent. When he speaks, his voice is low and grave. “We need to see it happen right in front of us, which probably means letting someone die, or we need witnesses who have seen it happen. No one down there has seen anything. Of course, that just means they  _ have _ but they aren’t going to stop to tell us about it.”

“No one wants to get caught up in this. I can respect that as much as I can hate it.” After all, if someone would just tell them what they know, they might be able to crack it.

“Tousen says that he could sense lingering reiatsu in the area, that it was high enough of a level to make an impression on him in the first place. That’s as much as we have working for us.” Kensei shakes his head and sips his tea, but the meaning is clear; that only narrows it down a little, and plenty of the nobles in the Seireitei have a high reiatsu.

The sound of footsteps behind him has Shinji turning to see Lisa coming to join them, one of her many erotic novels tucked under her arm. “Captain give you a break finally?”

“He’s spending the day with Ukitake taichou so I’m playing hooky. Did you hear?” Lisa pulls up a chair to their table and pours herself a cup of tea without asking, which is just what Shinji is used to at this point. “Ukitake just turned up pregnant this morning.”

Shinji whistles. “And here I thought Kyoraku didn’t have it in him to pull it off.”

“I know they’d been trying because I’ve overheard it in the middle of the night, but it’s not as though Ukitake was healthy enough for it to take.” Lisa talks about her captain having sex like it means absolutely nothing to her, sitting down primly at their table before laying her book in front of her. “So they’re celebrating. I presume with more sex.”

Kensei wrinkles his nose. “Thanks for the warning. Y’know, but you’re right. Ukitake’s always been so sick that he’d never even go into heat. I figured his body had just kicked that because it recognized he wasn’t going to be able to maintain the pregnancy.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time an omega has been too ill to conceive.” Lisa sips her tea. “But Unohana taichou confirmed it this morning. I was awoken by the news. Apparently he’d been nauseous for quite some time but had brushed it off as a nothing symptom until Taichou finally asked him to go have Unohana look him over. And she gave him the news.”

“I’m glad for ‘em. I know they wanted it for a long time.” Dully, Shinji wonders if Sosuke is going to hear this news and what he might make of it when he does.

Lisa studies his face quietly before she marks her place in her book and turns to him. “So, Taichou said that you were going to keep Ran-chan. You must be relieved that you don’t have to worry about anyone else raising her when you can just do it yourself.”

“She’s been having a good time here with Gin, so I’m grateful. I think Yamada would have kicked up a hell of a fuss if they made any other decision.” Though Shinji never had to bring Rangiku before the Gotei Thirteen, he was under scrutiny, and the lieutenant who usually kept to himself had been more than happy to speak on his behalf.

None of the other captains had seemed fond of that development, but his medical expertise and his concern for Rangiku’s mental well-being had been enough to ensure that no one questioned Shinji and Sosuke accepting guardianship on her behalf.

Kensei clears his throat. “Since when did you make friends with him anyway?”

“Didn’t. He healed Rangiku and then took me aside to talk about her wounds and stuff. Told us to all lie low while the Kuchiki mess was cleared up.” Shinji has to admit it was good advice now given just how much focus has been on the Gotei Thirteen in light of their failure to see this plot before it could take root in the Seireitei.

“Everyone thinks the two of you are friends,” Lisa says, and Shinji rolls his eyes. “You’re not going to like this, but I think it’s only fair you know what you’re facing. There’s talk in the Seireitei that you have a taste for collecting broken omegas.”

_ Of fucking course, that’s what they’re saying. _ “I don’t even have the energy to be pissed about it right now. I should have seen that coming when Yamada spoke up at the hearing but what else was I supposed to do? His reassurance was what got us there.”

“I just thought you’d want to know now instead of having it surprise you if someone hurls it at you on the street,” Lisa says, and Shinji nods, showing her he understands.

_ Broken omegas. _ What the hell is Sosuke going to do when he hears about that one?

Gin and Rangiku hurry past them, each of them holding one of Tousen’s hands in theirs, and drag him toward what looks like the kitchen. Snack time, then. They burn through a lot of energy between their lessons with Urahara in the morning and whatever else they get up to throughout the day; Mashiro likes to drop by to play with them in particular, though plenty of the Fifth has warmed up to them and their presence here. Shinji has heard a few remarks about how their smiles and their laughter light the building up.

Hana trots into the room after them but pauses at Shinji’s chair, looking up at him with her bright, too intelligent brown eyes. He only stares down at her until she whines at him, pawing at the leg of his chair, her tail swishing restlessly behind her.

“Ya want up?” he asks her, and Hana whines at him again, taps her little front paws. “All right, princess. Gin spoils you too much, thinking you just get everything you want.”

“If you pick her up, you’re going to make it worse,” Lisa tells him. “Leave her down there.”

“And just let her fucking cry?” Shinji rolls his eyes and bends down, picking the fox kit up off of the floor and setting her in his lap, running his fingers through her soft fur.

Gin had been taking good care of her, remembering to feed her and give her water. Shinji had taught him how to bathe her, how to lather soap in her fur, how to rinse it all away, how to be careful of her ears, and the two of them had both ended up wet after she shook off all over them and trotted off to bed, waiting for Gin to join her. More often than not, before bed, Shinji finds Gin sitting on his futon, running a brush through her fur.

He ought to get her a collar so that anyone can return her if she wanders off one night.

“Princess,” Shinji accuses her, and Hana makes a chittering noise up at him before nibbling on his fingers. “You are. You’re the worst princess I know, and I know Rose.”

“Foxes get pretty big when they’re full grown, right?” Kensei asks. “I guess she ain’t gonna be able to ride around on his shoulders like that forever, then.”

Shinji hums thoughtfully, watching Hana roll over onto her back for him, careful to keep her from rolling off into the floor as he scratches at her exposed tummy. “I guess that’s true, but for now it’s fine. She follows him everywhere unless she wants attention from one of us, but she usually chases after Sosuke for that when he’s here.”

“She’s a cute little thing.” Lisa combs her fingers through Hana’s tail, and Hana yips softly up at her. “Aww, cute baby. Gin really does have good taste in pets.”

Hana naps on his lap contentedly until the kids hurry back through with Tousen; she leaps off of his lap immediately and hurries after them, and Shinji smiles at the sight of it. Afternoon tea with those he considers to be his pack and watching the kids have fun makes him feel all kinds of warm and fuzzy inside, a nice respite from the stress that has been following them. Once Sosuke kicks his stomach bug, Shinji is going to do something special for his little family. Maybe take a day off and take them out to see the cherry blossoms. Go with the whole pack and show Sosuke he properly belongs in their group and isn’t just on the edges of it, not anymore. And finally put that mating mark on him…

His head swivels at a familiar scent wafting into the room, his lips splitting into a wide grin when Sosuke steps into the room. “Well, well. Speaking of princesses—”

“Good afternoon, Muguruma taichou and Yadomaru fukutaichou. I hope my captain has been behaving himself.” Sosuke smiles polite at both of them and Shinji pouts, watching Sosuke make a beeline for the tea pot. “Please tell me you brewed something mild today.”

“Mild as can be just in case ya wanted to take some for yourself.” Shinji is relieved when Sosuke pours himself a cup, sipping it carefully as he leans against the far wall. “C’mere.”

Immediately, Sosuke shakes his head. “As charming as all of your friends are, their scents are already unsettling my stomach somewhat. I’ll just stand over here for the time being.”

“Oh. Sorry, didn’t think about that.”  _ Asshole, you definitely should have. _ “How’d work go?”

“It went as well as can be expected given how little we truly know about what is happening. I don’t think I made it easy on either of us getting sick the way I did. I’m going to have to eat foods that will settle until this has passed.” Sosuke shakes his head, pressing a hand to his stomach, and Shinji winces in sympathy. Summer illnesses can be the worst.

Lisa closes her book. “Have you been to see Unohana about it yet?”

“No. I don’t intend to go see her unless it refuses to pass on its own.” Sosuke closes his eyes, tipping his head back against the wall. “It’s not so extreme that I can’t work around it. I just have to be a little more careful while my stomach is sensitive.”

“Just a cold or did you eat something that didn’t sit right with you?” Kensei asks kindly.

Sosuke looks thoughtful at that, fingers lifting to tuck a few strands of hair back behind one ear. Without his glasses, he looks so much younger but also sharper, somehow. “I don’t think it would have persisted for a week if it was something I ate, but I don’t think I’ve eaten anything strange or spoiled. No one else has been struck ill.”

“We’ve eaten most of our meals together as a family,” Shinji adds helpfully.

Lisa hums. “Well, if it gets worse, make sure to get Unohana to check you out, okay? No reason to let yourself get sick and down and out when you can have her heal you.”

“I’ll remember that, of course. Thank you, Yadomaru fukutaichou,” Sosuke says.

“Lisa. If you’re going to be Shinji’s omega soon, we might as well all be on a first name basis with each other.” Lisa smiles at him and Sosuke cracks open an eyelid, a curious little twist of his lips smoothing into a proper smile. “You’re going to have to let us get an eyeful of that mark when he finally puts it on you. He’ll leave it somewhere super obvious.”

Shinji scoffs at her. “Everyone leaves it somewhere obvious, y’know. It’s a point of pride to have a beautiful mate like Sosuke. I want everyone to know I got him.”

“On my neck, Taichou,” Sosuke says, and Shinji shivers. “Where everyone can see it.”

“That’s the plan. Better work on that Jinzen so I can finally do it.” Shinji stands, then hesitates. “You okay with me coming near you, or is my scent gonna make you sick?”

Sosuke’s smile is warm and genuine now. “Your scent has never made the nausea worse, Taichou. Are you going to ask to borrow Kyouka Suigetsu so you can speak to her?”

“That’s the plan. You can hold onto Sakanade while I do that even if you’re not ready to start with her yet.” He’d intended to start much sooner than now, but things had to be done before he could do that. He had to make sure Rangiku was settled in.

“Please take care of her.” Sosuke removes Kyouka Suigetsu, sheath and all, from his obi and presses a kiss to her hilt before offering it to him. “She is very special to me.”

_ You had better take care of her or I’m going to kick your ass, _ Sakanade snaps at him.

“I’ll be glad to be rid of you for a few hours,” Shinji mutters, removing Sakanade from his own hip and trading with Sousuke. Something about Kyouka Suigetsu’s weight in his palms is more solid than he expected. “Hello, my lovely lady. Nice to speak to you again.”

_ Likewise, Shinji.  _ Kyouka Suigetsu’s voice is cultured and clear as she speaks to him.

“Let’s go out into the yard and enjoy the sun.” Shinji settles her at his hip and kisses Sosuke on the cheek as he goes, thinking he really ought to make sure Sosuke lies down before the end of the day, gains back some of the strength he’s sacrificed today.

_ He pushes himself to discover the secrets of the Hogyoku as fast as possible so they can better decide what to do with its power, _ Kyouka Suigetsu tells him, and Shinji rests his hand on her hilt, a silent signal to let her know that he is, in fact, listening to her.  _ I wish he would rest more often, but he is tireless when it comes to that orb. _

“Guess I’ll just have to give him the entire week off if he keeps this up.” Shinji waves a hand toward Gin and Rangiku; Gin waves back immediately and Rangiku hides almost shyly behind him a little. “Right, I hope the kids playing won’t disturb us or anything.”

Kyouka Suigetsu chimes in his hand.  _ Not at all. I’m glad to be a part of your family. _

He picks a spot in the shade and removes Kyouka Suigetsu from her sheath, stabbing her blade into the earth as he sits on the earth before her. With practiced ease, he adopts a meditative pose and closes his eyes, wondering how he goes about falling into an Inner World that does not belong to him. Usually, he focuses himself inward and it just happens, but he knows better than anyone such a thing will not work today.

Instead, he thinks about Sosuke. He thinks about his smile, about the shape of Sosuke in his arms, the way Sosuke feels against his own body.  _ Let me in, _ he thinks, reaching out toward the darkness in front of him, willing his fingers to slide against something familiar, something that he can use to gain purchase.  _ Let me see who you are, Sosuke. _

Every part of Sosuke he has been allowed to seen has been beautiful, even the parts of him that are seemingly damaged and broken. He just wants the whole picture.

_ What if you aren’t prepared for that? _ Kyouka Suigetsu asks him.  _ Once you see him, there is no unseeing him. What will you do if you fall out of love with him? _

_ Ain’t possible at this point, _ Shinji answers without hesitation.

Nothing that Sosuke has yet to show him could ever make him fall out of love with him, not after everything the two of them have been through together just in the past few days alone. He’s going to cling to Sosuke with everything he has and if there is truly something ugly beneath all of the shadows, then he’s going to accept that part of him and love it just as much as he loves the rest of him. It’s only the right thing to do.

Stretching toward the darkness does nothing. Shinji focuses harder, tries to slow his breathing into the most peaceful mantra possible as he grasps at the shadows. What technique is he supposed to use? Is there a way to reach Sosuke from his own Inner World process? He doubts it. Sosuke does not reside within his soul, after all.

What if Sosuke doesn’t want him to be able to reach that deep inside of him?

_ You trusted me with your heart, Sosuke, _ he thinks, and he thinks there’s  _ something, _ faint but nonetheless discernible.  _ Trust me with your soul. You know I’d never hurt you. _

Jinzen the first time was never easy but Shinji had been gifted and stubborn and wanted to meet Sakanade as soon as possible, shoving down all of his own limitations and obstacles so that he could finally see her face to face. Now, though, he has reason to push harder. He wants Sosuke to be his mate. Jinzen was the limitation they put on themselves in order to seal the mating mark and so he pushes and stretches and reaches out for where he thinks Sosuke is, searching for anything. A flicker of light or sound, a flash, a—

The tips of his fingers drag down smooth glass and he instinctively jerks his hand back.

_ Look closer, _ Kyouka Suigetsu informs him.  _ You must face the truth before you face him. _

Shinji has to focus his senses in order to make out the shape of the mirror, the ornate silver trim winding around it. It looks like vines and leaves at first but he realizes quickly it’s bone, sharp and jutting out against the glass, threatening to crack it.

His own reflection studies him from within the mirror, gazing at him from its surface.

Except not him, he realizes then, not quite. The face staring back at him is undoubtedly his but younger, less defined. His hair was shorter then, still long enough to require tying back— He’d worn it in a ponytail when he was in Academy and that was as it was now.

_ The first time he ever saw you, _ Kyouka Suigetsu murmurs.  _ You were just like this. It is his earliest memory of you. I wonder what your earliest memory of him was? _

“I remember it,” Shinji says, gazing at this childish version of himself, all bravado because he had no confidence at this age. Who ever could have, much less a beta in a school brimming with noble alphas? “I remember the first time I ever saw him because I felt his reiatsu and I swore to myself I’d never forget someone like him.”

He touches the glass and the image shimmers away, revealing a boy younger than he was in the prior image, large brown eyes and soft curls and a cute pink yukata that makes him smile as he remembers it. Aizen Sosuke, pressed against his mother’s leg as he followed her obediently through the marketplace where Shinji and a few of his Academy friends had been wasting some valuable time they should have spent training. Sosuke had looked small and miserable and Shinji, always the class clown, tried to cheer him up.

Making a fool out of himself had been worth it to see that pretty little omega smile.

The memory makes him sick with longing. He should have been able to do more, to make a more lasting impression so that Sosuke would have something to carry with him through the long, tiresome stretch of his life where everyone around him demeaned him.

_ Look again, _ Kyouka Suigetsu urges him, and the reflection flickers back to him, the proud shape of his jaw, the confidence he hadn’t earned heavy on his shoulders. And now Shinji can see something faint, a light glowing around the edges of his body.  _ Don’t you see? You have always been a light in the darkness for my master. _

Shinji nods, his throat tight. “Right. So are you gonna let me in? Is he going to?”

_ You have no idea what you are asking of him, Hirako Shinji. But he will allow you inside. He made that decision the moment he placed me within your hands. I only hope that you are kind to him when you discover the truth that is Aizen Sosuke. _

The mirror flickers blank this time, and when Shinji stretches his hand toward it once more, his fingers dip beneath the surface. Taking a deep breath, he slowly moves ahead, stepping over the frame of the mirror and into the world that was behind it.

He expects water, a lake or a pool, even an ocean, but there is nothing like water here which piques his curiosity given Kyouka Suigetsu’s ability. His own Inner World is a world of flowers after all, Sakanade’s playground a massive garden that spans the farthest corners of his mind. Now, though, he finds himself walking the familiar hallways of the Fifth Division, mouth falling open a little as he looks around.  _ This just ain’t possible. _

Ahead of him, he sees the edge of purple kimono slip around the corner and hurries to catch up, certain it must be Kyouka Suigetsu, stretching a hand out toward her.

When he rounds the corner, he finds himself standing in a thicket of trees.

“What the hell?” He’d known some Inner Worlds had various planes but this is ridiculous. When he turns to look toward the way he came, there are more trees. “What is this?”

_ Look more, _ Kyouka Suigetsu murmurs.  _ Look until you understand the truth. _

Shinji sees the silhouette of a woman ahead and starts hurrying through the trees to catch up with her, determined to catch up with her and meet the spirit who remains in Sosuke’s Inner World. Just when he thinks he might reach her, hand stretching out for her shoulder, the ground falls out from beneath him. He sees a flash of blue sky and open ground and then he slides down the earth, hands struggling for purchase. It’s only when his body slides off of the edge of the cliff that he manages to catch a tree root.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He kicks weakly at the cliff facing, looking around wildly. “Hey! I didn’t sign up to fall off of a fucking cliff! Why is this happening?”

_ What cliff? _ Kyouka Suigetsu demands.  _ You are standing on flat ground, Shinji. _

Just as suddenly as he’d fallen, Shinji finds his knees buckling, his hands smacking down onto hard, flat hardwood.  _ What the hell is going on? Why does it change so much? _

“Confused?” The voice makes him jump and he looks up to see a woman standing before him, a paper fan hiding most of her face from view. Her gleaming black hair frames her pale face, setting off the dramatic lavender of her eyes as she gazes down at him from above a sickle of lilies. Florals decorate her dramatic violet kimono, wrapped around a thin and frail body, and the hand not holding her fan supports a paper umbrella. “Why does it keep changing? Have you not figured it out yet?”

“It’s you.” Shinji stares up at her in wonder. “Kyouka Suigetsu. It’s you.”

The zanpakuto spirit stares down at him for a long moment before she nods, keeping her face in place. “It is me. Why does it keep changing? What is my true power, Shinji?”

“You said I was on flat ground but I was falling.” Shinji remembers the trees, the division building, the cliff and now this. “None of it’s real, is it? That’s why getting here meant walking through a mirror. A reflection. None of this is really happening to me, am I right?”

Kyouka Suigetsu snaps her fan shut, revealing full lips painted plum. “It is called Perfect Hypnosis. When my shikai is activated, I can control all five of your senses.”

“Sosuke said you were a water-based zanpakuto… He lied to me.” The reality settles heavily on his shoulders and now he understands why Kyouka Suigetsu was so intent on making him prove that he would not leave once he found out the truth, that he would not turn his back on Sosuke. Of course, she had known the truth all along. “Sakanade said I was a fool when I was wondering what this world must look like. I thought about water. She knew you weren’t what Sosuke told me you were. That was her hint.”

Pale eyes study him quietly before the zanpakuto spirit speaks once again. “Yes. My master fears that my power would be abused by those who seek to destroy him. What you saw was only an illusion that he maintains carefully when he must use me in battle.”

“Shatter… That’s just how he got us all to fall for it. I get it now.” An illusion-based zanpakuto just like Sakanade. Except Shinji needs his victims to smell her aroma while all Sosuke’s victims need to do is look, perhaps. “So you’re a special secret of his, huh?”

“I am. I will remain a secret. I will not allow anyone to abuse my power for evil. I seek to follow my master, to right the wrongs of this world.” Her voice does not waver and Shinji has to applaud her conviction as he pushes himself up, standing on the flooring carefully.

The implication was clear; Shinji would have to keep his mouth shut about her power if he wanted to maintain Sosuke’s trust, and why not? The current terrain of Soul Society was violent and unpredictable at best and it would have been so easy for Kyouka Suigetsu to fall into the wrong hands, for Sosuke to suffer because of her power. He had already been forced into training as a child because his reiatsu was so high, his natural ability eclipsing those around him so that he was viewed skeptically. Had he blunted his personality in order to reassure those around him that his power was not something to be feared?

Shinji holds his hand out, offering it to Sosuke’s zanpakuto. “I’m not going anywhere,” he says. “If it means protecting this secret, then so be it. I… He had his reasons for not telling me, but he put you in my hands. He was telling me then and there I could trust him.”

Kyouka Suigetsu tucks her fan into her obi, sets her hand carefully in his own. “Do not betray his trust or his heart. He would never have loved if not for you. Keep that in mind.”

Shinji bends low so he can kiss the back of her delicate hand. “I’d move all the mountains in every single world for his happiness. Trust me. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for Sosuke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jazz hands


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **warnings:** discussion of rape/forced intimacy and child abuse

“Ya have a lot of explaining to do, Sosuke.” Shinji is weary as he lies on his futon, arm thrown over his eyes to block the bright glow of the room while his lieutenant prepares for bed. The sour scent of vomit is faint in the air but Shinji’s nose picks it up just the same; beta noses are best for scents, after all. “Are ya going to go see Unohana or not?”

“As I said today, I would go to see her if the illness did not clear up on its own.” Sosuke’s voice is even and measured, and Shinji is impressed given the situation.

He should be angry. Maybe he is too exhausted for such emotions, or perhaps he expended most of his anger on the Kuchiki Clan when he found Rangiku and it needed time to build back up like reiatsu does. “Why does everyone believe that lie of yours?”

“Because my shikai release is a ritual that begins the hypnosis process. From the moment you heard me say her release command, you were under our thrall.” There is the soft shifting of fabric, but Shinji remains as he is, eyes covered, even if his would-be mate is standing only a meter or so away in nothing but his skin. “Are you angry, Taichou?”

“Maybe I’m trying to figure out if I should be. Why are you hiding such a dangerous power from the rest of the Gotei Thirteen?” Shinji asks him calmly.

He can hear the moment when Sosuke hesitates in his words, as if being as careful as possible with what he wants to say next. “Because I did not want anyone else to know what I was capable of. It was very easy to convince them that I was merely a mild-mannered, barren omega with a respectable power and a carefully controlled potential.”

“Then who are you?” Shinji can hear the waver in his own voice and swallows it quickly. “I need to know if who I fell in love with was just another one of your illusions.”

The silence that follows this statement is deafening and he inhales sharply at the sudden sharp scent of distress that echoes his words. Does Sosuke have any idea how worried Shinji is about this one aspect of their relationship? It is the  _ entire _ relationship. If he wanted sex and someone to respect him and nothing more, Shinji can fulfill that role pretty well and without much of a fuss, but he refuses to let Sosuke play games with him and make Shinji think he fell in love with something real if it is nothing more than another elaborate cover. There are plenty of people in this world who would take the real Sosuke and try to tame him and destroy him, Shinji is sure, but he never would.

And if Sosuke has been lying to him this entire time, how can he  _ stay _ with him?

_ I want you to be the real deal more than you can even imagine, _ Shinji thinks, fingers curling into a fist, knotting up in the strands of his own hair.  _ I want to love you so much. _

“Do you think I have been lying to you this entire time, Taichou?” Sosuke asks.

_ A deflection. _ “Just answer me. You feeling the need to ask it that way just makes me think you really did lie to me. I get it. If you just wanted in this for the kids, by all means. But don’t drag me around or get me thinking I could actually be  _ with _ you the way I want to.”

“You think that everything between the two of us is another ruse? I suppose I can understand why even if I detest that.” He can feel the weight of the futon itself shift as Sosuke sits near him but refuses to uncover his eyes. “I apologize for not being honest with you sooner, but Kyouka Suigetsu was my most carefully guarded secret. I could not have the Gotei Thirteen trying to use her power for anything but what I use it for.”

Shinji frowns at those words. “What do you think they’d do with her, huh?”

“I can’t even begin to imagine. Given the current climate here in the Seireitei, I imagine anyone who could mimic her would be fearsome.” Sosuke shifts and Shinji can feel his warmth nearby but makes no move to seek it out further. “There is a noble with a zanpakuto that can mimic other zanpakuto, but he does not know that I know that yet.”

“Why  _ do _ you know that?” Shinji was not ready for all of this information so suddenly.

He feels fingers brush against his side, Sosuke slyly seeking his attention and touch. “Because he was arrested for murdering his lover, and I wanted to know more about him. It’s not every day such a thing happens, after all. Can you imagine if he gained the power of my zanpakuto? He could walk out of his prison without looking back. We would never know.”

“Point made, I guess. It’s just a zanpakuto one way or another.” And if Kyouka Suigetsu is a part of Sosuke’s soul, then Shinji is happy to have met her in the flesh like that.

The irritation rolling off of Sosuke is noticeable when his fingers brush along Shinji’s forearm, a firmer touch than before.  _ Pay attention to me, _ it says. “I let you meet her, did I not? I let you into my Inner World so you could learn that truth about me.”

“Did you do that so I’d get to see the truth myself or did you really want to work on this mating of ours?” Shinji drags the question back around to the most important one at the moment, willing Sosuke to say anything that might lay his concerns to rest.

“I was the one who made it a stipulation that we should enter each other’s Inner Worlds before we mated,” Sosuke reminds him. “Sakanade’s hair is made of flowers.”

“Yeah, it’s— You’ve seen her?” Shinji’s voice jumps in confusion.  _ When had he— _

Sosuke makes a small noise in the back of his throat, curling his fingers against Shinji’s own. “While you were with Kyouka Suigetsu. You were thoroughly distracted.”

“So you saw into me finally,” Shinji says. “What did you think about everything you saw?”

After wedging Shinji’s fingers open, Sosuke twines their hands together, and this time the noise that leaves his throat is a little more uncertain. “A very lush garden, just what I expected given the nature of your bankai. But the ground is above your head, so the flowers grow down. It rains petals. It was so beautiful, and so was Sakanade.”

“Kyouka Suigetsu is beautiful, too. A real proper lady.” Shinji can tell that Sosuke is upset now, reading Shinji’s lack of touch as his obvious unhappiness with the situation.

“Do you think I would have let you into my soul if you meant nothing to me?” Sosuke asks him, and Shinji just… Lies there, because maybe? Because Sosuke is so clever and so willing to do what it takes, and he joined a Division where the motto is  _ sacrifice. _ “I have shown you who I am. I wept in your arms. Do you believe I would have done that as an act?”

“I believe that you still ain’t just answered my question,” Shinji says softly.

More silence. More displeasure churning the air, wrapped up in Sosuke’s scent so that Shinji’s stomach sours and he feels like he could throw up at any moment. Doing this at all is a risk and he knows it, but how much longer can he live without knowing the truth?

If everything he has fallen in love with is a lie, so be it. He can fall out of love. But he refuses to go another minute without knowing, at the very least, what is real.

When Sosuke speaks, his voice is abnormally soft and subdued. “You have seen me for who I am. The good and the bad. You fell in love with me. Perhaps that are aspects of my personality you have yet to see, but the lieutenant you saw standing against an entire group of alphas to protect a child is who I am. If it is not to your liking, then I am sorry.”

“That’s all I wanted you to say to me.” Shinji squeezes Sosuke’s hand, brings it down to his lips and kisses the warm cup of his palm, the soft skin beginning to be touched.

“To be so cruel to me when I am unwell… Perhaps an alpha would have been a better choice.” And then Sosuke yanks his hand away so suddenly that Shinji feels his stomach drop, sitting up to reach for Sosuke who only stands and walks away from him.

_ Shit. _ “Sosuke, don’t. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you, but I didn’t—”

“Can you not trust me? I know you were once suspicious of me and what I would do with my power, but…” Sosuke trails off and Shinji knows what his omega is going to say before the words ever leave his lips. “But I thought you would have learned to trust me by now. How can you call yourself my future mate if you’re going to treat me like this?”

“Yeah, well, I  _ want _ to. You just make that so fucking hard by not giving me a straight answer.” How can he not see what his machinations have caused? How can he be so blind?

Sosuke hesitates by the shoji and Shinji holds his breath, waiting for his lieutenant to walk away from him and leave the room silent and dead in his wake. Would he walk away from a conversation like this? Would he refuse to see that his choices have led to this much doubt in Shinji’s heart? It’s easy to see how much he loves Gin and Rangiku already, to see it in the way he cares for them and dotes on them, but their relationship is different. Shinji is not a child who needs to be protected from the harsh world around him and as much as he wants to trust in Sosuke, every part of him is terrified.

What if everything he fell in love with is an illusion like the corners of Sosuke’s Inner World? What if the man before him is someone he knows nothing about?

Sighing, Sosuke tips his head back. “It was necessary to hide my true nature from those around me so that no one would know about my power or fear me. It could have been me, you know, in front of the Gotei Thirteen, bound by my own mother for my own good.”

The memory of Gin crying while he clung to Sosuke makes Shinji’s stomach sour and it damn near drops out of his body entirely when he imagines Sosuke like that, small and innocent and clinging to his mother from fear. “I get that. I get hiding from everyone else. Believe me, I get it. But have you been hiding from me in the same way?”

“Should I be hiding now?” Sosuke looks at him and Shinji’s breath catches at the sharpness of his gaze. “What will you do now that you know about Kyouka Suigetsu?”

“How do I even know any of this is real?” Shinji demands of him.

Without a word, Sosuke walks to the rack on the wall, removing Kyouka Suigetsu from her sheath and Shinji feels his throat tighten, wondering if Sosuke is going to run him through right now to keep the kids safe. Instead, Sosuke kneels beside the futon and offers the bare blade to him, his eyes fixed on Shinji’s as he patiently waits.

“I know she told you the truth,” he says. “That touching her blade will make all of her illusions null and void. If you don’t trust me, or if you think that I’ve been lying to you, then I’d ask you to touch her blade so that there is no doubt about what I tell you.”

Carefully, Shinji takes the zanpakuto from Sosuke’s hands, pressing his fingers to the cold steel of Kyouka Suigetsu’s blade. “What are you gonna tell me, Sosuke?”

“The truth.” Sosuke sits back on his heels, hands moving to the slim sash holding together the dark blue robe Shinji missed him putting on. “There are some things I’ve hidden.”

That doesn’t surprise Shinji, but it still upsets him to think about— Until Sosuke unties the sash and opens the robe, and his mouth falls open on a silent exhale. When his hands had been on Sosuke’s body, on every last centimeter of it, mapping out the softness of his flesh and listening to the sweet sounds of his reactions, feeling that skin flush and warm to his touch, it had been perfect. Smooth and soft, flawless beneath his hands and mouth, but now he can see that isn’t the truth. He can see the visible scars.

When he inhales, the sound is more of a whine than anything else.

“I know Kisuke told you the truth.” Sosuke’s fingers drift down to a nasty wound on his abdomen and Shinji’s fingers bite into Kyouka Suigetsu’s blade.  _ No. _ “This is where it happened. I hide these because of the look on your face right now. The pity.”

“It’s not pity.” The words come out ragged and broken in places, but given what he is seeing, it’s the best Shinji can do. “It’s just fucking raw pain at this point.”

Sosuke’s smile is small, enigmatic. “You hurt for me? I suppose someone like you would.”

“I cried for you.” With the hand not holding her blade, Shinji reaches for Sosuke and doesn’t miss the way he flinches back, keeping the scars from Shinji’s touch. “On Urahara and on Yamada. Every awful thing you went through is another arrow in my heart.”

“How stupid for me to care that you seek comfort in others instead of coming to me when I know very well that I made it difficult for you.” Sosuke holds firm this time when Shinji reaches for him, his fingertips ghosting over the wound on Sosuke’s abdomen, the ragged scar whose wound must have hurt so deep and bled so much.

Shinji shakes his head. “Ya shouldn’t have to shoulder me every time I get upset.”

“Isn’t that what mates are for?” Sosuke takes his hand, presses his flat over the scar and Shinji squeezes his eyes shut. “I was run through with a zanpakuto because I turned down the advances of a noble alpha. I was only twelve years old when that happened.”

“You were a fucking  _ child _ and he—” Shinji makes a move to stand by Sosuke yanks him back down by the wrist. “No. Let me go. I’ll fucking kill him. I want his name. I’m going to fucking cut him into pieces so small they won’t be able to find him.”

Sosuke’s eyes harden. “I already killed him. It was reactionary, you understand, because I was very likely dying. When my reiatsu is uncontrolled… He turned to dust.”

_ Dust. _ Shinji’s breath hitches at the thought and he sits down hard, looking down at himself in the gleaming blade of Kyouka Suigetsu as the gravity of that settles on top of him. No wonder Sosuke had hidden himself, blunted everything sharp and beautiful and deadly about him for so long. How had Shinji never heard about this?

Sosuke’s hold on his wrist softens, fingers brushing over the tendons there. “It was a private matter handled by Central Forty-Six given the occurrence. No one wanted the name of a noble family smeared. No one knew about Kyouka Suigetsu then. My mother warned me when she learned of my power that I would likely face great opposition if anyone knew. I kept her a secret because my mother asked me to, but after listening to the officials tell me I was to stay quiet about this or risk imprisonment for murder—”

“Murder,” Shinji says brokenly. “Are ya telling me that the only reason Gin stayed outta something like that is because we were there to take up for him?”

“Now you see why I chose to take up for him and raise him. Yes, he likely would have been imprisoned for what he did otherwise.” Sosuke raises Shinji’s hand to his lips, kissing it gently, the perfect picture of omega submission except for the rage burning low and hot in his eyes. “Can you blame me for being so quiet about it given how I was treated?”

“No, baby. Come here.” Shinji sets the zanpakuto down and opens his arms, but Sosuke only stares at him. “What? Let me hold you. I’m trying to tell you that I understand.”

In answer, Sosuke shakes his head. “I haven’t finished. Let me tell you everything, and then you can decide. We can easily fake a mating mark if we need to. Kyouka Suigetsu’s power will let me do that. Everyone who looks at me will see the mark.”

“Okay.” Shinji drops his arms, picks the zanpakuto back up, and holds her as gently and carefully as he can. “Tell me what you want to tell me Sosuke.”

“When I was born, my reiatsu was already noticeably high. No one could really figure out why. I myself haven’t been able to do such a thing.” Sosuke rubs a hand over the scar on his stomach, then pulls the robe back around himself as if touching it repulses him. “But it made me desirable. It wasn’t only a matter of having an attractive omega, it was a matter of taming me. Couldn’t my reiatsu be tempered by a naturally submissive personality?”

The thought makes Shinji sick; plenty of alphas in particular tended to view omegas as nothing more than subservient and for their taking. It would have seemed logical to them, especially if they were young and stupid, that beating Sosuke down enough would do the trick in terms of keeping him in line. How could anyone  _ want _ to do such a thing?

“My reiatsu made it possible for me to use my beast form as much as I wanted without having much negative effect.” Sosuke folds his legs beneath him, rests his hands on his knees and tips his head back. “So I used my claws to defend myself from those older alphas who came around. I was seen as  _ spirited _ in trying to defend myself from rape.”

No wonder Sosuke had been talking about finding a way to integrate beast forms better with shinigami powers; they made useful defense techniques for those who needed them, and Shinji had never really stopped to think about it. “You’re a marvel. Ya don’t need me to tell ya that, though. I just wish you didn’t have to do that to protect yourself.”

“It was what it was. I’ve made my peace with it over the years even though I still carry the burden of wanting a child.” Sosuke presses a hand to his stomach and laughs softly, as if at the absurdity of wanting what so many others had so freely was wrong.

It makes Shinji feel bad all over again that he can’t just give Sosuke the kits he wants so much and he wonders if it had been frustrating, to be so powerful and yet not be able to have the one thing he wanted so much. To have it  _ taken _ from him.

But instead of speaking, he just waits until Sosuke is composed and speaks again.

“I didn’t suspect him, you know. I thought he was kind, and he was very understanding of the situation I was in. He was only a little older than I was and had shielded me from other alphas, though I hadn’t needed it.” Sosuke sighs softly, shakes his head. Disappointed in himself for trusting anyone? “I let my guard down. It was a mistake. I fought him, but he had his zanpakuto ready. I don’t think he intended to wound me in the way that he did, not really, because he wanted me for his own. He would have wanted kits out of me.”

Bile rises in the back of Shinji’s throat and he nods, stroking his fingers along the flat of Kyouka Suigetsu’s balde to soothe himself.  _ Stay calm for him. He needs it. _ “I’m sorry.”

Sosuke shakes his head. “You couldn’t have done anything about it even if you wanted to. The damage was done. I was in so much pain that I lashed out without thinking, and then the blood loss knocked me unconscious. I only survived because the flare of my reiatsu attracted so much attention. When I woke up, I was in the Fourth Division.”

“With Yamada and Unohana?” Shinji ventures, imagining that if they hadn’t been able to do anything to fix the damage, it must have been truly serious to have suffered.

“Yes. Yamada fukutaichou worked tirelessly but the damage was so great. The zanpakuto in question was poison-based.” Sosuke laughs, and this time, the sound is bitter. “Saving my life took everything he had. There was no saving my womb.”

If the man was not already dead, Shinji would kill him. He wouldn’t release Sakanade, because that would be too kind. He would keep the man alive and slice away a little of him at a time, do his best to keep him alive for as long as he could until he could learn to understand the agony he had put a helpless child through out of selfish and cruel greed. A  _ child, _ who lashed out with such great power in complete fear.

Sosuke’s scent uncurls from around him and it’s riddled with rot, Shinji’s instincts screaming at him to do anything he can to comfort his omega even though he remains rooted to the spot, using Kyouka Suigetsu as his anchor.  _ Let him finish. He needs to. _

“I didn’t care at first, you know. But when I grew older and realized I wanted a family, I was crushed. I had wanted to give my mother grandchildren before she passed and was unable. My father, you know, had passed when I was an infant. I had nothing.” Sosuke’s voice grows colder, sharper, as if withdrawing into anger is the only way he can cope with everything the world had taken from him. All because he had been unfortunate enough to grow up as a strong omega. “And then you came into my life as my captain.”

“When I went to your Inner World, you had an impression of me from when we first met. You were so sad.” Shinji swallows hard, the memory like a knife resting between his ribs.

Silence, then, hanging heavy in the air between them until Sosuke pierces it. “The verdict was handed down that morning. I had barely escaped imprisonment.”

His mother had likely been searching for a way to cheer him up from the weight of all the pain and agony he was carrying on his young shoulders, and there Shinji was to see him, to make him smile. Had it seemed like such when Sosuke was older, when Shinji offered him the position of lieutenant before he ever even joined the Fifth Division?

_ He looked so sad and I knew he could do the work. Why shouldn’t I have offered it? _

Sosuke looks up at him, and his eyes are diamond-sharp, all edges threatening to cut. “You offered me the position of your lieutenant. My marks were high, my skills with my zanpakuto were unrivaled in the Academy, but I was still a student preparing to graduate. And you told me that the moment I did, you would take me into your Division. Why?”

“Because you could fill the role, and because… I wanted someone who wouldn’t spend the entire damned time fighting every choice I made.” Shinji feels bad saying any of it out loud now, but Sosuke is being honest with him. He should do it back. “Alpha lieutenants always do. Kaien is a rare exception. Lisa fights Kyoraku on everything. Hiyori and Urahara don’t get along, never have. Hikifune, it was different, she was… You know how she was. It’s like being in a secondary role pisses ‘em off and gets ‘em riled up so they wanna fight.”

He sees a ghost of a smile before Sosuke smoothes his expression out once more. “To tell the truth, it offered me a respite. If I was your lieutenant, I had to follow your words. For a while, I could stop thinking so hard about what to do next. It was natural to listen to you because you were in charge. Paperwork was easy to balance as well.”

“If I ever gave you the impression I was your boss, then I’m sorry,” Shinji murmurs.

Sosuke’s hand lights on top of his own, so soft and delicate like the small feet of a hell butterfly lighting on his fingers. “With no parents, I could defer my handful of suitors to you, to gain your approval, as I knew you would never give it. I was safe here.”

“I’d have done anything to keep you safe. I saw, y’know, even the few that came around, I saw how they looked at you and I fucking hated it.” Looking at Sosuke like a prospective bed partner and nothing more, wanting to pursue him to take him and leave him.

“If I had wanted any of those alphas, I would have chosen them directly. I wouldn’t have deferred them to you first.” Sosuke strokes the back of my  hand. “In that way, you kept me safe. I couldn’t attack them. I couldn’t raise my hand. What would Central Forty-Six do to me then, even if it was in self-defense? But you could do it for me.”

“I’m so fucking sorry, Sosuke. You were holding your own against that entire group of alphas and it never even occurred to me that it was all you could do. If I hadn’t come when I did…” They would have lost Gin. And Shinji would have lost Sosuke, too.

Sosuke wets his lips and nods, fingers wrapping around Shinji’s wrist once more. “Yes. And you never… You never noticed that I wasn’t going into heat. You didn’t pry so much into my personal life to notice such a simple thing. I thought, well, he sees me perhaps in a way no one else does. And I knew part of it was that you didn’t entirely trust me, that my power was frightening to most, but also that… You just didn’t see me as an omega.”

“I mean, it’s a valuable as hell part of you, but it ain’t all of you.” Shinji turns his hand over, lets Sosuke’s hand rest in his. “I’m sorry if you felt I was being unfair to you. You shouldn’t have to reveal all of this like… I’m sorry. You know what? I agree. You do deserve better. Don’t know that an alpha would be a better choice, but you do deserve it.”

“Hush. I was lashing out because I was upset with you. You have every right to worry that I’ve been misleading you when you discover that my power is what it is.” Sosuke leans in and kisses him, and Shinji makes a small, startled sound against his lips. They’re so warm, so soft, so sweet. “There is no one for me but you, Taichou.”

Shinji cups Sosuke’s cheek, watches as he nuzzles into the touch readily, his eyes drifting shut. “But there’s aspects of you I ain’t seen. Are you afraid to show me those?”

“You were the first man I was allowed to be soft with where it would not result in harm coming to my person. I indulged.” Sosuke takes Kyouka Suigetsu from his hands, sheathes her and returns her to the rack before coming to sit with him. Sit  _ on _ him, as it turns out, soft strong thighs hugging Shinji’s hips as Sosuke sits in his lap. “You saw more of me at Kisuke’s lab than anywhere else, I believe. Opening up to you opened a floodgate that desperately needed open. I believe you have saved my sanity.”

Shinji hums and nuzzles into the front of Sosuke’s throat, tongue darting out to flick against his scent gland. He smells better now. “I love taking care of you, y’know.”

“I’ve noticed. It’s very endearing.” Sosuke combs his fingers through Shinji’s hair, then hugs his face closer, tilting his head back. Trust. Submission. “There are parts of myself I can no longer protect because of what happened to me as a child.”

“Then I’ll protect all of ‘em, just like I protect Gin and Ran.” Shinji pulls Sosuke closer, mouthing over his scent gland, listening to the way Sosuke sighs so softly for him.

Then he leans back, hands braced on the ground behind him, raising an eyebrow. “Then allow me to show you the final part of myself. The part I have not shown anyone in years. I know you aren’t fond of beast forms, but mine is precious to me. It saved my life.”

“Of course.” Shinji sits up immediately. “Show me. I wanna see. Gin said what you were but I want to see it for myself. I bet you’re beautiful, Sosuke.”

The process to transform is draining but Sosuke does it in one fluid and beautiful movement, his body giving way to soft dark fur, the robe sliding away from his skin. In one breath he is human; in the next he butts his head against Shinji’s shoulder in hello, all powerful grace and poise underneath black fur and blacker stripes. Shinji’s heart constricts hard at the sight of him, Sosuke walking a quiet circle around him, rubbing up against his back so hard it almost knocks him over. Rumbling with a deep, deep purr.

He is every bit the black tiger Gin promised he was, far more impressive than Shinji.

“ _ Baby, _ ” he breathes, laughing when Sosuke presses his head up under Shinji’s hand, a clear demand for attention. “Fuck, you really are the most beautiful in the world.”

He should be expecting it but the sudden hard lick to the side of his face has him yelping and falling over, Sosuke climbing on top of him and just  _ lying _ there like tigers aren’t immensely heavy. Shinji wheezes and wiggles under him until he gets better control of himself, his hands sliding into the soft dark fur, darker than the night sky. He can feel the powerful muscles beneath Sosuke’s fur and skin and imagines him having to use those at such a young age to keep himself safe, born too strong for his own good.

Sosuke purrs and grooms his hair, which is  _ gross _ but Shinji lets it go, burying his face in Sosuke’s neck. He’s so fucking  _ soft _ and warm and truth be told, beast forms are looked down on enough that Shinji’s rarely if ever touched anyone else in theirs. It’s good, somehow, running his hands through all this fur, breathing him in, letting Sosuke lie on top of him all warm and strong and powerful. This omega is  _ really _ his after all?

“Comfortable?” Shinji asks him, laughing when Sosuke nuzzles into his neck, the fur making everything tickle. “Stop that! I can’t get over how lucky I am to have you.”

In answer, Sosuke laps at his cheek gently, the rough texture of his tongue making Shinji squirm a little even as he melts from the pure affection in the gesture. The fact the weight on top of him lessens so suddenly startles him and then Sosuke’s very human tongue drags over his cheek, startling a yelp from him and having him wriggling in earnest.

“Am I beautiful to you?” Sosuke asks him, and Shinji feels like an idiot for grinning up at him and nodding, running his fingers through Sosuke’s hair. “You’ve seen all of me and you know the truth now. Do you still want to make me yours, Hirako Shinji?”

“You’ve always been mine.” Shinji cups the back of his neck and draws him down into a kiss.

Sosuke moans softly into the kiss and Shinji takes the opportunity to roll them both over, pinning Sosuke beneath him as he ravages his mouth. Every part of Sosuke has been soft and accepting so he’s surprised when the force of the kiss picks up in intensity, Sosuke kissing him back with everything he has, hands gripping Shinji’s shoulders hard enough that it  _ hurts, _ hard enough to _ bruise. _ And he welcomes it, presses himself down against Sosuke’s need body and eats the noises that slip from his lips, devouring them fiercely.

“Take this off.” Sosuke reaches for his shitagi, the fabric tearing as he yanks it down Shinji’s arms. He can feel the hot lick of Sosuke’s reiatsu for the first time. “I want you inside of me. Make good on your promise and make me your omega.”

Shinji’s breath hitches. “After all that? You sure you want to after all that?”

Sosuke takes his hand, drags it to the scars on his body, the evidence of how much he’s been hurt over the years. Still visible. He isn’t hiding anymore? “If you can look at everything there is to me and still want me, then yes, I want to. Jinzen was successful. I want you to put your teeth in me so everyone will see the evidence.”

“How do you want it, then?” Shinji asks him, lowering his mouth to those scars, carefully kissing each one of them. The way Sosuke’s eyes darken with arousal makes him hard instantly. “Tell me what position, Sosuke. Long as I can reach your throat, I can mark you.”

His lips ghost over the scar on Sosuke’s belly before kissing it properly, his eyes fluttering shut as he pays homage to this private pain, wishing still that he could fix it. But if all he can do is bear the weight of Sosuke’s pain and still love him through the truth, then so be it. Shinji will do everything that he can to show Sosuke that he can trust him, that Shinji trusts him and will never look at him differently for all of his necessary secrets.

“On my knees,” Sosuke whispers. “I want you to take me like a proper omega.”

The imagery was certainly moving enough, but Shinji hesitates, hand pressed down against the shape of Sosuke’s neck and shoulder. “Are you sure that’s what you want?”

“Yes.” Sosuke kisses him again, teeth against his lips. “Take me and mark me as yours.”

The ruined shitagi is easy to yank off of him and Sosuke rolls over for him, thighs spread, slick and shiny between them, already ready for him. Shinji still takes his time so that it doesn’t hurt before he sinks home, Sosuke wrapping around him so hot and wonderfully tight, and it’s selfish to think it but Sosuke feels like he was made just for Shinji, their bodies locking together like two pieces of a puzzle carved just for each other.

He wonders if he feels half as good inside of Sosuke, if he fills every aching part of him.

One hand twines with Sosuke’s on the futon, the other sliding beneath him, wrapping around his waist to keep their bodies pressed tight together. Every movement of his body is echoed by Sosuke’s own, their hips moving in a sweet rhythm that has Shinji panting harshly against his shoulder as he takes him deep and slow. It’s worth it to draw it out, wringing every moan and soft cry from Sosuke’s lips until he is shaking.

There is no way to make a mating mark gentle but Shinji waits until he’s on the edge of orgasm just the same, holding Sosuke tight to his chest as he sinks his teeth in deep enough that he tastes blood. And a single, concise word echoes through his entire chest as Sosuke presses into his teeth and against his cock, trembling and sobbing with pleasure.

_ Mine. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //cups hands around mouth// they're in LOVE


	15. Chapter 15

“We’re stopping by the Fourth on our way back home,” Shinji says firmly, knelt on the ground as he ties Gin’s obi properly for him, hands moving to check the tightness of the ribbon tied around Hana’s throat to match. “I don’t care what you say, Sosuke. It’s been days and you’re still throwing up every time you eat something. Ain’t good for you.”

Sosuke sighs at him, adjusting Rangiku’s kimono before giving her a bright smile. “There’s my little alpha,” he croons, and she beams up at him. “Don’t you look so handsome?”

“Shin-chan is right,” she tells him matter-of-factly, and Shinji snorts, shoving his fist into his mouth as quickly as he can to muffle the sound. “If you’re sick, you should go see the doctor so you can get better. Isn’t that why the Fourth Division exists?”

“I suppose you’ve gotten me there,” Sosuke admits, though Shinji can tell he isn’t happy about it. He’ll make sure to nuzzle up to him real close all day to make up for it.

Behind them, Daigo waits calmly for his orders. “It would be for the best to get yourself taken care of as quickly as possible, Aizen fukutaichou. If the investigation into the great Noble Families will truly take place, then everyone should be at their best to handle it.”

“Everyone is so worried about me. I’m touched.” Sosuke’s voice is dry as he stands, smoothing his fingers through Rangiku’s hair. “Fine. We’ll stop by the Fourth after the captains’ meeting. It shouldn’t take too long for them to see the mark.”

“Should be simple,” Shinji agrees, and Hana squeaks at him. “I think I’m pushing it hard by letting her come in with us, but Soutaichou’s gonna just have to deal, I guess. She’s clean.”

Gin nods immediately. “I washed her just this morning so she’d be ready to go.”

“You did a great job, my love. She looks beautiful.” Indeed, Hana looks all kinds of gleaming and fluffy, and it makes Shinji’s heart seize to think about Gin working diligently to clean her, soaping her dark fur and rinsing it, carefully brushing her as she dried herself no doubt by lying in the sunniest part of his room, soaking up the warmth from the sun.

“Did it hurt?” Rangiku asks, and Shinji tilts his head to see her looking up at Sosuke once more, her fingers hovering carefully above the scarred mark on his neck.

Sosuke smiles gently and shakes his head, taking her small hand and pressing it to the scar, and Shinji thinks that he’s not hiding any of his scars anymore. Had seen them visible the morning they woke up together after the mark had been placed, white against his peachy soft skin. “Not at all, my darling. It felt good. It was just a way of saying “I love you.””

“Shin-chan loves you a whole lot, huh?” Rangiku smiles softly and then steps closer, throwing her arms around Sosuke’s neck. “We all love you a  _ whole _ lot, So-chan.”

For just a moment, Sosuke looks thrown by her affection before he smiles and wraps his arms around her in turn, rubbing a hand up and down her small back. “I’m glad. And I love all of you, of course. Now come, let’s go have this officiated and be done with it.”

Because it is a captains’ meeting, Shinji and Sosuke are dressed for it accordingly, though Shinji had painstakingly ensured all of his clothing was perfectly clean and pressed to look as nice as possible. Sosuke always looks radiant when he smiles, of course, and without the glasses to soften his features, he looks even more beautiful than usual. Gin and Rangiku are in nice kimonos for the occasion, Gin’s a pale blue the same color of his eyes while Rangiku’s is darker and more dramatic against the bright golden shock of her hair on top. And Hana, of course, has a pale blue ribbon tied into a neat bow around her neck.

This is his family, Shinji realizes with a warm shock to his system. He’s so proud of them.

“So, for the day.” Shinji turns to face Daigo, who straightens up automatically now that he is being directly addressed by his superior officer. “Just get everyone in training. There ain’t much we have to do today. We’re gonna organize a meeting with the whole Division depending on what the investigation uncovered on the Kuchiki grounds.”

Daigo nods promptly. “Of course. I’ll prepare any necessary reports on our members.”

“Thank you. We’ll be back after I take Aizen fukutaichou to the Fourth Division and make sure he ain’t dying on us.” Shinji flashes Sosuke a smile while his mate only glowers at him. “After that, things’ll be back to normal. ‘Cept you’ll all have to recognize your fukutaichou as my spouse officially. Shouldn’t be hard as you’ve all been respectful of him.”

“I’ll ensure that the entire Division is made aware of the change on an official level, Taichou.” Daigo bows his head respectfully, and Shinji nods and holds his hand out to Sosuke, warm all the way through when Sosuke takes it and squeezes.

Gin and Rangiku walk ahead of them, Rangiku promptly taking Gin’s hand in her own as they reach the outside of the building and start on their way to the conference. With food in her belly and dutiful bath times, her skin has picked up the rosy glow of good health and her hair gleams golden beneath the sunlight. When they lean close together it’s stunning to the eye, the soft silver of Gin’s hair against the vibrant gold of her own, and Shinji smiles a little when he realizes that Gin is, in fact, currently taller.

Alphas can be on the tall side, though. He might not get to keep that lead on her for long.

“Oi, Shinji!” The moment they get close to the building, Hiyori’s voice sounds out and Shinji flinches immediately, braced for an impact that, surprisingly never comes. “Let me go!”

He blinks and realizes that Urahara is standing just behind Hiyori and has a hand on the back of her kosode, holding her suspended in the air like he’d just caught her when she came flying at Shinji. “Thank you, Urahara. Aren’t you two here kinda early?”

“It was a late night,” Urahara tells him, a small shy little smile gracing his lips, and Shinji winces when he sees the dark circles under the omega’s eyes. “Typical of me.”

“Set me  _ down, _ ” Hiyori demands, wriggling in his grip while Urahara only stares at her.

“Do not assault Hirako taichou this morning. That’s an order, Fukutaichou.” Only then does Urahara set Hiyori on her feet, and the look she gives him is unbelievable.

Sosuke rests his hand on top of Rangiku’s head, and Shinji realizes that she’s moved into a protective stance in front of Gin. “Worry not, Ran, Hiyori is a friend. She and Shin-chan merely have a… Complicated relationship. She’s not someone you have to defend against.”

“Oh.” Rangiku relaxes then, and Gin hugs her from behind, mewling softly in thanks just the same like the unbelievably good and sweet boy he is. “Sorry. I didn’t realize.”

Hiyori’s face softens and she steps down in front of Rangiku. “Sorry for frightening you. I wouldn’t ever hurt Gin, I can promise you that. So, an alpha huh? Just like me.”

“You’re looking better this morning, Aizen.” Urahara steps up in front of them, fingers darting up to catch Sosuke by the chin. “But you still look like hell. Still sick?”

Smacking his hand away, Sosuke turns that impressive glower on Urahara, who actually wilts just a touch beneath the force of it. “What is it with all of you and insisting on my sickness? I’ve already consented to go visit the Fourth Division this morning.”

“I’m taking him as soon as the meeting is over.” Shinji turns and plants a kiss on Sosuke’s throat, feeling his mate soften up under his lips, purring softly in approval.

“Just like young love,” Urahara says, and Shinji rolls his eyes. “I’m glad to see the two of you looking so in love, though. I remember going through that with Yoruichi-san. I think you’ll settle nicely into each other though. Shall we go inside and meet the others?”

Rangiku and Gin walk just ahead of them once more and Shinji keeps his arm around Sosuke, not willing to relinquish his grip even as the other captains and lieutenants slowly trickle into the building with them. Kyoraku and Ukitake come together and the glow beneath Ukitake’s skin is enough to remind Shinji he ought to be  _ very _ careful of Sosuke’s reaction to that news, but he seems fine enough with it, congratulating Ukitake in a voice that sounds truly warm and happy. Yoruichi and Sui-Feng come not long after, Yoruichi immediately wrapping herself around Urahara, greeting him like an alpha should.

Shinji doesn’t miss the hint of annoyance and longing in Sui-Feng’s eyes and feels bad for her. It ain’t easy being a beta, not for anyone. She didn’t get the luck of the draw.

Rose looks thoroughly exhausted when he arrives and before Shinji has a chance to ask, he spots the mark on the side of Sosuke’s neck. “Well, I’ll be,” he murmurs. “So you’ve done it after all. I thought you’d make us wait until the leaves were just poised to fall.”

“Couldn’t wait,” Shinji says, proud when Sosuke tilts his head to display the mark.

“You’re a lucky, lucky man, Hirako Shinji,” Kyoraku tells him seriously, patting him on the shoulder. “Beautiful omega, beautiful kits. Don’t you ever forget that.”

“Like hell I’d ever,” Shinji says, and Kyoraku winks at him.

Unohana and Yamada arrive soon after, Unohana frowning as soon as she sees Sosuke. “I’ve heard talk that you’re ill. Why haven’t you come to see one of us yet?”

“I’ve been very busy, Unohana taichou. We were coming to the Fourth Division after this meeting so that I could be properly checked,” Sosuke says, and though his voice remains even and smooth, Shinji can feel the irritation in the way the muscles against his arm tense with displeasure. He presses his fingers into them, soothing them gently. “It’s just a stomach flu, I assume. Nothing too serious, or I would have stayed in bed.”

Yamada looks Sosuke over silently before a small, enigmatic smile touches his lips. “Well, I’ll be free to examine you. I’ve already dealt with three patients this morning.”

“You’re capable as hell,” Shinji admits, figuring he owes Yamada for all the help the other man has already given him in such a short amount of time. “Whoever ends up mated to you is going to be lucky to have you assuming you ever pick out a mate.”

Again, that small smile. “I wonder… Thank you for the compliment, Hirako taichou.”

When everyone has arrived— except for Kenpachi, who will likely never show up as it stands— they all filter into the conference room where Yamamoto and Sasakibe join them. Shinji takes his usual place in the line-up and Sosuke stands behind him, a hand resting on the shoulder of each child with them today to keep them close to him. It would not be the first time there have been children in this room, given that any captains or lieutenants with children are allowed to bring them as long as they remain quiet and attentive.

“I want to start by congratulating Hirako taichou and Aizen fukutaichou on their bond,” Yamamoto says, and Shinji smirks a little as he lifts his chin in acknowledgement of the words. “Would you like to come forward and present the mark as proof of the bond?”

“Sosuke?” Shinji turns, offers his hand, and Sosuke steps forward to take it while the kits wait patiently for them, their own hands already clasped firmly once more.

It feels like a dream, walking Sosuke up to Soutaichou like this. Demure as always when it comes to public matters, Sosuke tilts his head, revealing the white scar tissue to the natural light in the room. It looks even more visible against his skin and Shinji feels that proud tug in his gut once more at the sight of it, of how beautiful Sosuke looks with it. There is no shame or hesitation in his gesture, in his posture, and when his eyes meet Shinji’s, they soften with such great affection that Shinji’s stomach flips.

“Thank you.” Soutaichou nods. “It is a joyous occasion when true soulmates find one another in any life. The synergy of your zanpakuto and your ability to achieve Jinzen with one another’s zanpakuto is a testament to the depth of your bond. Congratulations, the two of you. I wish you the happiest life you can possibly achieve together.”

“Thank you, Soutaichou,” Shinji says, and Sosuke bows his head. Smoothly and together, they step back into line, the biggest pressure of the day finally over.

Yamamoto turns his attention to every captain in the room then. “Yoruichi taichou, please step forward and inform all of us on the foundings of your stealth unit.”

“Yes, Soutaichou.” Yoruichi steps forward promptly and Shinji notes how tired she looks, too, and wonders if Urahara had been spending late nights in the lab because she was necessarily absent. “We concluded our investigation yesterday evening after questioning the last member of the Kuchiki clan. Sui-Feng and myself handled most of interviews, though my current third seat picked up the slack. In total, we located seventeen Rukongai children on the grounds of the Kuchiki clan in various stages of neglect and mistreatment.”

A small hand touches Shinji’s own and he looks down to see Rangiku taking his hand in both of her small ones, her expression grave as she presses up against him. Is hearing all of this going to upset her? They had talked about it last night, about what she might overhear, but she assured him she could handle it and wanted to be with them for it.

He squeezes her hands in his and smiles down at her gently when she looks up at him.

“We spoke to the children that were capable of speaking to us about what each of them had endured and it matched the reports we were given by the Fourth Division about their health.” Yoruichi pauses, taking a slow and deep breath as she lifts her chin. “Severe neglect was the gentle end of the spectrum. Most of them were mentally and emotionally abused. Alpha children showed signs of extreme physical abuse while omega children showed signs of sexual abuse. Different members of the clan were implicated, and in the end, most of them confessed. There is evidence enough against the others.”

Shinji squeezes his eyes shut and remembers when he wondered if Gin had ever been sexually abused, if that was why he was brought to the Seireitei. And he remembers what Sosuke told him before they properly mated. If he hadn’t been there for Gin…

Yamamoto nods, his expression grave. “We, and Central Forty-Six, thank you and your lieutenant for your hard work. Central Forty-Six will be handling punishment of the Kuchiki Clan members responsible. The children will be healed in the Fourth Division, as has already been decided. If they have parents, we will locate them and return them to their families. If they do not, then I would welcome any to step forward as Aizen fukutaichou did and offer to take them in. Simply letting them return to Rukongai uncared for is not an option.”

_ There’s that at least, _ Shinji thinks, shifting his arm so he can pull Rangiku closer to him, offering her as much comfort as he can at the moment.  _ Hope someone steps forward, then. _

To his surprise, Kuchiki Ginrei clears his throat. “There is one more matter to discuss.”

“Of course.” Yamamoto nods to him. “You may make the official announcement.”

When Ginrei turns to face him, Shinji is shocked. “I want to apologize to you, Hirako,” he says, and Shinji blinks at him a handful of times, not sure what to say. “My clan was responsible for the suffering that the lovely young woman standing with you suffered, and it was discovered they were also responsible for your son’s entrance into the Seireitei.”

Shinji feels something cold burn through his veins but reminds himself that everyone responsible is going to be handled by Central Forty-Six. “Well, both kids are safe with me now, I guess. I won’t say no harm done, ‘cause plenty was. But that’s over now.”

“More to the point.” Ginrei turns to face everyone. “My clan was responsible for these atrocious acts and the suffering of nineteen children. As head of the Kuchiki Clan, I should have been aware of these actions from the very beginning. I was not. That is my failing.”

And it is, Shinji thinks, because Ginrei should have kept a better eye on all of them. What was the  _ point _ in taking up the role if he couldn’t be a proper leader for all of them?

“The Kuchiki Clan is considered to be one of the great Noble Families, and this disgrace is a reflection of my failure to properly lead them.” Ginrei slowly, carefully, removes the captain’s haori from his shoulders and Shinji clamps his jaw shut tight to stop it from hanging open and making him look like an idiot. “As a result of this, I am going to step down from my position as the Captain of the Sixth Division. There is nothing noble about what my family has done, and I will spend the rest of my life rectifying this in any way I can. As a result, I can no longer serve as captain. My son, Kuchiki Sojun, will apply for the position of captain of the Sixth Division. I hope he accomplishes far more than I was able to.”

_ Holy shit. _ Shinji feels rocked to the core by this information, not sure what to make of it. Behind him, he can hear Sosuke’s soft inhalation of breath. It was rare for retirement to be accepted when it came to the Gotei Thirteen, but for such a thing, Shinji was certain that Central Forty-Six was more than happy to grant it. Anything to save face, of course.

Sojun bows his head. “I will come in for the test tomorrow afternoon. Until then, I will serve as acting captain of the Sixth Division. Should I pass the test, I will announce my choice of lieutenant then. I hope I am able to work well with all of you.”

“It has been a long and stressful time for all of us, some more so than others.” Yamamoto’s eyes meet Shinji’s briefly, and Shinji nods once. It  _ has _ been. “Please take the time to reaffirm to your divisions and yourselves that we are fighting for the greater good. It is also worth announcing that Central Forty-Six has agreed to the official investigation of many noble families in light of this atrocity. Stand firm no matter public opinion.”

When they are dismissed, Shinji bends down and sweeps Rangiku up into his arms, pressing soft kisses all over her small face. “That’s my brave little girl,” he tells her, and Rangiku squirms and huffs at him, trying to hide her face with her hands. “I’m so proud of you being able to listen to all of that. Gin was right. You really are strong.”

Rangiku peeks at him through her fingers. “Gin said that about me? Did he really?”

“He did.” Shinji winks at her. “He said it all the time. You take good care of him, okay? I know you will, but I’m his dad, so it’s my job to tell you to do that.”

“I will.” Rangiku winks back at him and Shinji bursts out laughing, unable to help himself.

Though Ginrei quickly leaves, no longer welcome in the building without an invitation, Sojun approaches them. “I want to apologize face to face,” he says, his voice soft and warm and so tired. It must have been an exhausting period for him, too. “Hello, Rangiku. I want to say sorry to you as well. You’ve been through so much, and you shouldn’t have been.”

“I’m okay.” Rangiku wraps a companionable arm around Shinji’s neck and he smiles softly against her hair. “I’m with Gin again. Just tell your family not to be so mean anymore.”

Sojun’s eyes soften unbearably. “I will. We’re going to do a good job taking care of that so no one ever gets hurt again, not like you were. Well, Hirako? Think I’ll make captain?”

“Of course you will. Who are you gonna choose for your lieutenant? Sounds like you already got him all picked out,” Shinji says, shifting Rangiku to one of his hips, noting the exact moment when Sosuke comes to stand at his side, hands resting on Gin’s small shoulders.

This time, Sojun’s smile fades. “My former brother-in-law. When my sister passed away, I stood in opposition to him being removed from our clan. He isn’t a Kuchiki by blood, but at this point I’m almost certain that makes him a better choice for lieutenant.”

“If you think it’s for the best, then it is,” Shinji says. “I’ll stand by you ‘long as you do right by the rest of us. Byakuya holding up okay? I know this must’ve been rough on him.”

Sojun nods sadly. “Yes. He stayed with Yoruichi for much of the investigation because I didn’t want him on the grounds to see what was found. But he is a strong boy, and he’ll bounce back from it. I have faith in him. As for how my father recovers, I’m unsure.”

“He’ll figure it out in due time,” Sosuke says softly. “Just remember your duties here and focus on those, and let him handle this. I’m certain that he will find a way.”

“Thank you, Sosuke.” Sojun looks him over, his expression quizzical for a movement before his smoothes out. “Ah, that’s right, you’ve been ill recently. I hope you feel better soon.”

As if on cue, Yamada joins their little group. “Aizen fukutaichou, shall we go? Unohana taichou is going to check up on the little omegas in our care currently.”

Sosuke nods and picks Gin up, laughing softly when Hana yips and leans over to nuzzle at his ear. “Very well. Shall we go, Taichou? So all of you can be mentally eased.”

The dig is not lost on him. Shinji bids Sojun farewell and wraps an arm around Sosuke’s waist once more, and they follow Yamada along the streets to the Fourth Division building. Being here so often in such a short amount of time is hell on Shinji’s mental wellbeing, but he would rather have every member of his family in perfect health so that no one has to worry about falling ill. And given that it seems like things might be cooling down for them finally, he wants Sosuke to be taken care of right away.

“Hanataro?” Yamada calls out, and Shinji tilts his head to see another omega hurrying up to them, much sweeter in disposition than his brother. “Would you mind taking Gin and Rangiku and amusing them while I examine Aizen fukutaichou?”

“Hold on,” Shinji says, “why can’t they come in? We were all together to take care of Ran.”

Yamada looks back at him. “Because I’m a bit tired today, and not that I don’t adore your children, but such unrestrained energy can be difficult to manage while healing.”

“It’s no problem!” Hanataro holds his arms out for Gin, who leans into them right away, so of course Rangiku wiggles down to walk up to him as well. “I’ll just be out front in the flowers with them, okay? Aniki’s been working around the clock with kids lately so he’s probably just needing a little break from it. Come find us when you’re all done!”

As soon as the three of them step outside, Yamada’s expression becomes frank. “I’m going to be using equipment to examine your mate, and I thought it might frighten them.”

“Thank you for thinking of them, Yamada fukutaichou,” Sosuke says smoothly.

“Equipment?” Shinji asks, concerned. “You think something might be wrong with Sosuke?”

Yamada’s smile returns. “Let’s get to an examination room and I’ll explain my thought process. That way it’ll be more private for all of us. Shall we find a room, then?”

They locate a room and Sosuke sits down on the table while Shinji hovers next to him, not willing to separate himself from his mate for even a moment. Is something seriously wrong with Sosuke? He thought the nausea was just a stomach flu, too, to be fair. Just, he wants it healed and dealt with as soon as possible rather than waiting for it to go on its own.

“I’m going to go through the routine examination for a flu or virus. If nothing comes back, I’m going to perform an ultrasound on your abdomen to see if there is something there that might be causing the nausea. For instance, any inflamed organs.” Yamada picks up a thermometer and smiles, and this one touches his eyes. “Sit down, please, Hirako.”

The tests come back normal and Shinji finds himself fidgeting in his seat as he worries about what the ultrasound is going to find. Yamada is calm through each examination and Sosuke is as cool and collected as ever, making casual conversation with Yamada about his duties during the investigation and what comes next for the Fourth. When the stomach ultrasound is over, however, Yamada wipes Sosuke’s stomach clear of the gel he used and then stands back, fingers tenting in front of his mouth as he looks at both of them.

“I want to try one more test,” he says softly. “Sosuke? A transvaginal ultrasound.”

“I suppose there could be more damage down there now that’s causing problems,” Sosuke muses, and Shinji winces despite himself. “You said yourself the poison had been dealt with but that further damage could occur over the years. Let’s do it just in case.”

Yamada smiles softly at him. “Thank you. Hirako, you can come stand with him now if you want to. Should we find anything, I know you’ll want to comfort your distressed mate.”

Shinji is on his feet and holding Sosuke’s hand a moment later, watching as Yamada prepares the wand that Shinji has seen a few times in his life, having some here once or twice with a concerned friend or two. To his amusement, Sosuke makes a huffing noise of irritation when Yamada inserts it inside of him, but Shinji just brings his hand to his lips and kisses it gently to reassure him. If Yamada finds nothing, what would be causing it? But then maybe it’s just stress. That would be nice. Shinji can help Sosuke destress.

For a long time, Yamada is quiet as he examines the screen. He hovers over some patches of skin longer than others, hums softly to himself, stares at the screen for so long that Shinji is certain he  _ must _ see something. When he turns to them, he is smiling once more.

This time, his eyes are glittering as if with a secret. “My initial guess was correct.”

“Wait,” Shinji says, “you’re telling me you knew what was making him sick and you ran through all those tests anyway? Were you just having fun doing all of that?”

Yamada sighs at him. “Always the confrontational attitude. No, I wasn’t doing it for fun. It took time and procedure to do all of that. The reason I did it was to leave no doubt in your minds when I tell you what’s been causing it. You already know it’s not a virus or the flu, and it’s not any inflammation or ulcers or anything else. It can only be this.”

“What is it?” Sosuke asks, his voice soft and careful. As if braced for another blow.

“You’re pregnant, Sosuke.” Yamada turns to the screen, taps it twice. “With twins.”

Shinji hears nothing at first. It feels like all the air has been sucked out of the room, like breathing will do nothing more than rattle emptiness in his lungs. If he could breathe in the first place, that is. His legs give out under him and his knees smack into the tile beneath hard enough to jar him, but it isn’t enough to bring everything back into focus for him. Pregnant. His mate is pregnant. Sosuke, who had sat in front of him and touched Shinji’s fingers to the scar on his abdomen, who had wept for the children they would never be able to conceive together.  _ How can he be pregnant? _

“—Will have to tell me at some point how you managed this given the state of your uterus the last time I examined it,” Yamada says, and Shinji looks up to see him pointing to another place on the screen. “This is where the scarring from the poison was. It’s all gone now. The external scar is still here, but I’d noticed when I checked your stomach that the scar in the fat and muscle was missing. It’s just surface level now.”

Sosuke, in answer, blinks at him. “I don’t know. I don’t honestly know. I haven’t done anything. I was certain that I was infertile. I haven’t even had a proper heat cycle.”

Yamada taps his lower lip thoughtfully. “Well then,” he finally says, “thank the gods for this miracle. I can’t think of any other way to describe it. But you’re pregnant.”

“Show me.” Sosuke says, and Yamada cocks his head. “The twins. Show me where they are.”

“Ah, yes, of course.” Yamada turns to the screen once more, taps once, then a second time. “Here and here. It’s far too earlier to tell their genders, but they are the right size.”

Sosuke nods once before pressing his free hand to his mouth, his other held securely in Shinji’s grip still. “I can’t believe this. It shouldn’t be possible. I can’t have children.”

“I told you that when you were a child. I never thought I’d be standing in a room telling you that you were going to have twins, but as of right now, you are. Your reproductive organs are in perfect health. The uterine lining is nice and thick.” Yamada shakes his head.

Shinji drags himself up from the floor slowly, feeling like an idiot. “Sorry,” he mutters.

“Don’t be. Stronger men than you have been crumpled by a pregnancy they were planning for. You were just hit with a miracle.” Yamada grins at him. “And this is the real reason I wanted your children to wait outside. To give you this moment to digest.”

“But Sosuke… He’s infertile. I… How can he be pregnant?” Shinji is so, so afraid to be excited about this. There has to be a mistake. Surely there is some kind of mistake.

Yamada shrugs. “I couldn’t say. I’ve never seen this happen before. The fact he hasn’t had a proper heat cycle but was able to become pregnant leads me to believe it must have been a recent change. You two are sexually active, aren’t you? You must be to have a mark.”

“We are,” Sosuke says shamelessly while Shinji sputters. “Quite often even before he placed the mark on my neck. Do you think we were able to beat the heat to the chase?”

“Likely yes. Plenty of omegas are able to become pregnant outside of heat as long as they have sex regularly. Just because you’re at your most fertile in heat doesn’t mean you’re sterile all the rest of the time.” Yamada looks at the screen again, then shrugs. “Well, it’s just a miracle. I don’t have a medical explanation for this.”

Shinji’s lips are quivering when he presses a kiss to Sosuke’s hair, unable to comment.

Yamada’s eyes are soft when he looks at them. “The other reason I asked your children to wait outside,” he says softly, “is that I didn’t want them to know if you decided you didn’t want to have kits right now. I know having two must be a big responsibility. No one would fault you if you chose to have an abortion rather than juggle four kids at once.”

“No,” Sosuke says immediately before Shinji can even really think about it for a second. “I have spent my entire life thinking I could never conceive. Now that I have, I’m keeping these kits. I was meant to have them. I am going to find a way to make it work.”

This time, Shinji’s lips slide down to his ear. “We’ll figure it out together,” he assures him.

“Then congratulations on your kits.” Yamada beams at them, shuts the machine off and wipes Sosuke’s skin off. “I’m going to give you a moment in private.”

As soon as he steps out of the room, Sosuke twists around to look up at Shinji, his eyes wide. “You want them?” he asks, and Shinji is already nodding, his hand sliding up to cup Sosuke’s cheek, pressing their foreheads together. “This is impossible. How can we—”

“I don’t know. I’m not gonna jinx it.” Shinji kisses him, glories in the taste of his mouth as he pulls Sosuke against him as much as he can.  _ Pregnant. _ His Sosuke is pregnant, his mate, his beautiful omega who wanted to give them both kids who looked like them. Who gave him Gin, who is going to give him so much more. “You’re a fucking marvel. You really can do anything you set your fucking mind to. I can’t believe you exist, Sosuke.”

Sosuke laughs and Shinji can taste the salt of tears on his lips. “It wasn’t just me,” he says, and kisses Shinji in return, closing his eyes against the shimmer of tears there.

It’s fine, this time, that Sosuke is crying. He isn’t alone in this.

“Let me,” Shinji says, pulling Sosuke to the edge of the bed, standing him on his feet before sliding down to his knees. It takes some fumbling to get his uniform open enough to press a kiss against his bare stomach. “We know you two are there, now. We know.”

Gentle fingers card through his hair. “They can’t hear you yet. You’ll be able to feel their reiatsu as it develops, though. Do you think they’ll be blond like you? Or brunette like me?”

“I hope both of them look exactly like you down to that goddamn smug grin.” Shinji nuzzles his stomach, breathing in the scent of his skin, how achingly  _ happy _ he smells right now. Thinking that, as the kits grow inside of him, Shinji will be able to pick up the floral notes of them as well. “Gin and Ran are gonna be so excited. Especially Gin.”

Sosuke chuckles softly. “Gives her all the more reason to be protective. What’s it like to find out you’re going to be a father so soon after having our bond recognized?”

Shinji looks up at him and with the lights framing his head, Sosuke looks like an angel. “I couldn’t put it into words,” he says. “It’s the best I’ve ever felt in my life.”

He surges to his feet and kisses Sosuke then, pulling him tight against him, running his hands through Sosuke’s hair as he cradles the back of his head. Whether they have an explanation or not, Sosuke is pregnant with their kits and Shinji is going to do everything in his power to protect those kits. Even with the whole of the Seireitei in a state, Shinji will remain as strong as he has to to make sure their little family is kept safe and sound.

And with Sosuke’s power, no one could ever hope to match the offensive they present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so a pair of soulmates walk up to a magical orb that grants wishes-
> 
> it's very obvious who sojun's lieutenant is going to be. wraps my arms around my shitty villain boyfriend with the intention of giving him a fair shot at being a good man without his father-in-law being a dick to him.


	16. Chapter 16

“There are no abnormalities with the pregnancy that I detected in any of my examinations so we’re going to proceed as if everything is normal.” Yamada sets a stack of pamphlets on Shinji’s lap without even making eye contact; his words are all for Sosuke, who nods patiently as he reviews the list Yamada has given him. “These foods will help settle your stomach so that you won’t throw up so often. I can also give you something to settle it. Unfortunately, it’s a common feature of pregnancy, but it goes away soon enough.”

Sosuke presses a hand to his stomach, a soft frown on his lips. “Of course. I knew that, though I didn’t realize it would be quite so unpleasant until it actually occurred.”

“It can be a pain. There’s no avoiding it. You’ll want to take it easy and not eat anything that might upset your stomach more than it already is.” Yamada pulls up a stool to perch on while Shinji flips through the pamphlets, alarmed at just how many of them there are.

Most of them, he realizes, are meant for betas. “Why are there so many of these?”

“Hmm?” Yamada glances at him, then the pamphlets. “There’s a lot to learn, Hirako.”

“That’s not what I mean. Most of these are written with betas in mind. Considering there ain’t really that many of them in the Seireitei…” Shinji trails off, waiting for him to connect the dots and a little nervous to have those sharp, dark eyes pinned on him.

Yamada’s smile is small as he cocks his head. “And? I try to be as thorough as possible when it comes to potential partners a pregnant omega can have. The rest of the Seireitei might discriminate, Hirako taichou, but I don’t. Is that easily digestible for you?”

“Yeah. I’ll make sure to read ‘em all really carefully.” Shinji neatens the stack in his hands, carefully examining each one curiously. He might have seen some of these pamphlets lying around in the barracks but he’s never read any of them until now. There are several topics, everything from what to help cook to how to scent in soothing ways.

“I’m going to go ahead and schedule you for more appointments. We’ll be tracking the pregnancy, your own health, the growth of the kits, and the rate at which their reiatsu develops within the womb.” Yamada clears his throat, his eyes flicking up to meet Sosuke’s. “Yours developed to a very high rate even prior to your birth so I’ll keep track of that. I’m certain a similar situation is what we will find ourselves in this time around.”

Without hesitation, Sosuke nods, rubbing his hand in slow, easy circles on his stomach; Shinji leans closer to him, letting his scent soothe his mate. “Of course. I have no doubt the same thing will happen with the kits. The difference is that I was an only child.”

“That you were. Well, no worries. You’ve got the entire Fourth Division here to make sure that nothing goes wrong.” Yamada pats him on the knee reassuringly.

Sosuke’s smile is kind. “Thank you, Yamada fukutaichou. If that is all we have to discuss, I’d like to retrieve our children and return to our Division’s barracks.”

“You may. I’ll send word when I have your schedule worked out. Of course, your captain will make sure to rearrange your duties accordingly so you don’t miss any appointments.” Yamada stands, and Shinji helps Sosuke to his feet, unwilling to detach himself from his mate’s side. “Have a good day, Sosuke. I would say you deserve it.”

On the way toward the lobby, Sosuke sighs softly. “Shinji, are you thinking what I am?”

“I don’t know what you’re thinking. You’re too damned smart for me. Ya think the kids are gonna be excited?” Shinji flicks through the pamphlets, unsurprised to find two about how to tell children about an impending pregnancy and prepare them for having new kits in the house. “I hope they aren’t jealous, but they’re pretty good kids.”

“That’s not what I meant. But yes, I assume that they will handle this well.” Sosuke touches his abdomen again, and Shinji frowns at him, leaning into him.

He nuzzles the side of Sosuke’s neck, fanning him with his scent the best he can. “Are you upset about something? We should probably just take ‘em home to tell them—”

“The Hogyoku.” Sosuke interrupts him, stopping in the quiet hallway, his voice pitched low as if only for Shinji’s ears. “I told you that we weren’t entirely certain about its abilities. Do you think that it might have influenced the pregnancy?”

Shinji blinks at him. “That little blue orb? Can it even do something like that? Why did ya even make it in the first place? Like you said you made it, but I don’t get—”

“The original idea… We wanted to find a way to lessen the boundaries between our shinigami powers, our beast forms, and… Hollows.” Sosuke winces when Shinji flinches back from him, his mouth falling open at the thought. _ Hollows? Fucking  _ Hollows,  _ Sosuke? _ “I know that you’ve lost most of your family to them. Almost all of us do, which is why—”

“Ya just wanna make a deal with the devil outright?” Shinji asks him, and Sosuke winces.

Guilt gnaws at his gut immediately and he presses himself in against Sosuke in apology, pressing their cheeks together as he throws his arms around Sosuke, rubbing up and down his back.  _ Don’t upset your fucking pregnant mate, you stupid piece of shit. _ It probably smells like a patch of citrus trees right now but Sosuke leans into him, a reassurance that he’s doing the right thing. He needs to stay calm, to let Sosuke explain to him because he highly doubts that Sosuke and Urahara would make any decision that serious without having a damn fine reason to do it. He needs to stay calm, to be a rock for Sosuke.

The last thing he wants to do is sabotage the pregnancy Sosuke almost never had.

“I’m sorry.” He tilts his head, nuzzles against Sosuke’s ear. “I’m sorry. I’m gonna shut up. Let’s… Let’s talk about this in my office where no one can overhear, okay? I’ll listen.”

He can feel Sosuke’s smile against the side of his neck. “Thank you, my darling. Let’s get the children and take them home and break the news to them.”

As soon as they step outside, Rangiku swivels in their direction; there are flowers braided into her hair while Gin himself is sporting an entire crown of them, and Shinji has to admit that Hanataro had done an excellent job on it. Hana, perched on Gin’s shoulder as always, has a collar of flowers around her neck. She squeaks a hello and launches herself off of his shoulder, hurrying up to them in quick little steps. When she reaches them, she sits back on her hind legs and curls her forelegs adorably, blinking up at Sosuke with big soft eyes. When the hell has she ever acted like this around him?

“Aren’t you precious?” Sosuke kneels down, rubbing one finger underneath her chin. “Do you want me to pick you up? You’re getting as good at kitten eyes as the kits are.”

“She must be learning from Gin,” Shinji muses. It wouldn’t surprise him at all.

Sosuke picks Hana up carefully, holding her in his arms as he walks toward where their kits are waiting for them. “Well, she’s not so heavy yet. It’s not uncomfortable to hold her.”

Shinji knows he’s just covering for the fact that he  _ likes _ holding the little fluffy ball.

“Touchan!” Gin rushes up to him, hands gripping the fabric of Sosuke’s hakama as he leans up to look at him. “Are you okay? Did Yamada-san say you were okay? Are you still sick?”

Gently, Sosuke rests a hand on top of Gin’s head. “No, my love, I’ll be just fine. Why don’t we go home to talk about it? It’s not serious, I promise, Touchan is just fine, but I want to sit you down and talk about what Yamada fukutaichou told me.”

Gin’s face clouds over, his smile fading. “Touchan is really sick after all, isn’t he?”

“No, love.” Shinji kneels down next to him, slipping an arm around Gin’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Touchan really is going to be just fine, but it’s like a big surprise, okay? So we have to talk about it in private so the surprise doesn’t get out.”

For a moment, Gin looks between the two of them, as if deciding whether or not they might be lying to him before he finally sighs and nods his little head. “Okay. I trust you. Ran-chan, we can go home now. Oh! Do you like my flowers? Ran made them.”

“You can braid flowers like this?” Sosuke asks, looking toward Rangiku as she comes to join them. “You did a very good job. You made Gin look very pretty with them.”

Rangiku shakes her head solemnly. “Gin always looks pretty, So-chan.”

Gin giggles and hides his face in Shinji’s shoulder. “Stop, Ran-chan, I’m not that pretty.”

“You’re a beautiful little boy.” Shinji straightens up, takes Gin’s hand in his. “Let’s go.”

He hides a grin when Gin drops his hand to take Rangiku’s instead, their fingers lacing together as they hurry ahead to lead the way back home. At least they seem to know the way; Shinji hopes that means that should anything ever happen, like if they were to get lost somewhere in the Seireitei, they would be able to find their way back home.

Daigo has reports waiting on Shinji’s desk for him and he makes a mental note to go through them as soon as they finish telling the kids. Instead of heading for the desk, he picks up both kits and carries them over to the couch, letting Sosuke sit down first before he settles down next to him. The way Gin tenses up makes Shinji’s heart hurts but he knows just as well as anyone else that the reason Gin is worried is because he thinks Sosuke is actually sick and probably still isn’t quite used to being able to trust adults. Maybe someone close to him had gotten sick and died in the Rukongai.

Sosuke combs his fingers through Hana’s hair and she flops down on his lap, stretching out and exposing the soft fur of her belly. “Gin, I’m sure you’ve heard me say before that it’s not possible for me to have kits. I was hurt when I was little and I couldn’t."   


Gin nods slowly, turning to look at Sosuke. “I heard you say that. I’m sorry, Touchan.”

“Someone hurt you?” Rangiku asks, and the tone of her voice suggests how very unhappy she is to learn this news.  _ Protective to the core, _ Shinji thinks. “I don’t like that.”

“It was a very long time ago, Rangiku-chan.” Sosuke stretches out a hand and runs his fingers through her braids careful not to disturb the flowers there. “No one has hurt me since then, I promise you. And no one will ever again. I know how to protect myself.”

Rangiku nods slowly, wrapping her hand around his wrist. “I can help protect you.”

“Thank you, darling.” Sosuke smiles kindly at her, then clears his throat and sits up, going back to petting Hana when she squeaks up at him for stopping. “I’ve been not feeling well the last few days. I’ve been sick, as both of you have noticed. So I went to see Yamada fukutaichou because he helps us when we’re sick. And he told me something special.”

Gin cocks his head. “What did he tell you? Did he make you feel better?”

“You’re pregnant.” Rangiku says it just like that, not like a guess but like she knows, and Sosuke blinks in her direction while Shinji just stares at her. “That’s the part that’s the surprise that you didn’t want anyone else to hear. You’re gonna have a baby.”

“Really?” Gin’s eyes widen, bright blue as he stares up at Sosuke. “Are you going to have one? Or two? When are they going to come? Can I hold them when they’re born? Do you think they’re going to be yellow like Chichi or black like you? Are you—”

Shinji laughs and shakes his head, pressing his fingers gently over Gin’s lips. “Slow down, my love. I take it that this means you must be excited about this.”

“Of course.” Gin looks up at him as if he’s stupid. “Kittens are small and cute, Chichi.”

“They’re going to be very small when they’re born, so I’m going to need you to be careful with them until they get bigger.” Sosuke kisses him on the forehead and Gin grins up at him, nodding quickly. “It’ll be a long while yet, they’re so tiny right now. And yes, of course you can hold them. We won’t see what color they are until they’re born.”

Rangiku’s small face hardens. “I’ll beat up anyone who’s mean to them. I promise.”

“I believe you,” Sosuke reassures her, and she beams up at him with a proud little smile.

“This don’t mean we aren’t gonna take good care of the two of you,” Shinji adds, giving Gin a little squeeze of a hug. “Even though there’s gonna be two little kits running around, we’re still gonna make time for you two. And if you ever feel like you’re not getting enough attention, I want you to come to us and tell us. We won’t be mad at either of you.”

“Agreed.” Sosuke kisses Gin on the top of the head, right in the middle of the flower crown. “I’ll be very happy with you if you come to tell me that you don’t feel things are fair because then I’ll be able to make any necessary changes so we can all be happy.”

Gin nods up at him, putting his hand firmly on Sosuke’s cheek. “I promise I will, Touchan.”

Shinji rubs a hand up and down Rangiku’s back and she looks up at him with her sharp, knowing eyes and he wonders, in the back of his mind, what she saw when she was stuck with the Kuchikis, when she was helpless to protect anyone including herself. How many omegas did she see suffer only to learn to become so protective at a young age? Or has it always been Gin’s safety that sits at the front of her mind, before everything else? He doesn’t know. And he might never know unless he sits down and asks her a thousand uncomfortable questions that would just upset her instead of telling him anything valuable. Best to just work with her nature and make sure she’s as happy as possible.

“You gonna keep Sosuke safe?” he asks her, grinning when she nods. “That’s my best girl.”

Gin bounces in his lap a little. “Can we go play now? We can take Hana with us.”

“Of course you can go play. Just pop in for a snack when you get hungry.” Shinji gives them both a kiss and then sets them down on the ground, watching Gin carefully pick Hana out of Sosuke’s lap before they take off outside into the sunlight and the grass.

Then, he turns to Sosuke. “So, tell me about this Hogyoku plan of yours.”

“As I said, we wanted to erase the boundaries as much as possible so we could gain more necessary skills with which to do battle.” Sosuke is quiet for a long moment and Shinji turns to face him, their knees bumping together, his hand moving to take Sosuke’s, lacing their fingers together. “Too many shinigami die in combat against Menos Grande and we have great reason to believe they are not the strongest of their kind. We know of Adjuchas and Vasto Lorde, but there are more. And stronger Hollows are out there.”

Shinji frows, wracking his brain for what Sosuke could be talking about even though he’s certain there are no Hollows stronger than Vasto Lordes. “What do you mean?”

“Urahara and I have been investigating unusual reiatsu signatures found in certain parts of Hueco Mundo. They’re far apart. These creatures don’t like encountering one another, but…” Sosuke pauses, rubs a hand over his mouth and then sighs. “We believe there is an evolution that stands above Vasto Lorde. Captain-level shinigami may be able to handle them, but some of their reiatsu signatures are worryingly large.”

“I guess that makes sense since we know Hollows can evolve. And even if captains could handle ‘em… We lose ordinary shinigami to normal Hollows all the time.” After all, some Hollows were clever creatures even without evolution to aid them. Some of them had unique attributes and powers that made them tricky creatures to defeat.

Sosuke’s smile is brief but it says it all; he’s glad Shinji is trying to understand. “Our beast forms may lack the abilities of our zanpakuto, but the raw power aspect is interesting, as are the heightened senses. And the Hollow aspect… We’re still working on that.”

“Where’d you get the idea to try to figure out their power, though? How’s that gonna benefit us? Fight fire with fire or something like that?” Shinji asks carefully.

“Because these Hollows… For lack of a better term at the moment, we are calling them Arrancar. And while we have only been able to observe them under cover of shadow, they have zanpakuto.” Sosuke lets Shinji digest that— and he needs it considering  _ what the fuck did he just say?—  _ and then adds, “So yes, we are trying to fight fire with fire.”

Shinji pinches the bridge of his nose. “Where does a Hollow get a zanpakuto from?”

“They are souls, Shinji. They have lost their hearts but they are souls, not much different than you or I in that respect. Devouring more souls heightens their reiatsu. It makes sense that it could grow powerful enough to evolve them to such a state.” Sosuke spreads his hands, then rests one of them back on his abdomen, rubbing the flat space softly.

The point is clear to Shinji; if the average shinigami could be taken down by a basic Hollow, maybe it was worth it to learn more techniques in order to defeat them and ensure they lose less of their own in the process. After all, Shinji’s entire litter had died in battle with powerful Hollows, as well as his parents; much the same could be said for anyone whose family were shinigami. It was rare to die of old age or illness in comparison to Hollow attacks, and that was after they’d lost untold numbers of shinigami during the war.

But this… Seems risky, even to him. “What happens if it don’t work, though?”

“We haven’t tested it on human candidates because our studies of the Hogyoku so far have shown that its powers have not fully awakened, so we’ve been afraid to risk damaging someone beyond repair.” Sosuke’s smile is paper thin. “And once it awakens, we will be the first two candidates so that, should things go wrong, no one else will suffer.”

“I think the fuck not. I respect your science knowledge or whatever it should be called ‘cause I value you but holy shit, Sosuke, you’re not gonna do that while you’re pregnant.” The thought of their children  _ dying _ because of something like that makes him ill.

Gently, Sosuke pats his hand. “I won’t be the first volunteer in this state, of course. Kisuke will be the one who fills that role. Unless you can think of someone better.”

“Ain’t my job to tell you what to do and what not to do, just… The kits.” Shinji’s hand moves to rest on Sosuke’s stomach as well. “Don’t want anything to happen to ‘em.”

“And believe me when I say that no one in the world right now cares more about what happens to them than I do. Trust me to make the right decision for them.” Sosuke leans into him and Shinji lets him, closing his eyes, glorying in the closeness of his mate, the sweetness of his scent and how happy he smells now that he finally has what he wanted.

They sit together for a minute, Sosuke breathing soft and warm against the front of his throat while Shinji nuzzles into the softness of his hair. He’s not cut out to understand this science shit but he gets why they want to do it; his only hesitation comes from the fact that  _ shit, _ he can’t imagine how harsh that failure would be if it didn’t work perfectly. No wonder they were so determined to awaken the Hogyoku before using it.

“Why do you think the Hogyoku is what got you pregnant?” Shinji asks.

Sosuke sighs and sits back, looking up at him, and Shinji is… Thrown, still, by the way his eyes look without his glasses in front of them. “Do you remember how it glowed? It flashed purple when we were kissing. You were the one who noticed it.”

“Yeah. It scared the shit out of me.” And then Sosuke had told him its power had grown, citing their soulmate bond as the probable cause for such a thing to occur.

“Do you remember what we were talking about when it happened?” Sosuke asks him, and Shinji frowns, shaking his head because he, in all honesty, can’t remember. A lot has happened since then and the Hogyoku wasn’t even on his radar that much to begin with. “You said you wished you could give me kits. I said the same thing to you. And then it reacted and now I’m pregnant. Do you see where I’m going with this?”

Shinji nods, exhaling softly as he looks down at Sosuke’s stomach. “So you think the Hogyoku healed the injuries you sustained when you were a kid and then we were able to get you pregnant? I mean I guess if it can do that, then…”

“I’ll have to study it further but there have been some small instances of it seemingly… Giving people what they want.” Sosuke laughs and rubs a hand over his eyes, and Shinji frowns at him, not sure what prompted this out of him at all. “I had been working with it the night I found Gin. Kisuke and I were discussing his current situation with Yoruichi-san, you know, she wants kits but he’s been dodging the proper conversation.”

“He that afraid to tell her he just ain’t ready for ‘em yet?” Shinji asks.

Sosuke gives him a look. “How do you tell someone you might never be ready?”

_ Oh. _ He hadn’t thought of it that way. No wonder Urahara has no desire to talk about it. “I see, okay. Sorry for… Tangent. Anyway, keep going. That night.”

“I told Kisuke that I was a little jealous because if it was up to me, I’d have had them as soon as I could.” Sosuke’s smile slides off of his face, his eyes hardening slightly as his gaze slides down to his own lap. “Even if I could only have one kit, I wanted it.”

Shinji’s eyes widen in understanding; he’d found Gin the same evening and they’d taken him in together, and distantly he wonders if Sosuke ever wished for Shinji to be smart enough to see the damned truth about his feelings or not. “Shit, Sosuke, I didn’t know.”

“Of course, anecdote is the weakest form of evidence, and it isn’t enough to create a correlation. But…” Sosuke shakes his head, rubs his stomach again and glances toward the doorway. “But I found him, didn’t I? And now we’re going to have kittens.”

“Maybe that’s one of its abilities then. I dunno. All I can say is that regardless of how they all got here, I’m gonna take care of Gin and Ran and these two.” Shinji kisses the side of Sosuke’s neck, smiling against his skin. “And I’m going to take care of you.”

“Don’t tell anyone about the Hogyoku, then. I don’t imagine Central Forty-Six would take kindly to learning out it.” Sosuke kisses him, then stands. “Let’s go through those reports.”

Daigo is detailed to a fault but it makes going through the reports easier and Shinji makes notes as he goes, muttering to himself about some of the achievements he’s seeing here and mentally correlating them to Gin’s own leaps and bounds. Surely there has to be a reason why he’s so good at fighting even though he’s still relatively untrained in using an asauchi or fighting Hollows. Just what the hell had been going on down in the Rukongai for him to learn  _ that _ skill? It was rare for even small Hollows to slip into Soul Society without a shinigami noticing and immediately handling it as quickly as possible.

Sosuke excuses himself to get sick and Shinji follows him, fingers sifting through the hair on his forehead and holding it back so he doesn’t have to worry about anything getting anywhere near his mouth. When he’s done, Shinji makes him tea according to one of the pamphlets and then wraps himself around him and fans him with his scent to calm him.

“You’re going to be overbearing through the entire pregnancy, aren’t you?” Sosuke asks him, and Shinji giggles softly and kisses the mark on his neck. “I thought so.”

“You’re gonna be asking for me to be when the horniness kicks in and you wanna stay in bed all day,” Shinji murmurs against his skin, laughing when Sosuke huffs at him.

He yelps when Sosuke smacks him on the forehead, effectively shooing him away. “Well, that’s not right now, so focus on the task at hand so we can get done at a decent time.”

“You’re learning from Hiyori and I don’t like it.” He drops down behind his desk and picks up his pen. “All right. Let’s get through these reports as fast as possible, then.”

“Daigo does a good job at putting these together. It makes it easier to see where everyone needs to improve so we can move forward with those decisions.” Sosuke frowns, brandishing a report at Shinji. “But some of these recruits seem hopeless. You might have to take over training some of them yourself at the rate at which they aren’t improving.”

Shinji takes the report and scans it, then winces. “Fuck. Yeah, I see what you mean.”

“Do you think we should just remodel my room into a nursery? I mean…” Sosuke clears his throat. “I assume the two of us won’t need separate rooms any longer? I haven’t slept in my room in weeks anyway. And the kits will need a room of their own.”

_ Oh. _ Shinji should have thought of that. He feels bad for not. “Yeah, probably. You can just move into my room unless you want to keep a private space for yourself.”

“I have no need for a private room, not really. I wouldn’t mind sharing a space with you.” Sosuke turns back to the reports as if he never asked at all.

The rest of the day goes much as Shinji expects it to. Reports filed and signed and stacked, he gets to leave with Sosuke around five-thirty and they pick up the kids, who had come in for a snack before heading right back outside. Gin is exhausted, leaning against Shinji heavily enough that he picks him up, accepting that this means Hana transfers her small, sluggish body to his own shoulders to nap.

Rangiku, on the other hand, bounces up to Sosuke as if she hasn’t been at play all day. “So-chan,” she says, resting her cheek against his stomach, “how big are they?”

“Very small. It’s going to be a long time before they get big enough for you to see them from the outside. A few months, still.” Sosuke looks thoughtful as he combs his fingers through Rangiku’s soft, play-tousled hair. “Early spring when they should be born.”

_ Spring. _ The thought makes Shinji warm, the idea of his kits coming into the world when the flowers are just unfurling after their long winter slumber.

“They won’t get cold during the winter?” Rangiku asks, peeking up at him.

Sosuke shakes his head, taking her hand and pressing it against his stomach. “No, they’re quite warm in there. They’ll be just fine until they’re born, I promise. Are you worried?”

“Someone hurt you, you said.” Rangiku keeps her hand just where Sosuke placed it, her little face scrunching as if in concentration. “I don’t want you to get hurt again.”

“No one is going to hurt me again. I was just twelve years old when it happened. I’m much older and stronger now, so I’ll be safe.” Sosuke touches Kyouka Suigetsu at his hip. “Besides, I’ve got her to help protect me now, and I didn’t then. It’ll be fine.”

Rangiku stretches out a hand to touch the sheathe, nodding firmly. “Okay. But be careful. If you get hurt then the kits can get hurt too, right? So you have to be really careful.”

“I’ll be the most careful possible, I promise. I want to make sure they’re born safe and sound, too, after all.” Sosuke smiles sweetly down at her. “Now, let’s get you back home.”

When he holds out his hand, Rangiku takes it and holds onto it, walking close enough to him that Shinji is certain the run of her thoughts are on protecting him and keeping him and the kits safe even without her coming right out and saying it. Gin only nods sleepily against his shoulder, making small soft little noises every so often. A tiny snort here, a soft sigh there. He hadn’t had a nap today, or at all since Rangiku first joined them. Maybe Shinji should tell her to make sure Gin takes a nap every day because he’s certain she would have led him back to their room to tuck him in and watch over him until he woke.

“Gotta eat before I put you down for the night, kit,” Shinji tells him. “Ya need a bath, too.”

Gin pouts at him, the soft petals of his handmade flower crown tickling Shinji’s neck. “But I’m tired. I don’t want to eat or have a bath. I just want to go to bed.”

“You’ll be feeling awful in the morning if you don’t eat,” Shinji reminds him, and Gin’s pout deepens. “I’ll make something fast for you so we can get through it quick.”

That seems to pacify Gin’s petulance. “Okay, Chichi. Thank you.”

“Of course, my darling.” And Shinji thinks he might have finally gotten this fatherhood thing figure out in a way that actually makes sense to him and works for all of them.

Rangiku sits with Gin at the table and keeps him awake with nuzzles and tickles, Gin wheezing laughter and swatting at her hands, twisting around in his seat. Shinji sees hints of blue every time she attacks him, pleased at the way he howls laughter and squirms and tries to dodge her. There’s nothing but gentleness in her hands when she touches him and yeah, even if he didn’t know she was in love with him, he would know now. And Shinji is fine with that because Rangiku actually seems to  _ want _ to take care of him.

He snatches up Sosuke’s list of prescribed foods and a pamphlet and gets to work, pushing Sosuke toward the table with the command to just  _ relax. _ He can handle the cooking.

It occurs to him he’s been handling the cooking pretty much since the night they brought Gin home and he puzzles over that as he gets to work. He doesn’t even  _ like _ to cook.

Since Gin is tired, Shinji also takes it upon himself to make food for Hana, who naps by Gin’s chair and only lifts her head when Shinji sets food in front of her. She immediately tucks into it with a delighted squealing yip of a sound and he rubs her ears fondly.

His life had gone from being simple to unbelievably complex all at once.

Not that he would have changed it for much. Gin smiles sunnily up at him when he straightens up and Shinji feels his heart contract in fondness for the boy, for his smile and his soft-spoken nature and how fucking  _ hard _ he works in his training. Before he’s really thinking about it, Shinji leans forward and just hugs him, wraps himself around and over Gin, just holding him as close as he can. The first kit Sosuke ever gave him.

He’ll love all of their kits equally, he’s certain, but Gin will always be special to him.

His heart  _ throbs _ when Gin hugs him back, burrowing into his chest, letting Shinji hold him.

Then he kisses Gin on the top of the head and goes back to cooking for all four of them, content Hana has enough to eat and will be fine for the rest of the night.

Sosuke gives him an odd look when he comes to the table but when he opens his mouth to ask, Shinji cups his jaw and kisses him instead. Sucks the question off of the tip of his tongue, smiling, chuckling into the kiss when Rangiku and Gin squeal and hide their eyes. He can feel the way Sosuke’s mouth softens and yields against his own, though, so worth it.

After making sure the kits have eaten, Shinji helps Sosuke wash them up, dress them, and tuck them into bed. To his utter surprise, Gin has erected a very rudimentary nest out of his futon now and goes about straightening it with a determined expression while Rangiku climbs up onto the chair at the desk to set the oil burner going. When she’d learned to use it, Shinji has no idea, but he suspects it must fall under  _ taking care of Gin _ and thus had become a skill she decided to learn. She also opens the music box with careful fingers.

He himself stops at the window, rubbing his wrist hard over the white strips pressed into the wood to freshen the scent there. When he turns back around, Gin has climbed into the nest and Hana has taken up her position on the pillow behind his head, her tail resting against the back of his neck as she nuzzles into his hair with a soft sleepy squeak.

Rangiku kicks off her slippers and lays down next to him, and Sosuke tucks the blanket over both of them and gives them both a kiss goodnight. “Get some sleep for tomorrow.”

They say their goodnights and as soon as they clear the doorway, pulling the shoji shut behind them, Shinji swings Sosuke up into his arms and carries him off to his room, quieting his protests with kisses. He drops him right on the futon, crawling on top of him, hands deftly untying his obi, spreading open his kosode, yanking down his hakama and shoving his shitagi out of the way until his cheek touches down on soft, bare flesh. Sosuke’s stomach heaves with his inhale and Shinji feels it under his cheek, fingers stroking over the still-flat surface, imagining it growing with the life inside. Unable to believe that life exists considering how broken he’d seen Sosuke mere weeks ago.

Sosuke quiets beneath him, fingers curling in the long length of Shinji’s yellow hair and just resting there, holding him close and urging him to remain in place. In answer, Shinji scrubs his cheek against Sosuke’s bare flesh to impart his scent there, a protection and a warning all at once to those who might try to hurt any of the family he’s come to love.

The rest of the Seireitei might not think much of betas. Shinji will give them reason to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some familiar faces are gonna show up in the next chapter. timeline gonna be a bit fucky in terms of how old some of these characters are. you're just gonna have to sue me, guys.


	17. Chapter 17

When the leaves on the trees have begun to curl inward, browning at the edges, Sosuke’s stomach begins to swell outward. It isn’t as though Shinji looks out for it, his eyes always drifting down to his mate’s midsection each morning as if he could pick up even a millimeter of change— Okay, yes, he has been looking for it. Being told, and seeing the scans for himself, is not the same as physically seeing the changes in Sosuke’s body. The evidence of their kits growing inside of him, rounding out his body softly and naturally.

Perhaps Yamada nearly bit his head off when he pestered him about when Sosuke would start showing. It takes around four months for any truly noticeable changes to occur, and Sosuke conceived in late spring, so by the time fall arrives, his stomach is rounding as it should be. Shinji slides down the length of his body almost every morning to nuzzle against the soft skin there, saying good morning to their kits and letting them know he loves them and is excited to get to meet them. He still wants them to have Sosuke’s big brown eyes.

This morning is no different. Shinji eases his way out of Sosuke’s embrace as carefully as he can before stealing beneath the covers— moving them got him a stern talking to about disturbing the nest when Sosuke is trying to sleep. His body is naked beneath the blanket because, while he wanted nothing to do with Shinji’s dick during the first few months of the pregnancy, that has changed recently. Most nights, he’s sore enough that he’s content to lie there and let Shinji all but worship his body, something Shinji will never get tired of.

He still feel like he needs to help Sosuke make up for lost time. That he never received enough tender care before Shinji abruptly announced they were mates and that it’s up to Shinji to make sure that he has everything he could ever need or want.

“Morning, loves,” Shinji murmurs against Sosuke’s skin before kissing the skin reverently. It’s warm beneath his lips, soft and vulnerable. It makes him feel all the more protective of his mate and their kits. “I hope you two are getting all the sleep you need in there.”

His fingers are feather light as he strokes them over Sosuke’s skin, tracing the side of his belly as he nuzzles against his skin. The other benefit of taking such good care of his mate to the point of spoiling him is that he smells perfect, like a garden that Shinji wants to spend a long, warm day napping in. No more sickly sweet rotting scent from Sosuke.

When fingers card through his hair, Shinji looks up to see Sosuke peeking at him from above the blanket. “I find you here every single morning now. It’s been months.”

“You get to spend all the time in the world with them. I gotta like, make an effort to talk.” Shinji kisses his belly twice, once for each kit, before slithering up the length of his body to kiss him. “Good morning, light of my life. I hope you slept well last night.”

“Well, you certainly thoroughly exhausted me. Hard not to.” Sosuke tries to give him a stern look but melts the moment Shinji kisses him on the nose, smiling sweetly instead.

“Gotta make sure you get through the night, right? You’ve not been having as many nightmares lately.” Shinji’s kisses trail across Sosuke’s cheek and down to his jaw, his lips twitching upward when Sosuke huffs a soft giggle against his skin.

Those impossibly pretty brown eyes meet his own, and at this proximity, it’s devastating. “Why should I be? You’ve given me much sweeter dreams to have.”

“I keep dreaming about the kits. They never look the same since we don’t know what they look like yet.” Shinji combs soft curls off of Sosuke’s forehead, discouraging them from tumbling back into place. “Usually they got your big pretty eyes though, ‘cause I want them to have your eyes more than anything. I want ‘em to be as pretty as you.”

Sosuke rolls his eyes but Shinji just kisses him, teeth teasing his lips. “Do you have any preferences otherwise? My mother told me she wanted an omega before I was born.”

The thought tugs at Shinji’s heartstrings, but he’s happy to know Sosuke’s mother wanted him from the moment he was born. “I just want healthy, happy kits. No preferences. And I want you to get through the birthing process without having to hurt too much.”

“You’re a good mate.” Sosuke kisses him this time like it’s a reward. “Well, we can’t lie in bed all day. I suppose we should probably get up and get ready for the day ahead.”

“I’m gonna convince Yamada to give me a note saying I gotta spend some personal time away so I can take care of you when the kits are close to being born, and after.” Shinji sighs as he sits up, stretching his arms over his head, hearing his joints creak and pop in protest. He’s getting old. “I’ll help you get dressed, though. You still tired?”

Nodding, Sosuke sits up slowly, one hand drifting down to his stomach. “I always am.”

“Take it easy today, then. Go with Gin and Rangiku to training and I’ll touch base with the others while you’re gone.” Besides, it would be easier without Rangiku tripping after him, trying to play protective alpha to ever traumatized child they come across.

Sosuke frowns at him. “I thought I told you not to give me any special treatment just—”

“Just ‘cause you’re pregnant? Sosuke, it  _ ain’t _ special treatment. It’s me telling you not to exhaust yourself and end up bedridden.” Shinji cups a hand around the back of his neck and kisses him to quiet his protests. “Besides, Gin’s gonna worry his little head off if you get so tired and downtrodden ya gotta stay in bed. No arguments on this one.”

That convinces Sosuke to go along with his words, which is good because Shinji absolutely does not want to order him around as his captain because that would be crossing a line. Much as he loves Sosuke, his mate works himself to the bone on most days, and the pregnancy has been wearing him down on top of all of that work, so he has to learn to take it slower. They have all the time in the world for most of these things and no pressing matters to attend to now that the last few trials for the Kuchiki Clan are wrapped up.

The case was handed up to a higher court Shinji was not even aware of before now, and the verdicts were not pretty. Even the nobles were unable to get away with a crime of this magnitude, and it helped that Ginrei stepped down as captain and the main branch of the family was not involved in those crimes. Sojun truly  _ has _ stepped up as captain as well, and his brother-in-law Kouga has been a fine lieutenant as far as Shinji can tell.

No one is as fine as  _ his _ lieutenant of course, but Sosuke is a level of perfection none could hope to reach unless they could rival his intellect and sheer power level.

“I’ll make sure that Gin and Rangiku don’t overdo it. They seem to get overzealous when they’re working as a team.” Sosuke sighs when Shinji swats his hands away, intent on helping his mate dress, smoothing his kosode into place. He has to be careful not to tie the obi too tightly. “Remember that we have a meeting this evening.”

“Yeah. Gotta go over the new restrictions and rules set up.” Shinji nods; the butterfly came three days ago to give them a head’s up. The court who ruled on the verdicts of the Kuchikis had passed new regulations as far as children in the Rukongai are to be treated.

Sosuke clears his throat. “Do you suppose any of the other families are involved?”

“Guess we’ll find out. There’s a large scale investigation in the works according to Sojun. No one trusts anyone anymore, which is about what you’d expect after that.” Shinji smoothes all of Sosuke’s clothes into place before passing him his lieutenant’s badge.

_ He’s gonna look amazing when he masters bankai and a captain’s spot opens up for him. _

“I suppose that’s true.” Sosuke secures the badge to his sleeve and Shinji retrieves his haori, the damnable thing. “Well, we’ll do our part to reassure people, I suppose. Not much else we can do. I’ll go make sure the children are awake. Remember, you need to touch base with Third Seat Daigo and ensure that the division has been running smoothly.”

 

Shinji  _ knows _ that but his work seems far less interesting to him right now than his mate. It takes a mighty effort for him to drag himself out of the room they now share with one another, sighing to himself as he straightens his shoulders and prepares for another day. Now that autumn has finally come, the heat waves of summer seem past them, and the air has been cooler and more agreeable. After all, the sheer amount of hair he has alone means that any sunlight touching down on him tends to make him sweat fiercely.

Daigo is waiting for him just outside of his office, a stack of papers under one arm. “Good morning, Taichou. You wanted to discuss how our division has been doing, correct?”

“Yep.” Shinji unlocks the office door to let them both in, leaving it open because he knows closing it does him shit all good these days. “Gotta make sure everything’s operating smoothly considering I’ve been in captain meetings out my ass the last few weeks. Got another one tonight and we might finally get a fucking break.”

“It would be nice, Sir.” Daigo takes his seat and Shinji drops down behind his desk, frowning at the paperwork he didn’t finish yesterday. Damn him, he needs to stay on top of all of this so that when the kits are born, he can afford to take off time to be with them.

He pushes the paperwork aside for now and turns to Daigo. “Okay. Let’s go over all of it.”

The two of them work well together and by the time Daigo leaves his office in the early afternoon, Shinji has gone through every single report brought to him, helped Daigo come up with a plan and an execution, and has half of his leftover paperwork finished. He knows he’s never been this determined to finish his work before, but he wants to be prepared for the very moment he gets to meet the twins for the first time. He wants to enjoy his time with his family instead of landing in his office for the majority of the day and night.

A rap of knuckles against the frame of his doorway has him glancing up to see Rose leaning there, and Shinji realizes the wind is blowing past his doorway so that anyone could just sneak in. “Rose,” he says, waving for the other captain to come in. “What can I help ya…”

He trails off when he sees a pair of familiar pale hands clinging to Rose’s haori, ensuring that he could never get very far without his current hanger-on. Half-hiding behind Rose and pressed against his leg is Kira Izuru, the orphaned noble who had been found packed in with the Rukongai omega children. There was an investigation into where the hell his parents were, and when it was discovered they were dead, just what happened to them. Of course, nothing positively was uncovered. At least Izuru has a proper family now.

“I just came to visit. I was in the area.” Rose rests a hand on top of Izuru’s head. “Would you like to go inside and sit down for a little while? You said you were getting tired.”

“Okay.” Izuru looks like he has to try hard to pry his hands off of Rose’s haori, walking over to Shinji’s couch to pull himself up onto it. He looks like he’s still recovering, still wan and pale, but better than when they found him. He’d been half-dead, then.

Rose’s eyes linger on him even as he takes the seat Daigo vacated when he left. “I just wanted to see if you’d drowned in paperwork yet. I think everyone’s currently behind.”

“Unsurprising,” Shinji says. “Zuru, you want some candy? You know I have some.”

Izuru looks at him for a moment before looking down at his lap. “That would be nice.”

Shinji knows better than to walk toward Izuru himself, handing the candy to Rose instead and letting him do the honors. They had their answer about what happened to the omega children who were captured, and Izuru is fearful of most people who aren’t his adoptive father. Shinji was not there, but he heard after the fact that the only way Izuru was able to warm up to Rose at all was through Rose’s music. He would have ended at an orphanage if Rose wasn’t able to come through before he was released from the Fourth.

“Here, darling.” Rose unwraps one of the candies and sets it in Izuru’s hand, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. His hair is an even fairer blond than Rose’s or Shinji’s, almost as pale as Gin’s silver hair. “You can have anything you want, you know. I promise.”

“Okay.” Izuru leans into his side, and Rose tucks an arm around his shoulders.

The two of them look like they could be father and son, is the thing. Shinji didn’t know the boy’s parents before they were executed. Aside from the Five Noble Families, there were lesser nobles sprinkled throughout the Seireitei and while it might have been part of his duties to keep them safe, it was never his job to learn their names and faces.

“He been settling in all right at your place?” Shinji asks, signing his name to another report that needs to be sent to Yamamoto before the end of the day.

Rose nods, carding his fingers through Izuru’s hair. “More or less. We’re still working on it, but he’s doing better than he was. The entire Third adores him.”

Shinji doesn’t doubt it. There’s nothing about the little omega  _ not _ to love, but he might actually be biased now that he has one of his own. “Good to know. You can bring him by to visit whenever ya want. Gin’s real taken with him. They seem to like playing together.”

“Where is Gin?” Izuru asks, his voice somewhat muffled around his piece of candy.

“He’s training with Ran-chan but he should be done soon. They’ll probably come visit then.” Shinji watches for Izuru’s reaction carefully, relieved when the boy seems happy about that prospect rather than uncertain. “You seen Kensei this morning, Rose?”

Of course, Rose rolls his eyes. “That I have. He’ll be by within the next fifteen minutes, I believe. Shuhei’s been trailing after Kaname like a puppy all day long.”

The thought makes Shinji smile. “Good. Kid needs a role model. I’m surprised he’s doing this well all things considered. Brave kid sneaking in like he did to help out.”

“I can’t imagine Kaname ending up with anyone else trailing after him.” Rose shifts Izuru up into his lap after a moment, wrapping the boy in his embrace as if he’s afraid someone might snatch him away if he doesn’t. “Mashiro adores him the absolute most, I think.”

Izuru looks content just where he is, unwrapping another candy for himself. “I like Shu.”

“He’s a good boy,” Rose agrees. “We should have him come over and visit soon, hmm?”

“Okay.” Izuru pops the second candy into his mouth, snuggling back into Rose’s chest.

“How’s Sosuke doing?” Rose asks, resting his chin on top of Izuru’s head.

Shinji wonders if it took him so little time to bond with Gin in a meaningful way but he knows it’s more likely that he bonded with him even faster. Certainly, it sure feels like it. “He’s tired, but I think that’s just normal considering he’s pregnant and all.”

“Imagine if you have two more little omegas to watch over,” Rose teases him. “I have to say that I’m really pleased to see you so happy and settled. I didn’t expect it. I don’t think any of us did, and we went through Academy together so we  _ know _ you.”

“Well, I am.” And it’d be for the best if no one found out  _ how _ that came about.

Part of Shinji is still a little unhappy about the fact Sosuke was never afforded a proper courting, but he seems happy enough now that Shinji doubts he’s upset about it. It would have been difficult given the circumstances anyway, and Shinji’s hand was forced harder than he intended it to be all over their first kit. He has the rest of their lives to make it up to Sosuke, and he thinks he’s already managed to make up for it a little with the kits Sosuke never thought he’d be able to have. A mate he thought might never want him.

The jury is still out on whether or not the Hogyoku  _ did _ cause the pregnancy, though.

A familiar laugh catches his attention and has his head swiveling toward the doorway in time for him to see Gin and Rangiku walking into the room, Gin’s hand secured in Rangiku’s. Sosuke steps in after them, a handful of papers tucked under his arm. He looks tired though Shinji still thinks he looks far younger without the glasses.

“Gin’s progressing well. Hello, Otoribashi taichou.” Sosuke bows his head and sits on the other side of Shinji’s desk, dumping the paper in front of him. “This is for you.”

Frowning, Shinji drags the reports closer and groans. “Fuck, I thought I was almost done.”

“Language, Taichou. And you are. It’s just a bit more.” Sosuke rests a hand on his stomach and Shinji can’t help the way his lips quirk at the sight. “Don’t look at me like that.”

Shinji raises an eyebrow at him. “Like what? Like I’m exceptionally proud of what I see?”

“I should make you carry me for that comment.” Sosuke rolls his eyes and Shinji’s grin widens. “No, I shouldn’t, because you would do it and that’s the last thing I want. Being paraded all over the Seireitei because of your pride.”

“Ah, young love,” Rose says, smiling when Gin and Rangiku come to join him on the couch. “Hello, little ones. Have you been having an exciting day today?”

Gin frowns and shakes his head. “Training’s  _ boring, _ ” he says, and Shinji hums thoughtfully. He knows what Gin is capable of, and Urahara’s simulations have only been able to keep him occupied for so long. He’s not ready for real combat, though. “Hi, Zuru!”

“Hi, Gin.” Izuru turns to face him but doesn’t slip out of Rose’s arms. “How are you?”

Sosuke leans forward, drops his voice low, and Shinji thinks Rose is occupied enough with the kids not to overhear just in case. “I think it would be prudent if he properly trained with Byakuya soon. He’s not interested in the simulations anymore. They’re easy.”

“That’s what it sounded like. He and Ran are a hell of a team, so it’s not like they can’t handle whatever Urahara throws at ‘em.” Shinji pinches the bridge of his nose. The last thing he wants to deal with right now is the possibility of the Captain Commander finding out that Gin is actually much stronger than he seems to be. “I’ll talk to Sojun about this. I’m sure if he told Byakuya to keep it between us, he’d be willing to do it.”

“That was my thinking. Byakuya’s a good boy, and his uncle seems reliable enough not to relay anything he sees.” Sosuke’s eyes slide over to Gin, who is sitting on his knees now, excitedly telling Izuru about his training and about how competent he is with his sword.

That makes Shinji more nervous than he has any right to. “He’s gonna do it, you know.”

“I know. Probably soon. And then I don’t know what we’re going to do in terms of hiding it.” Sosuke shakes his head, and Shinji can see the alarm in his eyes. And something sharper and harder— Determination? “If they find out and try to take him, I won’t let them.”

Shinji’s mouth feels dry at the sight of Sosuke’s face, and he pauses to take a sip of tea. “I’m on your side, y’know. I won’t let anyone take him away from us either. He’s our kit.”

Sosuke’s gaze does not soften when it meets Shinji’s own, and that is terrifying and commendable all at once. Shinji respects him so much. “I know he is. I just wonder if you’re willing to do whatever it takes if it means getting between him and the Gotei Thirteen.”

Just how far has Sosuke thought this out? “Whatever it takes. Me and you. That’s where my loyalties lie. Anyone puts their hands on him and I’m gonna break ‘em.”

“Good.” Only then do Sosuke’s eyes soften. “It’s good to know you’re on my side.”

Shinji stretches a hand across the desk and Sosuke takes it, twining their fingers together for a moment before he needs to go back to his paperwork. He doesn’t know what Sosuke has seen in his life to put that sharp glint in his eye, but he certainly doesn’t want to have that turned on him again.  _ You’re full of surprises, ain’t ya, Sosuke? _

When Shinji finally finishes his paperwork, it’s time to head to the captain’s meeting, so they leave the children in his office and lock the door behind them so that no one can escape and no one can just walk in without permission. He doubts anyone would, and even if they did, he thinks Gin and Rangiku can likely hold down the fort if necessary. Just because Gin hasn’t fully achieved his zanpakuto  _ yet _ doesn’t mean he isn’t going to be doing so in the near future. Nearer than Shinji would like, given the implications.

His son is not going to be sent off to the Academy any time soon. Not as young as he is.

Sosuke looks exhausted, so Shinji offers him an arm to lean on. “We’re gonna have to go see Unohana and see if there’s anything she can do to make you feel better.”

“Yamada fukutaichou would be preferable,” Sosuke says, and Shinji raises an eyebrow at him. “He’s been the one overseeing the pregnancy, so I’d rather deal with him personally. But if you want me to go see Unohana taichou instead, then I suppose that’s fine.”

Shinji shakes his head. “Nah. If it’s Yamada you wanna see, then it’s Yamada we’ll see. We can catch up to him after the meeting. And Sojun, too. Kill two birds with one stone.”

“Thank you.” Sosuke’s head comes to rest on his shoulder and Shinji smiles softly, pressing his cheek against the top of Sosuke’s head. “Let’s hope the meeting is not too long.”

Right. Because staying on his feet is not necessarily easy for Sosuke at the moment.

The captain’s meetings feel more somber now considering the circumstances, but Sojun stands perfectly straight and proud and silent just the same, hands folded behind his back. While the Kuchiki family had taken a hit in terms of the way people looked at them, no one pinned any of the undeserved blame on Sojun. Most of that was reserved for Ginrei, which was doubtlessly the reason why he chose to step down from his captain’s position. No one could trust him to protect the Seireitei if he couldn’t keep his own house clean.

Other than this change, though, everything seems to be fine otherwise. There are new orders and regulations, of course, and Shinji makes mental notes of the most important ones knowing that Sosuke will remember all of them. All of it seems typical, with some lower-level members of each division being deployed to the Rukongai for a more permanent type of residence until they are absolutely certain the trafficking is dealt with.

“Also.” Yamamoto taps the end of his staff on the floor. “After speaking to each of the captains personally, I have decided that for now, the investigation into the missing shinigami will be conducted by Muguruma Kensei of the Ninth division. We need to know what caused the disappearances as well as any clues that may connect this to the child trafficking investigation. If they two are connected, we may locate a culprit.”

Shinji tilts his head at that. “Soutaichou, I don’t recall you coming to me to ask me if I was interested in the investigation. Is there a particular reason why?”

“A few captains were excluded.” The response comes from Sasakibe, standing at Yamamoto’s back. “While we understand that you are one of the captains who would want most of all to find an answer, your connection to the case is too personal now.”

“Makes sense.” Shinji thinks of Gin, and of Rangiku. Yeah, his connection would definitely mar his ability to remain impartial and investigate fairly. Sakanade wants to pay back some of these bastards herself. “Just wanted to make sure I hadn’t missed an important call.”

He can hear Sosuke’s small noise of disapproval behind him and chuckles softly; as  _ if _ Sosuke would ever let him live it down if they missed a call from Yamamoto.

Sasakibe surprises him by addressing him once more. “This investigation is very dangerous and while the Gotei Thirteen are highly trained soldiers, this investigation more than any other has reminded all of us of the most important things in life. One of them is family. It was decided that we would do our best not to orphan any children in the process, or in your particular case, Hirako taichou, make a widow of your lieutenant.”

_ Shit. _ Shinji nods quickly to show he understands and pins his eyes firmly ahead.

“Lastly.” Yamamoto clears his throat, and Sojun bows his head forward in a small and solemn display. “Per the suggestion of Kuchiki taichou, we will be thoroughly investigating each of the Five Noble Families, as well as lesser noble families as well. If it is discovered that more of them are involved, the Clan heads will be meeting to decide how punishment will be dealt out. As their authority supersedes ours, that is their right.”

A soft ripple of uncertainty coils through the room and Sojun clears his throat. “If I may speak? I have thorough reason for making the suggestion that I have.”

“Of course.” Yamamoto taps his cane again. “As I told you, there would be backash to this choice, so I will grant you the chance to explain to your fellow captains why this is so.”

Sojun lifts his head, and his steely eyes shine with resolve. “As a member of one of the Five Noble Families, no one here knows better than I do how it feels to have his house shamed in such a way. Everything that I have spent the better part of my life upholding feels for naught at this moment. I have raised my son, without his mother, to understand what honor is supposed to mean. And yet my house has done this.”

He looks to each of them in turn, and Shinji feels distinctly uncomfortable to have those eyes pinned on him in such an intimate way, even for the breath of a moment. “All of the Clan heads feel the same. If our houses have committed horrific acts, then we will be the ones who punish them accordingly. I sat in on the meeting with my father and we all agreed that the current punishments are not strict enough to satisfy anyone.”

“If all we’re doing is putting execution on the table, then I’m game,” Love says without any hesitation, and Shinji hums in agreement. “Should be what happens to those bastards.”

Sojun’s smile is grim. “That is the current goal. There is no forgiveness for abusing children in such a horrific way. We want to truly clean house. Any objections?”

Of course, there are none. Shinji would have been disgusted if there were.

With the last matter of the meeting attended to, everyone disperses outside and while Sosuke makes a beeline for Yamada without looking back, Shinji catches up to Sojun. “Hey, you got a second? I need to ask you for a small favor.”

“You drew our attention to something unsightly that my family was doing. Believe me when I say I owe you.” Sojun’s smile is kind, but he looks haggard just the same. “What is it?”

Shinji’s eyes dart over his shoulder to his lieutenant, trailing faithfully behind him. Kuchiki Kouga does not look familiar to him, though from what Shinji has overheard, the man is some sort of scholar and spends most of his time keeping the Sixth in line and taking care of the majority of the paperwork as he has a knack for it. He’s certainly eye-catching, handsome in that sharp way, a bright tuft of scarlet hair pinned down by his kenseikan against the bed of violet around it. His eyes are bright green, distinctly vibrant.

“You gotta keep this between us,” he says, and Kouga raises an eyebrow at him. “Yeah, you too. I don’t imagine I could keep you from finding out, so I’m choosing to be upfront about it. Gin’s been getting ahead in his training and he needs something more. Like tangible.”

Sojun’s face softens. “Ah, so he’s started to surpass the limitations you’ve set for him.”

“To an extreme degree,” Shinji confides. “It’s looking more and more each day like he’s gonna hit a real zanpakuto soon. And I don’t want a damn person knowing it.”

Kouga clears his throat. “Gin is significantly too young for the Academy, I would think, but I would not put it past anyone to set a new precedent for young children being inducted. Are you asking if one of us will be capable of training him properly?”

Shinji shakes his head. “Nah, I could do it if that’s what I wanted. Sojun, you think Bya would be up for the challenge? Gin likes him, and he’s a hell of a lot better than any adult would be ‘cause they’re both kids. And I don’t think he’d tell anyone what he was doing.”

“I could ask him if he’d be interested in doing so,” Sojun says. “Obviously I can’t force him, but I believe he would want to if he had a choice. He quite likes your son.”

“I’m glad ‘cause Gin fucking adores him. Wants to be just like him when he grows up.” Which definitely wouldn’t be a bad thing, because Byakuya is very mature even if he spends roughly an hour each day chasing Yoruichi around the entirety of the Seireitei.

Sojun chuckles. “Well, I’m glad the sentiment is shared. I’ll ask him and get back to you. If he says yes, then we’ll arrange it. He’s been staying at the barracks, but I should be able to find a place where the two of them can practice without anyone watching.”

“The barracks?” Shinji frowns. “Something wrong with him just staying at the house?”

“Byakuya has no desire to remain in the main house now that everyone is aware of what his family has been doing,” Kouga says calmly, and Shinji nods in understanding. “So he stays at the barracks now. I’ll comb the grounds to see if I can locate a spot for them.”

“Thank ya both.” Shinji glances over to where Sosuke is standing with Yamada and frowns when he notices an unfamiliar face hanging suspiciously closely to them. “Well, that’s all I needed, really. Gonna go catch up with my mate now. Let me know if he says yes.”

The man standing next to Yamada is handsome but there’s something about his forest green eyes that throws Shinji off, something… Dark there, he thinks. As soon as he sees Shinji coming, though, he has a smile prepared. “Hirako Shinji taichou, what a pleasure to finally meet the man I’ve heard so much about. What you’ve done for us is a service.”

“Taichou.” Sosuke smiles at him pleasantly, and Shinji doesn’t see anything in his face that implies he’s in discomfort at the moment. “This is Tsunayashiro Tokinada, a member of the Tsunayashiro Clan. They’ll be one of the families up for investigation soon.”

“I only came to visit Seinosuke-san,” Tokinada says, and Shinji says nothing. He doesn’t care what Yamada’s personal life is like, though the floral whiff he gets off of the man implies that he’s also an omega. A friend, maybe? “And I found him talking to your lovely mate. Congratulations. Saving children  _ and _ miraculously impregnating an infertile omega.”

Shinji tries for a smile but it feels weak even to him, so he slips an arm around Sosuke’s waist to pull him close and nuzzle where his mating mark is. “What can I say? I’d do anything for him and I guess that means somehow making a miracle. Two miracles.”

“Stop,” Sosuke murmurs, but his eyes are soft and he leans into Shinji without any hesitation, though Shinji can sense a slight undercurrent of tension within him that has him hugging Sosuke closer to him. “Well, it was nice to meet you, Tokinada-san.”

Tokinada smiles once more, and it looks… Devilish. “The pleasure was mine, Aizen fukutaichou. Now, I’ll leave you be. I just wanted to say hi to Seinosuke and I was in the area when you all let out. Have a pleasant evening and thank you for your hard work.”

As soon as he is out of earshot, Yamada sighs. “My apologies. He’s an eccentric one even for a noble. Now, Aizen, as I was saying. I know your healing kido is developing. I think it would be possible to teach you a few techniques to soothe yourself that you shouldn’t need me for, but I also have a few additional ideas that might work out.”

By the time they finish their conversation, Shinji is ready to go back and pick up the kids. Gin and Izuru are sleeping on the couch together while Rangiku appears to be standing watch over the couch from the desk in front of the chair. To Shinji’s relief, she doesn’t seem exhausted, so at least he doesn’t feel bad about her staying up. Rose picks up Izuru and takes his leave while Shinji hoists Gin up into his arms, chuckling when Gin rubs a fist at his tired eyes, leaning back to look up at Shinji as he does so.

“Hey, kit,” Shinji greets him, and Gin smiles softly. “What do you think about training with Byakuya from now on? His father’s gonna ask him if he wants to help teach you.”

Gin yawns before perking up noticeably. “I’d really like that! I like spending time with Bya, he’s so nice and pretty. Can we go home now? I’m tired.”

Shinji nods, then glances around the room, a frown tugging at his lips. “Hey, uh, did you decide to leave Hana at home? I know she’s been digging around the lab lately but I didn’t think Urahara told you that you couldn’t bring her with you anymore. Did he?”

“No.” Gin lays his head back on Shinji’s shoulder. “But she said she had to go do something. She’ll be back tonight, so I have to leave my window open for her.”

Instead of asking his obviously exhausted child what this is supposed to mean, Shinji just takes it in stride and starts toward the barracks and home, smiling when Rangiku takes Sosuke by the hand and leans in close to him protectively. She takes good care of him, too.

Now, where in the hell could a fox kit have gotten off to? What did Gin mean by  _ said? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obviously there was a noticeable time skip in this story and it's because i feel like the first arc, if you can think of it as one, was wrapped up in the last chapter. there was also a time skip because i wanted to move the pregnancy along (it's important for future chapters) and because there was just nothing to fill the space between then and now. so a time skip.
> 
> kouga is obviously a filler character. i know this. i also love him even though his father-in-law did him so dirty, so i absolutely do not care that he is a filler character. he's now canon to this universe.
> 
> apologies for the update being SO late but i was finishing up reflection, for those of you who haven't read it. and i wanted to get it completed in full before coming back to this. i think this will be my focus story alongside a pet project, but also part of me wants to be all over the place with updates because i feel like my creativity travels and constraining it is maybe bad. so we'll see! but at any rate, more updates sooner!


	18. Chapter 18

_ There is blood on his hands and the sky above his head is pitch black with no stars. _

_ Every breath he takes stings his lungs and he thinks, distantly, that he must be injured. His body moves slowly, sluggishly, as he claws his way across the earth toward the prone figure lying unmoving in the grass. His hands are wet and sticky with blood. Is it his own? He has no idea. All he can do is drag himself across the ground, his lungs aching and his legs useless behind him. If he is dying, that is only second to reaching his mate. _

_ Dying will be acceptable if he can save the one he loves and ensure the safety of their kits. _

_ Sound is muffled. When he tilts his head, he can see his friends lying on the ground. He can see smears of blood and twisted limbs and hair disheveled from battle but all he can focus on is the figure in front of him. Every movement aches, but he must make it. _

_ Letting the center of his world perish in such a shameful way deserves a death sentence. If he cannot reach him, he would rather fall on his sword to atone than accept it. _

_ When his fingers tangle with the still hand resting in the grass, a disbelieving cry leaves his lips. No, no the skin cannot be pale and cold. He cannot be too late. Desperately, he shoves himself up with trembling arms, his blood-streaked fingers reaching for his mate’s cheek. The skin there is just as cold, and he finds himself gazing down into empty eyes. The light he is so used to seeing dancing in the soft brown depths is gone. _

_ No. No, he can’t be too late. No. No— _

“Shinji!” The voice that speaks his name is low and urgent, and Shinji wakes to find those eyes gazing down into his own, hands firmly gripping his shoulders, keeping him pinned down to the futon beneath. It takes him a moment to realize he’s been thrashing, and only then is he able to stop. “Darling, what’s wrong? Were you having a nightmare?”

It takes a moment for Shinji to find his voice, his trembling hand rising to touch Sosuke’s cheek. “You’re okay,” he croaks out, and his voice sounds rough even to him.

“Of course I’m okay. You must have had a nasty nightmare.” Sosuke sits back carefully, and Shinji is up immediately, starfishing himself around his omega, nuzzling into the side of his neck.  _ He’s okay. He’s alive. _ “Shinji, I’m fine. I’m right here. Are you all right?”

“I’m fine. I just… Had a nightmare you were dead.” Shinji leans back to look at Sosuke, his hands cradling Sosuke’s face gently as he looks him over to make sure he is, in fact, fine.

Sosuke blinks at him a handful of times before his lips soften into a smile and he leans in close, butting their foreheads together. “I’m right here, anata. You don’t have to fear. I’m fine, and the kits are fine. You were just having a bad dream.”

“Must be because of all the shit going down lately.” Shinji glances down at Sosuke’s stomach before touching it gently, his fingers splayed across the small bump as he carefully prods for the reiatsu of the twins. It is just as strong as it has been, slowly but surely developing. “You weren’t the only one there. All my friends… Everyone was…”

He has no idea  _ what _ it was that killed them, but there was no ignoring the truth that they were  _ his _ friends, not every member of the Gotei Thirteen. It makes his gut ache.

Sosuke wraps a hand around the back of his neck, squeezing gently, keeping them both close to one another. “Everyone is safe. You don’t have to be afraid of that.”

Shinji has his doubts considering the recent slew of issues that the Gotei Thirteen are responsible for cleaning up, but he keeps that to himself as he slows his racing heartbeat and tries to ground himself in reality. The nightmare is terrifying but Sosuke is right here, safe and warm and alive, and Shinji can feel the soft curls of his breath against his own lips. He can feel Sosuke’s skin, warm and alive, through the fabric of his yukata. Everything is fine, and his nightmare has not come true. At least, not  _ yet _ . And maybe never.

Hopefully never. Shinji doesn’t know what he would do if Sosuke died like that.

“Do you remember anything about the dream other than the end?” Sosuke asks him.

Sighing softly, Shinji closes his eyes. “Nah. I just remember it was dark and we were outside. Dunno where. And you were dead, and so were the others. That’s it. Maybe I was dying. Hard to say. I just… I don’t think I’d survive seeing you go out like that.”

“I’m not on the verge of dying and I doubt there is anyone in Soul Society strong enough to stand against me in terms of strength.” Sosuke tilts his head and speaks the words directly against Shinji’s lips, butterfly-soft movements that relax him slowly. “And I have Kyouka Suigetsu to protect me. Maybe you were simply seeing an illusion.”

That is a comfort. Shinji leans in to complete the kiss, drawing Sosuke against the front of his own body, running his hands up and down his mate’s back as he savors that he’s here and warm and alive. Not dying out in the middle of the night somewhere. Maybe it all was an illusion, and Sosuke is definitely correct in terms of his own power but also his intelligence. There may be no one in the entire Seireitei who could ever rival him in such a way.

He’s safe. Their kits are safe. Shinji is just stressed and tired from the recent drama.

Sosuke’s scent wraps around him, soothing him further, and Shinji lets Sosuke guide him back down onto the futon, pressing their bodies together as he murmurs low, soft words into Shinji’s ear. The comforts are simple and to the point but the sound of Sosuke’s voice and the lily-sweetness of his scent have every muscle in Sosuke’s body softening as he pulls his omega into his arms, nuzzling against the mark on his neck. When he kisses the mark, Sosuke shivers and tips his head back, encouraging Shinji to do it again.

“The real pity of me not realizing your feelings ahead of time is how much  _ hey, we survived _ sex we missed out on,” Shinji says, and Sosuke huffs at him even as he presses his neck into Shinji’s lips. “Imagine how good it would have felt when you feel especially alive after a risky situation where you nearly died. Nothing feels as good as that.”

Sosuke looks down at him, raising a brow lazily as Shinji drags his tongue over the mating mark. “I assume you must be speaking from experience, Taichou.”

“Don’t say that when we’re in bed.” Shinji grins at him, then drags his teeth over the mark just to feel the way Sosuke shivers for him. “And I am. You’d be damned surprised.”

“I can’t say I’m necessarily interested in nearly dying just to experience a better version of sex,” Sosuke says, a low moan vibrating up from his throat when Shinji nips at the mark.

The comment makes him smile as he skims his hand down Sosuke’s chest and belly, finding the sash of his yukata and tugging at it gently. “Yeah, but I just did all the dying for the both of us, so why don’t you let me show you just how much of a difference it makes?”

“Are you going to be this frisky after every nightmare?” Sosuke looks down at him, and his eyes are surprisingly… Sharp and curious. “I can’t say I don’t want you to suffer through more of them if you’re going to give me direct benefits the nights that you do.”

“Make the most out of a bad situation, right?” Shinji pushes the yukata back off of Sosuke’s shoulders, fingers tracing the curve of a shoulder blade before smoothing his hand down Sosuke’s spine. “Let me take care of you. You definitely deserve it.”

Sosuke makes a low, soft noise of pleasure when Shinji’s hand slides lower, fingers pressing into the soft flesh of his ass. “If you’re still feeling upset, we should talk about that.”

“It was a nightmare. Distressing, sure, but hell, I’ve almost actually died in real life. I can handle it.” Shinji doesn’t give Sosuke another chance to argue with him, kissing the words from his lips as he slides his hand forward just enough to brush his fingers along the very edge of Sosuke’s labia. “‘Sides, you’ve calmed me down. Now I just want ya.”

He needs the center. He wants to sink into Sosuke’s body and his warmth and his sweet scent and not have to think about blood or his mate’s empty and vacant eyes.

“All right. I’ll trust that you’re up to the task. But if you don’t leave me satisfied, my hands will have to do the job.” The words are a tease; it makes Shinji grin.

He kisses Sosuke properly once more, cupping his chin and taking care in how he deepens the kiss, tongue stroking along the swell of Sosuke’s lower lip before stealing into his mouth. His mouth is wet and soft and lush, and his tongue curls against Shinji’s, belying the skill he’s learned since the first time Shinji kissed him. Strong fingers slide into the heavy length of his hair and give it a gentle tug and Shinji deepens the kiss further, pressing their bodies together. Vaguely aware he’s half-hard beneath his own yukata.

“You’ve got a hell of a body, y’know.” Shinji pulls his hand back, over the swell of Sosuke’s ass, along the broad plane of his back. “Soft but strong ‘cause you’ve got all that muscle. Makes me go crazy every single time I get the privilege of touching it.”

“You should feel privileged. You’re the only one who’s gotten the chance.” Sosuke’s hand tugs at his hair, urging him lower. Who is Shinji to argue? He  _ wants _ to go lower.

Introducing Sosuke to all of the pleasure sex could give him has been one of the many benefits of their relationship, and Shinji is glad to teach him something new or exciting every time they share an intimate moment with each other. It’s how he knows where to place his hands, where to brush his fingers teasingly and where to apply pressure in order to make Sosuke squirm. He also knows the most sensitive part of his body and uses that to his advantage, fingers tracing along the hollow of Sosuke’s hip.

The way his body jumps has Shinji smiling against his skin as he drags his tongue along the length of Sosuke’s collarbone. “Feels like I found something interesting, hmm?”

“It’s unfair that you found out so quickly,” Sosuke whispers, and Shinji’s cock jumps when he realizes Sosuke already knew this part of his body.  _ Well no shit, Shinji, you already knew he masturbated. _ “And now you use it to  _ tease _ me.”

Shinji hums thoughtfully, pressing a kiss to Sosuke’s sternum before skipping over to one of his nipples. It only takes a soft, warm curl of breath to make the bud of flesh pucker in response, much to Shinji’s enjoyment. “Gotta build up the excitement for you, don’t I?”

The skin where hip meets thigh is tender and soft beneath his touch, and he’s careful in how he caresses this smooth and vulnerable space. Running just the very edges of his nails over it to make Sosuke shiver, tracing feather light patterns on the skin. Combined with the way he laps over Sosuke’s nipple, it isn’t long before his mate is shivering against him, hands knotted firmly in his hair to keep him where he is.

“You’re  _ perfect, _ ” Shinji breathes, and he means it as much now as he does every time he says it. “Ease up or you’re gonna end up yanking a handful of my hair out.”

Sosuke’s eyes flicker momentarily darker, almost black with lust. “You’d enjoy it.”

A shudder rolls down Shinji’s spine and he purposefully drags his teeth over Sosuke’s nipple just to break that smoldering gaze. “Ya don’t know that for sure, baby.”

He leaves Sosuke’s nipples wet and hard, kissing his way down his belly, lingering over the gentle swell of it for a moment and unable to help himself. This time, Sosuke’s grip on his hair eases and Shinji takes the opportunity to nuzzle closer to his stomach, pressing a kiss where their kits are growing steadily. He doesn’t have the words to tell Sosuke how grateful he is for this chance. To have beautiful babies with the man he loves the most.

And he pays special attention the scar on Sosuke’s skin, the remainder of the wound that would have rendered him childless forever.  _ I love every part of you. Every single part. _

So he settles for using his actions to express his affections instead, feathering Sosuke’s belly with kisses before his lips slide steadily lower. He guides Sosuke onto his back because it’s easier and because he can get both hands on him, fingers settling into the hollows of his hips, pressing down to massage the sensitive spots that make Sosuke shiver. By the time he’s nuzzling the soft curls framing Sosuke’s slit, his mate is wet for him, and the heady scent of his arousal makes Shinji  _ want _ him all the more.

“Tell me what you want,” he says, grinning when Sosuke all but  _ glares _ at him for daring.

His breath ends up caught in his lungs just the same when Sosuke guides his thighs further apart, arching his hips up like he’s learned just what little movements drive Shinji crazy. “I want you,” he croons, and it’s so  _ false, _ that tone of voice on him. But a turn-on, anyway.

“How? Where?” Shinji kisses his mound and skips over his vulva entirely, mouthing at the soft inside of his thigh instead where muscle gives way to plush skin. “You’ve got me.”

Sosuke’s hand is in his hair again, trying to guide him toward where he wants Shinji the most. And Shinji plays along for a moment before stealing away to kiss his other thigh, lips nuzzling into the flesh there. He grins when Sosuke groans in annoyance.

It takes so much self-control to tease him. Shinji wants to give in, to bury his tongue inside of Sosuke and listen to his soft, sweet cries of pleasure until he can sink into him so smooth and easy it’s like the two of them were shaped for each other’s bodies. But he wants to hear Sosuke say it and so he denies them both, nipping Sosuke’s thigh instead.

“You have to say it, Sosuke.” Shinji looks up at him, can feel the heat crawling beneath his own skin and can see it mirrored in Sosuke’s own flushed cheeks. “Let me hear it.”

Sosuke sighs and lets his head fall back against the pillows. “You’re a terrible man, doing this to me. I want your mouth between my legs. I want you to devour me, Shinji.  _ Please. _ ”

The plea is more than Shinji is ready for and he has his lips in place before Sosuke has finished speaking, turning the last word into a half-gasp as he drags his tongue along Sosuke’s slit. He’s wet from Shinji’s teasing and tastes so sweet, and the way his entire body relaxes when Shinji presses his tongue deeper tells him how much Sosuke enjoys it when he treats him like this and gives him this attention and pleasure.

It makes his ego swell, but Shinji thinks this may at least be feasibly harmless.

The sounds Sosuke makes for him are like the sweetest music to his ears, the soft sighs and low moans. Every brush and flick of his tongue draws another sound and he endeavors to find out how many he can coax from his mate’s lips, teasing his clit until it swells on his tongue before licking inside of him, feeling the gentle flutter of his inner muscles. Looks like Shinji is going to make a mess of his face tonight, but he’s happy to.

“How long are you going t-to drag this out?” Sosuke tries his best to sound unaffected even as he hitches a leg up over Shinji’s shoulder, his heel digging into Shinji’s back. “Because I w-want you inside of me. We can’t do this all night—”

“Understood, love.” Shinji gives his clit once last lick with the flat of his tongue before he straightens up, raising an eyebrow when Sosuke throws up a hand to stop him. “What is it?”

Sosuke takes a few slow, deep breaths as if steadying himself before he speaks. “I want you to mount me. I… I want the weight of you against my back.”

_ You’re getting damned good at telling me what you want. _ “Then you got it. Roll over for me.”

Shinji doesn’t, in all honesty, understand the attraction of this particular position, but he knows it’s an alpha-omega thing and something he likely misses out on on the instinctual level. But he gets why it gets Sosuke going, having Shinji’s weight on top of him, keeping him in place as he takes him from behind. There’s reassurance and safety in the tender way Shinji touches him, in the way Shinji tangles their fingers together as he presses a kiss against the roundest part of Sosuke’s shoulder. He lets Sosuke feel him there against his back before reaching between their bodies to guide his cock inside.

“You’re always so tight,” Shinji tells him, rolling his hips slowly to ease inside though Sosuke has learned how to relax so he opens up well enough. “And you always feel amazing.”

Sosuke’s head falls back against his shoulder and Shinji takes the opportunity to nuzzle into Sosuke’s mark, not missing the way his omega purrs for him, pressing back into his touch and seeking more. “You always take such good care of me, Shinji.”

“Gotta. You’re mine.” Shinji wraps an arm around him, touching his belly. “Them, too.”

The way Sosuke’s purring deepens only makes him smile, and he takes great care in his pace and the level of force he uses in every thrust. Sosuke doesn’t argue with him when he settles for slow and tender, easy rocks of their bodies that draw soft, sweet noises from Sosuke’s throat. He’s malleable and soft against Shinji’s body, warm and content, and Shinji lets him ride the slow, mounting wave of pleasure as much as he wants.

If he could, he’d keep Sosuke just like this for hours. Take his time picking his body apart one piece at a time, showing him just how much pleasure he can achieve before bowling him over with orgasm after orgasm. The timing is just never right for them.

_ I’ll make time later, _ he thinks, nipping at the pale scarring on Sosuke’s throat. When he angles his hips just so, Sosuke moans louder for him.  _ But for now, this will do. _

Sosuke twists his head around to look back at him and Shinji is there to kiss him, wrapping an arm around his waist to keep him as close as he can. His pupils are dilated so wide and that deep, thrumming purr hasn’t stopped once. It vibrates the entire front of his body including the roundness of his stomach beneath Shinji’s spread fingers.

“You gonna come for me?” He slides his hand down a little farther, strokes the pads of his fingers over Sosuke’s clit just so he can watch him squirm. “I want you to, baby.”

When Sosuke closes his eyes, just giving his head a few short nods, Shinji eases him down so that he’s half-lying like this, only his hips raised so Shinji can keep his angle. It lets him hit just a little deeper and he’s just as slow, just as careful. The wet clench of Sosuke’s cunt around him is rapturous, slow licks of pleasure up and down his spine that gather hot and tight in his gut. He kisses Sosuke’s spine as he palms his hips, holding him just where he wants him to nail the perfect angle, dragging his shaft over that sensitive place just inside of Sosuke with every slow thrust.

He grins when Sosuke moans under him, watching his fingers twist in the bedding as he presses his hips back for more. “Shinji, please,” he mewls.

“You wanna come?” Shinji slows his hips to a grind, relishing the way Sosuke whines beneath him, squirming so sweetly. He’s  _ perfect. _ “How close are you?”

“So close. I’m  _ right _ there.” Sosuke mewls again, rutting back against him, and Shinji knows what he needs and what will nudge him right over the edge into orgasm.

Carefully, he flattens himself against Sosuke’s back, letting him feel wrapped-up and safe, and presses his teeth so gently into the mark on Sosuke’s neck. When Sosuke has to bite down on his own fist to muffle his frantic cry, convulsing around Shinji’s cock, slick and hot, Shinji knows he’s there, riding it out, hips jerking and twitching.

Shinji moans softly in Sosuke’s ear when he spills inside of him, letting him know just how pleased he is with him, how happy Sosuke has made him. And the way his omega purrs in return lets him know it was definitely the right move to make.

It’s late, but Shinji still drags himself out of bed so he can retrieve a wet towel to wipe them both off with. Sosuke lies limply on his side, color high, taking slow and deep breaths to calm himself. As soon as they’re both wiped down, Shinji curls up next to him, pulling Sosuke into his arms, combing his fingers through those soft brown curls.

“You’re so lovely,” he murmurs, and his voice sounds thick even to him. Gently, he tilts his head, licking along Sosuke’s mating mark. “You’re the sweetest omega and I’m so lucky to have you as my mate. I don’t know what I’d do if I ever lost you.”

Sosuke leans back to look at him, his eyes searching. “Are you still worried about that?”

“No. I know you wouldn’t leave me.” Shinji takes Sosuke’s hand, presses his lips to Sosuke’s palm, warm and rough skin beneath his lips. He mouths a kiss into the skin there and watches the color in Sosuke’s cheeks bloom a deeper and richer pink.

“Good.” Sosuke runs his fingers down the side of Shinji’s face gently, and Shinji all but purrs himself as he leans into the touch. “Now go back to sleep. You need your rest.”

Shinji is seconds away from doing just that until something tugs at the back of his mind, and he sighs as he pushes himself into a sitting position. “Nah, I should probably go check to make sure Hana got home okay. Gin said she was gonna be out tonight.”

“I still don’t understand what he meant by that.” Sosuke sighs softly, tucking his arm beneath his head, and Shinji takes the time to tuck their blanket around his body before he stands. “Hurry back. I don’t like to fall asleep without you next to me.”

“Dramatic. I’ll be back soon.” Shinji allows himself one last stroke of Sosuke’s hair before he heads off to check on Gin and Rangiku and make sure their fox kit is home safe.

Moonlight spills into the room through the window and he breathes a sigh of relief when he sees both of the kits tucked into bed, Rangiku wrapped around Gin with his head tucked up underneath her chin. The light dances in his hair, making it almost seem to glow, and Shinji looks at them with a fondness that makes his chest ache. The music box plays softly in the room, the scented oils making him just a bit drowsier than he already is.

No sight of Hana, though, so he finds himself frowning as he approaches the window, dragging his wrist over the scent bombs around the window just in case. It’s become more nervous habit than anything else, but it keeps both of the kids safe.

A soft noise outside catches his attention and he leans his head out the window, looking around the shadows before he sees a familiar figure trotting in his direction. She pauses when she sees him looking at her before she bounds up the rest of the way, yipping in greeting. Hana sits on her hind legs and lifts her tiny paws up, her fluffy tail wagging. Sighing, Shinji leans out and picks her up carefully, lifting her into the room and setting her on the desk where he can run his fingers through her soft fur.

“Ya made it back okay, I see,” he murmurs, scratching between her ears fondly. Her doe brown eyes flutter shut as she presses up into the touch, clearly luxuriating in it.

Hana wags her tail harder and nips at his fingers, pawing at his hand. Clearly wanting more attention, so he lets her have her way, stroking his hand down her small back.

She must be exhausted from her little trip out because she yawns not long after and Shinji picks her up, holding her carefully as he carries her over to Gin’s futon. As soon as he sets her down, she takes her usual position behind Gin’s head, curling up against him with her nose tucked into his hair as if she wants to keep track of him at night.

Shinji gives Gin’s hair a gentle pet before taking his leave and returning to his own room.

“She made it back okay,” he murmurs as he closes the shoji, joining Sosuke in their nest, unsurprised to find him stroking a contemplative hand over his stomach. “Thinking about the kits on the way? We’re gonna have double the amount we have now.”

Sosuke smiles softly at him and nods, then stretches his hand out for Shinji. “I know that. I’m prepared for whatever will come. Now come lie down next to me.”

Morning comes far too early for Shinji’s liking. It seems like as soon as he settles down next to Sosuke in their nest and closes his eyes, it’s time to get up and go about his duties for the day. He refuses to move at first, his nose tucked into Sosuke’s hair, breathing in the rich scent of his happy pregnant omega, lillies and something just under that.

One of Yamada’s many pamphlets told him that Sosuke’s scent would have subtle undertones as the pregnancy progressed, the scent of a mated and cared for omega, and just the thought of it was enough to make Shinji uncomfortably warm. Now that he’s faced with the reality of it, all he wants to do is snuggle into his mate and drink it in, revel in the fact that  _ he _ is the reason Sosuke smells so sweet. Sweet enough that Shinji just wants to keep him in bed all day, tend to him and keep him fed and safe and content.

_ That _ is probably why an omega’s scent changes in the first place.

“We should get up,” Sosuke murmurs, giving his collarbone a gentle poke.

Shinji groans at being disturbed and wraps himself tighter around his mate, nuzzling into the top of his head. “Don’t wanna. Why don’t we just take the day off?”

“We could,” Sosuke muses, and Shinji leans back to look at him, not sure he just heard his lieutenant correctly. “I mean, you have some leeway with the pregnancy and the children. Soutaichou himself said to take time off every so often to tend to us.”

“Suppose he did. And it’s like… It’s been quiet lately anyway.” Shinji tries not to get ahead of himself, thinking about wrapping Sosuke up in warm blankets and a soft, comfy yukata. “I’ll let Daigo know. The poor bastard’s been working his ass off lately.”

Sosuke chuckles and nips at his jaw, the edge of his teeth making Shinji shiver. “He likes the hard work, you know. It’s just his work ethic. You’d know nothing about  _ that. _ ”

“I put the hard work in where it counts.” Shinji smothers a yawn against his palm and then ducks under the covers, intent on keeping his morning ritual as he presses his lips against Sosuke’s stomach. “Good morning, little ones. I hope you slept well last night.”

Above him, Sosuke groans, and Shinji snickers as he nuzzles into Sosuke’s belly, enjoying the softness of his skin and the warmth of it here under the blanket. Sosuke humors him and lets him snuggle in as much as he wants before he drags himself up to give his mate a proper good morning kiss, brushing tousled brown curls off of Sosuke’s forehead.

It occurs to him in the back of his mind that today is the day when they need to drop Gin off with Byakuya for proper training. The thought should excite him but he finds himself uncertain all the same, not prepared for handling the reality that his child is nearly accomplished enough to have created a proper zanpakuto for himself. It’ll take next to no time to learn the zanpakuto’s name, and from there… The secret will be hard to keep.

_ Kyouka-chan can help, you know, _ Sakanade sing-songs in his head, and Shinji rolls his eyes as he pushes himself up and out of bed for the day.  _ She wants to keep Gin-chan just as safe as you do, and her illusions are impossible to see through as long as Sosuke is the strongest shinigami in the Seireitei. And last I checked, he is. _

_ Thanks, _ he tells her, and he hears her hum softly in answer and can nearly smell the scent of her flowery world.  _ If I need to go that far, I will. Are you two getting along? _

Sakanade gives him the vibe that she’s batting her lashes up at him innocently.  _ Kyouka-chan and myself? Of course we are. She’s such a well-spoken and proper lady. _

_ You better behave yourself. She’s Sosuke’s zanpakuto, _ Shinji says, and Sakanade promptly blows a raspberry that sounds loudly enough in his head to startle him.

Rangiku is already up and moving when Shinji comes to check on her and Gin, already outfitted for the day, but Gin is still curled up in bed with Hana a dark spot against his pillow. The two of them look so peaceful that he regrets having to wake them and wonders if it might be for the best to just let Gin sleep in. They could just hang around the barracks for the morning perhaps, and he can send Gin to train later on.

Solemn blue eyes meet his when he tilts his head to find Rangiku sitting at the desk, having shut the music box and turned off the diffuser. “Gin slept through the whole night.”   
  
“Hmm?” Shinji keeps his voice low as he walks over to her, petting a hand through the soft tousled fluff of her hair. “Oh, did it look like I thought he had a nightmare?”

She shakes her head. “Not really. But he’s not sleeping in just because he couldn’t sleep last night. I think he did sleep a little lighter though without Hana in the room.”

“I remember when she came back. I brought her to bed myself.” Shinji stills as he remembers Gin’s words once more, the way he said Hana  _ spoke _ to him. “Say, Ran-chan, when Gin told me that Hana told him she had something to do, what did that mean?”

“Oh.” Rangiku’s small brow creases before she gives a firm shake of the head. “No. I told Gin I would never tell anyone and that it would be our little secret. If he wants you to know, he has to tell you. But I promise it isn’t anything bad.”

Shinji blinks down at her, not sure what to make of that answer. What the hell did  _ that _ mean, he wonders. What was Gin keeping from them? But he doubts Rangiku would lie to him, and if it was something serious… Shinji didn’t like not knowing something important about Gin, but he could hardly think of what any of this could mean. So instead, he just nods and leans down to kiss the top of Rangiku’s head, rewarding her for her loyalty.

“Good girl,” he says, and she looks up at him with wide eyes. “I’m glad you didn’t tell me Gin’s secret. And I promise I won’t make him tell me. If he wants to tell me and So-chan on his own, then he can. And if he doesn’t want to, that’s okay.”

Rangiku seems to search his face for a moment before she nods and relaxes into a smile. “Okay. Thank you. Gin would be happy to know you felt that way.”

“All right. Hey, go ahead and let him sleep in as much as he wants. When he gets up, we’ll worry about getting him out to go train.” Shinji gives his kit a loving look, pleased that he feels safe and comfortable here and hoping he knows that no matter what his secret is, Shinji is never going to love him any less. “But tell him not to stress. He can rest today.”

“I will.” Rangiku takes his hand in both of her smaller ones and squeezes it gently.

He leaves her to watch over Gin as he sleeps and meets Sosuke at the door, giving him a brief kiss before steering him toward the kitchen. “We’re gonna let the little one sleep a bit before we send him off to fight Byakuya. Think he can kick Byakuya’s ass?”

Sosuke sighs at him. “That’s not the primary concern. As long as he’s training well—”

“I  _ know _ but like, imagine.” Shinji wraps himself around his mate’s back, unable to help himself. Sosuke is always just a little softer in the mornings before he’s turned on his professionalism. “That’d be pretty great. He’s a tough little thing, y’know.”

“I know.” Sosuke leans back into him and takes his hand, and Shinji makes a speculative noise when Sosuke lays it across his stomach. “But I don’t want him to have to be anymore. I want him to be able to be as soft and gentle as he wants to be. And I want these two to grow up safe and sound as well. Do you think we could manage such a future?”

The request makes Shinji’s chest ache because he remembers that Sosuke himself was able to have no such peace. “I’ll make sure of it. Captain’s word goes pretty far. Ain’t no one gonna mess with our kits as long as Sakande’s here to cut ‘em down.”

_ And I am, _ she sings out, and Shinji smiles this time at the sound of her familiar voice.

“Thank you.” Sosuke looks back at him and Shinji takes in the sight of him, those soft brown eyes with that edge of sharpness that he still doesn’t understand but cherishes just the same. “Kyouka Suigetsu has already assured me that she will do what is necessary to help protect our children. Are you fine with her assistance?”

Gently, Shinji stretches out his hand and curls his fingers around Kyouka Suigetsu’s sheath, running his thumb along the length of it. “Yeah. I trust her. She’s helped keep you safe and she’ll help protect our kits. I trust you and her with their lives.”

_ Thank you, Hirako Shinji. _ The voice is not so strange; he heard it himself when he looked into her eyes for the first time when Sosuke’s secret was laid bare to him.

The way Sosuke relaxes into his arms tells Shinji that he said the right thing and he breathes a sigh of relief as he nuzzles into the back of Sosuke’s neck, nipping at his mark before steering him toward the table. Breakfast and tea and then on with their day.

Shinji wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i'm alive! here's a chapter! continue your speculations about gin.


	19. Chapter 19

The barracks of Division Six are in pristine condition when Shinji arrives with Gin in tow, his hand resting on his son’s shoulder as they step up to doors that open immediately as if waiting for their arrival. Truth be told, he would not be surprised. Sojun has never been anything less than efficient in all things and likely has someone stationed to watch for them and allow them inside as soon as they arrived. Even with getting the division in order after his father’s discharge, his skills have not dulled even once.

Gin is nervous; Shinji can feel it in the jittery muscles beneath his hand, the way Gin’s head twitches back and forth as he looks around. One hand rests on the hilt of his asauchi, gripping it tight enough that his small knuckles are bleached from the force. Despite assuring him that this is all in good fun and no one will judge him if he happens to make a mistake in battle, Gin is still evidently prepared to embarrass himself.

“Ya know,” Shinji says, keeping his voice pitched low so only Gin can hear him, “Bya ain’t had much formal training, just what his family’s taught him. He might not be so great.”

Pale blue eyes meet his before Gin looks down at the ground. “I don’t think so, Chichi.”

“We’ll just have to see. He’s a good boy, though, ain’t gonna be mean about it or anything.” Shinji soothes his fingers through Gin’s hair before pressing his fingers into the boy’s back, nudging him forward into the barracks. “C’mon, let’s find ‘em and say hello.”

There is a shinigami just inside who escorts them to the private training ground deeper within the barracks, a place designated either for lackluster recruits to practice without enduring unfair criticism from their colleagues or for Sojun and Kouga to work on their own swordsmanship away from prying eyes. The shinigami leaves them at the door and Shinji knocks, and they hardly have to wait before the door opens for them.

Byakuya is the only one on the other side of the door, a hair ribbon in one hand. “Sorry, Hirako taichou,” he says, stepping backward into the room, gathering all that long ebony hair up so he can tie it at the back of his head, “but Tousan’s busy this morning and Ojisan is working with the rest of the division, so it’ll be just the three of us today.”

“Ain’t gotta worry about it, Byakuya. I don’t mind at all.” If anything, this will just be easier on Gin’s peace of mind. “I can play referee. No fighting dirty, got it?”

“Of course not. I would never.” Byakuya tugs at the ribbon in his hair and, apparently satisfied with it, turns to face them once more, though his cloud grey eyes drop to Gin immediately and he smiles warmly. “We’re going to have a fair fight, aren’t we?”

Gin nods, fiddling with his asauchi before he lifts his chin a little. “Yeah, we are.”

“I’ve been waiting for you to be strong enough to want to fight me,” Byakuya says.

Shinji raises an eyebrow at this but says nothing, giving Gin a gentle pat on the head before going to stand against the wall and away from the action. They need as much space as possible even if neither of them would summon their shikai in a place like this. Gin doesn’t even  _ have _ one and if Byakuya does, he must have been saving it for a special occasion because Shinji has not heard even so much as a whisper about it.

“Tousan told me about how they had to bind your reiatsu because it was so powerful when it was uncontrolled.” Byakuya stretches out a hand to rest on Gin’s shoulder, leaning down just a little to make it easier for their eyes to meet. Even just six years older than the kit at age thirteen, Byakuya is  _ tall _ for his age. “But everyone says you’ve been making great progress and I can’t wait to see for myself what progress you’ve made.”

There is no missing the way Gin’s face burns pink as he lowers his head. There are only artificial lights in the room, but they light it well. “Thank you. I’ve been trying hard.”

“I believe you.” Byakuya straightens up, grips the hilt of his zanpakuto and removes it from the sheath, the blade gleaming beneath the lights. “I want to properly introduce the two of you. This is Senbonzakura, my zanpakuto. I learned his name just last month.”

Shinji is impressed. When Byakuya’s world was falling apart and there was nothing he could do to stop it, not with the extent of his family’s crimes, he found the inner strength necessary to call forth the true name of his zanpakuto. It is the singular true moment when a shinigami is born, their soul slivered off and inlaid into the blade they carry at their hip, a constant bond and a reminder of who they are and what they stand for. When he first learned Sakanade’s name, it was one of the happiest days in Shinji’s life.

At his hip, Sakanade chimes in her agreement and pleasure at his recognizing her.

_ Of course, _ he says, resting his hand on her hilt, squeezing.  _ You’re my partner, y’know. _

Gin stretches out a hand, fingers hovering over the edge of the blade before he touches it gently, carefully. “He’s a beautiful sword. I’m glad you finally learned his name.”

“He says thank you.” Byakuya’s smile is broad as he stands with his shoulders straight. “Now, let’s fight. I want to see how much your skills have grown in the last few months.”

“I dunno.” Gin swallows hard, looking up at the older boy. “Are you gonna be upset with me if I’m not very good? I’ve not had to fight anything real yet. You’re the first real one.”

Byakuya’s expression softens. “I’m not going to be upset, Gin. You’re a child. I don’t expect you to have enough formal training to match the Gotei Thirteen. Just do your best.”

The two of them drift away from each other after another moment of eye contact, Gin’s chin raised just enough to reassure Shinji that he might just be okay after all. Still, he feels an undercurrent of unease just the same. Being worried for his son seems like a natural state of being and yet he finds himself biting down on his lower lip just enough, fingers threatening to bite into his own arms as he leans back against the wall.  _ Trust them to know what they’re doing. You know Gin has the experience to fight. _

With agile fingers, Gin draws his asauchi, the blade gleaming beneath the lights; he must have polished it before they came. Nodding in approval, Shinji lifts his chin, clearing his throat until both boys look at him. “You know the rules. No cheating. Fight fair.”

“And no shikai release,” Byakuya says, running his fingers gently over Senbonzakura’s blade. “I wouldn’t want either of us to get hurt. This is just for fun, so you get better.”

Gin nods, wrapping both hands around the hilt of his sword. “That sounds fair to me.”

“Get ready,” Shinji says, and he watches Byakuya adjust his position and watches Gin roll his shoulders likely to work the stiffness out of them. “Go, boys. And fight fair.”

He almost expects the two of them to measure each other carefully before choosing to strike, but Byakuya forces Gin’s hand and rushes him. Quick agile steps take him across the floor of the training room in seconds and Gin hurries to meet him, their blades crashing together in impact. There is no moment of hesitation, no pause, no second to breathe. Instead, Byakuya takes a half-step back and charges forward again, lunging and forcing Gin to block. His face is deadly solemn, and Gin’s expression matches his.

They both came here to put their all into this fight, Shinji realizes. He’s proud of them.

_ What did you expect of them? _ Sakanade asks him, and Shinji touches his own zanpakuto’s sheath in acknowledgment.  _ Gin would never want to let you down, and Byakuya is a Kuchiki. _

Gin is smaller and weaker but he makes up for it in every step, just a slight touch quicker so he can dodge more effectively. He is only where Byakuya expects him to be for a breath and then is gone, spinning around him, keeping his blade shoved up against Senbonzakura to keep Byakuya from following. It takes all the speed Byakuya has to whirl around in time to block him again; Shinji can see the flicker of surprise cross his face for a moment.

Of course, Gin has been training hard, too. He’s grown  _ bored _ of his own training, after all.

Children should not have as much stamina as the two of them do. Shinji loses track of the time, his own breath tight in his lungs as he watches them dart around each other. Their energy is one thing; their ability to constantly block and lunge toward each other shocks him. Has Gin really been learning all of this of his own volition? That’s  _ damn _ impressive.

_ He must have been fighting before now. There has to be some explanation for this. _

_ He lived in the Rukongai where the only hope of survival is becoming a shinigami, _ Sakande sing-songs at him, and Shinji winces at how true her words are.  _ He learned how to fight before he ever held a sword. He knew this day would have to come eventually, didn’t he? _

Byakuya has more skill but Gin relies entirely on instinct; the clang of metal against metal becomes an unstable melody in the room, matched only by the harsh sound of their breathing and the occasional wordless sound. When Gin’s foot slides beneath him, Byakuya throws his weight forward. Gin regains his balance and twirls out of the way, the butt of his hilt catching Byakuya on the shoulder and sending him down to the ground on his back.

_ Shit. _ Shinji presses the heel of his palm against his mouth, his eyes blown wide at this.

The reaction is instant. Byakuya moves so quickly that Shinji can barely see it, catching Gin around the ankle with his foot and yanking him down to the ground with him. He’s on him in seconds, sword abandoned in favor of pinning Gin’s wrists down with his hands. Even Shinji can see he doesn’t have any of his weight in play, just using enough strength.

Byakuya doesn’t want to hurt him. That much is perfectly clear in his gentle movements.

Pouting, Gin falls back against the ground. “I lost,” he says, and he sounds upset about it.

“But you lasted much longer than I thought you were going to.” Byakuya’s smile toward him is warm as he sits up, letting Gin’s wrists go. “I didn’t hurt you when I held you down?”

Gin shakes his head, sitting up slowly and picking up his sword. “I’m okay. I thought I had you for a minute. I forgot that you’re a lot faster than you’ve been showing me.”

“But you did so well.” Byakuya leans over, wrapping a hand around the back of Gin’s neck and bumping their foreheads together. “Don’t beat yourself up about it. You did a great job and did much better than several shinigami I know who are older than you.”

Pale blue eyes flash up at him. “Are you sure? I didn’t think I did that well.”

“You did amazing.” Byakuya presses their foreheads together more insistently and Shinji is just close enough to them to pick up the low rumbling sound of a soft, gentle purr.

The comfort is accepted immediately, Gin closing his eyes and leaning into it, his shoulders relaxing. Shinji watches the two of them for a moment and feels keenly like he shouldn’t be looking at them at all, turning his attention away instead to a fixed point away from them. Well, at least the training is going fine. Gin is doing well for a child so young and Shinji is distinctly proud of him in a way he doesn’t know he can put into words. There’s something beautiful about seeing him open up like this with someone else, putting his talent to work. And Shinji wants to scoop him up and tell him how much he loves him.

But… In a moment, when the two of them are not having their own small moment.

Byakuya stands and offers his hand to Gin, who takes it. “Let’s go again if you’re able to. I want to see what else you can do. Your speed alone is very impressive.”

“Thanks!” Gin beams up at him and Shinji hides a smile behind his hair. “I’ve been working really hard to get faster. Sometimes you can make up for not being strong if you’re fast.”

“That’s very true.” Byakuya rests a hand on top of his head and Gin bounces up into it with a smile, his embarrassment at losing apparently gone now. “Let’s go again.”

They fight twice more before Gin is out of energy, but Byakuya does not let him push himself too hard before calling an end to their final fight. He sheathes Senbonzakura and holds his arms out, laughing softly when Gin throws his small arms around his waist and hugs him tight. It’s a sweet sight that has Shinji smiling fondly and thinking that he was right to introduce the two of them that morning on the way to Kisuke’s barracks, that it’s good for Gin to have someone to look up to as he grows older.

“You did very well.” Byakuya strokes his hair before taking a step back to look down at him. “We’ll keep training together, okay? And you’ll get stronger each time.”

Gin beams up at him as he sheathes his asauchi. “Thanks! I’d really like that.”

One of the training room doors creaks open and Kuchiki Kouga slips into the room, closing it behind him as carefully and quietly as possible. “Not to disturb, but Taichou requested that I come ensure that everything is going well. Has it been?”

“Been perfect,” Shinji reassures him, grinning when Gin bounces up to him, resting a hand on his kit’s head. “They had a good few rounds. Your nephew’s a hell of a fighter.”

“He is very impressive, yes. Byakuya has been training hard for the entirety of his life, and it shows in his skill set.” Kouga rests an arm around Byakuya’s shoulders, and there is no missing the way the boy preens under the praise. “I’m glad the two of them are able to train together. I think it does him well to spend time around children his own age.”

Byakuya pouts up at him. “What’s wrong with me training with you and Tousan?”

“You need  _ friends, _ Byakuya. Children your own age to grow up with so that you don’t end up an old men at the age of thirteen.” Kouga gives a lock of his hair a tug. “You understand?”

“ _ Yes, _ I do.” Byakuya holds his hands out, and Gin takes them. “But I have Gin-chan, so you don’t have to be worried about me. We should go have tea before you have to go home.”

“Is it okay, Chichi?” Gin asks, and Shinji nods, patting the boy on the head. “Let’s go!”

The two disappear out of the doorway and Kouga sighs, tipping his head back and closing his eyes. “I’m glad Byakuya finally has  _ children _ that he can spend time with, but the sheer amount of energy he possesses makes me feel old. How have you been, Hirako taichou?”

Shinji shrugs a shoulder. “Perfectly fine. Sosuke’s happy, the kids are doing well, the division is good. Your family doing okay after all the stress and scandal?”

“The Kuchiki Clan will inevitably bounce back after everything is said and done, but I will not pretend as though everything being over is not beneficial for all of us. Byakuya shouldn’t have had to deal with all of that.” Kouga looks wistful and Shinji feels that sympathy down deep in his bones. None of these children should ever have suffered what they did, and Byakuya is a victim of his family’s choices as well.

“Well, ‘least it’s over for the time being and the kids can try to live now.” Shinji heads for the door, not really intent on letting Gin out of his sight for too long now that he’s thinking about all of this. “How’s lieutenant treating you by the way? Get along with your brother?”

Kouga follows behind him and locks the room up once both doors are secured. “We get along perfectly fine. Sojun is one of the few men in the Seireitei who respects my choice not to use my zanpakuto but to use kido instead. I am simply better at it.”

“Never met anyone who did it that way, but respect. It takes a lot of training in order to master kido to that degree.” And Shinji knows this. Hachigen is considered to be one of the best kido users in the Seireitei, and it takes an abominable amount of practice.

“Kido cannot be disarmed, so I find it very handy in close situations.” Kouga smiles kindly at him, and Shinji pats Sakanade gently. Yeah, he knows a thing or two about what it means when your zanpakuto is no longer in your hand. “Some spells and incantations come in use in very difficult situations as well. Perhaps one day you’ll see my skill firsthand.”

Shinji flashes him a grin. “Talk like that, surprised you ain’t a member of the Kido Corps.”

“I thought about it at one point before I met Reina, but her presence in my life changed my mind on where I was taking my military career.” Kouga’s face softens slightly and Shinji frowns at the name; Kuchiki Reina was Sojun’s sister and Kouga’s wife and mate. “After she passed, I stayed here to continue on the path that made me happy. The Kido Corps are interesting, but I don’t necessarily think they’re the place I should end up.”

That is something Shinji can sympathize. “Guess you’re a Gotei man for life, then.”

“It appears so. There are worse things, considering what happens to those who choose to leave the Gotei Thirteen.” Though Kouga’s tone is light, the words are heavy.

Of course, Shinji knows. Everyone knows. They are meant to know from the very beginning so there can be no doubt as to what is expected of them. “Yeah, I know what you mean.”

“It’s pleasant just the same. I enjoy watching my nephew grow stronger and I enjoy watching my brother lead the Division the way it should be led.” This time, Kouga’s voice is firm. “And I would rather be where I am now than anywhere else.”

Shinji nods. “Better to be with your family too, right? Or do you consider them—”

Kouga cuts him off, and his tone is… Almost playful. “I consider Sojun and Byakuya to be members of my family, but I cannot say the same for the rest of the Kuchiki Clan.”

“Now that’s not something I can blame you for,” Shinji murmurs.

They make general small talk on their way through the barracks, and Shinji realizes this is the longest he has ever been present in this part of the Seireitei. Though the Gotei Thirteen are encouraged to get to know one another— you’re more likely to protect a brother on the battlefield than a friend— Kuchiki Ginrei was always foreboding enough to him to encourage him to stay away. Now, though, the division seems much more cheerful.

When they find Byakuya and Gin, Shinji stills at the sight of a familiar noble speaking to Sojun not far away. Though it is not customary for division barracks to sport any kind of garden, the Kuchiki family is well known for their love of florals and so even the barracks have a garden, albeit much smaller than the one at the manor. It is here that Shinji finds his son sitting across from Byakuya at a small table in the grass while Sojun stands on the wraparound porch of the building, speaking to Tsunayashiro Tokinada.

_ What the hell is a noble doing roving around the barracks like this? _ Usually, they stay as far away from the fighting as possible unless they join the Gotei themselves.

Kouga clears his throat loudly and Sojun looks up at their arrival, his smile warm as he greets them. “Shinji, Kouga. Sorry not to have come check on the boys myself, but I’ve been entertaining an important guest. How did my Byakuya do?”

“He was flawless as you’d expect,” Shinji says, and Sojun chuckles softly as he nods. “So, we meet once again. Your face seems to be popping up more and more these days.”

The words are directed at Tokinada, who gives Shinji a smile that has slight chills rolling down his spine. It’s the shape of Tokinada’s face, he tells himself, sharp features and narrow jade eyes a deeper green than he has ever seen. “It would appear so, Hirako taichou. How has your lovely mate been doing? Seinosuke says he’s looking well.”

Were he and Seinosuke together? Two omegas mating is not as strange as some people make it out to be, and nobles can do nearly anything they want to. “Sosuke’s fine— Oh.”

So thrown by the appearance of the noble once more, Shinji nearly misses out on a critical piece of information. Tokinada has worn voluminous robes both times that Shinji has seen him, but a curious fold of dark fabric at the front stirs, allowing him to realize that it’s a sling likely carrying a child. Perhaps Tokinada is merely a friend of the Kuchikis?

“Oh?” Tokinada’s smile grows mischievous. “Ah, but my little one wasn’t with me the last time the two of us spoke. Would you like to meet him? He truly is the light of my life.”

“Sure.” Shinji likes kids, after all. Would not have bet on that before now, but you learn something about yourself every day, and he has certainly learned a lot.

Tokinada invites him closer and tugs a fold of the fabric back just enough for Shinji to see the infant cradled carefully against his chest, secure in the sling. Large crimson eyes peer up at Shinji, such a startling shade of red that he blinks a handful of times at the sight of them. Long black lashes decorate those wide eyes set in a round brown face. Beneath a cap of short dark hair, the kid is beautiful. There is no mistaking it.

“Cute kid,” Shinji admits, and those large eyes blink up at him before the kid giggles. “Doesn’t look much like you, though. Look more like your mate?”

Tokinada hums softly, pale fingers sifting through the child’s dark hair before he wraps him back up securely. “Hikone doesn’t look much like his other parent, no, at least not that I can remember. You know, it’s never a good idea to drink too much at night.”

The remark has Shinji wincing. “I’m sorry. Must have been hard on you doing it alone.”

“I have friends and family and monetary support, so the only suffering was the physical suffering. It was worth it, though.” Tokinada croons softly down to Hikone, who coos back in answer. “I was bringing him by to show Sojun. He’s just now big enough for me to think carrying him around is safe. You know with everything that’s been going on, it hasn’t been.”

Of course Shinji knows. It’s one of his kids that’s been in the middle of it. “I can respect that. Gotta put the little ones and their needs first. That’s important.”

“Mhm.” Tokinada’s smile is still… Strange to him. “I can’t think of anything more important than ensuring that the children are safe and sound, of course. They need to be taken care of and cherished, just like you clearly cherish your little kit.”

The mention of Gin has Shinji’s eyes moving to where his kit is engrossed in conversation with Byakuya and not paying attention to any of the conversation. Part of him must be listening of course; Gin is sharp and rarely misses anything, but Shinji thinks he might be ignoring them on purpose. Letting himself have this nice, quiet moment with his friend instead of having to worry about the adults and the conversations they have.

After all, Shinji has been honest with him when it matters.

“He’s a beautiful little thing.” Tokinada’s smile softens and finally starts to look a little more natural as a result. “I’m happy for you, Hirako taichou. Children are wonderful.”

“Yep. Well, be careful around the Seireitei while you’re out and about. I’m gonna go check on my kit. He wore himself out pretty well.” And truth be told, Tokinada is just  _ this _ side of unnerving that Shinji wants to put a little distance between the two of them.

Gin looks up at him when he comes to kneel next to him. “Hi, Chichi. The tea is so good!”

Shinji smoothes a hand up and down Gin’s back, reassuring himself that his kit is fine and wondering why he finds himself so uncomfortable in Tokinada’s presence when the man is, by all rights… Perfectly normal. “I’m glad you’re enjoying it. Big fan of tea, Bya?”

“Not as much as Aizen fukutaichou, but yes.” Byakuya beams at him and Shinji grins. Yeah, no one loves tea quite as much as his Sosuke does. “I’ll be happy to sell it with Gin-chan as much as he wants. We have a whole lot here at the barracks. We bring it from home.”

“Well, Gin’s welcome to come by as much as he wants as long as he gets permission,” Shinji says, and Gin’s eyes are positively sparkling when he looks up at him.

Byakuya clears his throat. “I meant to ask, Gin, where’s Hana? She’s always with you.”

“I told her that she could go with Ran-chan today since we were gonna fight. I didn’t think she’d like to see that. She’s  _ sensitive. _ ” Gin emphasizes the word with wisdom and Shinji grins as he kisses the top of Gin’s head. “Chichi, after tea, can we go home? I want a nap.”

“Of course, baby.” Shinji combs his fingers through Gin’s hair. “You could use one, huh?”

Tokinada is still there when Shinji picks Gin up and carries him out, saying goodbye to Sojun and Kouga as he does; Byakuya walks them to the edge of the grounds and lets them out, waving goodbye to Gin before heading back inside. Gin is a warm and familiar weight in Shinji’s arms, and it chases away some of the chill that Tokinada left behind. He figures that once he’s home and he sees Sosuke again, all of that cold will be gone.

Every part of him wonders, though, what it is about Tokinada that puts him ill at ease.

Rangiku is still with Urahara when they come home, so Shinji tucks Gin in for his nap and finds Hana waiting in his room, curled up in a warm little ball of fur on his pillow. She greets them with a yip and trots up to him, rubbing herself against his leg and peeking up at him with her bright brown eyes. While Gin settles, Shinji crouches down to pet her.

He remembers somewhat distantly Gin telling him that he understood Hana and shakes his head, smoothing his fingers through her fur. All kids think they can understand their pet.

“Come here, Hana.” Gin opens his arms and Hana trots over to him, letting him hug her against his chest, settling down comfortably into his arms. “Goodnight, Chichi.”

“Enjoy your nap, kit.” Shinji closes the shoji behind him and heads down to his office.

As far as Shinji knows, there are no suspicious records in the Seireitei about one Tsunayashiro Tokinada, though Central Forty-Six is not involved in matters with nobles and it’s likely the Gotei would have no idea about what goes on among them. There is no reason for him to have any issues with Tokinada just the same; the man may seem odd but he has been perfectly polite, and what is so odd about him bringing his baby around to see a friend? Shinji needs to let it alone. Nobles just have him extra tense these days.

He has no desire to finish his paperwork and nearly considers putting it off but finishes what he has just the same and goes to check on Gin once before heading toward the room that  _ used _ to belong to Sosuke. The one they’re going to be giving to their new kits.

Sosuke finds him there, cussing softly while he finishes assembling the pieces of the crib.

“Since when do you put together furniture?” The soft voice does not startle him; Shinji can smell his mate’s scent as soon as he starts down the hallway. He’s floral and sweet as ever because these days, he’s so happy. It wafts off of him from every angle.

“Had some time on my hands and wanted to do it.” Shinji dusts his hands off and stands, satisfied that the crib is put together now. “Can’t be too prepared, anyway. How you feel?”

Sosuke drifts over to him and Shinji opens up his arms, letting his mate curl in against his chest. They fit together like two perfect pieces of one puzzle and he nuzzles into Sosuke’s hair, breathing him in as he holds him close. And he can feel the press of Sosuke’s belly against his own, the swell of it, and one hand drops down to trace the curve of it.  _ This _ is what matters the most to him; his family and their happiness and safety.

“You smell happy.” Shinji kisses the mating mark on his neck and leans back to look at him. “How’d Ran-chan do? And I thought Hana was supposed to be with the two of you?”

Sosuke cocks his head. “Hana? Well, she did leave with us, but she trotted off on her own. I just thought she was going out to use the bathroom, but she never came back. Of course, I didn’t think much of it. She’s very smart, and she likes to wander sometimes.”

“Well, she was here waiting for us when we got back, so.” Shinji pecks Sosuke on the lips before crouching down so he can press his nose into Sosuke’s belly. “I love you both so much. I hope you’re both having a good day. Can you feel them moving yet?”

Sosuke rolls his eyes. “They’re a little too small for that, darling.”

“Well, let me know.” Shinji gives them both a kiss before standing once more. “We’re gonna have to make sure we pad the bars ‘cause I don’t want them to bump their heads.”

“Of course. We’ll be all kinds of careful. I wouldn’t let anything happen to them considering they’re miracles.” Sosuke touches his cheek and Shinji presses into it, purring softly when Sosuke’s fingers slip up into his hair, rubbing gently at his scalp. “I saw Gin sleeping when I dropped Rangiku off in their room. How did he do against Byakuya today?”

Shinji hums softly, pulling Sosuke into his arms once more, nuzzling into him. Yeah, he feels warm all the way through again just like he thought he would. “He did fantastic. Didn’t win but he did a lot better than I thought he would. How Ran-chan do at training?”

“She did well. And I’m glad to hear Gin did a good job.” Sosuke lets Shinji hold him, slipping his own arms around Shinji’s shoulders. Their bodies fit together so perfectly that Shinji is certain the two of them were meant to be together just like this, that they were meant to have this relationship, this family. “How is the paperwork coming along?”

“All done. Went to go do it while Gin was napping.” Shinji catches Sosuke under the chin and kisses him, delighting in the taste of him. “How’re things with Urahara going?”

Sosuke takes a seat in the rocking chair positioned by the window and Shinji sits up on the sill. He has more sticky sheets of paper to slap onto this frame when the time is right. “Kisuke is fine. He says the Hogyoku is waking more to its own powers every day but by and large believes that we kickstarted the process. Once it is fully awakened, the idea would be to begin experimentation. With myself no longer available, Kisuke will have to do it.”

The thought is chilling though Shinji knows he owes the odd little sphere a hell of a lot considering what it gave them both. “Just as long as nothing happens to you in the process. Anything happens to you, I’ll kick Urahara’s ass into fuckin’ Hueco Mundo.”

“You are insufferable,” Sosuke murmurs, but his voice is soft and warm, and there is no bite in his words. “I won’t be involved in the experiments. Kisuke already reassured me that he will make sure nothing happens and that we are as careful as possible.”

“Good. Just wanna keep you safe.” Shinji winks at him, and Sosuke chuckles up at him.

They both look up when Gin steps into the room, smothering a yawn against the palm of his hand as he walks up to them. Without a word, he climbs up into Sosuke’s lap and hugs him hello, leaning back to pat his bump with one small hand. Hana trots in after him, yipping a greeting before walking over to sniff the crib, exploring the legs and the bars.

“Hello, little one.” Sosuke kisses Gin on top of the head and Gin smiles up at him. “I heard you put up a good fight against Byakuya. Did you have fun training with him?”

“Uh huh. We had tea after. I got to see a baby.” Gin frowns then and sits up, turning around to meet Shinji’s eyes. “Did you see the baby? You got to see him, didn’t you?”

Shinji nods; he should have known as much. “Yeah, I saw Hikone. You like babies, Gin?”

“Babies are nice. I like little kits, they’re really cute. There was just…” Gin trails off and frowns, and Hana tilts her head, studying him for a moment before making a beeline for the chair. She leaps up onto Sosuke’s lap and then into Gin’s, nosing his arm gently.

The way his voice trails off makes Shinji frown and he stretches out a hand, fingers catching Gin under the chin and tilting his head up. “Tell me, baby. What is it?”

“Was it a Kuchiki?” Sosuke asks, his brows knitting together into a soft furrow.

Shinji shakes his head. “No. That Tokinada guy was there with his kid. Guess he’s got one? But didn’t want to bring the kid out with all the trouble going on because he said it wasn’t safe. I didn’t realize you’d seen Hikone, Gin. Is there something wrong with him?”

“Not  _ wrong, _ I don’t think.” Gin shrugs his small shoulders and buries his hands in Hana’s fur, but Shinji can tell something is wrong. Gin’s voice is small and distant and not quite right, not the kind of curious brightness he usually has. “Hikone is very cute and small.”

Gently, Sosuke strokes Gin’s hair. “But you noticed something about him, didn’t you?”

Gin nods just once,  and Shinji doesn’t want to press… But he has to. “What was it, kit?”

For a long moment, Gin says nothing, just pets Hana’s fur and looks vaguely troubled. When he looks up, though, his jaw is set. “Hikone doesn’t turn into a cat. He doesn’t turn at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm rewatching buzzfeed unsolved and i gotta tell you guys... i love shane.
> 
> anyway it's been a long time since i've updated this and i'm sorry about that. i hope you enjoy this update.


	20. Chapter 20

During the first trimester of his pregnancy, Sosuke was constantly sick. Most of what he ate refused to stay down for very long, and he found out the hard way that Yamada was being honest in what he said when he admitted that “morning sickness” was a relative term. Being constantly ill meant all he wanted to do at the end of a long day was curl up in their nest and sleep, and after he swatted Shinji’s hands away from his body enough times, his mate got the picture and waited for Sosuke to take the lead in asking for sex.

By the time his second trimester rolls around, Sosuke has settled into the pregnancy. The illness has passed, the cravings are more manageable, and despite the soreness deep within his bones at the end of the day, he handles and manages everything efficiently. He has to wear his hakama a little looser as his belly begins to round outward, and Shinji takes savage delight in wriggling down under the covers to greet their kits each morning.

Sosuke likes that. He likes waking up to the feeling of Shinji’s mouth against his skin, hands reverently greeting their kits and wishing them a good morning. After all, he spent most of his life assuming he would never have the chance to feel like this, to feel the change in his body and to have a loving mate taking care of him. And he  _ wanted _ it.

And now in his second trimester, Sosuke wants Shinji’s cock nearly every single night.

It  _ embarrasses  _ him out much he wants sex to tell the truth. Even tonight, after a grueling day spent training the division, running paperwork all over the Seireitei, and taking care of Gin and Rangiku, Sosuke perks up the moment Shinji walks into the bedroom.

“All tucked in,” Shinji announces, closing the shoji behind him before promptly freezing in place, his eyes slightly wide. “Ya aren’t wearing anything under the covers, are you?”

“No. I didn’t see the point in dressing after my bath when I would want you to undress me right after.” Sosuke smiles up at him coyly, patting the space in the nest for Shinji.

Shinji is a doting mate who gives Sosuke nearly everything he could ever ask for and more, so he’s out of the robe he donned after his bath in record time, sliding into the nest with Sosuke. The construction of it changes every few days or so, Sosuke constantly moving the pillows around, changing the sheets and blankets out, and generally rearranging it for optimal comfort. But it is never perfect until Shinji is lying next to him in it.

Now, Shinji runs a hand down his side, and Sosuke purrs as he leans up into the touch. “Ya always know how to get me right where you want me. Not that I’m complaining.”

“I was under the presumption you wanted to be next to me all the time.” Sosuke smiles up at him, the breath stolen from his lungs when Shinji leans down to kiss him.

“Hell yes, that’s where I  _ need _ to be.” Shinji kisses him urgently, pulling him so close.

Their bodies fit together well even as the general shape of Sosuke’s body changes with the pregnancy and the resulting weight gain. Shinji is all hard, lean muscle pressed against him, warm scarred skin and long golden hair that never fails to get all over both of them. Sosuke doesn’t mind. It’s like being bathed in sunlight even in the dead of night.

He mewls softly against Shinji’s lips and gets a low purr in response, the sound of a mate satisfied that he’s taking care of who he loves. And Sosuke purrs in response because he  _ is _ taken care of. There’s nothing more he could want in the world than this.

It still gives him pause on some days. He will be in the middle of his paperwork, or playing with Gin and Rangiku, or just going about his day when it all hits him so suddenly. That Hirako Shinji gave him Gin, and the kits growing inside of him, and more love and devotion than Sosuke knows how to handle when he thought he might be alone forever.

“My pretty omega.” Shinji’s tongue flicks along the line of his jaw and when Sosuke tilts his head back, Shinji noses at the mating mark on his neck, nipping at the scar there.

“Mm, am I?” Sosuke shivers when Shinji licks the mark properly, sucking on the delicate skin there. Mating marks are just slightly more sensitive. It makes Sosuke moan softly.

Shinji leans back to look at him, and he looks offended by the question. “Damn it, So, you’re the most beautiful fucking man I’ve ever seen in my entire life. Every single thing about you is perfect. Your smile, the sound of your laughter, the way you take care of the kits, the confidence you can handle the division with, your sharp sense of humor.”

“You can stop now, I believe you.” And it flusters him just a little that Shinji did not mention any of his physical traits. That he went straight for the heart.

“Can I?” Shinji takes his hand and kisses it, mouth warm against the cup of his palm. “I want you to believe me when I say you’re beautiful. And never doubt me.”

Sosuke wets his lips and nods. “I’m working on that. A little more each day.”

“And I am so proud of you for it.” Shinji kisses him, hard and brief, on the mouth. “Lie here and let me make love to you. Let me show you how precious you are to me.”

“How can I deny such an offer?” And Shinji kisses him again, long and slow and warm.

Their legs twine together beneath the covers as Shinji pulls him closer, hands skimming up and down Sosuke’s back before settling around his waist to keep him near. As if Sosuke is going to go anywhere. He mouths at Shinji’s lips instead, tangles his fingers in all of that yellow hair and clings to him as tightly as he can. There’s nowhere else he wants to be.

“You’re so warm.” Shinji noses against his cheek, rubbing a hand into the small of his back. “I’m glad. It’s gonna be getting cold soon. We gotta keep all of you safe and warm.”

Sosuke smiles faintly and nods, pressing into his mate’s touch. “Of course. Top priority.”

“At least the kits have you to keep them safe.” Shinji, predictably, ducks beneath the covers and Sosuke chuckles, wondering how he kept himself from doing it immediately the very second he realized Sosuke was lying in their nest naked.

He lifts the cover just in time to feel Shinji’s lips pressing a tender kiss against his skin, and the damned hormones have tears stinging the corners of his eyes. But there’s always something about watching Shinji like this, the gentle way he strokes Sosuke’s stomach with his fingers, the way he murmurs just to their kits, kissing Sosuke’s skin so softly and gently. He’s taking such good care of them, and they aren’t even here yet.

Then he comes back up and kisses Sosuke once more. “Sorry, had to tell them goodnight.”

“You’re already a wonderful father,” Sosuke confesses, “but you’re going to be even better with the kits, I think. You’re already doing so well with them.”

“Easy when they’re still inside of you. But I’m happy to help in any way I can.” Shinji nudges him onto his back and Sosuke goes easily, wrapping a hand around the back of Shinji’s neck to pull him down for another kiss. “Now let me do my job and take care of you, too.”

Sosuke doesn’t argue with him, spreading his thighs so Shinji can settle between them, and Shinji is careful about how he lies on top of him. Careful of his stomach, of their kits, of Sosuke in general because Shinji has always been careful with him. Lavishes him with attention and praise and tenderness in a way the rest of the world never has. Every kiss and touch of his fingers has Sosuke melting beneath him, letting go of the tension in his body, of his worries. He’s safe and sound here with his mate.

When Shinji’s lips whisper against his collarbone, though, Sosuke has to speak up. “Careful with my chest. It’s been more sensitive lately.”

“Oh?” Shinji looks up at him, a wicked little gleam in his eyes. “I’ll have to be real careful then. No worries, my love. I’ll make it feel good for you without it hurting.”

His lips are warm and soft and his mouth always feels divine on Sosuke’s skin, tongue and teeth working together to drive him into a frenzy of desire and pleasure. When Shinji slowly, gently drags his tongue over one nipple, Sosuke moans softly and squeezes his eyes shut. His nipples are more sensitive than they used to be and Shinji picks up on this very quickly, teasing him more than anything else with light touches and caresses.

“I could make you come just like this, I think.” Shinji  _ sucks _ and Sosuke moans, his back coming off of the futon. He makes a small frustrated noise when Shinji pushes him back down, fingers spreading across his ribs. “Stay here, baby. Don’t go anywhere.”

“You’re teasing me,” Sosuke mumbles, and Shinji flashes him an incorrigible little smile.

He licks a wet stripe over Sosuke’s nipple and looks like he’s  _ reveling _ in the way Sosuke whines for him. “Pretty boy. I love hearing all the sounds you make for me.”

“You love  _ teasing _ me,” Sosuke insists, and Shinji cackles up at him before sliding down Sosuke’s body, trailing kisses over his stomach as he goes, petting down his side.

“Mm, that I do. It’s nice to make you sweat a little.” Shinji breathes wet and warm over his mound and Sosuke bites back a gasp at the sensation. His breath is cooler still than the air beneath the cover, and he’s so hot between his thighs. “Oh, you smell good. Aroused.”

Sosuke slips a hand beneath the covers, stroking Shinji’s hair back from his face, smiling when he feels Shinji’s tongue dart out to lap at his fingers. “I wonder why.”

“It’s a mystery to me.” And then Shinji presses a kiss to his vulva, and Sosuke lies back.

When it was just him, he masturbated when he was aroused, but there was never much to it, never anything interesting at least. A few fleeting fantasies of Shinji, of course, because Sosuke is stereotypical in that he was doe-eyed over his captain especially when he first joined the division. He’d even let himself fantasize that Shinji asked him to be his lieutenant specifically to seduce Sosuke, that he’d close his office door and have his way with him. The fantasies added to the pleasure, but it’s nothing like what Shinji gives him.

Shinji’s tongue strokes wet and easy between his labia, parting them with no resistance to tease over the swell of his clitoris. Sosuke is more than aroused, taking slow and deep breaths to keep himself calm because he doesn’t want to just grind up against Shinji’s face and get his orgasm as quickly as possible. He wants to let Shinij draw it out.

But it’s hard, especially with the way Shinji traces his tongue over Sosuke’s clit, the little sparks of pleasure making his thighs shake. It’s too much sensation to make him come, not like this, and Shinji knows it. And he does it anyway, drawing out Sosuke’s pleasure.

Just when it’s about to become too much direct stimulus, Shinji backs off and licks inside of him, tongue tracing the edges of his vagina before sliding inside. The stretch is so pleasant, the wet thrust and curl sending soft waves of warmth through Sosuke’s stomach. Every so often, Shinji’s nose nudges up against his clit, and it makes his breath catch.

Sometimes, he feels selfish just letting Shinji do all the work, but soon enough Shinji is making small, eager little noises against him, little growls and purrs and moans that vibrate against Sosuke’s sensitive flesh and have him crying out softly. Shinji gets so much out of this, mouth pressed so close to Sosuke’s body that Shinji has to breathe through his nose. There’s no other conceivable way he could be without that.

When he comes up for air properly, Sosuke gives his hair a gentle tug. “Shinji, darling.”

“Hmm?” Shinji peeks up at him from under the covers, his eyes shadowed and dark, his pupils blown wide. The musk of his arousal always makes Sosuke a little dizzy, the sharpness of the citrus a striking perfume. “Did you need something, Sosuke?”

“Why don’t you let me be on top?” he asks, affecting a pout for his mate, who exhales shakily down at him. “And I can suck your cock. Two birds, one stone.”

Shinji shudders and leans down to kiss him, and Sosuke can taste his body on Shinji’s mouth, the tart flavor a spark against his tongue. “That sounds so good to me, baby.”

It takes them a moment to shift their bodies but Sosuke finds himself on top of Shinji once more, not facing him this time. Shinji wastes no time in returning to what he was doing, tongue tracing the part in Sosuke’s lips before diving back inside of him. For just a moment, Sosuke lets himself feel that, and the slight power that always comes with being on top of Shinji, of pinning him down and demanding anything of him.

Then he braces on one elbow so he can take Shinji’s cock in hand, kissing the tip of it.

Even without Sosuke doing anything for him, Shinji is hard, straining against his fingers, the skin over his cock flushed red with need. Sosuke runs his thumb along the vein, teasing that sensitive nerve with the tip of his tongue before licking the head properly. The taste of Shinji’s pre-come is a far more pleasant flavor than he expects, but he chalks that up to just how much fruit the two of them have been eating now that it’s a massive component of Sosuke’s diet.  _ Two birds, one stone indeed. _

He’s still getting used to sucking Shinji off, but he’s better at it now. More practiced. He knows that trailing wet kisses along his shaft helps with extra lubrication, and he enjoys watching Shinji’s hips twitch with the teasing brushes of his mouth. He deserves to be teased since he evidently thinks teasing Sosuke is perfectly fine.

Then he wraps his lips around the head and sucks gently, and Shinji moans against his cunt, the vibrations drawing a soft sound out of his throat. He spreads his thighs a little wider just as Shinji’s arms wrap around them to hold them in place, then slowly sinks his mouth down on Shinji’s cock, taking slow breaths through his nose to manage it.

The sensation of Shinji’s cock stretching open his throat and rubbing against his lips makes him burn just a little hotter, and the way Shinji moans against him, thighs twitching and trembling with Sosuke’s movements, makes it all the better. It feels powerful to reduce him to this, his hands gripping Sosuke’s thighs tighter as if trying to use him for an anchor while Sosuke bobs his head in slow, smooth movements, swallowing when he takes him to the back of his throat. Pleasuring his mate is pleasure in and of itself.

And when Shinji doubles down on his efforts to make Sosuke scream with just his mouth, well… It's a pleasure for  _ both _ of them and Sosuke melts into it happily.

Shinji is so hot and hard in his mouth, and Sosuke curls his tongue around the shaft as he swallows around him. Sucks particularly hard when he has just the head between his lips, teasing the slit with the tip of his tongue until Shinji writhes beneath him. And Shinji’s control is perfect. He doesn’t try to fuck Sosuke’s mouth once, not wanting him to choke, never trying to hurt him. He’s been nothing but perfect.

Sosuke is lucky to have him, lucky to have a mate who is so patient with him.

He stretches out a hand to touch Shinji’s thigh, tracing the jumping and fluttering muscles beneath his skin. Feeling how they move when he uses more of his tongue or swallows harder, enjoying the change. And then Shinji shifts and goes back to licking over his clit, and Sosuke loses his focus for a second, too sensitive to think straight.

So Sosuke gives as good as he gets, moving his head faster, his fingers sliding up to cup and massage Shinji’s balls while he does. The way Shinji jerks beneath him has him smiling around his shaft even before Shinji frantically taps him on the thigh.

“What is it, darling?” His voice is husky, and he murmurs the words almost against Shinji’s skin before flicking his tongue at the tip of his cock, licking a drop of pre-come away.

“Gotta stop,” Shinji says, “or I’m coming in your mouth, and I don’t want that.”

“You never do. Are my oral talents not enough to sway you?” Sosuke licks at his cock again, a smile touching his lips when Shinji moans against him, fingers digging into his skin.

He gasps when Shinji spreads his lips open with his thumbs, feeling horribly exposed. “Nah, my love, they’re incredible. But sinking into you wet and hot feels even better than that.”

“So I see.” Sosuke moans when Shinji drags his tongue over him again, the wet rasp of it against his entrance a tantalizing promise of what is to come. “You’ll get your wish, then.”

Riding Shinji always makes him feel powerful, but he’s tired these days, and his back hurts, and he’s much more content to lie down in the safe, warm comfort of the nest while Shinji kneels between his thighs, fingers intently working him open. Even with Sosuke this wet and  _ knowing _ that he likes the initial stretch of Shinji just spearing him open, his mate always takes his time. Always wants it to feel as good as he can make it feel.

“You’re so beautiful, Sosuke.” Shinji takes one of his hands, tangles their fingers together while he curls the ones still tucked inside, rubbing them over that little spot of nerves until Sosuke’s back arches and he chokes around a whine. “I love seeing you like this.”

“Wrung out and about to beg for your cock?” Sosuke asks, and Shinji chuckles down at him.

His fingers  _ twist _ just a little and Sosuke grasps at the covers beneath him. “That’s one way to put it. I was gonna say losing all that composure. Always a good sight to see you trying to ride my fingers just to get off a little faster.”

When he pulls his fingers free, Sosuke has to bite back a complaint, but it’s easy to swallow when he watches Shinji smears his slick over the length of his cock. “Fuck me.”

“What do you think I’m trying to do?” Shinji’s presses the head of his cock against Sosuke’s folds, trailing it along the length of his slit and back up. “Mm, but you’re so pretty. I could just sit here and look at you and probably get off on that.”

“If you get off without me, I’m never having sex with you again,” Sosuke threatens.

Shinji laughs and drags his cock just between Sosuke’s folds and up over his clit. “I wouldn’t do that to you, Sosuke. Just take a deep breath. I like looking at you.”

Before Sosuke has time to retort, Shinji presses the head of his cock inside, and Sosuke’s body opens up to accept him immediately. His internal muscles cling greedily to Shinji’s cock, drawing him deeper inside while Shinji doesn’t have to do anything special, just roll his hips forward in time with Sosuke’s body. They were made to fit together, Sosuke is sure of that. He’s used enough artificial implements to know that none of them ever fit against him inside quite the way Shinji does, rubbing against every sensitive and pleasurable part of him with every drag of his cock.

“That’s it.” Shinji leans over him, yellow hair spilling around them both like a veil, hand stroking down the side of Sosuke’s face and he  _ loves _ praise like this. “Open up for me, So.”

An omega’s body was made to open up for a lover just like this, and Sosuke could retort with that, but that knowledge doesn’t stop the buzz of pleasure beneath his skin that Shinji’s words bring him. He’s never wanted anyone to look down on him or treat him poorly because of his omega status, but Shinji has a way of stroking all the right parts of him so that he never feels  _ less than, _ but always cared for and appreciated.

Shinji leans down to kiss him as their hips finally meet, and Sosuke wraps his legs around his mate’s waist to keep him close as he reaches for him. The long hair brushing against his arms and cheeks is soft and cooler than his skin, a welcome respite from the heat burning within him. It’s all centered between his legs, wrapped tight around Shinji’s cock like a vice, but Shinji doesn’t seem to mind. Rather, he makes hungry noises against Sosuke’s lips, rolling his hips just a little back and forth, grinding into him to make Sosuke whine.

“Nice and easy.” When Shinji eases out of him just a little, Sosuke’s head falls back against the pillows, his breath stuttered and weak. “Take it just like that, So.”

Slow, then. Sosuke is fine with that. He hugs Shinji around the hips and closes his eyes, letting himself get lost in the sensation of his mate inside of him, of Shinji’s hands on his body and his lips leaving soft kisses on Sosuke’s throat and chest. When one of his hands wanders down to lie against the side of Sosuke’s stomach, it stays there against his skin.

“You’re beyond perfect.” Shinji presses their lips together, slipping his arm around Sosuke’s waist, hugging him closer so that this stomach is pressed between them, their kits wrapped safe and warm between their bodies. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.” Sosuke pulls Shinji down to kiss him, and they struggle between kissing and breathing while Shinji fucks him slow and easy into a long, blissful orgasm.

Shinji swallows the soft cry that leaves his lips, holding him close and tight, and Sosuke can feel the moment when his body shudders in release, the heat inside of him that draws a satisfied noise from his lips. For a moment they just lie there together, Shinji carefully bracing his weight so Sosuke can only feel the heat rolling off of his skin.

“Gonna get a towel to clean you up with,” Shinji remarks after a few minutes, his breathing still slightly labored. Gently, he pulls his cock free. “Better grab my robe first. Last thing I need is to traumatize a member of the division ‘cause an emergency came up.”

Sosuke giggles at the thought and covers his eyes with his arm. “I suppose that’s true.”

“It’s nice to see you all messed up because of me, though.” When Shinji’s fingers slip between his folds, Sosuke jumps, peeking out from under his arm and rolling his eyes when he sees Shinji licking his fingers clean. “We don’t taste too bad together.”

“You’re the worst. Go get a towel and clean up the mess you’ve made,” Sosuke says.

Cackling, Shinji stumbles his way to his feet, grabs his robe, and is out the door and to the bathroom while Sosuke takes slow, deep breaths to ease himself down from the edge. Then he stretches a hand down to touch his stomach, fingers splayed across the skin there, and wonders if the Hogyoku only worked once. Or if it would work again. If they’d have more.

_ Best to worry about that after these two have been successfully delivered, _ he thinks.

He wonders if the odds are good for them to have Shinji’s golden hair or his snarky little smile and chuckles at the thought, shaking his head at himself.

Shinji returns with the towels a moment later, closing the shoji behind him once more before kneeling in the nest, wiping Sosuke down tenderly and patiently. “So, are we gonna address the elephant in the room? Gin said Hikone couldn’t shapeshift.”

“Have we asked ourselves how Gin can know these things simply by looking at someone?” Sosuke asks, and Shinji shakes his head, a small frown touching his lips. “He’s a special boy, but I’m afraid of what all of this adds up to. Or what people might try to do to him if they find out he has more power than we were originally aware of him having.”

“Ya got a point, my love. I don’t want anyone coming near our kit for any reason other than the fact he’s an angel and they wanna tell him that.” Shinji gives himself a quick wipe off and helps Sosuke up out of the nest so they can change the dirty bedding.

For the most part, this means Shinji stays out of the way and just hands Sosuke whatever he tells him to, letting him rearrange the nest to his wants and needs. Now is the same.

Sosuke fluffs up a few fresh pillows and starts placing them as he sees fit. “My concern is that this ability might be tied with his reiatsu. It’s already abnormally high for a child his age. In our best efforts to disguise the extent of it, we might have missed out on aspects of it I don’t even understand. I’ve never known a child who can  _ see _ someone’s beast form.”

“I’d ask him how he learned to do that, but he clams up sometimes over things and I don’t want that.” Shinji sighs and sits down on the floor, chin resting in the palm of his hand. “I love Gin. Love the little kit so damn _ much _ but I wish I knew  _ something _ so I could help him.”

“I know.” Sosuke pauses in his straightening of the nest to press his hands to Shinji’s cheeks, brushing a kiss against his lips before going back to work. “It’s important that we give him space, but I also want to help him as actively as I can. And yet, we can’t do that until he feels comfortable enough to tell us everything he wants to. It’s difficult.”

Shinji nods, raking a hand through his hair. “It is. I want him to feel safe and loved and like he can trust us. I’m not gonna pry even if I wish I knew. I’m just gonna wait patiently.”

“As difficult as it is, it’s the best thing we can do for him.” Sosuke smoothes the sheets down, then lies down to check how the nest feels. Not quite right just yet, so he sits back up and goes about fixing it. “Hand me another pillow. Did the child seem odd to you?”

“Not really, no.” Shinji passes him the pillow. “Didn’t look anything like Tokinada, but he said that Hikone looked like his father and not Tokinada himself. I guess that’s valid enough. Cute kid, for what it’s worth. Tokinada just… Gives me the chills.”

“He’s friends with Seinosuke and I trust his judgment enough where it counts,” Sosuke says, and that’s true. He knows Yamada is careful about his choices and friends.

One thin eyebrow darts up. “You and Yamada on a first name basis now? Cute.”

“Well, I see him somewhat often now to make sure the pregnancy is progressing normally. Since we’re still being as careful as possible because of the  _ miracle _ of it all.” A miracle of science, that is. Even Kisuke has wanted to take a look at the kits, but Sosuke told him no. They’d all get a fair look at them when they were born. “So yes, we’re on a first name basis now. He’s very well-respected for his kido healing talents, you know.”

“Believe me, I know. Unohana-taichou wouldn’t pick anyone who wasn’t able to hold up his end of the lieutenant name.” Shinji smothers a yawn against his palm. “Ya almost done?”

Sosuke debates, then nods. “Almost. He thinks we should bring Gin in to talk to someone, maybe Hanataro. Just someone who might be able to coax him into opening up.”

“Hana’s an angel. I wouldn’t be too mad if he could get Gin to talk. But at the same time…” Shinji is quiet for a long moment, then gives his head a little shake. “I don’t want anything getting out to the wrong person until we know what it is he doesn’t want to say. If it’s bad, then I wanna keep it just between the four of us so that we keep Gin safe.”

“The nest is done.” Sosuke stretches out and Shinji immediately crawls into bed next to him, smoothing a hand down his side. “I agree, for what it’s worth. I want to protect him.”

Shinji pulls Sosuke up against him, tangling their legs together beneath the covers. “I know you do. There’s no one on this planet who wants to protect that baby more than you do. We’ll just have to do our best and hope Gin opens up to us so we can understand and protect him better. Until then, I think Sakanade and Kyouka Suigetsu got us covered.”

_ No one will ever harm Gin as long as the two of us exist, _ Kyouka promises.

Shinji’s fingers slip into his hair, almost massaging his scalp until Sosuke purrs and closes his eyes. “Anyone who comes near our kits is gonna get cut down real fast.”

“Oh, they will,” Sosuke promises him, and Shinji snickers. “I’ve already thought about that more than once. Gin will never again be put into a position where he feels he has to use his powers or risk death. If anyone tries to hurt him, I  _ will _ make them suffer greatly.”

“I don’t doubt you could. You’re the strongest damn person I’ve ever met.” Shinji leans in to kiss him, and on a whim, Sosuke lets him have just a taste of that raw power.

No one can control their reiatsu as well as Sosuke because no one else has ever needed to. No one else has ever carried the same stigma he does. But his control has increased so much over the years that now it’s easy to let it go, but only in this room, only in their nest, only for Shinji to feel it. The way his breath catches when Sosuke’s reiatsu brushes against his skin before he uses it to press Shinji down onto his back, climbing on top of him to let the image seep in that Sosuke is the one holding him down.

He takes Shinji’s hands and sets them over his head, and he lets him go. Because under the pressure of his reiatsu, Shinji cannot move them. “The strongest person, you say?”

“Shit, Sosuke.” Shinji inhales and Sosuke traces a finger along the front of his throat, over the bulge of his Adam’s apple so he can feel it bob when Shinji swallows. “Fuck.”

“I am strong. Strong enough that I could keep you pinned beneath me for as long as I wanted without having to flex even five percent of my strength.” He smiles when Shinji’s eyes widen, noting the way the tops of his cheekbones flush a bright, vibrant pink.

When Shinji wets his lips, Sosuke’s eyes are drawn to the wet flick of his tongue. “I’d let you. Fuck, I want you to. Hold me down with that impressive power of yours and just take what you want from me. Dominate me. Do whatever you want to me, Sosuke.”

“You’d let me?” He’s taken aback, but he attributes that to his past and shakes it off.  _ He isn’t like the alphas who tried to control you. He’s never going to be that way to you. _

Shinji nods up at him. “Yes. Absolutely. If I hadn’t just come, I’d be hard as a rock right now just thinking about it. Just pin me down and ride me.”

“I’ll definitely consider it.” It would be just  _ wicked _ to do this but Shinji looks like he truly is into it and Sosuke can’t help the little rush of power he gets at the thought of his mate writhing beneath him but effectively pinned down by the strength he admires, not tames.

_ You truly were the only one for me, Hirako Shinji. I wonder if you’ll ever know how much. _

A soft scratching noise has Sosuke retracing his power entirely and falling down into the nest, pulling the blanket up to hide his naked body. Shinji pushes himself up onto his elbows just as a soft whine sounds on the other side of the door.

“That’s Hana,” Sosuke says, pushing himself up. “I’ll get her. She might just need out.”

“Demanding little thing, coming to us instead of Gin,” Shinji muses, and Sosuke smiles.

He picks his yukata up off of the floor and walks over to the door, sliding it open slowly and looking down to see Gin’s little fox looking up at him, her ears pinned back on her head and her tail tucked between her legs. Before Sosuke can reach for her, she hurries back down the hallway, pausing only once to see if he is following her before skittering into Gin’s room at record speed. She’s never acted like this before. It’s alarming.

“Shinji,” Sosuke says, and the tone of his voice has his mate joining him instantly.

They walk down to Gin’s room and Sosuke’s heart stops beating the moment he notices that Rangiku is still asleep but Gin is missing from their small nest. Hana has climbed up the desk to place her front paws on the windowsill, and she whines pitifully at them, urging them to come to her. Sosuke assumes his instincts must be sharpening because of the pregnancy when even the sound of his son’s pet fox crying makes his heart hurt.

“Now, now, come here.” He scoops her off of the sill and holds her tight in his arms, rubbing behind her ears as gently as he can. “Where’s Gin, Hana? What’s wrong?”

In answer, Hana buries her face against the palm of his hand and cries again, a soft squeaky sound that hurts  _ too _ much for this to be a natural response. Considering how naturally perky and playful she is, seeing her this upset and unhappy about something is more alarming than it has any right to be. For as long as Gin has had her in his possession, Hana has been nothing but a happy little angel. Sosuke hushes her and looks at the window again, realizing that she’d led them to it for a reason. All at once, an unfamiliar, gut-wrenching fear unfurls inside of him, freezing him from the inside.

“Sosuke.” Shinji touches him briefly on the shoulder, squeezing gently as if to remind him he isn’t alone, before his attention turns to the window. And then he reaches past Sosuke as delicately as he can, long fingers grasping something and plucking it free from the sill. It must have caught in the rough grain of the wood, as small and delicate as it is.

Glinting faintly in the moonlight, pinched between two of Shinji’s fingers, fluttering on a light cool brush of a breeze, is a single long silver hair. Longer than Gin’s is now.

It takes Sosuke only seconds to realize that the strand is not hair. It is fur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't given you guys porn in a long time i'm sorry


	21. Chapter 21

The night air of the Seireitei settles heavily in Gin’s lungs as he darts through the dark and the shadows curling around the base of every tree. The last time he was on all fours, he was running from shinigami in the Rukongai and whining pitifully as Rangiku led them away from him. Wanting to chase her down and save her even though he knew then what he knows now: his powers are untrained and wild and only ever show up when  _ they _ want to.

So he does what he has to do. He puts his paws to the ground and he runs.

There are risks. He knows this better than anyone else. Spending so much time running from the people who wanted to hurt him, Ichimaru Gin has learned how to balance risk and reward. Life and death. And he does not want one of his only friends in this world to die.

Though it is night, the Seireitei is still alive with movement. There are shinigami on patrol especially close to the gate and civilians who spend all night on the streets, only returning home when the sun rises. And there are dark-cloaked men sneaking through the trees at the very edges of everyone’s sight, keeping to the shadows in order to hide.

Gin creeps beneath a bush and waits, his nose twitching faintly as he picks up their scents.

_ Shinigami? _ His tails tremble against the grass, but he wills them to remain in place as he presses his chin down onto his small paws.  _ Why did they have to pick tonight to do this? _

Hana watched them for him, was his eyes and ears before he could decide what to do and when he needed more information then he could ever hope to gather on his own. With so much suspicion already placed on his shoulders, Gin needed to rely on caution and skill and sneaking around to ensure no one would know what he was doing or why.

And now he knows precisely what he needs to do in order to protect Byakuya.

_ I’m sorry, Touchan, _ he thinks, and a small whine rises in his throat before he forcibly swallows it back down.  _ You’re going to be so sad and I never want you to be sad. _

Gin is never going to meet his siblings. He’ll never get to grow up and have the nice, normal, happy life he was promised when Touchan and Chichi found him and brought him home. All of the care they gave him, all of the love and tenderness… He hopes they never think it was wasted. He hopes they know how much all of this meant to him.

With that last thought in mind, Gin darts beneath the bushes and takes off toward the Kuchiki Manor as fast as his small paws can carry him, as quietly as he can step.

The men in their dark cloaks move significantly slower than him, and he’s careful that none of them seem him before he is ready to be seen. With quick and decisive movements, he is over the top of the garden wall and slinking between the flowers, waiting for an opening.

It feels like just yesterday he and Byakuya had tea here.  _ I’ll never get to do that again. _

The thought is sad, and it makes his chest ache in a small and uncertain way, a way he is not used to. Before Gin had a family, he had Rangiku. Once she was gone, he contented himself with having nothing and never had to worry about missing someone when they were no longer around. He could just… Be, and he thought he was numb to loss.

He thought he could lose everything and be okay. And he was wrong. He was  _ so _ wrong.

But Touchan and Chichi will be safe, and no one is going to hurt Ran-chan ever again. Touchan is so strong that the babies will be safe even if there are bad people in the world who try to hurt them. And Gin knows in his heart he would be safe too— Except he has to do this for Byakuya and for the family he loves so much. The least Gin can do now is protect Byakuya and his family and make sure no one can hurt them.

One of the men steps out of the shadows of the trees, and his voice sounds almost familiar to Gin’s ears. “Make this quick. I told you where the sword is located.”

“Don’t see why we need to retrieve it in the first place,” another man whispers. “Not like any of them are using it. I fail to see how some dusty forgotten zanpakuto can  _ matter. _ ”

“Boss says that we don’t want something nasty like that showing up when we ain’t ready for it and I’m not trying to argue with the deranged fuck.” The first man heaves a sigh, and the second relents. “Let’s just get it and get out before they notice. Just because we’re  _ allowed _ to kill them doesn’t mean I want noble blood on my hands.”

A third man snickers. “Not ready to deal with the consequences, hmm?”

“Shut up,” the second insists. “I agree. Their courts are a hell of a lot more severe than Central and we’re already fucking around too much out here. Inside. Now.”

When the three of them make toward the door, Gin squeezes his eyes shut.  _ Goodbye, Touchan. Chichi. Ran-chan. I’m sorry I didn’t get to tell you goodbye. _

Then he springs out of the underbrush and launches himself at the three men.

Gin is small, and his powers are uncontrolled, but he has teeth and claws and he puts them to use, sinking his little fangs into one man’s arm, raking through his flesh before dropping to the ground. The blood is tangy in his mouth and he spits it out, barely dodging a kick aimed at his ribs that surely would have broken them. But his kind are nimble and he dances on his toes, skirting quickly between their legs and away again.

The first man draws his zanpakuto, and Gin shivers. “That’s the fox the boss mentioned. You know what he said. Bring him back alive. Doesn’t matter  _ how _ alive, though.”

Gin darts across the grass, and the three men chase him. And he hopes desperately in the back of his mind that they kill him on accident rather than take him in alive.

🐾     🐾     🐾

Kuchiki Kouga did not spend most of his life training in kido _ not _ to notice the shift in the reiatsu surrounding the manor. Even at this late hour, he rolls out of bed and crosses the floor in quick strides, already murmuring incantations to himself as he goes.

Ginrei hated him. He knows that now. Though he never realized it at the time, the old man had no respect for him and viewed him as a mistake his daughter made and nothing more; Sojun is different. Sojun trusts him. Sojun gave him the bedroom closest to where the Kuchiki family has encased their heirloom zanpakuto specifically for an occasion such as this. After all, thieves are always looking for rare artifacts and possible openings.

Muramasa is the most treasured part of the Kuchiki family, and Kouga knows this well.

The moment he steps out into the hallway, there are eyes on him. He feels them for only a second before ducking a wave of kido that slams into the wall, burning the dark wood.

“I was told you were skilled, Kuchiki Kouga.” The voice startles him. Unfamiliar, and yet the person knows his name. “But I didn’t think you were  _ that _ skilled.”

Kido with no incantation? He might be in trouble, but Kouga has always enjoyed a challenge.

“You’ll just have to find out.” He throws the comment over his shoulder and bolts the short distance down the hallway, shoving open the door to Muramasa’s chamber and slamming it shut behind him. Palms pressed against the wood, lips moving almost soundlessly.

He can feel the shudder through the wood as he reinforces it with his own spell.

The chamber is as large as any of their bedrooms and twice as grand, and Kouga has placed so many protective charms over it ever since his entrance into the family to ensure that Muramasa would be safe. Family zanpakuto are important to the nobles, and he knows that several of them have nearly been stolen in the past. The Tsunyashiro zanpakuto is almost infamous for how many hands have nearly been laid upon its bare blade.

Kouga backs away from the door, hands already raised into a defensive position. Prepared.

_ Not _ quite prepared for the door to burst inward, pieces of wood flying around him.

“That was  _ too _ easy.” The voice belongs to a woman; Kouga can see the ends of her curled crimson hair peeking out from beneath the black hood hiding her face from view. “Let’s try something a little more  _ fun _ on for size. You have to think about  _ scale. _ ”

Her hands move fast, and this time he knows the incantation her lips refuse to speak.

Fire singes his skin as he rolls out of the way, throwing offensive shots as he goes. He knocks her feet from under her but only temporarily, shoving himself back to his own. There is smoke curling from the sleeve of his yukata, but he only pats it down quickly before turning his eyes to her, sending a hado flying directly at her face.

“Bastard!” The woman staggers back, her hands cupped to her face.

“You should have thought twice before breaking into my home.” Kouga ignores the stinging pain in his arm and uses bakudo this time, making sure his point is well-known.

The woman flies back into the hallway and Kouga turns, his eyes pinned to where Muramasa rests in the center of the room. The slender, graceful blade is unadorned and sleeps on a pale lavender silk pillow, and the layers of kido all wrapped around the zanpakuto keep it safe. As the original blade of the Kuchiki family, Muramasa’s value is immeasurable. Nothing could replace the loss of this sword; Kouga would die to protect it.

“Capture, Itomaru!” The command slices through the quiet, and Kouga swears.

_ Using zanpakuto in a kido fight is cheating _ , he thinks, and then something  _ bites _ .

It takes him a second to realize there are thick, dark cords wrapped tight around his limbs, yanking them against his body. Trapping him. The woman finally steps back into view, her hood burnt in places; he can make out one clear blue eye in the darkness.

“Sorry, but I’m not one to take a loss.” The woman smiles at him, her teeth glinting as she gives the hilt of her zanpakuto a yank; the bands around Kouga’s arms and legs tighten. Cutting off the circulation. “Itomaru won’t be so easily beaten, though. You’re trapped, Kuchiki Kouga. Lay down and die and you won’t have to suffer until the end.”

“I’ve never known how to just lay down and die.” Kouga’s wrists protest, but he twists them enough to grasp the bonds tight and yank the woman further into the room with him.

She stumbles and Kouga aims hado at her hilt, knocking it from her fingers and freeing his limbs from the assault. His arm is raw from the pressure but he brushes it off; he can heal it later. For now, he backs up against the dais where Muramasa rests and presses a palm to the floor, channeling as much as he can into strengthening the protective charms.

_ I promised Sojun I would not let anything happen to this sword, and I intend to keep it. _

The woman shakes herself and lashes her sword at him, the long tendrils slamming into the shield Kouga erects around himself and Muramasa. The weight of her reiatsu is astonishing, and Kouga grits his teeth and focuses on the kido. On keeping his own reiatsu stable and his focus honed.  _ I’m not going to let her break through and take him. _

_ You’re going to die if she breaks your shield. _ The voice startles him, surprisingly deep and calm. Like the depths of the ocean.  _ You don’t have a zanpakuto to defend yourself? _

_ Who are you? _ Kouga demands. He refuses to answer the question, to admit a sign of weakness to this… Entity, perhaps. An enemy. Someone trying to sneak into his mind.

_ I suppose you would not recognize the sound of my voice. I can assure you that I’m nothing close to an enemy of yours, Kuchiki Kouga. _ It almost feels like a hand wandering down to grip the back of his neck, sending a shudder down his spine.  _ If you do not fight back, you will not win. I will allow you to wield me to defend yourself. You need to do that much. _

Kouga’s head jerks up.  _ No. I can’t hear your voice. I’m not one of the Kuchiki bloodline. _

_ You are Kuchiki enough for me, _ Muramasa assures him.  _ Oh, look. She’s breaking through. _

A moment later, the shield breaks, and the woman stands triumphant. “Now, let’s—”

Kouga grips Muramasa by the hilt and darts past her and out of the room.  _ I’m not a Kuchiki, and I will not wield you. Now be quiet and let me get you to safety. _

🐾     🐾     🐾

When Shinji promised Gin he would do anything to protect him, he meant it.

The thought reoccurs to him as his paws slam down onto the tightly-packed earth beneath him, his claws digging into the dirt just enough to propel him forward. Just behind him, Sosuke runs, not quite a flash step but not quite a normal sprint either. Something in-between, something fast enough to give him the upper hand on anyone who dares to intercept their path. Shinji tries not to think too hard about it; he needs to trust Sosuke. He needs to believe that Sosuke can protect himself because Shinji has to find their kit.

_ Please be okay, _ he thinks, and a low, unhappy, grumbling sound rises in his throat as he sniffs the air again, barely picking up Gin’s soft persimmon scent.  _ I’m not gonna be mad at you, kit. I’m not gonna raise my voice. I’d never hit you. I’ll never make you tell me anything about tonight if you don’t want to tell me. Just please be okay. _

Behind him, Sosuke draws his sword. Shinji can hear Kyouka’s slide against her sheath.

_ There are too many unfamiliar scents here, _ he thinks.  _ Too many close to Gin’s. I hate this. _

Sakanade is nervous; he can feel the tension in her soul.  _ Find him. I want to get him home. _

_ Me and you both, _ he says, and forces himself forward that much faster. Find the kit, take him home, keep him safe for the rest of his life and figure out what the hell is going on.

When Shinji realizes the scent trail is leading them toward the Kuchiki manor, his stomach drops and he feels a cold chill travel down his spine. What is it with the Kuchikis and being involved in so much of the trouble in his life lately? First Rangiku, now this— Shinji shakes his head.  _ Later, _ he thinks, and he tilts his head back and roars up at the sky. Lets it vibrate all the way up and out of his chest so that the bastards who want to hurt his baby are damn well aware that he’s coming to rip their fucking throats out.

“Shinji.” Sosuke’s voice is stern and the only reason Shinji manages to skid himself to a stop, his body quivering with rage. “Their reiatsu is weaker than Sojun’s. Be on guard.”

_ Why does that matter? _ Shinji looks over his shoulder and up at him, eyes narrowed in confusion. In the weird nighttime vision big cats have, Sosuke looks… Hauntingly beautiful.  _ Get your head out of your fucking ass. We’re here for a reason. Not to gawk. _

Angel that he is, Sosuke figures out exactly what has stumped him. “If they’re weaker than the captain of this division, they might be sporting something nasty in place of their own reiatsu. Be careful that we are not wandering directly into a trap.”

As if to punctuate Sosuke’s point, the fabric of reality seems to  _ rip _ and Shinji’s fur stands on end, a low rumbling growl rolling up his throat when he realizes he can smell  _ Hollows _ now.  _ Is it even possible for them to summon Hollows just like that? _

“Let’s go.” Sosuke breezes past him, flash-stepping properly; Shinji lets his beast form melt away so he can give chase, drawing Sakanade from her sheath as he runs.

He’s going to be at a severe power disadvantage, but he knows Sosuke can make up the difference. He’d  _ felt _ Sosuke’s power on his skin, hot and heavy and hard and thicker than anything he’s ever experienced in his life. It makes him sick to his stomach to know so many alphas looked at such a supremely powerful omega and all they wanted to do was beat him down and take him, make him something softer that they could control.

_ Get angry about it. We might be able to use the anger to push us just a little harder than we can usually go like this, _ Sakanade tells him, and Shinji grunts in agreement as he runs.

“They opened a garganta,” Sosuke says, and Shinji shakes his head, yellow hair whipping around wildly because that is beyond him. “It’s a skill that some high-level Hollows have, typically Arrancar. I’m not sure that any shinigami should be able to.”

“Urahara not even figure out how to do it?” Shinji asks, because it seems like it would fall right in line with the whole experimentation to blur the line between shinigami and Hollow.

But Sosuke shakes his head. “No. We’ve never been able to stabilize it. But you can feel the Hollows. They’ve let something into Soul Society. I don’t understand how.”

“Then let’s catch ‘em and figure it out,” Shinji says, and Sosuke nods in agreement.

The Kuchiki manor guards are exactly where they are supposed to be, but dead— Shinji can tell from the amount of blood soaking the earth even before he vaults over their fallen bodies so he can enter the grounds properly. A hair-raising screech from around the house makes him feel weak and he finds himself barreling toward the sound without any second thought process involved. _ We have to find Gin. I know he’s here. I know _ —

A wave of reiatsu so staggering it makes his knees weak rolls over the area and even Sosuke gasps in shock, a hand flying up to his throat before he flash steps past Shinji.

That’s— No. Shinji refuses to believe what Sosuke’s reaction tells him is true.

He can pick out the large, lumbering shape of something huge and black just ahead of them, but before he can react, Sosuke is there. One graceful swing of Kyouka and the Hollow’s mask shatters just as it turns to look at them, its death shriek ringing through the air before it vanishes. Sosuke runs past it without looking back, and Shinji follows.

Though he knows he doesn’t have to protect Sosuke, he still darts past him to take out a Hollow on his right before it can give him any trouble. There are at least a  _ dozen _ Hollows that he can see, some large and some small but nothing feels particularly noteworthy to him. Weak Hollows, easily picked off by someone with the skill to do it.

Not a child. Not a frightened baby who ran away in the middle of the night.

Shinji squeezes Sakanade’s hilt. “Sosuke, cover your nose.” As soon as he sees that Sosuke has done as he asked, drawing his sleeve over his nose, he holds Sakanade up, her blade gleaming in the moonlight spilling down on them. “Collapse, Sakanade.”

They have this advantage, at least. They have Sakanade and Kyouka, impossibly powerful.

Another surge of reiatsu almost brings him to his knees. “What the  _ fuck _ was that?”

Sosuke’s head swivels toward the manor itself as they easily dispatch the Hollows, sending them into the reincarnation cycle. “I believe that Muramasa has chosen his new wielder.”

“Well, fucking congratulations, Sojun.” Shinji takes Sosuke by the hand. “Let’s find Gin and get the hell out of here. I don’t know what’s going on, but he’s in danger.”

Sosuke nods. “Let’s get him home and kill anyone who gets in our way.”

Shinji grins and kisses him hard enough that he feels Sosuke’s teeth. “That’s my mate.”

🐾     🐾     🐾

Byakuya has been told at least a thousand times that if anything happens in the manor, he is to lock himself in his room and wait for his father to come get him. But when he sees the burst of light from outside of his bedroom window, he retrieves Senbonzakura and leaps down into the garden below, landing nimbly on his feet with his zanpakuto in hand.

_ Didn’t your father tell you not to get involved with such fights? _ Senbonzakura demands.

_ He’s not here, _ Byakuya says.  _ And I know who that power belongs to. I felt it. _

How could he not know? Byakuya lifts his head and winds his way through the bushes and flowers and trees, ducking shots of kido and waves of zanpakuto power as he goes. He can hear cursing in the air as well as commands, but he keeps his hold on Senbonzakura and takes slow, deep breaths as he runs. Being able to use his knowledge of the garden layout to his advantage is just a bonus as far as he is concerned.

In the center of the garden with the koi pond and the stone benches, Byakuya sees the kitsune sprinting away from three shinigami pursuing it, almost glowing in the moonlight.

“I knew it,” he breathes before brandishing his zanpakuto. “Scatter, Senbonzakura!”

His blade dissolves just as the kitsune reaches him, and Byakuya drops to his knees to gather the fox up in his arms, hugging it tight to his chest as he backs away from the shinigami. They shriek as Senbonzakura’s blades slice through their skin, blood dripping down onto the stones beneath them. None of them knicked the kitsune at least.

_ Why would I? I know how much he means to you. _ Senbonzakura sounds miffed.

_ Not now, _ Byakuya tells him.  _ Later. _ And he swings the hilt of his zanpakuto, watching as the blades gather themselves before soaring forward again, knocking the shinigami to their knees. The attacks are not deadly enough to kill— Unless Byakuya wills them to be, that is.

“It’s okay,” he breathes down to the kitsune, who nuzzles under his chin and curls tight against his chest. “I’ve got you. I’m not going to let anything happen to you, Gin.”

The kitsune tenses in his arms before whining and trying to break free from his embrace.

In answer, Byakuya tightens his grip on him, swinging Senbonzakura’s hilt to give them as much room as he can to escape. “Don’t. Stop. I know. You came here to protect me, didn’t you? It’s why you’re here in this form. I know. I understand. Now let me return the favor and protect you so that I can take you home to your fathers when this is over.”

He’s relieved when Gin finally stops struggling and lets Byakuya hold him.

One of the shinigami brandishes his zanpakuto, and Byakuya freezes. “Engulf—”

A dark figure lands in the circle of shinigami and slashes, and the shinigami falls to his knees in pain. “Get out of here, Byakuya! Take Gin and get to safety.”

“Tousan?” Byakuya breathes before calling Senbonzakura back into his sword and turning on heel, putting as much distance between him and the garden as he can.

He’s going to be in  _ so _ much trouble when all is said and done, and he knows it.

Gin’s little claws dig into his chest and Byakuya ignores the slight sting, wanting him to have the securing of knowing he’s safe as he flash steps them away from the garden. He knows this house better than anything else and uses that knowledge, darting through the wreckage with Senbonzakura held tight in his hand. Ready to be unleashed the very second he knows he needs to use it so he can protect himself and protect Gin.

_ Gin. _ He’s so brave for such a little boy, willing to do so much just to help them.

When they finally find a space that is quiet— a crop of trees next to the house— Byakuya leaps up into the tallest tree and picks a closed-off spot of branches before he looks down at Gin. Pale blue eyes peek up at him from amidst all that silver fur, a sharp contrast to the red tips of Gin’s ears and tails that spread across Byakuya’s lap like a blanket. He’s  _ cute _ and it makes Byakuya’s heart hurt as he brushes a finger along the bridge of Gin’s snout, watching him close his eyes as he presses up into the touch.

“I’m going to keep you safe,” he says, and Gin squeaks softly up at him. “You’re my friend and I care so much about you, so no one is ever going to hurt you. Ever.”

Gin burrows into his neck and Byakuya holds him, waiting for his father to come and get them down. To let them know it’s safe. That everything is back to normal.

🐾     🐾     🐾

Sosuke’s back smacks into Shinji’s as they find themselves in the center of a ring of shinigami, their swords drawn in preparation. None of them have a high enough level of reiatsu to necessitate the use of their shikai, but Sosuke has no desire to take even a brush of damage right now. Nothing that can possibly harm the kits, not now.

Behind him, Shinji is panting. “I’m almost drained. I don’t think I can handle this.”

“I know.” He’d known the minute that Shinji used his beast form that it would come to this, that Sosuke would need to take the lead. And he can. “You know I can protect us both.”

“Wish you didn’t have to. But I know,” Shinji says, and Sosuke smiles faintly.

“I wish I didn’t have to, either. Please remember to pay proper respect to my fair zanpakuto.” And Sosuke brandishes her to the side so Shinji can press his fingers to the cool steel, streaked red in places with blood. “Shatter, Kyouka Suigetsu.”

He lets the shinigami have a simple enough illusion while he and Shinji flash step away from them, putting a fair amount of distance between themselves and the shinigami on the ground below. None of them are familiar to Sosuke and he thinks they must be academy students to have flown so far beneath his radar. Nonetheless, he relocates them both to the roof of the building where they will be safest before he unleashes his reiatsu.

Sosuke knows that his power is earth-shattering. He sees even the trees shudder beneath it and feels Shinji shudder next to him, but at least he knows this time. He knows the mate he has chosen to spend the rest of his life with does not see him as a challenge.

“A dozen is hardly a challenge for me,” he murmurs. “Watch carefully, Shinji.”

“Of course,” Shinji murmurs, his breath close to Sosuke’s ear.  _ So protective, aren’t you? _

With one mighty swing of Kyouka’s blade, a wave of reiatsu knocks all of the shinigami off of their feet and flattens them, unconscious. It has never taken more than that.

“Impressive.” Shinji catches him around the waist and kisses the side of his neck, and Sosuke smiles faintly as he tilts his head toward it. “Let’s find Gin and get out of here.”

“Absolutely,” Sosuke agrees, and they leap off of the roof and begin searching anew.

It’s only when they reach the side of the manor that someone calls out to them. “Aizen-san, Hirako-san, up here! Is it finally safe to come down now?”

Sosuke glances up toward the trees they were just passing under, his heart stopping when he sees Byakuya perched in the branches with a—  _ No. _ “Yes, Byakuya. Is that—”

“I found him in the garden, yeah. It’s him.” Byakuya lands in front of them, his arms full of soft silver fur and long, luxurious tails. “I used Senbonzakura to get us out of there. What’s going on? Tousan said that Muramasa’s almost been stolen before, but—”

“That’s probably what it is.” Shinji reaches for Gin without a second thought, gathering the kitsune up in his arms and squeezing him tight. “There you are. I was worried about you, kit. At least you’re in one piece. You aren’t hurting anywhere, are you?”

“Let me.” And Sosuke steps closer, his hand sinking into soft silver fur as he uses his healing kido skills to ensure that nothing that happened to Gin can remain.

As soon as he’s assured that Gin is safe, he leans down to press a kiss to the soft furry space between Gin’s eyes. “I’m glad you’re safe, my love. And we’ll ensure that no one else finds out about this because I’m sure you don’t want that spread around. Change back now.”

Gin appears in Shinji’s arms— their Gin, who they know as he is— and sniffles pitifully as he looks up at Sosuke with tear-filled eyes. “I’m sorry, Touchan. I didn’t want to tell.”

“You didn’t have to tell. I understand why. Come here.” Sosuke has to control himself when he lifts Gin out of Shinji’s arms; his protective instincts are barreling through the ceiling and he wants to stay calm for his son’s sake. But the minute Gin is in his arms, Sosuke squeezes him tight, pressing kisses all over his face. “I’m so happy you’re safe.”

Gin sniffles and wraps his arms around Sosuke’s neck, squeezing just as tightly in return as he nuzzles into him. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” And he breaks down crying instantly.

“It’s okay, kit. We’re here.” Shinji wraps his arms around  _ both _ of them, and Sosuke presses his face down into Gin’s hair, whispering to him. “We’re not mad at you. We could never be mad at you, baby. As long as you’re safe, everything is okay.”

“He’s right. We love you so much, Gin.” Sosuke tilts his chin up and kisses him on the nose, smiling when Gin giggles softly up at him through the tears. It’s a wet sound, but still.

Their little fox hiccups softly before leaning back to look up at him. “You’re not mad? That I’m a fox? Everyone says… That we’re bad and sneaky and no one can trust us.”

Sosuke’s heart aches. “I love you so much. I could never be mad at you. Kitsune are so beautiful and strong. It just means we’re going to have to take a few precautions to make sure no one ever finds out what you are so that you don’t have to be afraid anymore.”

Gin blinks up at him before throwing his arms around Sosuke’s neck and crying softly, and Sosuke lets him, wrapping Gin up in his scent to help calm him down. He doesn’t even initially notice the scent of soft cherry blossom until he realizes Byakuya has pressed up against his side, his hand smoothing up and down Gin’s back. Trying to help out.

“It’s okay,” Byakuya says, and Gin lifts his head to look at him. “You’re so brave and strong, Gin. I’m not going to tell anyone, and I’m not going to let anyone be mean to you if you decide to tell everyone some day. Okay? So please don’t be sad. We all love you.”

When Gin reaches for Byakuya, Sosuke wraps his arm around the younger omega and draws him into their little huddle, letting Gin hug him as tight as he wants while they all stand together. The night is quiet now, but deceptively so to Sosuke. He’s not going to feel safe unless they get Gin home and can take care of him, keep him safe and warm and reassure him that they’re going to love him no matter what his beast form is.

_ A kitsune. _ But it makes perfect sense.  _ So that’s how you could speak to Hana, hmm? _

_ We can make sure that no one who saw him tonight can remember what they saw. Or they saw a little white tiger, _ Kyouka says, and Sosuke agrees without even thinking about it.

Shinji presses a kiss to the back of Gin’s head. “I’m just glad you’re safe, kit. Let’s find out what the hell’s going on so we can take you home and tuck you in. To the nest tonight. Keep you safe, you and Ran-chan both, okay? And Hana. We can all fit in there together.”

That thought is  _ more _ than a little pleasing to Sosuke right now. Keep  _ all _ of his kits close.

They find Sojun and Kouga at the back of the house in the garden, all of the errant shinigami round up and cuffed with their zanpakuto in a pile nearby. It stops Sosuke when he sees the zanpakuto in Kouga’s hand, the ornate guard and the purple and crimson adornments. The first and only time Sojun permitted him to view the sword, there was no such coloring.  _ How odd that a different Kuchiki was chosen by this blade. _

“Byakuya.” Sojun breaks away from his brother-in-law and hurries over, wrapping his son up in his arms, kissing the top of his head. “You’re safe. What were you  _ thinking? _ ”

“I couldn’t just let Gin fight on his own,” Byakuya protests, but Sojun merely sighs.

“Don’t ever do such a foolish thing again. You could have been badly hurt fighting shinigami who have fully harnessed their powers.” Sojun smoothes his fingers through Byakuya’s hair, then looks up at Sosuke and Shinji and frowns. “Your kit is fine? I know I told Byakuya to take him and get as far away as possible. Is he safe?”

Shinji nods, patting Gin on the back, who sniffles. “Yeah, he’s fine. Just scared himself a little, I think. Sorry about the additional trouble. What the hell happened tonight?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Sojun glances over his shoulder, and Sosuke watches as Kouga sheathes the zanpakuto in his hand, tying the belt to his yukata. “They came for Muramasa, and I suppose he didn’t take well to Kouga trying to fight with kido-based skills alone.”

Sosuke hums softly. “I was always told that heirloom zanpakuto have a tendency to have strong personalities, though I never thought Kouga would choose to wield one.”

“I did not  _ choose _ anything,” Kouga corrects him, and Sosuke raises an eyebrow. “Muramasa made the choice for both of us during a delicate moment. I’m sure the two of us will find a way to work together. More to the point, Ginrei is going to be absolutely furious.”

Sojun rolls his eyes. “He will be, I’m sure. But this was as it should be. I’m sorry for causing your family trouble, Sosuke. Please feel free to take your leave. I know your kit must be exhausted and afraid, and bed is probably the best place for him right now. You aren’t hurt, are you? I wouldn’t want to have caused any issues with your pregnancy.”

“I’m just fine. You know as well as I do that no one can ever lay hands on me,” Sosuke says. Gin snuffles against the side of his neck, so he readjusts his grip on him and turns to Shinji. “We should be on our way. Sojun is right. Gin is most likely exhausted.”

“I’ll come see you tomorrow,” Byakuya says, and Gin blinks down at him just as Sojun loudly clears his throat. “After… After punishment, I suppose. I’ll come check on you.”

Gin smiles softly and nods. “Thank you for protecting me.”

“Of course.” Byakuya leans up to kiss him on the cheek and then lets Sojun usher him into the house, protesting the entire way.

“Let’s get home,” Shinji says, settling an arm around Sosuke’s waist and guiding him out of the garden. “We can all talk about this in the morning when any of it might make sense.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been A Month anyway have a chapter

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [what he wouldn't give](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770094) by [aizensosuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizensosuke/pseuds/aizensosuke)




End file.
